Może, to tylko złudzenie
by erraticmuse
Summary: AU. "Nazywam się Katniss Everdeen. Mam szesnaście lat. Mieszkam w Dwunastym Dystrykcie. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie wygrał Siedemdziesiąte Czwarte Głodowe Igrzyska." Tłumaczenie Maybe It's Just Me autorstwa bleedtoloveher.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł oryginału: **Maybe It's Just Me

**Autor: **bleedtolover

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą i błogosławieństwem Autorki_

* * *

**Może, to tylko złudzenie**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Stoję na peronie nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. Prawdopodobnie wyglądam jakbym zupełnie zwariowała. Albo jakbym naprawdę musiała skorzystać z toalety. Kiedy to sobie uświadamiam, natychmiast zastygam w bezruchu. Spoglądam w dół na moją młodszą siostrę Prim. Stoi obok mnie trzymając mnie mocno za rękę. Przestępuje z nogi na nogę podobnie jak ja kilka minut temu. Jej jasne warkocze, tak różne od mojego, opadają jej na ramiona a jej wolna dłoń bawi się końcówką jednego z nich. Nasza matka stoi za nami i trzyma każdą z nas za ramię. Jest ubrana w jedną ze swoich ulubionych sukienek a włosy, tak samo jasne, jak włosy mojej siostry, upięła w niski kok. Naprawdę się postarała, widać, że chce wyglądać jak najlepiej po raz pierwszy od dnia jego wyjazdu.

Łatwo zapominam, że to co się za chwilę wydarzy jest ważne nie tylko dla mnie. Ciągle zapominam, że przez ostatnich kilka lat on stał się członkiem naszej rodziny. Matka traktuje go jak przybranego syna a Prim jak starszego brata.

Nazywam się Katniss Everdeen. Mam szesnaście lat. Mieszkam w Dwunastym Dystrykcie. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie wygrał Siedemdziesiąte Czwarte Doroczne Głodowe Igrzyska.

Peeta Mellark wraca dzisiaj do domu.

* * *

Nie potrafię zrozumieć tego co dzieje się wokół mnie na peronie. Wszędzie roi się od kamer, niektóre skierowane są na moją rodzinę, starających się uwiecznić moment jego powrotu do domu. Wszyscy obecni są podekscytowani, a także pełni chęci złożenia mu gratulacji i podziękowań.

Wszyscy w Dystrykcie zawsze kochali Peetę, więc to , że do nas wraca jest wystarczającym powodem do świętowania. To, że dzięki jego zwycięstwu nasz dystrykt zostanie obsypany prezentami było tylko miłym dodatkiem. Miłym dodatkiem, o którym zupełnie zapomniałam aż do wczorajszego dnia, kiedy do miasta przyjechał wyładowany towarami pociąg.

Jego rodzina stoi kilka metrów od nas. Jego ojciec i bracia trzymają się razem, pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie. Wiem, jak bardzo cieszą się z jego powrotu. Pan Mellark sam mi o tym powiedział, kiedy wpadłam rano do piekarni ignorując wiszącą w drzwiach tabliczkę z napisem ZAMKNIĘTE.

Pani Mellark trzyma się z dala od rodziny. Zawsze była nieczuła, ale jej obecne zachowanie naprawdę mnie wkurza. Ledwie unosi wzrok, kiedy słyszymy w oddali gwizd pociągu i zaraz znowu przygląda się swoim paznokciom.

Wydaje mi się, że czekamy cały dzień. Kiedy pociąg wreszcie wjeżdża na stację muszę siłą powstrzymać Prim, zanim przeciśnie się przed szereg. Tego ranka wyjaśniłam jej dlaczego tak ważne jest aby to rodzina Peety powitała go jako pierwsza. Z wyrazu zawstydzenia na jej twarzy wnioskuję, ze także sobie o tym przypomniała.

-Nie martw się, Kaczorku. - Delikatnie ściskam jej dłoń. - Niedługo przyjdzie nasza kolej.

Prim patrzy na mnie kiwając głową a ja znowu patrzę do przodu.

Peeta wyjechał na niecały miesiąc, ale mi wydaje się, jakby minął rok od momentu, kiedy ostatni raz widziałam go osobiście, a nie na ekranie telewizyjnym.

* * *

Stałam wraz z rodziną na końcu długiej kolejki w Budynku Sprawiedliwości. Patrzyłam na mokre od łez twarze członków jego rodziny, którzy mijali nas, kiedy skończył się ich czas. Nawet Gale, z którym Peeta zawarł ostrożną przyjaźń, wydawał się rozstrojony emocjonalnie.

Mogłam zobaczyć się z Peetą sam na sam, poczekać aż minie czas mamy i Prim. W ostatniej chwili stchórzyłam. Wiedziałam, że jeśli nie będzie przy mnie mojej młodszej siostry starającej się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, nie będę mogła powstrzymać łez, które wzbierały się we mnie, odkąd wyczytano jego imię.

A on na pewno miał już dosyć łez.

Kiedy wreszcie weszłyśmy do pokoju aby się z, nim pożegnać, zaskoczył mnie wyraz ulgi jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy na nasz widok. Natychmiast objął najpierw moją matkę, a potem Prim. Kiedy ona wyswobodziła się z jego ramion, podszedł do mnie i mocno przytulił. Dźwięk jego urywanego oddechu, kiedy oparł głowę na moim ramieniu, sprawił, że niemal sama byłam bliska łez.

-Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.

Jego szept sprawił, że poczułam jak w gardle rośnie mi gula, którą trudno było mi przełknąć.

-W takim razie jesteś większym głupkiem, niż myślałam.

Ucieszyłam się, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawił się zbolały uśmiech.

Spędziłyśmy z, nim kilka minut, w czasie, których matka i Prim starały się przekazać mu jak najwięcej informacji na temat różnych leczniczych roślin i innych sposobów, których mógłby użyć aby przeżyć na arenie. Jego czoło było zmarszczone ze skupienia, ale nie byłam pewna czy rzeczywiście przyswaja te nowe , zbyt prędko jak dla mnie, pojawił się Strażnik Pokoju i powiedział nam, że nasz czas minął. Matka i Prim uściskały Peetę po raz ostatni.

Stojąc przednim, świadoma obecności Strażnika, który czekał, żeby wyprowadzić mnie z pokoju sięgnęłam do kieszeni spódnicy i wyjęłam z niej broszkę z kosogłosem, która kiedyś należała do mojego ojca, Peeta spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Wzięłam go za rękę i położyłam broszkę na jego dłoni zaciskając wokół niej jego palce.

-Na arenie wolno ci mieć pamiątkę z Dystryktu. Coś co będzie przypominało ci dom. - Mój głos załamał się lekko przy ostatnim słowie. - Przyjmiesz to?

-Katniss, ja...- Peeta spojrzał najpierw na broszkę w swojej dłoni, a potem w moje oczy. - Nie mogę jej przyjąć. Wiem, jak wiele dla ciebie znaczy.

Poczułam dłoń Strażnika na moim łokciu, ale odsunęłam się, zanim mógł mnie odciągnąć i szybko pocałowałam Peetę w policzek. Moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, kiedy mnie odciągnięto i mrugnęłam, żeby móc po raz ostatni wyraźnie go zobaczyć.

-W takim razie musisz przywieźć ją z powrotem.

* * *

Dźwięk zbliżającego się do stacji pociągu wyrywa mnie z rozmyślań. Kamery już kręcą, chociaż drzwi pociągu nawet się nie otworzyły. Jego rodzina została wyprowadzona przed szereg, a jego bracia przepychają się, żeby zająć jak najlepsze miejsca.  
Kilka metrów za nimi widzę rodzinę Cartwright. Czuję napływ żalu, kiedy myślę o ich córce, Delly, której w tym roku przypadła rola trybutki z naszego dystryktu. Peeta mówił, że, kiedy bawili się razem, kiedy byli dziećmi. Potem nie byli sobie aż tak bliscy, ale podczas dożynek nadal byli przyjaciółmi. W odróżnieniu od innych mieszkańców Dystryktu Delly zawsze była dla wszystkich życzliwa.

Nie znałam jej osobiście, ale, mimo to i tak oddałam jej rodzinie prawie wszystko, co upolowałam dzień po tym jak zginęła podczas rzezi pod Rogiem Obfitości.

Dźwięk otwierających się drzwi pociągu sprawia, że automatycznie robię krok do przodu. Zatrzymuję się jednak, kiedy pierwsza pojawia się w nich Effie Trinket. Żołądek przewraca mi się ze złości, kiedy przypominam sobie, jak w jej ustach zabrzmiało imię Peety, kiedy wylosowała stosowną karteczkę z kuli. W głębi duszy wiem, że ani Igrzyska ani to, że wylosowała właśnie jego nie były jej winą, ale i tak nadal ją obwiniałam. Łatwo było winić Effie, jej głupią różową perukę, krzykliwy stój i pretensjonalny kapitoliński akcent.

Nawet teraz, kiedy przemawia do kłębiących się wokół niej ludzi ja nadal nie mogę powstrzymać tego jak bardzo chcę, żeby się po prostu zamknęła.

Przegapiłam większość jej przemówienia, ale udaje mi się złapać ostatnie zdanie.

-A oto moment na, który wszyscy czekaliście. Dystrykcie Dwunasty przedstawiam wam zwycięzcę Siedemdziesiątych Czwartych Głodowych Igrzysk Peetę Mellarka.

Kiedy pojawia się Peeta i wychodzi z pociągu na peron czuję, że serce podjeżdża mi do gardła. Jest chudszy niż był, kiedy wyjeżdżał, ma sine obwódki pod oczami spowodowane brakiem snu i nadal nie porusza się zbyt pewnie na nowej, podarowanej mu przez Kapitol, nodze. Wygląda, inaczej, zmienił się. Chociaż jeszcze kilka dni temu nie wiedziałam, czy w ogóle wróci. Więc przyjmę tego zmodyfikowanego Peetę, jeżeli alternatywą miałby być całkowity jego brak.

Słysząc radosne okrzyki tłumu, uśmiecha się do ucha do ucha i cieszę się, widząc, że przynajmniej jego uśmiech pozostał taki sam.

Chwilę później niemal przewraca się pod naporem własnych braci. Słyszę za sobą śmiech mojej matki, która zaciska dłoń na moim ramieniu i zauważam przerażenie na twarzy Effie, kiedy bracia Peety niszczą jego starannie ułożoną fryzurę.

Kiedy Leif i Chord kończą witać brata w ich własny, niepowtarzalny sposób podchodzi do niego Pani Mellark. Chociaż wszyscy wiedzieli o tym jak bardzo marzyła o córce, kiedy była w ciąży i o tym, że nigdy nie traktowała go tak jak starszych synów, teraz wydaje się szczęśliwa z powodu jego powrotu. Nie przytula syna. Zamiast tego dotyka jego policzka, a potem odsuwa mu włosy z czoła i odchodzi.

Pan Mellark wita go jako ostatni. Zawsze był takim miłym człowiekiem i moje serce wypełnia radość na widok tego jak mocno przytula syna,

Moje oczy wypełniają się łzami, kiedy przypominam sobie poranek, po tym jak Peetę ogłoszono zwycięzcą. Gale i ja kończyliśmy nasz zwyczajowy obchód po miasteczku i zatrzymałam się w piekarni, żeby zostawić tam kilka wiewiórek, za, którymi tak bardzo przepadał ojciec Peety. Kiedy dobiliśmy targu Pan Mellark złapał moją dłoń w swoje ręce i spojrzał na mnie wilgotnymi oczami.

-Katniss, on wraca do domu. - Powiedział mi drżącym głosem.

Patrzę jak ich powitanie dobiega końca. Nagle orientuję się, że Prim puściła moją rękę i patrzę jak jej blond główka przebija się przez tłum. Kiedy dociera na miejsce natychmiast go obejmuje. Peeta podnosi ją i podrzuca do góry najlepiej jak może mając tylko jedną sprawną nogę. Kiedy widzę jak obejmuje moją matkę dociera do mnie, że przez ten cały czas stałam nieruchomo w miejscu.

Kiedy ich uścisk się rozluźnia Peeta odwraca twarz w moją stronę. Ledwie zauważam błyskające wokół mnie flesze aparatów czy to, że stojący między nami ludzie odsuwają się szybko, żeby zrobić mi przejście. Dopiero kiedy moje stopy zaczynają poruszać się w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie dotykam dłonią twarzy i zauważam, że jest ona mokra od łez.

Nagle moje ramiona zaciskają się wokół szyi Peety podczas gdy on obejmuje mnie mocno w talii. Po kilku chwilach próbuje się odsunąć ale mu na to nie pozwalam. Chowam twarz w zgięciu jego szyi starając się uspokoić. Kiedy wreszcie odsuwamy się od siebie tylko na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć sobie w oczy, Peeta uśmiecha się a ja nie mogę się powstrzymać i odpowiadam mu uśmiechem. Peeta opiera się czołem o moje czoło i wyciera z pod moich oczu resztki łez.

Zanim mam szansę się powstrzymać, wypowiadam pierwsze słowa, które przychodzą mi na myśl.

-Już myślałam, że nigdy nie wrócisz.

Peeta uśmiecha się krzywo i kładzie ręce na moich ramionach.

-W takim razie, jesteś głupsza niż myślałem.

Po raz pierwszy od miesiąca wybucham śmiechem.

Nagle, Haymitch, ten obrzydliwy stary pijak, który ma czelność nazywać się mentorem łapie mnie jedną ręką za ramię a drugie kładzie na ramieniu Peety. Krzyczy do fotografów i kamerzystów, że czas na zdjęcia dobiegł końca, i ciągnie nas w kierunku samochodu, który miał zabrać Peetę do jego nowego domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców. Kiedy jesteśmy wystarczająco daleko od tłumu, zatrzymuje się. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie widać frustrację kiedy przeczesuje dłonią swoje tłuste blond włosy a potem pochyla się i syczy cicho.

-Moje gratulacje, Mała. Właśnie podpisałaś na siebie wyrok śmierci.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział drugi**

Po raz pierwszy w życiu siedzę w samochodzie. Gdyby nie to, co wysyczał Haymitch, zanim do niego wsiedliśmy prawdopodobnie bardziej przywiązywałabym uwagę do mojego obecnego otoczenia. Patrzę jednak głównie na swoje kolana i zaciśnięte na nich kurczowo dłonie. Siedzę w środku pomiędzy Peetą a Haymitchem. Jego wcześniejsza groźba oraz smód przeźroczystego alkoholu, którego jest zwolennikiem sprawiają, że nieświadomie przysuwam się bliżej Peety. W moim polu widzenia pojawia się jego dłoń i zamyka wokół jednej z moich. Unoszę głowę, spoglądam na niego, ale nie potrafię nazwać tego co widzę w jego oczach. Wreszcie otwieram usta, ale, zanim mogę coś powiedzieć pochyla się nade mną Haymitch.

-Żadnych pytań, mała. - Mówi i znowu odwraca się przodem do kierunku jazdy.

Mruczy pod nosem i w pewnym momencie wydaje mi się, że słyszę jak mówi chłopak mówił, że ona jest bardziej inteligentna.

Odwracam się do Peety i jestem pewna, że wyglądam na zmartwioną, on jednak ściska moją dłoń zapewne starając się mnie uspokoić, nie udaje mu się jednak. Nic nie uspokoi mnie, odkąd zauważyłam, że już nie potrafię odczytywać uczuć Peety tak łatwo, jak kiedyś.

Cofam się myślami do początku Igrzysk i zastanawiam się, kiedy zaszła w, nim ta zmiana. Nie przypominam sobie tego. Peeta pozostał sobą aż do końca. Tak jak mi obiecał.

Może właśnie dlatego, jestem tak przerażona tym, że nie mogę go tak łatwo czytać.

Samochód powoli się zatrzymuje co sprawia, że napinają mi się wszystkie mięśnie. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego odczucia, a kiedy zauważam czekających na nas kamerzystów, jestem jeszcze bardziej przerażona.

Zanim kierowca otworzy nam drzwi Haymitch odwraca się do nas po raz ostatni i wskazuje Peetę palcem.

-Ty. Nie puszczaj jej. Nawet na sekundę.

Peeta przytakuje skinieniem głowy a ja jestem przerażona tym, że oni rozmawiają tak, jakby mnie z nimi nie było, znowu spoglądam na Peetę, ale on unika mojego wzroku.

Nagle, drzwiczki od strony Haymitcha otwierają się i wysiada on z samochodu. Czuję na ramieniu dłoń Peety popychającą mnie lekko do przodu, więc również wysiadam. Kiedy tylko znajduję się na zewnątrz Peeta jest tuż za mną. Kiedy idziemy za Haymitchem w górę kamiennej ścieżki prowadzącej do nowego domu Peety, Peeta obejmuje mnie w talii ramieniem i mocno do siebie przyciąga. Zwykle unikam takich gestów, ale błyski fleszy są tak jasne, że dotyk Peety niemal mnie uspokaja.

Wspinamy się po schodkach do wnętrza domu i, kiedy tylko przekraczamy próg Haymitch bezceremonialnie zatrzaskuje za nami ciężkie dębowe drzwi. Szybko zasłania też wszystkie okna, a potem spogląda na mnie i Peetę. Czuję jak dłoń Peety przestaje mnie dotykać i spoglądam na niego akurat w momencie, kiedy on osuwa się na podłogę. Zakrywa oczy dłońmi i nawet z miejsca, w którym stoję widzę jak bardzo one drżą.

Nagle zapominam o wszystkim co się wydarzyło i opadam na kolana obok niego. Jeżeli Igrzyska nauczyły mnie czegokolwiek to tego, że nie potrafię znieść myśli o tym, że widok Peety Mellarka odczuwającego ból jest moją zgubą.

Kiedy Cato, trybut z Dwójki, zadał Peecie ranę, której skutkiem było to, ze stracił nogę kompletnie straciłam kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie tylko nie zauważyłam tego, że stłukłam filiżankę miętowej herbaty, ale też nie zauważyłam, że krwawię. Po prostu siedziałam nieruchomo, pozwalając aby krew kapała mi z ramion i, kiedy mama i Prim opatrywały moje dłonie. Tamtej nocy nie mogłam spać, następnej także nie.  
Więc to , że, chociaż Peeta cierpi, będąc w mojej obecności sprawia, że czuję większą ulgę niż jestem gotowa przyznać, ponieważ wiem, że mogę coś dla niego zrobić. Kładę dłonie na jego łokciach i czuję delikatne drżenie jego mięśni, które powoli zanika. Powoli odsuwa dłonie od twarzy i bierze mnie za ręce. Czuję ucisk w klatce piersiowej, kiedy zauważam, że jego oczy są pełne łez.

-Katniss...-jego głos jest zachrypnięty i Peeta przełyka, zanim udaje mu się kontynuować. - Tak bardzo, bardzo mi przykro.

-Peeto, nie rozumiem co...- mój własny szept jest ledwie słyszalny.

-Nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć...- Mówi Peeta, ale po chwili przerywa.

Słyszę odgłos przesuwanego po parkiecie krzesła i przypominam sobie, że przecież nie jesteśmy sami. Zamykam oczy słysząc za sobą odgłos świszczącego kaszlu.

-Czekaj chłopcze. Przecież wiesz, że oni na pewno podsłuchują. - Haymitch mówi na tyle cicho , że ledwie go słyszymy.

Czuję jak żołądek opada mi na kolana, kiedy rozumiem sens jego słów. Oni na pewno podsłuchują. Szybko pojmuję, że słowo _oni_ oznacza Kapitol. Dłuższą chwilę zajmuje mi zrozumienie tego, że w domu Peety poukrywane są urządzenia podsłuchowe. Technologia w Dwunastce zawsze była bardzo prosta i ograniczona. Gdybyśmy mieli zacząć szukać podsłuchów, nie wiedzielibyśmy nawet, gdzie mamy zacząć.

-Twoja rodzina zaraz tutaj będzie. Może pójdziesz się rozejrzeć? - Proponuje normalnym głosem Haymitch.

Peeta kiwa głową i wstaje a ja robię to samo. Jestem teraz zbyt przerażona, żeby myśleć o czymś innym. Kiedy wychodzimy z pokoju i podchodzimy do schodów spoglądam na Peetę pytająco.

Co się dzieje?

-Później. - Mruczy cicho i potrząsa głową.

Kiedy wchodzimy na piętro po raz ostatni spoglądam na Haymitcha. Nie rozumiem ślepego zaufania jakie Peeta pokłada w tym starym pijaku. Zupełnie tego nie pojmuję, ale, skoro udało mu się wyciągnąć Peetę całego i zdrowego z areny, stwierdzam, że , jeśli mój najlepszy przyjaciel mu ufa ja będę musiała przynajmniej spróbować zrobić to samo.

Docieramy na piętro i napotykamy korytarz od, którego, odchodzi więcej drzwi niż mój dom i piekarnia oraz mieszkanie rodziny Peety razem wzięte. Wszystkie są otwarte dzięki czemu dowiadujemy się, że w domu jest pięć sypialni i dwie łazienki. Mam zamiar zapytać go w jaki sposób wybierze sobie pokój, kiedy on wchodzi do pokoju najbardziej oddalonego od schodów. Natychmiast opada na łóżko.

Stoję cicho i niepewnie, w drzwiach pokoju i przyglądam mu się. W słabym świetle nie widać aż tak bardzo podkówek pod jego oczami, ale jego postawa wyraża jedynie wyczerpanie i poczucie przegranej. Peeta zauważa, że zostałam w tyle i przesuwa się robiąc mi miejsce, a potem klepie materac łóżka. Siadam na łóżku podwijając pod siebie nogi. Przypominam sobie, że kilka godzin przed tym jak obwołano go trybutem spędzaliśmy czas w mojej sypialni w tej samej pozycji.

-Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam. - Wyrzucam z siebie i szybko odwracam wzrok. Nigdy nie byłam z, nim tak szczera, ale, z drugiej strony cały ten dzień jest dziwny.

-Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo ja tęskniłem za tobą.

Peeta unosi się mówiąc to i próbuje usiąść po turecku, zanim przypomina sobie o obecności protezy. Okrywająca ją nogawka spodni podwinęła się lekko pozwalając mi dostrzec kilka centymetrów metalu, z którego zrobiona jest jego nowa noga.

-Boli cię? - Pytam, zanim mam czas to przemyśleć. Na szczęście Peeta zdążył się oswoić z faktem, że czasami zdarza mi się powiedzieć coś bez zastanowienia i po prostu odpowiada na moje pytanie.

-Tylko, kiedy się za długo poruszam. - Coś w moim spojrzeniu chyba go zaskakuje, ponieważ śpieszy z dalszymi wyjaśnieniami. - Tak naprawdę, wyszło, im całkiem nieźle. Po prostu nadal się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczajam. Nie proś mnie jednak, żebym ci ją pokazał. Wiem, jak działają na ciebie takie rzeczy.

Uśmiecha się drażniąc mnie i przez chwilę wygląda jak ten sam Peeta, który zawsze dokuczał mi z powodu tego jak szybko uciekam z domu, kiedy mojej matce przynoszą kogoś naprawdę ciężko rannego. Nie potrafię się powstrzymać i wyciągam ramiona obejmując go i przytulając do siebie tak mocno, że przysięgam, że przez chwilę czuję jak nasze serca biją obok siebie.

-Dziękuję. - Szepcze w moje włosy. Kiedy osuwam się, żeby na niego spojrzeć natychmiast wyjaśnia. - Dziękuję za to, że nie traktujesz mnie, inaczej. Myślałem...bałem się, że, kiedy wrócę nikt nie będzie chciał na mnie patrzeć po tym co się stało...

-Nadal jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. - Odpowiadam nadal trzymając dłonie na jego ramionach. - Nadal jesteś tym samym Peetą.

-Nie, Katniss. - Mówi odwracając wzrok, z wyrazem przygnębienia na twarzy. - Nie wydaje mi się, że nadal jestem taki sam.

Nie jest tajemnicą to, że nie przepadam za Kapitolem ani w ogóle naszym rządem. Nie mówię o tym tak namiętnie i otwarcie jak Gale, czy inni mieszkańcy dystryktu, ale nie potrafię ich nie cierpieć.

Nie cierpię ich, za to, przez co muszą co roku przechodzić mieszkańcy Panem z powodu Głodowych Igrzysk. Nie cierpię ich z powodu ubóstwa, w którym muszę żyć z dnia na dzień. Ale to, że sprawili, że ktoś taki jak Peeta ma siebie za potwora...sprawia, że zaczynam czuć czystą nienawiść do Kapitolu.

Peeta Mellark jest jedyną całkowicie _dobrą_ osobą jaką znam. Czasami wydaje mi się, że jest jedyną dobrą osobą, która istnieje w całym Panem.

Wystraszony wzrok z jakim patrzą na mnie jego niebieskie oczy sprawia jednak, iż wiem, że prawdopodobnie nie uwierzyłby mi, gdybym mu to powiedziała.

Dochodzące z parteru głosy jego braci wyrywają nas z zamyślenia i wstaję z łóżka. On wyciąga rękę a ja nie waham się i pomagam mu wstać. Trochę się potyka, ale ja stoję obok i kładę dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, żeby pomóc mu utrzymać się w pionie. On nakrywa moją dłoń swoją i delikatnie ściska, wiem, że ten gest ma oznaczać kolejne 'dziękuję'.

Schodzimy na dół i znajdujemy całą jego rodzinę w salonie, skupioną wokół stojącego tam telewizora. Chord i Leif zajmują całą kanapę, mimo to, że jest ona trzy razy większa od tej, która stoi w starym domu Peety. Pani Mellark przykucnęła na krawędzi dużego, obitego skórą siedziska, które jest podobny trochę do fotela na biegunach. Jej mąż stoi za nią i trzyma rękoma fotel w taki sposób, żeby nie kiwał się, kiedy siedzi w, nim jego żona.

Haymitch stoi po lewej stronie od telewizora i słyszę jak zaczyna warczeć z frustracją, kiedy na ekranie pojawia się materiał nakręcony wcześniej na peronie. Jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści a grymas na jego twarzy pogłębia się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy okazuje się, że przemowa Effie oraz powitanie Peety przez rodzinę zostały pominięte.

Cała krew ucieka z mojej twarzy, kiedy widzę co dzieje się na ekranie.

Niemal nie rozpoznaję samej siebie. Ale to zdecydowanie jestem ja. Jestem zaskoczona ilością łez spływających po mojej twarzy, nadal o tym myślę patrząc jak Peeta toruje sobie do mnie drogę przez tłum, czuję uderzenie gorąca, kiedy patrzę na samą siebie spotykającą się z, nim wpół drogi. Ujęcia obu naszych twarzy pokazują, że oboje memy zamknięte oczy i, że z moich nadal płynął łzy.

To jak został zmontowany materiał sprawia wrażenie, że Peetę i mnie łączy coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Najpierw widzę tył swojej głowy, potem tył głowy Peety. W końcu ujęcie obu naszych głów opartych o siebie czołami. Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jak blisko siebie, wtedy staliśmy. Relacja dobiega końca i ekran wypełnia sylwetka kapitolińskiego dziennikarza.

-Cóż, wygląda na to, że wszyscy, którzy zakochali się w Peecie Mellarku podczas tegorocznych Igrzysk mają pecha. Najwyraźniej ta dziewczyna okazała się od nich szybsza.

Haymitch wyłącza z furią telewizor i wychodzi z pokoju do pomieszczenia, którego jeszcze nie widzieliśmy. Poirytowane westchnięcie Pani Mellark sprawia, że odwracam ku niej głowę. Bez względu na kłamstwa dziennikarza, ona nigdy mnie nie lubiła i denerwuje ją sama myśl o takich insynuacjach.

-Wiecie przecież, że to nie praw...- Peeta przerywa mi wpół zdania łapiąc mnie za łokieć.

Bezgłośnie prosi mnie, żebym pamiętała o wcześniejszych słowach Haymitcha. Nagle z drugiego pomieszczenia słychać ostre, metaliczne dzwonienie, a potem hałas odsuwanego krzesła i jego ciężkie kroki zbliżające się do salonu.

-Jeżeli nie chcecie, żeby to całe bajeranckie jedzenie z Kapitolu się zmarnowało, powinniście je zjeść.

W mgnieniu oka Chord i Leif wstają z kanapy i znikają w kuchni. Pan i Pani Mellark idą za nimi w nieco bardziej stosownym tempie. Po minie Peety wiem, że ma naprawdę dosyć Kapitolu, ale gestem przekonuje mnie, że mam iść pierwsza.

* * *

O zmroku rodzina Peety oraz wszyscy dziennikarze i kamerzyści, którzy zdawali się rozbić obóz w ogrodzie domu Peety nareszcie znikają. Zostajemy tylko Haymitch, Peeta i ja i stoimy przy wielkim oknie salonu czekając aż światła ostatniego samochodu znikną za zakrętem.

Haymitch odzywa się pierwszy.

-Odprowadzimy cię do domu, Mała.

Nie mogę bardziej się z nimi zgodzić. Cudownie jest mieć Peetę z powrotem po miesiącu podczas, którego nie wiedziałam czy kiedykolwiek go zobaczę, chociaż jednocześnie przebywanie w jego nowym domu sprawiło, że czułam się strasznie nieswojo.

Ledwie wyszliśmy z domu, kiedy odwracam się do nich.

-Dobra chłopaki. Gadajcie. Co się tutaj do diabła dzieje. - Kieruję te słowa do Haymitcha i widzę jak na jego twarzy pojawia się obrzydliwy uśmiech. Przez chwilę spogląda na Peetę i daje mu sójkę w bok. Jest o wiele bardziej pijany niż przed kolacją i ma problemy z utrzymaniem się w pionie.

-Ty jej powiedz, chłopcze. Coś mi się wydaje, że ona mnie za bardzo nie lubi.

Sarkam myśląc, że to mało powiedziane, a potem spoglądam na Peetę, ale on znowu unika mojego wzroku. Milczę, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie szuka odpowiednich słów do tego co chce mi przekazać.

-Katniss...Kapitol...Cóż nie są tam ze mnie zbyt zadowoleni,

Opiera się o drzewo, na które przed chwilą popchnęłam Haymitcha a ja zauważam jak bardzo drżą mu dłonie.

Wracam myślami do czasu, kiedy mieliśmy po trzynaście lat i on musiał mi powiedzieć, że jego matka nie pozwoliła mu upiec tortu na urodziny Prim. Poinformowanie mnie o tym zajęło mu pół godziny i przez ten cały czas strasznie się bał, że się na niego zezłoszczę. Teraz wygląda dokładnie tak samo, jak, wtedy. Odwracam się do starego pijaka.

-Po prostu mi powiedz.

Na jego zniszczonej twarzy pojawia się wyraz zrozumienia, a nawet i szacunku. Wydaje mi się, że przez ostatni miesiąc Haymitch poznał sposób w jaki funkcjonuje umysł Peety. Odkasłuje, a kiedy przemawia, jego głos jest zachrypnięty i groźny.

-Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale Peeta jest pierwszym trybutem, który wygrał igrzyska w zasadzie nikogo nie zabijając. Kapitol nie chce, żeby zwycięzcy wygrywali w ten sposób. Chce zmieniać ludzi w okropnie, wynaturzone wersje ich samych. Tak jest lepiej dla oglądalności. To pozwala, im wysyłać jasny przekaz, że należysz do nich i nigdy nie będziesz niczym więcej tylko pionkiem w ich rozgrywkach.

Haymitch przerywa a ja spoglądam na Peetę. Wpatruje się we mnie oczekując mojej reakcji na słowa jego mentora. Potrafię myśleć jedynie o naszej wcześniejszej rozmowie. To dlatego byłam taka skołowana, kiedy on wspomniał o 'rzeczach, które zrobił'. Peeta nie zrobił nic co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić przez całe igrzyska.

Udało mu się wymknąć z rzezi pod Rogiem Obfitości nawet nie napotykając drugiego trybuta. Kiedy zawodowcy wysłali go, żeby dobił tę głupią dziewczynę, która pierwszej nocy rozpaliła ognisko, on tylko siedział przy niej i głaskał ją po głowie do momentu, w którym umarła. Kiedy zostali tylko Cato, Rue i on, Peeta nawet nie starał się odegrać na trybucie, który prawie go zabił.

-Ten pomysł z jagodami wcale mi nie pomógł.

Myślami znowu wracam do wieczora, który spędziłam na starej kanapie w moim domu, wciśnięta między moją matkę i Gale'a, z Prim siedzącą mi na kolanach i patrzyłam jak stado zmiechów powoli rozrywało Cato na kawałki. Peeta i Rue musieli słuchać jego skomlenia ze szczytu Rogu Obfitości. Peeta zakrył rękoma uszy Rue, żeby jednak nie słyszała najgorszego.

Nie powiem, żebym była zdziwiona tym, że Peeta zawarł sojusz z dziewczynką z Jednenastki. Nie tylko dlatego , że uratowała mu życie po tym jak odnalazła go oblepionego błotem na brzegu rzeki, głównie dlatego , że byłam przekonana, że on widział w niej to samo co zauważyłam ja w trakcie jej pierwszego wywiadu: Prim.

Ludziom z Kapitolu musiała spodobać się ich dynamika starszego brata i młodszej siostry. To dzięki, nim po raz pierwszy zmieniono zasady gry. Jeżeli pod koniec przeżyłby jeden chłopak i jedna dziewczyna, oboje byliby mianowani zwycięzcami.

Oczywiście, powinniśmy byli domyślić się, że to było kolejne kłamstwo Kapitolu.

Kiedy umilkła salwa armatnia oznaczająca śmierć Cato serce podjechało mi do gardła i niemal skoczyłam na równe nogi przy okazji niemal zrzucając z kolan Prim. Jednak, kiedy rozległ się głos Claudiusa Templesmitha, mój dobry nastrój prysł.

_Drodzy finaliści Siedemdziesiątych Czwartych Głodowych Igrzysk, nowe zasady zostają oddalone. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się regułom gry okazało się, że zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Życzymy wam powodzenia i niech los zawsze wam sprzyja._

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje przerażenie było niczym, w porównaniu z tym co czuli w tym momencie oni, ale i tak poczułam się tak jakbym za chwilę miała zwymiotować. Nie mogłam powstrzymać okrzyku, który wyrwał mi się, kiedy patrzyłam jak Peeta pochylił się, by zerwać z nogi opaskę uciskową.

Po tym jak Rue go powstrzymała poszli razem nad jezioro. Przez chwilię siedzieli tam w ciszy i byłam pewna, że organizatorzy igrzysk zaraz zrobią coś, żeby uczynić wszystko bardziej rozrywkowym. Szeptali coś i, kiedy Peeta odwrócił się plecami do Rue i sięgnął do kieszeni wiedziałam co ma zamiar zrobić.

Jagody lykołaka leżące w ich dłoniach wysłały wyraźną wiadomość.

_Albo wygramy oboje albo nie będzie żadnego zwycięzcy._

Mimo dźwięku krwi szumiącej mi w uszach, słyszałam jak Peeta odlicza do trzech. Kiedy jagody zniknęły w ich ustach czułam się jakby moje serce miało przestać bić razem z sercem Peety. Znowu rozległ się głos Claudiusa Templesmitha, ale tym razem nie wzbudzał on przerażenia.

_Dosyć. Przestańcie. Panie i Panowie mam zaszczyt przedstawić państwu Zwycięzców Siedemdziesiątych Czwartych Głodowych Igrzysk. Peetę Mellarka z Dystryktu Dwunastego i Rue Mattise z Jedenastki. _

Oboje wypluli jagody na ziemię, ale ja już, wtedy to zauważyłam. Rue połknęła za dużo, może nie całą jagodę, ale wystarczająco dużo soku, by, kiedy pojawił się poduszkowiec, który miał zabrać ich z areny osunąć się nieruchomo na ziemię.

Nigdy nie zobaczyliśmy reakcji Peety. Zamiast niej na ekranie pojawiło się godło Kapitolu. Dopiero następnego ranka ten sam niebieskowłosy dziennikarz powiadomił nas, że Rue nie przeżyła zatrucia jagodami lykołaka i Peeta stał się jedynym zwycięzcą.

Mrugam powoli wracając do tego co dzieje się tu i teraz. Nadal nie rozumiem co powaga poczynań Peety ma wspólnego ze mną.

-Proszę wyjaśnić mi, o co chodzi. - Mówię powoli nawet nie mrugając, kiedy patrzę prosto w oczy Haymitcha.

-Peeta wystrychnął na dudka organizatorów Igrzysk. Przez niego ludzie na Kapitolu czują się, jak idioci. - Mówi tak samo wolno. Przełyka, a potem wbija wzrok w ziemię. - Popełniłem ten sam błąd wygrywając moje igrzyska. W ciągu dwóch tygodni po moim powrocie do domu moja dziewczyna, matka i brat już nie żyli.

Patrzę na stojącego przede mną człowieka i ogarnia mnie chłód. Pamiętam to, jak zataczał się na scenie przed Budynkiem Sprawiedliwości w dzień Dożynek, ale tak naprawdę do tego momentu nic o, nim nie wiedziałam. A już na pewno nie wiedziałam tego co właśnie mi powiedział. Wydaje mi się, że teraz rozumiem dlaczego on zawsze tyle pije.

-Peeta nie tylko wystrychnął na dudka organizatorów Igrzysk. Prezydent Snow myśli, że zrobił to naumyślnie.

-Ale przecież nie ma...- Protestuję na samą myśl o tym, że Peeta mógłby pomyśleć o czymś takim.

-Niestety, mała. Nie ma sposobu na to żebyście oboje się z tego wywinęli. Nie tym razem.

Nadal jestem skołowana i zdenerwowana. Co chyba widać na mojej twarzy, ponieważ Peeta podchodzi do mnie mrucząc przeprosiny. Nie potrafię mu odpowiedzieć i prawie nie czuję tego, że lekko trzyma mnie za rękę.

-Haymitch stara się uświadomić ci...- Mówi głośniej Peeta, ale Haymitch mu przerywa.

-_Staram się_ uświadomić ci, że wasze wzruszające powitanie nakreśliło na twoich plecach wielki czerwony krzyż.

Frustracja bierze nade mną górę i wzruszam ramionami. Jestem świadoma tego, że głupio się zachowałam. Ale wolałabym, żeby mi to wszystko po prostu wyjaśnili zamiast tak to przeciągać.

-Pomyśl o tym, mała. Pomyśl o wywiadach.

Znowu przypominam sobie to, co widziałam w telewizji kilka tygodni wcześniej.

Był wieczór wywiadów ze wszystkimi dwudziestoma czterema trybutami, przed rozpoczęciem Igrzysk. Zwykle wywiady w ogóle mnie nie interesowały, ale tym razem czułam przemożną chęć zapamiętania wszystkich rywali Peety.

Ani się obejrzałam a on już siedział obok Ceasara Flickermana wyglądając bardziej dorośle niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Był ubrany w czarny garnitur z czerwoną lamówką skrojony specjalnie dla niego. Byłam tak zaskoczona jego wyglądem, że niemal przegapiłam pytania.

Ceasar zapytał Peetę czy ma dziewczynę.

Peeta zawahał się, a potem pokręcił niezbyt przekonywująco głową.

-Taki przystojniak jak ty...Jesteś pewien, że nie masz nikogo takiego?  
Peeta westchnął a ja pochyliłam się do przodu, żeby go lepiej usłyszeć.

-Cóż, jest pewna dziewczyna. Nie powiedziałbym, że na mnie czeka, ale poprosiła mnie żebym do niej wrócił. I rzeczywiście jest dla mnie ważna.

-Ale nie jest twoją dziewczyną?- Zapytał Ceasar.

Peeta uśmiechnął się smutno, zanim odpowiedział.

-Nie.

Na widowni rozległy się odgłosy współczucia. Uczucie nieodwzajemnionej miłości chyba, im się spodobało. Nie sądziłam, że jest to w ogóle możliwe, ale w tym momencie Peeta wzbudził jeszcze więcej sympatii niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

-Chyba już wiesz co masz zrobić, prawda? Wygrać i wrócić do domu. Wtedy ci nie odmówi.

-Zobaczymy, Cesarze.- Odpowiedział Peeta i spuścił wzrok a ja westchnęłam, kiedy zobaczyłam co trzymał w dłoni. Powoli obracał w niej broszkę z kosogłosem, którą mu dałam. - Zobaczymy.

W tym momencie dociera do mnie co zrobiłam.

Zaczynam rozumieć, że mój rzadki wybuch emocji na peronie oznaczał nie tylko to, że Ceasar miał rację.

Dał też Kapitolowi idealny sposób ukarania Peety. Dał, im mnie.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział trzeci**

Kiedy następnego dnia rano budzę się i widzę, że druga strona łóżka jest pusta natychmiast zaczynam panikować. Głównie z powodu nieobecności Prim, która zwykle wstaje dużo później niż ja. Rzucam okiem za okno i widzę, że do świtu jest jeszcze daleko.

To co usłyszałam wczoraj od Peety i Haymitcha sprawia, że teraz spodziewam się najgorszego. W moim umyśle kłębią się myśli na temat łap Prezydenta Snowa zaciśniętych wokół mojej młodszej siostry. Chociaż wiedziałam, że Kapitolowi najłatwiej będzie skrzywdzić Peetę krzywdząc mnie, całe godziny leżałam w ciemności zastanawiając się nad niebezpieczeństwem w jakim znalazła się moja rodzina. W końcu Peeta objął także moją matkę i siostrę na oczach całego narodu. Czy one również były w niebezpieczeństwie?

Niemal sięgam dłonią do klamki, kiedy słyszę głos Prim dobiegający z salonu. Po chwili słyszę także śmiech Peety i opuszczam dłoń.

Drżąc siadam z powrotem na łóżku i przeczesuję palcami skołtunione włosy. Czuję emanujące ze mnie napięcie.

Wiem, że Peeta przyszedł tutaj aby wyjaśnić mojej rodzinie co musimy zrobić. Jestem wdzięczna, że nie przyprowadził Haymitcha, ale, z drugiej strony żałuję, że go tu nie ma i, że to Peeta będzie musiał uporać się z wyjaśnieniami. Wiem, że powinnam natychmiast ubrać się i dołączyć do niego, pomóc mu przeprowadzić tę rozmowę. Jednak nie mogę się poruszyć i pozwalam sobie na kilka chwil tchórzostwa.

Odgłos pukania do drzwi sprawia, że unoszę głowę, do tej pory schowaną w dłoniach.

-Katniss? - Słyszę głos Peety po drugiej stronie drzwi.

-Zaraz do was przyjdę, daj mi minutę. - Mój głos jest zbyt głośny i pusty.

Wstaję z łóżka i natychmiast zmieniam piżamę na zwykłe ubrania. Wychodzę z pokoju i znikam w łazience po drugiej stronie małego korytarza. Tam powoli myję zęby i rozczesuję włosy. Ochlapuję twarz lodowatą wodą i przyglądam się sobie w malutkim, brudnym lusterku wiszącym nad umywalką.

Unoszę dłoń i po raz ostatni pocieram nią oczy starając się uspokoić myśli. Staram się przekonać samą siebie, że to co robię nie różni się od tego co robię każdego normalnego dnia. Wiem, jednak, że to kłamstwo. Naumyślnie wszystko opóźniam. Gdyby to była zwykła niedziela, już dawno byłabym w lesie z Gale'em.

Gale.

Mam nadzieję, się o mnie nie martwi. Kilka razy zdarzyło mi się opuścić nasze niedzielne polowania. Zwykle udało mi się przekonać go, że miałam ku temu ważny powód. I teraz rzeczywiście mam.

W moim życiu nic już nie będzie normalne.

Zastanawiam się, jak moja matka i Prim zareagują na to, co mamy im do powiedzenia.

Wychodzę z łazienki i idę korytarzem do saloniku. Mama i Prim siedzą na kanapie a Peeta na stojącym przed nimi krześle. Kiedy mnie widzi, wstaje proponując mi, żebym usiadła, ale ja odmawiam. Nie mogłabym teraz usiedzieć w miejscu.

Sińce pod jego oczami oraz to, że ma na sobie te same ubranie co wczoraj mówią mi, że Peeta prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie spał. Czuję się winna tych kilku godzin snu, które udało mi się skraść. Nieświadomie pociera dłońmi uda, to jego stary nawyk.

Delikatnie kładę dłoń na jego ramieniu a on unosi głowę, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. Kiwam głową a on wreszcie zaczyna mówić. Stwierdzam, że teraz, kiedy temat dyskusji został podjęty, chcę, żeby to wszystko się, jak najszybciej skończyło.

Wydaje mi się, że Peeta zużył część czasu, który powinien był spożytkować na sen na przećwiczenie tego co ma do powiedzenia mojej matce i siostrze. Wyjaśnia, im całą sytuację najspokojniej jak potrafi i przyjmuje ich reakcję dużo lepiej niż się tego spodziewałam.

Kiedy opowiada, im co stało się z rodziną Haymitcha Prim podrywa się z miejsca i mocno mnie obejmuje. Chwilę później słyszymy jej szloch i czuję jak do moich własnych oczu napływają łzy. Peeta stara się ją odciągnąć, a kiedy mu to nie wychodzi przyciąga mnie bliżej siebie. Wstaje z miejsca i stara się objąć nas obie jednocześnie a ja niemal wpadam w histerię, kiedy czuję, że podchodzi do nas mama i obejmuje nas wszystkich.

Peeta powoli odsuwa się od nas i czuję, że pewnie chce usiąść. Po jego twarzy niczego nie widać, ale z tego jak mocno zacisnął pięści wnioskuję, że chyba noga zaczyna mu dokuczać. Przysuwam, więc bliżej krzesło i przysiadam na podłokietniku, żeby nie myślał sobie, że zrobiłam to tylko dla niego. On siada a ja widzę, jak jego pięści się rozluźniają.

-Prim- mówi Peeta patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - Nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek przytrafiło się twojej siostrze. Obiecuję.

Potem wyjaśnia szczegóły planu jaki obmyślili razem z Haymitchem. Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że miałam w tym jakiś udział, ale tylko kiwałam głową, kiedy wydawało mi się, że chcą żebym coś powiedziała. Teraz spuszczam wzrok, nie chcąc widzieć reakcji mojej rodziny.

Haymitch przekonał mnie i Peetę, że nie powinnam już nigdy zostać dłużej sama. Przyznaję, że teraz, kiedy znałam prawdę o jego rodzinie nie musiał mnie długo przekonywać. Skoro Peeta dopiero wrócił do domu kamery będą go śledzić, przez co najmniej miesiąc. Jeżeli ciągle z, nim będę i kamery to złapią trudno będzie mnie skrzywdzić.

Peeta i ja będziemy musieli odegrać farsę, w którą prawdopodobnie wierzy teraz całe Panem. Będziemy musieli udawać, że jesteśmy w sobie szaleńczo zakochani. Zamieszkam w domu Peety w Wiosce Zwycięzców a mama i Prim zamieszkają po sąsiedzku u Haymitcha.

Na początku byłam przerażona na samą myśl o tym, że moja matka i młodsza siostra miałyby zamieszkać z tym zgorzkniałym, starym pijakiem. Ale Haymitch wyjaśnił mi, że w ten sposób będą bardziej bezpieczne niż, gdyby zamieszkały ze mną i Peetą.

Moja matka miałaby zostać oficjalną gosposią Haymitcha a Prim pomagałaby jej jak tylko, by mogła. Kto wie, może ich charaktery pomogłyby mu. Chociaż ja sama szczerze w to wątpiłam.

W ich oczach nadal widać strach, kiedy Peeta kończy swoją wypowiedź. Dopiero, kiedy zaczyna je przepraszać dociera do nich jak bardzo jest tym wszystkim przerażony. Prim wstaje i wychodzi z pokoju mówiąc, że idzie się spakować. Ja dodaję, że pójdę jej pomóc i również wychodzę.

Prawie docieram do pokoju, kiedy znowu słyszę głos Peety.

-Pani Everdeen...Ja...Jeszcze raz chciałbym panią przeprosić. Za to wszystko. - Słyszę jak bardzo drży mu głos, chociaż tak spokojnie, im wszystko wyjaśniał. - Zapewniam panią, że nie pozwolę, żeby Katniss spotkało coś złego. Nie pozwolę, żeby żadnej z was coś się stało.

Cicho cofam się kilka kroków. Peeta stoi obok mojej matki, która trzyma jedną jego dłoń w obydwu swoich. Jest odwrócony tyłem, więc, kiedy ona go obejmuje nasze spojrzenia się stykają i widzę jak jej oczy wypełniają się łzami.

-Wiem Peeto. Wiem.

* * *

Mamy szczęście. Udało nam się bezpiecznie odprowadzić mamę i Prim do domu Haymitcha, przebiec przez trawnik i zamknąć za nami drzwi domu Peety jeszcze zanim na trawniku przed jego domem pojawili się pierwsi dziennikarze. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że tak się stanie, ale nie byliśmy pewni, że nam się uda.

Dopiero, kiedy opieram się plecami o ciężkie dębowe drzwi, dociera do mnie powaga sytuacji, w której się znalazłam. Odwracam głowę, by spojrzeć na Peetę i odkrywam, że i on bacznie mi się przypatruje a na jego twarzy widzę oznaki całkowitego wyczerpania. Mam zamiar zapytać go, kiedy ostatni raz porządnie się wyspał, ale wiem, że on spodziewał się tego pytania, kiedy pierwszy zabiera głos. Zawsze był dobry w przedkładaniu czyichś potrzeb nad swoje własne.

-Zanieśmy twoje rzeczy na górę.- Sięga po torbę którą przyniosłam i natychmiast kieruje się na schody. Przez chwilę pozwalam sobie pomyśleć nad tym jakie smutne jest to, że wszystkie moje rzeczy, poza łukiem, który ukryłam w lesie, zmieściły się właśnie w tej jednej torbie, a potem wbiegam na schody.

Kiedy docieram na górę widzę, jak Peeta idzie w kierunku pokoju położonego naprzeciwko jego sypialni. Prawie dociera do drzwi, kiedy odwraca się do mnie.

-Przepraszam. Wiem, że powinienem pozwolić ci samej wybrać pokój. - Otwiera usta chcąc coś dodać. - Będę spokojniejszy wiedząc, że jesteś tak blisko mnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

Kiwam głową i pierwsza przekraczam próg pomieszczenia. Ściany pomalowane są na ciemnozielony kolor a wykładzina pod moimi stopami wydaje się miękka. Tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie wystrój ani tego pokoju ani wszystkich innych w tym domu. Patrzę jak Peeta stawia moją torbę na krześle stojącym koło toaletki niedaleko dużego okna w ścianie po drugiej stronie wielkiego łóżka. Zauważam, że z tego pokoju mam świetny widok na dom Haymitcha. To sprawia, że czuję się troszeczkę lepiej.

-Ten pokój jest w porządku. - Uśmiecham się do niego lekko i otrzymuję w odpowiedzi podobny uśmiech. Podchodzę do niego bliżej i delikatnie dotykam sinej obwódki pod jednym okiem. Jego oczy zamykają się a twarz od razu wygląda na bardziej zrelaksowaną. Biorę go za rękę i wyprowadzam z pokoju.

-Chodź ze mną.

Nawet, jeżeli Peeta zastanawia się nad sensem moich słów, nie protestuje. Otwieram drzwi do jego sypialni i widok pościelonego łóżka utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że on w ogóle tej nocy nie spał. Puszczam jego dłoń, podchodzę do łóżka i zrzucam wszystkie ozdobne poduszki na podłogę, a potem odrzucam kołdrę. Kiedy się do niego odwracam splatam ramiona na piersi i wykonuję głową gest w kierunku łóżka.

On unosi brwi w niemym zapytaniu i wzdycha, kiedy pozostaję niewzruszona.

-Katniss. Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę. Nawet nie czuję zmęczenia.

-Peeto. - Popycham go, żeby usiadł na materacu. - Kiedy ostatni raz naprawdę się wyspałeś?

On przewraca oczami, ale i tak wsuwa się dalej na łóżko, kładąc nogi na materacu razem z resztą ciała. Jego głowa ląduje na poduszkach a on pociera dłonią oczy.

-Nie mogę.- Jego szept jest tak cichy, że aż podchodzę bliżej na wypadek, gdyby chciał pociągnąć tę myśl, ale on milknie. Siadam, więc na brzegu łóżka i kładę dłoń na jego ramieniu.

-Wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać.

-Wiem. Ja po prostu...Nie chcę, żebyś się tym martwiła...

Kładę palec na jego ustach, żeby go na moment uciszyć.

-Peeto. Nie musisz mówić mi wszystkiego od razu. W ogóle nie musisz mówić mi wszystkiego. Ale jestem przy tobie. I, kiedy poczujesz, że chcesz o tym porozmawiać, nadal tu będę.-Milknę i popycham go w głąb łóżka. - Ale teraz przynajmniej spróbuj się chwilę zdrzemnąć, dobrze?

Nie odpowiada, więc wpatruję się w niego intensywnie. Chcę mu przekazać, że jest to coś czego mu nie odpuszczę.

-No dobra. - Wzdycha ciężko.

Chcę podnieść się z łóżka, ale, zanim mogę to zrobić on łapie mnie za rękę. Spoglądam na niego pytająco.

-Zostaniesz ze mną? - Pyta, a ja widzę, że jest tym zażenowany. Jego twarz jest lekko zaróżowiona a oczy unikają mojego wzroku. - Obiecuję, że jeśli ze mną zostaniesz, postaram się zasnąć. Inaczej będę się za bardzo martwił.

-Jasne, że z tobą zostanę.

Zdejmuję buty i wspinam się przez niego na łóżko, żeby zająć miejsce bliżej ściany. Odwracam się na plecy i przekręcam głowę tak, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć.

Nie jest już zawstydzony, ale nie wygląda na, to by było mu zbyt wygodnie. Jeśli mam być szczera, mi też nie jest zbyt wygodnie. Peeta i ja spędzaliśmy czas w swoich sypialniach, ale tylko tak jak robią to przyjaciele. Nigdy nie spaliśmy w jednym łóżku.

Znowu patrzę na jego twarz i dostrzegam, że obwódki pod jego oczami są niemal fioletowe i przestaję myśleć tylko o sobie. Peeta tego potrzebuje. Zgodziłam się na to, więc być może ja także tego potrzebuję. Odwracam się na bok i staram się nie myśleć o tym jak moje serce przyspiesza, kiedy on robi to samo.

-Nie spałem porządnie, odkąd ocknąłem się po Igrzyskach.

Leżymy obok siebie w ciszy tak długo, że jestem zaskoczona, kiedy się odzywa. Mrugam, ale nic nie mówię na wypadek, gdyby chciał kontynuować.

-Po prostu...Czasami trudno mi zamknąć oczy. - Jego oddech staje się cięższy a ja widzę na jego twarzy ślady dawnych łez. Czuję ucisk w klatce piersiowej. - Ciągle widzę ich twarze...Ciągle widzę _jej_ twarz.

Nie musi mi mówić, że chodzi o Rue. Nie wiem, co mam mu powiedzieć, więc robię to, co uważam, że powinnam zrobić. Wyciągam ramiona i staram się objąć go najlepiej jak potrafię. Jestem zaskoczona, kiedy odwzajemnia uścisk z intensywnością jakiej się nie spodziewałam. Opieram brodę o jego ramię i czuję na uchu jego drżące westchnięcie.

-Wczorajszej nocy starałem się zasnąć, ale, kiedy zamknąłem oczy...Kiedy zamknąłem oczy widziałem tylko moment, kiedy mi cię zabierają.

Jego wyznanie zaskakuje mnie na, tyle , że odsuwam się, żeby móc znowu spojrzeć na jeg twarz.

-Peeto. Jestem przy tobie. Jeśli...sama nie wiem. Jeśli znowu będziesz miał ten sen...

-Koszmar - przerywa mi Peeta.

-Jeśli znowu będziesz miał ten _koszmar_, będę przy tobie. Wystarczy, że się obudzisz a ja nadal przy tobie będę.- Staram się uśmiechnąć, kiedy wypuszczam go z ramion, ale wiem, że za bardzo mi to nie wychodzi. Biorę jego prawą dłoń w moją lewą i umieszczam je między nami. - Po prostu spróbuj zasnąć. Dobrze?

On kiwa głową i po chwili ciszy rzeczywiście zamyka oczy. Przyglądam mu się przez moment, patrzę na jego twarz i porównuję to, co widzę z tym co pamiętam sprzed Dożynek. Jego blond loczki nie są tak długie, jak zwykle i stwierdzam, że powinnam pewnie podziękować, za to Kapitolowi, chociaż ja sama wolę, kiedy ma dłuższe włosy. Poza tym i faktem, że ta odrobina zarostu którą kiedyś posiadał najwyraźniej zniknęła, wszystko na jego twarzy wydaje się takie samo jak przedtem.

Jestem zafascynowana jego rzęsami i tym jakie są gęste i długie. To moja ostatnia myśl zanim zasypiam obok niego.

Kiedy się budzę, przez chwilę nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Moje ciało napina się, ale potem rozluźnia, kiedy mrugam parę razy i dostrzegam parę niebieskich oczu przyglądających mi się, z drugiej strony łóżka. Peeta wygląda na o wiele bardziej wypoczętego i uśmiecham się do niego delikatnie ściskając jego dłoń którą nadal trzymam w swojej.

Jestem zaskoczona tym, że w pokoju jest ciemniej niż, kiedy zasnęliśmy tego poranka. Widocznie przespaliśmy cały dzień.

-Lepiej się czujesz? - Pytam cicho niemal bojąc się przerwać ciszę.

On uśmiecha się do mnie i przeczesuje włosy wolną ręką.

-Zdecydowanie. Już zaczynałem zapominać co oznacza prawdziwy sen.

Dźwięk kogoś odkasłującego przy drzwiach sprawia, że pęka bańka, w której zdawaliśmy się tkwić. Zanim mam szansę zareagować, Peeta siada umieszczając swoje ciało między mną a drzwiami. Jego mięśnie są napięte a oddech robi się ciężki.

-Spokojnie chłopcze, to tylko ja.

-Cholera, Haymitch. - Peeta niemal warczy, a potem opada z powrotem na materac.

Spoglądam na starszego mężczyznę. Stoi w drzwiach sypialni, opierając się o framugę, z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

-Przepraszam. Nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Po raz pierwszy widziałem jak normalnie śpisz, odkąd...Sam wiesz, odkąd.-Odsuwa się od drzwi i odchodzi, ale odwraca głowę. - Kolacja na stole. I przyszła twoja mama, Mała.

Po tych słowach znika w korytarzu. Peeta już wstał, ale ja widzę, że nadal jest zdenerwowany tym, jak bardzo przestraszył go Haymitch. Przesuwam się na brzeg łóżka i łapię go za rękę sprawiając, że spogląda na mnie.

-Nadal jestem przy tobie.- Mówię słabo i czuję ulgę, kiedy wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje.

Peeta pomaga mi wstać, a potem szybko obejmuje. Pochylam się, żeby włożyć buty i słyszę jak odzywa się nade mną.

-Tym razem nie miałem żadnych koszmarów. Dziękuję.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział czwarty**

Kiedy zginął mój ojciec miałam, zaledwie jedenaście lat. To był zwykły dzień, dopóki nie usłyszałam syren, kiedy byłam w szkole.

Nadal pamiętam to, jak stałam przy wejściu do kopalni. Winda ciągle wywoziła na górę pokrytych węglem i kurzem mężczyzn. Ciągle pamiętam wyraz ulgi na twarzach tych, do których dołączyli mężowie, ojcowie, synowie czy inni członkowie rodzin.

Liczba mężczyzn w windzie zmniejszała się, aż w końcu wyjechali ostatni górnicy. Nie było wśród nich mojego ojca.

Od tamtej pory mam koszmary. Zawsze stoję gdzieś i wołam do ojca, żeby uciekł z kopalni przed wybuchem. Nigdy nie udaje mu się zdążyć na czas i zawsze jestem zmuszona patrzeć na to, jak wybuch rozrywa go na kawałki.

Nawet teraz, pięć lat później wciąż budzę się krzycząc, żeby uciekał.

Tak samo jest i tej nocy, pierwszej, którą spędzam w domu Peety.

Kiedy się budzę jest tak jak po każdym koszmarze. Przez chwilę nie wiem, gdzie jestem, tak jak wcześniej tego wieczora. Siedzę w łóżku spocona a włosy kleją mi się do twarzy. Dłonie zaciśnęły mi się w pięści ściskając kołdrę i nadal czuję resztki krzyku w obolałym gardle. Serce nadal bije mi jak oszalałe, kiedy drzwi sypialni otwierają się z impetem i do środka wpada Peeta. Nie tylko podchodzi do mojego łóżka, ale wskakuje na materac i łapie moje nadgarstki, zanim w ogóle mam czas zareagować na jego obecność. Nic nie mówi. Po prostu przesuwa swoimi dłońmi po moich pomagając mi się rozluźnić. Prostuje kołdrę i czeka aż zacznę normalnie oddychać. Zajmuje mi to kilka minut w międzyczasie przyglądam się sypialni skąpanej w świetle księżyca.

-Przepraszam. - Mój głos jest zachrypnięty i jestem zawstydzona tym, że nie przypominam samej siebie. Kładę się z powrotem i przykrywam po samą szyję.

Peeta wzdycha, wzrusza ramionami i prosi mnie gestem żebym się przesunęła. Robię to nie zadając żadnych pytań.

-I tak nie spałem. - Mówi kładąc się i podpierając głowę na lewym ramieniu. Jego prawe ramię leży płasko na kołdrze i widzę, że zniknęły wszystkie blizny po oparzeniach będących skutkiem lat pracy wokół pieców w jego rodzinnej piekarni. Prawdopodobnie była to kolejna rzecz którą zrobili w Kapitolu, żeby go 'ulepszyć'.

-Śnił ci się ojciec?

Jego pytanie wisi między nami przez długą chwilę. Nie wiem jak długo wpatruję się w jego ramię, zanim znajduję w sobie siłę, by mu odpowiedzieć.

-Tak. Nieważne czy spałeś czy nie, przykro mi, że cię przestraszyłam.

-Teraz już mi lepiej, kiedy wiem, że nic ci nie jest.

Zastanawiam się, jak on to robi. To zaskakujące, że po tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczach przez, które przeszedł nadal traktuje mnie tak jakbym była najważniejszą częścią jego życia. Cisza między nami nie jest niezręczna, ale i tak oboje niemal się nią dusimy. Mówię, więc pierwszą rzecz jaka przychodzi mi na myśl.

-Usunęli twoje blizny. - Peeta patrzy na mnie skonfundowany. - Te od pieców.

-Och. Tak. Zrobili to jeszcze za, nim zaczęły się Igrzyska...- Przerywa, zastanawiając się czy powinien kontynuować. - Innych blizn też się pozbyli.

Nie musi mi wyjaśniać, dobrze wiem o czym mówi.

Moje pierwsze spotkanie z Peetą zostawiło na, nim pamiątkę w postaci blizny. Nie aż tak poważnej, jak te, o które ma na myśli, ale to nadal była blizna. Malutka i przez lata stała się prawie niewidoczna, ale ja zawsze potrafiłam dojrzeć ją na jego policzku. Tej blizny także już nie ma.

Te, o których mówił były o wiele poważniejsze.

* * *

Rankiem w moje czternaste urodziny, Peeta miał spotkać się ze mną na łące obok mojego domu. Kiedy się nie pojawił byłam zaskoczona, ale wytłumaczyłam sobie, że pewnie był potrzebny w piekarni i, że zobaczymy się później. Zajęłam się zwykłymi codziennymi sprawami, poszłam z Gale'em na Ćwiek i wróciłam do domu na kolację.

Nigdy nie lubiłam świętować urodzin i tak było również w tamtym roku. Według mnie kolejne urodziny były swego rodzaju odliczaniem do momentu, kiedy przestawałeś być możliwym kandydatem do Dożynek i Igrzysk. Przez to moje urodziny straciły inne znaczenie. Nie mogłabym cieszyć się z czyichkolwiek urodzin, dopóki nie byłam pewna, że Prim także była bezpieczna.

Właśnie miałyśmy usiąść do kolacji, kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Kiedy je otworzyłam wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy tylko go zobaczyłam.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Katniss. - Peeta uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósl rękę, w której trzymał małą brązową papierową torebkę, w której było jedno idealnie polukrowane ciasteczko. Zawsze mu powtarzałam, że nie musi dawać mi niczego na urodziny.

Wzięłam od niego torebkę i uśmiechnęłam się z powodu tego, że jak co roku zlekceważył mój 'zakaz prezentów'. Skrzywiłam głowę i przewróciłam oczami. Wiedziałam, że była to jedna z tych rzeczy, gdzie on się ze mną nie zgodzi.

-Dzięki, Peeto. Wejdź proszę. Właśnie miałyśmy usiąść do kolacji.

Peeta normalnie nie jadał z nami, głównie dlatego , że wiedział, że trudno było nam zdobyć wystarczającą ilość jedzenia dla nas trzech. Jednak tego dnia spodziewałyśmy się go i udało nam się odpowiednio przygotować.

Kiedy przekraczał próg, by przejść obok mnie i wejść do domu, zauważyłam, że szedł nieco sztywniej niż zwykle. Wszedł do domu mocno zaciskając pięści, ale, dopiero kiedy już prawie mnie minął zauważyłam dlaczego.

-Peeto, ty krwawisz.

Słyszałam jak w odpowiedzi syknął 'cholera jasna' na kilka sekund przed tym jak u jego boku znalazła się moja matka. Przez ramię jego koszuli przeciekały cienkie strużki krwi z jego ramienia.

Nie wiele pamiętam z reszty tamtego wieczora. Mimo, że spędzałam całe dnie polując i oprawiając zwierzynę nie mogłam znieść widoku ludzkiej krwi. Pamiętam tylko wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy mojej matki tym jak głębokie były rany na jego ramieniu, które ustąpiło miejsca obrzydzeniu, kiedy mama skończyła opatrywać Peetę i wyszła z domu. Wróciła godzinę później niezwykle usatysfakcjonowana.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy Pani Mellark podniosła w gniewie rękę na syna.

* * *

Zanim dociera do mnie co robię i mam szansę się powstrzymać siadam na łóżku. Zsuwam z nas kołdrę i sięgam po rąbek jego koszulki. Unikam patrzenia na jego twarz, kiedy powoli podsuwam koszulkę do góry. Pozwala mi i również siada. Kilka sekund później zdejmuje z siebie koszulkę a ja klęczę u jego boku.

Nienawidziłam jego blizn. Szczególnie, kiedy mojej mamie wymknęło się, że były, skutkiem tego, że Peeta postawił się matce po tym jak ona źle się o mnie wyraziła, na samą myśl o nich robi mi się niedobrze. Zamykam na chwilę oczy i nadal widzę grube wypukłe białe skrawki skóry.

Kiedy otwieram oczy czuję ulgę widząc jedynie gładką powierzchnię pleców Peety. Tak jak powiedział, blizny zniknęły. To jedyna rzecz, za którą mogę być naprawdę wdzięczna Kapitolowi. Kładę dłonie płasko na jego skórze i pochylam się bliżej, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Nie widzę żadnych oznak tego, że kiedykolwiek miał tam jakąś skazę.

Wyrywa mu się długie, pełne ulgi westchnienie. A, kiedy czuję lekkie drżenie jego mięśni nagle uświadamiam sobie brak jakiejkolwiek przestrzeni między nami.

Moje nagie uda dotykają jego pleców podobnie jak moje dłonie. Moje włosy, nie zebrane w mój zwyczajowy warkocz, zwisają mi przez ramię i dotykają lekko jego ramienia. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu czuliśmy się niezręcznie śpiąc razem w jednym łóżku, chociaż byliśmy w pełni ubrani a teraz siedzieliśmy w jednym właściwie półnadzy.

Staram się nie okazać mojego nagłego zdenerwowania, kiedy wracam na swoją stronę łóżka. Mam na sobie jedynie bieliznę i koszulkę na ramiączkach, więc szybko przykrywam kołdrą dolną połowę ciała, zanim znowu na niego patrzę. Cieszę się, że na mojej połowie łóżka panuje mrok, ponieważ rumienię się na widok jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Peeta nigdy nie był nieśmiały, a to, że cały kraj widział go podczas Igrzysk rozebranego w różnym stopniu wcale tego nie zmieniło.

-Przepraszam.

Peeta wzrusza ramionami a ja patrzę na to, jak napinają się jego mięśnie i nadal jestem wdzięczna za panujący w pokoju półmrok.

-Nie...Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko temu, jeśli zostanę z tobą tej nocy?

Potrząsam głową i wydaje mi się, że oboje jesteśmy zaskoczeni tym jak szybko się zgodziłam.

Przechodzi mnie dreszcz, kładę się i otulam kołdrą, żeby pozbyć się gęsiej skórki na ramionach. Odwracam się na bok, z dala od Peety i podkulam kolana do pozycji embrionalnej. Robię to częściowo dlatego , że pościel w dole łóżka jest zimna a częściowo po, to by ukryć rumieniec, który on prędzej czy później będzie musiał zauważyć. Satynowa pościel, której Kapitol użył do posłania tego łóżka nie przynosi żadnego efektu i znowu drżę.

Czuję jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem Peety, kiedy on również się kładzie. Moje serce przyspiesza gwałtownie, kiedy czuję ciepło jego klatki piersiowej przenikające przez cienki materiał mojej koszulki. Peeta unosi rękę i kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Porusza nią w górę i w dół tworząc ciepło i przestaje, kiedy czuje, że gęsia skórka na moim ramieniu zniknęła.

-Teraz lepiej?

-Tak...-Milknę a on stara się zabrać rękę. Zatrzymuję go bez słowa. Łapię go za rękę i przenoszę nasze złączone ramiona na moją szyję. Znowu czuję na plecach jego ciepło i od razu się rozluźniam.

Leżymy chwilę w ciszy aż czuję, że muszę podzielić się z, nim tym o czym myślę.

-Po prostu musiałam zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Zawsze ich nienawidziłam. Twoich blizn.

Głos Peety jest ledwie słyszalny, kiedy szepcze mi do ucha.

-Wiem. Chociaż ja uważam, że warto było je mieć.

* * *

Siedzę w kuchni z uchem przyciśniętym do wahadłowych drzwi, które oddzielają tę część domu od jadalni. W jadalni przy stole siedzi Peeta i udziela swojego pierwszego oficjalnego wywiadu w swoim nowym domu. Na razie udało mi się uniknąć kamer, ale nie długo przyjdzie moja pora.

Tego ranka po śniadaniu wpadł do nas Haymitch. Z powodu tego, że ogród nadal jest pełen kamerzystów i dziennikarzy, zaciągnął nas do jednej z łazienek. Na początku nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi, ale zrozumiałam, kiedy odkręcił wszystkie kurki i prysznic najmocniej jak tylko się dało, a nawet włączył małe, ale niesamowicie głośne urządzenie, którym jak się okazało była suszarka do włosów po to, żeby nikt nie usłyszał naszej rozmowy.

Przewracam oczami na stojący obok mojego łokcia talerzyk serowych bułek i na samą myśl o tym co mam za chwilę zrobić wiedząc, że ludzie, którzy mnie znają w ogóle mi nie uwierzą. Muszę sobie ciągle przypominać, że przecież robię to dla ludzi, którzy nic o mnie nie wiedzą.

Będę się uśmiechać i odegram rolę mdłej, usychającej z miłości dziewczyny.

Haymitch powiedział mi, że tym razem nie wymaga ode mnie zbyt wiele i, że potrwa to krótko. Powiedział, że nie jest pewien jak będzie w przyszłości, ale teraz powinnam pokazać się publiczności i ustalić w jaki sposób będą mnie odbierać.

Znowu, podobnie jak poprzedniego dnia, pojawia się, kiedy tylko zaczynam o, nim myśleć. Przechodzi przez drzwi prowadzące na werandę na tyłach domu i opiera się o blat przyglądając mi się uważnie.

-Jesteś pewna, że jesteś na to gotowa, Mała?

Kiwam głową, nawet na niego nie patrząc, z uchem nadal przyklejonym do drzwi.

-Nie możesz tego spieprzyć.

Jego głos jest cichy i zgorzkniały. Spoglądam na niego i widzę jego ściągnięte w jedną linię brwi. Podchodzi do mnie bliżej i mówi jeszcze ciszej.

-Ten chłopiec...Zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze. Nie przywiozłem go z powrotem tylko po to , żeby stał się drugim mną.- Zanim mogę mu odpowiedzieć Haymitch podaje mi talerzyk. - No dalej.

Nie wiem, czy on zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale ja wiem jak ważny jest mój dzisiejszy występ. Otwieram drzwi biodrem i wchodzę do jadalni jak, gdyby nigdy nic, jakbym robiła to codziennie. Wlepiam wzrok w bułki jak, gdybym uważnie się, nim przyglądała. Odzywam się z opuszczoną głową.

-Peeto, sama już nie wiem...starałam się zrobić wszystko według przepisu, który mi podałeś, ale...- Pozwalam sobie zamilknąć i udawać, że jestem zaskoczona widokiem kamerzysty i dziennikarza. Szybko odstawiam talerz na stół i zakrywam usta dłonią. - Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś zajęty.

Peeta wstaje, dokładnie tak jak to przećwiczyliśmy, okrąża stół i obejmuje mnie lekko w pasie. Uśmiecha się do mnie promiennie a ja odpowiadam mu uśmiechem bez większego zastanowienia.

-Nie przepraszaj. I tak miałem zamiar cię przedstawić. Usiądź proszę.

Siadam, nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Peety. Łączę jego palce ze swoimi a on kładzie nasze połączone dłonie na swoim udzie. Kiedy dziennikarka odkasłuje przypominam sobie, że mam sprawić, żeby ci ludzie mnie polubili.

Odwracam się do niej i staram się nie skupiać na srebrnych szlaczkach wytatuowanych na jej twarzy. Ukrywam obrzydzenie na widok jej jasnofioletowych włosów poprzetykanych gdzieniegdzie jaskraworóżowymi pasemkami i ignoruję sposób w jaki światło odbija się od jej ozdobionych szlachetnymi kamieniami paznokci.

-Och! Bardzo przepraszam.- Czuję obrzydzenie przesłodzonym tonem mojego własnego głosu i mam nadzieję, że tego za bardzo nie widać. - To niegrzeczne z mojej strony. Jestem Katniss. Miło mi panią poznać.

Widzę wyraźnie jak w jej ultrafioletowych oczach pojawia się zrozumienie. Prostuje się na krześle i wraca do wywiadu.

-Ach, więc to ty jesteś dziewczyną, która zdobyła serce Peety.

To nie jest pytanie, ale czuję, że ona i tak domaga się odpowiedzi.

-Och..no cóż..- Milknę a rumieniec na mojej twarzy jest żenująco prawdziwy. - Myślę, że można tak powiedzieć. Na pewno czuję, że zdobyłam coś wspaniałego.

Czuję jak Peeta ściska moją dłoń, a potem czuję dotyk jego ciepłych ust na moim policzku. Czerwienię się jeszcze bardziej.

Cieszę się, że Peeta mówi właściwie do końca wywiadu. Siedzę obok niego wpatrzona w jego twarz. Uśmiech na mojej twarzy jest w zasadzie sztuczny, ale czasami zdarza mi się wybuchnąć szczerym śmiechem. Peeta zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć i jest o wiele bardziej uroczy niż chyba zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Kiedy wywiad dobiega końca a reporterka i kamerzyta wychodzą, Peeta i ja idziemy do kuchni, wiedząc, że Haymitch wszystko słyszał, żeby spytać go jak nam poszło.

Nie mówi zbyt wiele. Po prostu wzrusza ramionami i mówi, że będziemy musieli to obejrzeć, żeby stwierdzić co robić dalej. Jestem zaskoczona tym, że nie musimy wcale tak długo czekać.

Mama i Prim przychodzą do nas na kolację i po skończonym posiłku przenosimy się do salonu. Telewizor jest ustawiony na kanał wiadomości z Kapitolu i w zasadzie nie przykładam do nich zbyt dużej uwagi, dopóki nie słyszę głośnego westchnienia mamy. Spoglądam na ekran i widzę, że właśnie emitują wywiad z Peetą.

Oglądamy w ciszy a ja chowam twarz w dłoniach, kiedy tylko widzę siebie na ekranie. Przez resztę programu wiercę się nerwowo, a potem spoglądam na Haymitcha, kiedy tylko wywiad dobiega końca. Trudno mi odczytać wyraz jego twarzy, co może być dobre albo złe, ale i tak czuję, że raczej mi się nie udało.

* * *

-Musisz o tym pamiętać! Masz wyglądać jakbyś była szaleńczo zakochana w tym chłopcu. Myślałaś, że on nigdy do ciebie nie wróci, a jednak na przekór wszystkim przeciwnościom losu udało mu się to. Masz przesadzać, ponieważ oni oczekują przesady!

Głos Haymitcha jest brzmi ostro w zagajniku rosnącym przy granicy działki, na której stoi dom Peety. Stoi wystarczająco blisko, że nie czuję otaczającego go zwykle smrodu alkoholu i dziękuję za to , że przymus mieszkania z moją rodziną zaczyna mieć na niego pozytywny wpływ.

-Ale ja nie potrafię przesadzać! - Syczę, Nie po raz pierwszy życzę sobie, żeby po prostu powiedział mi co mam zrobić.

-A_ ty_...Ty przecież właśnie do niej wróciłeś. Myślałeś, że nigdy w życiu nie dostaniesz takiej szansy. Przestań się powstrzymywać chłopcze.

Jego palec wbija się w klatkę piersiową Peety i z jakiegoś powodu wkurza mnie to. Łapię go za nadgarstek i siłą odpycham. Jednak coś w sposobie w jaki Haymitch na niego patrzy i w tonie jego słów sprawia, że czuję się nieswojo.

-Staramy się, jak możemy! - Wyrzucam z siebie.

-Nie. _Ty_ starasz się, jak możesz. _On_ się powstrzymuje.

Mrugam i potrząsam głową zastanawiając się czy przypadkiem nie jestem w błędzie i czy on nie jest pijany. To co mówi nie ma dla mnie sensu. Jednak wydaje mi się, że Peeta wie, co Haymitch ma na myśli albo przynajmniej stara się utrzymać temat rozmowy i podchodzi do nas stając między mną a swoim mentorem.

-Przestań bawić się z nami w ciuciubabkę. Powiedz nam co mamy zrobić? - Mówi stanowczo i poważnie.

Haymitch podchodzi do nas i popycha nas ku sobie. Peeta automatycznie obejmuje mnie, żebym nie upadła. Natychmiast łapię go za ramiona starając się zrobić to samo. Potem Haymitch zmusza nas żebyśmy wzięli się za ręce i cofa się o krok, żeby się nam przyjrzeć. Po chwili odwraca nas ku sobie i pochyla głowę Peety, a potem używając palca unosi mój podbródek.

-Postarajcie się być bardziej przekonywujący. Nie obchodzi mnie czy są przy was kamery czy nie. Starajcie się, żeby wszystko wyglądało jak najbardziej naturalnie. Ćwiczcie.- Sarka Haymitch. - Oni chcą zobaczyć ogień. Dajcie, im go.

Odwraca się i odchodzi w kierunku swojego domu. Zostajemy sami wiedząc doskonale co mamy robić. Peeta przełyka ślinę a ja wbijam wzrok w ziemię nagle czując się niezręcznie. Wyczuwając moje zmieszanie Peeta wypuszcza mnie z objęć i cofa się o krok.

-Przepraszam.- Mówię decydując się na wysłuchanie porady Haymitcha.

Łapię Peetę za rękę i przyciągam go bliżej. Zauważam błysk zrozumienia w jego oczach i Peeta przysuwa się bliżej bez zbędnego protestu.

-Nie musisz mnie za nic przepraszać, Katniss.

Jego głos jest cichy a jego dłoń unosi się i delikatnie głaszcze moją twarz. Dreszcz, który czuję jest prawdziwy, ale nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć. Odwracam się do niego przodem i obejmuję go za szyję. Oczy Peety zamykają się na chwilę, kiedy zaczynam bawić się loczkami nad jego karkiem.

-Muszę. Haymitch powiedział, że oni chcą przesady. Będę, więc musiała, im to dać. - Milknę i pozwalam sobie zapomnieć na chwilę o tym jakie to wszystko jest ważne i, ile może nas kosztować niepowodzenie. W tej chwili jestem tylko dziewczyną, w towarzystwie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, która czuje się bardzo niepewnie. Postanawiam, więc zrobić to, co robię zawsze, kiedy czuję się nieswojo.

Zniżam głos do czegoś co, mam nadzieję zabrzmi, jak uwodzicielski szept.

-Powiedz mi, kiedy zacznę za mocno przesadzać.

Spoglądam na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i zaczynam trzepotać rzęsami. Pochylam się do przodu delikatnie przygryzając dolną wargę. Ledwie udaje mi się pokonać dystans dzielący nasze twarze, kiedy żadne z nas nie może tego już dłużej wytrzymać.

Peeta łamie się pierwszy i uśmiech, który pojawia się na jego twarzy jest bardziej prawdziwy niż którykolwiek z tych, które widziałam od jego powrotu. Jego śmiech odbija się echem w pustym ogrodzie a mój własny wkrótce do niego dołącza. Popycham go a on łapie mnie za ręce i odsuwa na bok. Nadal trzęsę się ze śmiechu, kiedy oboje przewracamy się opadając na stojący obok drewniany stół.

-Przepraszam. - Mówi Peeta nadal lekko chichocząc. - Ale ty...Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem, żebyś tak bardzo starała się udawać kogoś kim nie jesteś.

Gdyby to nie była całkowita prawda płynąca z ust mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, pewnie poczułabym się dotknięta.

-Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Peeto Mellark. Jeśli tego chcę, mogę być całkiem uwodzicielska.

-Jestem tego pewien. Po prostu...nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać.

Wraz z wypowiedzianymi przez niego słowami mija ten krótki moment normalności. Odwracam głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć i otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafię. On uśmiecha się do mnie smutno i spogląda z powrotem na księżyc świecący między gałęziami drzew.

-Uda ci się, Katniss. - Siada a ja idę w jego ślady. Jego krzywy uśmieszek przypomina mi o każdym razie, kiedy się ze mną drażnił. - W końcu nie musimy robić nic takiego tylko dać, im do zrozumienia, że usychamy z pożądania.

Zakrywam twarz dłońmi i czuję jak on uspokajająco głaszcze mnie po plecach. Znowu słyszę jego śmiech i nie chcę się do niego przyłączać. Niestety, mój opór skutkuje parsknięciem, które sprawia, że oboje znowu wybuchamy śmiechem.

-O boże. - Staram się normalnie oddychać. - Musimy naprawdę sporo przećwiczyć, prawda?


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział piąty**

Minęło zadziwiająco dużo czasu, zanim obudziło się moje poczucie winy.

Spędziłam ponad tydzień zamknięta z Peetą w jego nowym domu. Oczywiście chodziłam do Haymitcha, żeby zobaczyć się z mamą i Prim, ale poza nimi i tą irytującą reporterką z Kapitolu, która przeprowadziła wywiad, nie widziałam właściwie nikogo.

Poczułam się okropnie, kiedy Prim wspomniała, że widziała na rynku Hazelle i Rory'ego. Przez ten czas tylko kilka razy pomyślałam o Gale'u i o tym co sobie myśli o tym całym przedstawieniu. Potem dotarło do mnie, że on przecież nie wie, że ja udaję.

I właśnie dlatego stoję teraz tu, gdzie stoję.

Stojąc przy tylnych drzwiach piekarni Mellarków czekam niecierpliwie aż pojawi się Hazelle. Haymitch stwierdził, wczoraj, że nie mogę iść do Hawthorne'ów z wizytą i zaprowadził tam moją rodzinę. Mama i Prim przekazały dalej wiadomość, że będę czekać tutaj na Hazelle.

Jestem zdenerwowana perspektywą spotkania z nią i próbą wyjaśnienia jej co się dzieje, dlaczego tak nagle przestałam polować i zdobywać jedzenie dla jej rodziny, jak również dla mojej własnej. To miła, silna kobieta. Na pewno zrozumie moją potrzebę chronienia rodziny. Zrozumie, że robię to dla naszego własnego dobra, a nie dlatego , że straciłam sympatię dla jej rodziny.

Hazelle spotkała Peetę kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat i wie, jaki jest mi bliski. Wie, że Peeta z pewnych powodów jest mi bliższy od Gale'a. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zrozumie, że nie zamierzam zerwać przyjaźni łączącej mnie z jej synem.

Odkąd skończyły się Igrzyska Gale zaczął pracować w kopalni i właśnie z tego powodu poprosiłam o spotkanie Hazelle, a nie jego. Więc, kiedy widzę go w zaułku, w którym czekam jestem bardziej niż zaskoczona.

Może to dlatego, że powoli przyzwyczajam się do otwartego okazywania sympatii, a może dlatego, że po prostu bardzo za nim tęskniłam, ale kiedy go widzę moje stopy zaczynają poruszać się same. Spotykam go mniej więcej w połowie drogi między drzwiami przy, których stałam a środkiem uliczki i rzucam mu się w ramiona. Jest wyższy od Peety, więc muszę stanąć na czubkach palców, żeby móc objąć go za szyję. Cofa się lekko i unosi mnie na moment.

Kiedy stawia mnie z powrotem na ziemi mam szansę, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Widzę, że jest wyczerpany i niemal śpi na stojąco, zauważam jego podkrążone oczy. Najwyraźniej starał się, jak mógł zetrzeć z twarzy kopalniany kurz, ale w jego włosach i pod brodą nadal widać resztki sadzy. Krawędzie jego ubrań są brudne co oznacza, że jeszcze nie dawno miał na sobie standardowy górniczy kombinezon.

Stoi przede mną sztywno i patrzy na mnie pustym spojrzeniem, co oznacza, że, poza tym jednym uściskiem, Gale nie będzie okazywał mi sympatii.

Gale Hawthorne jest, poza Peetą Mellarkiem, moim najbliższym przyjacielem. Nasi ojcowie zginęli w tym samym wybuchu. Pierwszy raz widziałam Gale'a podczas ceremonii, kiedy oboje zostaliśmy odznaczeni Medalem Odwagi, który miał upamiętnić naszych ojców. Kilka miesięcy później, już po tym jak poznałam Peetę, spotkaliśmy się w lesie otaczającym dystrykt. Uzyskanie wzajemnego zaufania zajęło nam kilka miesięcy, ale w końcu stwierdziliśmy, że nasza współpraca może nam tylko pomóc.

Muszę przyznać, że podobieństwa łączące mnie z Gale'em sprawiły, że łatwiej było mi nawiązać przyjaźń z nim niż z Peetą. Oboje pochodziliśmy ze Złożyska, oboje mieliśmy rodziny, które liczyły na to, że zapewnimy, im przeżycie. Oboje wiedzieliśmy jak to jest stracić członka rodziny.

Gale wpatruje się we mnie i pochyla lekko głowę. Wyciąga jedną rękę, ale potem zmienia zdanie i wpycha ją do kieszeni. Drugą ręką obejmuje się za kark i wygląda tak niezręcznie, jak ja czuję się w tej chwili.

-Czy to prawda?

Jego głos, głęboki i zachrypnięty, jest cichszy niż zwykle. Wydaje się niemal pokonany a ja nigdy go takim nie słyszałam. Jestem skołowana, ale teraz to nic nowego.

-Gale, ja...

-Wiem, że jest w tym wszystkim przynajmniej część prawdy. Spojrzenie Gale'a twardnieje i skupia się na czymś ponad moim ramieniem. Odwracam się i widzę Peetę stojącego w otwartych drzwiach piekarni ze skrzyżowanym na piersi ramionami i zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Znowu odwracam głowę.

-Gale, zaufaj mi. To trochę skomplikowane.

Oczekuję, że coś powie, ale on nadal posyła Peecie wściekłe spojrzenie.

-Nie możesz być na niego zły. To nie jego wina. - Wzruszam z frustracją ramionami. - Nie możesz być na nikogo zły, ponieważ nie masz pojęcia co się dzieje.

Wreszcie spogląda na mnie i robi krok do przodu.

-Więc mi wyjaśnij.

Staram się wyjaśnić mu wszystko najlepiej jak mogę. To co stało się z rodziną Haymitcha, to , że Kapitolowi nie spodobał się sposób w jaki Peeta wygrał Igrzyska, błąd jaki popełniłam rzucając mu się w ramiona, kiedy tylko wysiadł· z pociągu i w końcu całą tę szopkę którą musimy odegrać.

W tym co łączyło mnie z Gale'em nigdy nie było ani krzty romantyzmu. Chociaż ktoś powiedział mi ostatnio, że ja nie mam bladego pojęcia o tym, czym jest romantyzm. Czasami w lesie łapałam Gale'a na tym jak przypatrywał mi się, kiedy myślał, że tego nie widzę. Kilka razy mówił o tym, że moglibyśmy razem uciec. Ale ja zawsze zbywałam go mówiąc, że zbyt wiele ludzi na nas polega, żeby to się nam udało.

-To moja wina. - Szepczę bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek. - Gdybym się tak głupio nie zachowała...

Spoglądam na Gale'a i widzę niepokój w jego oczach i to jak jego czoło zmarszczyło się a brwi zbiegły w jedną linię. Wyciąga ręce i kładzie je mocno na moich ramionach.

-To nie jest twoja wina, Kotna. - Syczy a ja jestem zaskoczona tonem jego głosu. To głos, którego zawsze używał, kiedy byliśmy sami w lesie. Kiedy narzekał na kapitol i to jakie to wszystko jest niesprawiedliwe. - To jego wina. Przecież mógł nic nie mówić podczas tego cholernego wywiadu. Ale on nie mógł skłamać nawet, jeśli bardzo tego, by chci...

Jestem tak skupiona na Gale'u, że nie zauważam tego jak u mojego boku pojawia się Peeta sprawiając, że Gale urywa wpół zdania. Czuję jego dłoń w dole moich pleców a ja odwracam się i widzę stojącą za, nim kolejną grupę kamerzystów. Natychmiast przyjmuję swoją rolę i obejmuję go. Wściekłość, która pojawia się na twarzy Gale'a jest niemal niewidoczna, ale po tylu godzinach spędzonych z, nim w lesie znam jego nastroje i to jak je okazuje.

-Gale. - Głos Peety jest poważny i czuję delikatnie drżenie jego mięśni spoglądam na moich przyjaciół nie wiedząc co mam powiedzieć lub zrobić. - Musimy pogadać.

Gale kiwa głową i odwraca się w kierunku uliczki. Peeta odwraca się do mnie cicho prosząc żebym dała, im tę chwilę. Bardzo chcę pomóc mu wyjaśnić to wszystko, ale jedyne co mogę zrobić to tylko skinąć lekko głową.

Przypominając sobie o obecności kamer, łapię Peetę za rękę. On odwraca się do mnie zaskoczony, wyraźnie skupiony na tym, żeby rozmowa z Gale'em była już za, nim i pyta co się stało. Szybko staję na palcach, kładę dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i pochylam się, żeby pocałować go w policzek. Wydaje mi się, że chyba go zaskoczyłam, ponieważ jego proteza chwieje się lekko co sprawia, że zamiast policzka całuję kącik jego ust.

Czuję, że się czerwienię i natychmiast spuszczam wzrok. Na szczęście Peeta dochodzi do siebie szybciej niż ja i pochyla się, żeby pocałować mnie w czoło. Przesuwa kosmyk moich włosów za ucho sprawiając, że unoszę wzrok. Jego twarz również jest zaczerwieniona i od razu czuję się lepiej. Szybko łapie moją rękę, ściska ją, a potem odchodzi, żeby porozmawiać z Gale'em.

Kiedy patrzę jak odchodzi bezwiednie dotykam ust. Napotykam spojrzenie Gale'a i ból jaki w, nim widzę sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze bardziej skołowana. Gale kopie kamyk leżący niedaleko na ziemi i potrząsa głową.

Serce wpada mi do żołądka.

* * *

-To jej kuzyn. - Słyszę w telewizji głos Haymitcha. - Myśli, że ona nie jest jeszcze gotowa na poważny związek.

Materiał z piekarni rodziny Mellark dobiega końca. Z niedowierzaniem patrzę na mężczyznę siedzącego w w fotelu obok kanapy. On tylko unosi brew i pociąga łyk z piersiówki.

-No co?

Peeta stara się złapać mnie za ramię, ale udaje mi się tego uniknąć. W niecałą minutę udaje mi się wyjść z domu i usiąść na stoliku stojącym na tarasie. Słyszę jak Peeta schodzi po schodkach werandy, dźwięk jaki wydaje jego proteza mówi utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że to on. Nie patrzę na niego, kiedy siada obok mnie.

-Tak bardzo mi przykro. - Powstrzymuję w sobie chęć warknięcia, żeby przestał ciągle mnie za coś przepraszać za nm on kończy to, co ma do powiedzenia. - Haymitch musiał coś wymyślić. Coś co sprawiłoby, że odczepią się od nas kamery. 'Trójkąt miłosny' raczej nam w niczym nie pomoże.

Kiedy o tym mówi robi palcami cudzysłów. Wzdycham głośno i odwracam się do niego.

-Nie ma żadnego 'trójkąta'. - Mówię używając tych samych gestów. - Nigdy nie łączyło mnie nic Gale'em.

Patrzę jak Peecie opada szczęka. Ja sama potrzebuję kilku sekund, żeby zrozumieć sens moich własnych słów. Właśnie zasugerowałam, że, chociaż nie żywiłam żadnych głębszych uczuć do Gale'a, Peeta i ja to kompletnie inna historia. Otwieram usta, żeby coś dodać, ale nie potrafię i znowu je zamykam. Przez chwilę wyglądam jak wyciągnięta z wody ryba.

-Ja..., to znaczy...to nie było tak. Nigdy.

Zeskakuję ze stołu i otrzepuję spodnie, ponieważ nie wiem, co zrobić z rękami.

-Pójdę się położyć. Boli mnie głowa.

Wracam do domu nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

Minął miesiąc, odkąd zamieszkałam z Peetą i przez ten czas udało nam się stworzyć coś na kształt rutyny. Poza tym, że od czasu do czasu odwiedzają nas kamery a ja nie mogę już polować jest nawet całkiem normalnie.

Każdego ranka, w zależności od jego koszmarów, budzę się albo w swoim łóżku albo w łóżku Peety. Odkryliśmy, że on dużo lepiej śpi, jeżeli jest pewien, że jestem niedaleko. W każdym razie, zwykle, kiedy ja dopiero się budzę Peeta już dawno nie śpi. Najczęściej, kiedy kończę się ubierać czuję zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba dochodzący z parteru.

Mama i Prim jadają z nami posiłki i przyprowadzają Haymitcha. Jest dziwnie widywać go codziennie i poznawiać go bliżej, po tym jak widywałam go tylko w trakcie Dożynek. Z biegiem czasu wydaje się coraz bardzie trzeźwy a mama mówi, że mieszkanie z, nim wcale nie jest takie uciążliwe.

W ciągu dnia, Peeta i ja czasami wychodzimy do jego rodzinnej piekarni, gdzie Peeta stara się pomagać nie zważając na protesty ojca. Zauważyłam, nawet, jeśli on mi tego nie powiedział wprost, że Peeta stara się przywrócić swemu życiu jak najwięcej rutyny sprzed Igrzysk. Kiedy powiedziałam o tym Panu Mellarkowi, przestał protestować.

Wieczorami, Peeta zwykle znika w jednej z sypialni, w której urządził sobie pracownię. Czasami spędza tam tylko kilka godzin. Zdarzają się noce, kiedy zasypiam obok niego, ale o świcie budzę się sama i słyszę go w tym drugim pokoju. Zawsze zamyka za sobą drzwi a ja nie nalegam na to, żeby mnie tam wpuścił. Wiem, że każdy z nas zasługuje na odrobinę prywatności.

Dzisiaj wróciliśmy z piekarni wcześniej niż zwykle z powodu tego co ma wydarzyć się jutro. Kilka dni temu zadzwonił telefon (nadal nie mogę się do niego przyzwyczaić) z wiadomością, ze sam Ceasar Flickerman przyjedzie do Dwunastki, żeby przeprowadzić z Peetą wywiad. Peeta i ja nie sądziliśmy, że to coś poważnego. Dopóki nie zobaczyliśmy jak Haymitch zareagował na tę wiadomość.

* * *

-Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie. - Powiedział, kiedy już wyciągnął nas w nasze zwyczajowe miejsce rozmów. Wiedziałam, że nie jest dobrze, kiedy wydobył z kieszeni piersiówkę.

-Ten wywiad musi być idealny. Wy musicie być idealni. Musicie udawać idealną parę. Ludzie są zakochani w Peecie. Teraz muszą zakochać się w was jako idealnej parze. _Nie możecie dopuścić do tego, żeby chcieli, żeby Peeta był sam._

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie, a potem na Haymitcha kiwając jednocześnie głowami. Jednak coś w sposobie w jaki na nas patrzył sprawiło, że stwierdziłam, że Haymitch nie mówi nam wszystkiego.

-Wierzcie mi. - Powiedział, przełykając kolejny łyk alkoholu. - To nie jest normalna procedura. Nie wysyłają Flickermana ot tak, żeby pogawędził sobie z każdym ze zwycięzców w ich nowym domu. Ostatni raz coś takiego przytrafiło się dziesięć lat temu, kiedy igrzyska wygrał Finnick Odair.

Haymitch zniknął potem w swoim domu niczego więcej nam nie wyjaśniając.

* * *

Tak, więc siedzimy razem na brzegu łóżka Peety w kompletnie pustym domu. Cały dzień dokuczała mu noga, więc stwierdziliśmy, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli położymy się wcześniej. I tak jestem pewna, że żadne z nas nie wyśpi się porządnie tej nocy. Jutro wczesnym rankiem przyjedzie ekipa przygotowawcza Peety, żeby przygotować nas do wywiadu.

Po chwili ciszy zaczynamy szeptać między sobą.

-Myślisz, że jesteśmy na to gotowi? - Odzywa się Peeta kładąc nogi na łóżku.

Jestem już ubrana w piżamę i zajmuję swoje zwyczajowe miejsce u jego boku wyciągając spod nas kołdrę i przykrywając nią nas.

-Sam wywiad to łatwizna. Łatwo mi przychodzi mówienie o tobie miłych rzeczy.

Wymierzam mu sójkę w bok, a potem kładę głowę na jego ramieniu. Peeta wzdycha głośno i bierze mnie za rękę. Ta czynność jest już tak znajoma, że często robimy to automatycznie.

-Tak. No cóź, ja też nie mam problemu z prawieniem ci komplementów

Siedzimy w ciszy przez kilka minut. Oboje doskonale wiemy, że nie martwi nas wywiad. Nawet po wszystkim co się stało, Peeta jest zbyt dobrze wychowany, żeby zacząć rozmowę o tym co tak naprawdę go trapi, więc to ja postanawiam podjąć tę kwestię.

-Jeśli chodzi o całą resztę...Jestem pewna, że jakoś sobie z tym wszystkim poradzimy.

Peeta odsuwa się ode mnie sprawiając, że muszę unieść głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć i widzę jak patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

-Jakoś sobie poradzimy? Bez urazy Katniss, ale nie sądzę, żeby ogień był czymś co możemy odegrać na poczekaniu. Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, żeby nasz pierwszy pocałunek przed kamerami wyglądał jak...Cóż, jak nasz _pierwszy pocałunek_.

-Ale przecież...- Odzywam się, ale on zamyka mi usta własną dłonią.

-To, że udało ci się pocałować kącik moich ust przez ułamek sekundy się nie liczy. - Uśmiecha się krzywo wiedząc, doskonale, że właśnie o to mi chodziło. To pierwszy raz, kiedy w ogóle rozmawiamy o wspomnianym pocałunku.

-Wiem...Ja po prostu...Sama nie wiem, co mam robić. - Pochylam głowę, kiedy czuję gorąco na policzkach.

Jestem poirytowana swoim własnym zachowaniem i podejściem do tego wszystkiego. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie myślałam o całowaniu kogokolwiek, a już na pewno nie mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Dorastanie w Dwunastce, strata ojca i to, przez co przeszła później moja matka sprawiło, że trochę się zraziłam. Nigdy nie przejmowałam się romansami i uważałam, że każdy romans prędzej czy później prowadzi do rozczarowania.

Jednak, kiedy myślę o tym jak wiele ryzykujemy...czuję się nieswojo. Nie chodzi nawet o moje własne bezpieczeństwo. Sama myśl o tym, że ktoś mógłby skrzywdzić Peetę albo, że mogliby mi go odebrać sprawia mi ból, którego nie rozumiem. Może to dlatego , że zawsze byłam samolubna.

Spoglądam na niego kątem oka, widzę to, jak patrzy na mnie zaniepokojony i już wiem, co to za ból. Strata Peety, brak jego obecności w moim życiu przyniosłyby mi cierpienie bez względu na to, czy żywię do niego jakieś głębsze uczucia, czy też nie.

-Katniss? Nic ci nie jest?

Jego słowa przerywają moje zamyślenie, ale nie jestem w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Mogę zrobić jedynie to, o czym myślę w tym momencie.

Moje usta nagle stykają się z ustami Peety i chyba oboje jesteśmy tym zszokowani. Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w tym temacie i wydaje mi się, że działam instynktownie. Na szczęście odpowiedź zajmuje Peecie tylko kilka sekund. Jestem zaskoczona, kiedy czuję jak jego usta lekko się otwierają pod moimi i bierze moją dolną wargę między swoje. Byłabym zawstydzona westchnieniem jakie mi się wyrwało, gdyby nie to , że on westchnął tak samo, kiedy mój język przesunął się po jego górnej wardze.

Mój umysł jest kompletnie pusty. Nie potrafię skoncentrować się na niczym innym tylko na jego smaku, cynamonu i miętowej herbaty, którą wypiliśmy po kolacji i uczuciu moich palców wplatających się w jego włosy. Czuję ucisk w żołądku, który tylko wzmaga się, kiedy pocałunek się pogłębia.

Czuję dotyk języka Peety i nie waham się przed otwarciem ust. Czuję się trochę dziwnie, ale nie jest aż tak źle. Zanim mam czas na wahanie, popycham go lekko do tyłu. Kiedy opada na ułożone za, nim poduszki, opieram się o niego całym ciałem. Lekko się odsuwam, żeby nabrać tchu, ale nadal jestem na tyle blisko, że nasze oddechy się mieszają. Czuję na sobie jego dłonie jedna trzyma mnie za kark, a druga obejmuje mnie w talii.

Jestem zaskoczona tym, jak bardzo mi z tym wszystkim dobrze. Jakie to wszystko wydaje się naturalne.  
Zaciskam w dłoniach jego koszulkę, a potem przesuwam je do jego twarzy. Nigdy przedtem nie czułam czegoś tak intensywnego, ale teraz chcę być jak najbliżej niego. Jedną dłonią nadal dotykam jego twarzy a druga przesuwa się w dół wzdłuż jego boku do miejsca, w którym podwinęła mu się koszula. Czuję jego nagą skórę i przesuwam dłoń wyżej. Jego ciało jest ciepłe i słyszę jak jego oddech urywa się pod moim dotykiem.

Czuję jego uśmiech i odkrywam, że odpowiadam mu takim samym uśmiechem. Odsuwa się lekko i całuje kącik moich ust, potem policzek i skroń. Przesuwam nosem wzdłuż jego nosa i całuję jego czubek.

Oboje oddychamy ciężko, kiedy otwieram oczy. Nie powinnam być zaskoczona tym jak blisko mnie znajdują się jego kryształowo niebieskie oczy, ale to jest coś nowego.

W tym samym momencie oboje zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie zrobiliśmy.

Wyciągam dłoń spod jego koszulki a on rozluźnia uścisk. Unikam jego wzroku, kiedy odwracam się na bok i kładę z dala od niego. Mija kilka minut, zanim nasze oddychanie wraca do normy i dopiero, wtedy znowu na siebie spoglądamy.

Peeta przeciąga się i splata dłonie pod głową. Moje oczy przez moment skupiają się na jego skórze w miejscu, gdzie znowu koszulka podjechała mu do góry. Kiedy unoszę wzrok, jedna z jego brwi jest uniesiona i wiem, że mnie przyłapał. Na szczęście nie komentuje tego.

-Cóż wydaje mi się, że to był całkiem niezły start. - Mówi wpatrując się w sufit, a potem wyciąga rękę i zahacza najmniejszym palcem o mój palec.

Czuję, że się czerwienię i staram się zdusić uczucie motyli w żołądku. Słyszę swój własny głos, zanim mam możliwość go powstrzymać.

-Jak dla mnie bardzo przypominało to ogień.


	6. Rozdział 6

******Rozdział szósty**

Budzę się słysząc nieznajome głosy na schodach. Otwieram oczy na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć przez okno. Niebo dopiero jaśnieje, więc wiem, że jest jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy zasnęłam.

Skrzypienie górnego schodka sprawia, że cała się napinam i otulam mocniej kołdrą. Prawie odwracam się na drugi bok, żeby obudzić Peetę, kiedy czuję jak jego ramię owija się wokół mnie przytulając mnie mocno do jego ciała. Splata swoje palce z moimi a ja mocno chwytam jego dłoń i ściskam ją w niemym pytaniu

On przesuwa się i po chwili czuję jak moja poduszka zapada się pod ciężarem jego głowy. Czuję jego oddech na moim uchu i to uczucie sprawia, że na moich ramionach pojawia się gęsia skórka. Peeta wsuwa pode mnie ramię, na którym leżał a ja unoszę się lekko, żeby zrobić mu więcej miejsca i po chwili otula mnie ciepło jego ramion.

-Nie bój się, to tylko moja ekipa.

Drżę słysząc w uchu jego zaspany głos. Wtulam się mocniej w jego klatkę piersiową i wsuwam nogę między jego nogi. Twardy plastik jego protezy jest trochę dziwny w porównaniu z dotykiem jego zdrowej nogi. Lekko obracam głowę i jego usta dotykają przelotnie mojego policzka.

-A, więc...czas na przedstawienie? - Pytam cicho.

Waha się przez sekundę, a potem przytakuje skinieniem głowy. Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale przytula mnie do siebie jeszcze bardziej, a potem zapadamy w udawany sen i słyszymy jak otwierają się drzwi sypialni.

-Peeto, kochanie. To myyyy. - Kobiecy zawołał od drzwi. - Och! Przepraszam. My...Przyjdziemy później.

Czuję jak Peeta unosi głowę z poduszki i odwraca ją w kierunku drzwi.

-Cześć, Portio. - Wita ją spokojnie przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół po moim ramieniu. - Dasz nam chwilę?

Ona zgadza się i słyszę głos jej kroków cofających się korytarzem. Peeta siada i odwraca dłonią moją twarz do swojej. Całuje mnie delikatnie wywołując uśmiech na mojej twarzy, a potem wstaje z łóżka, żeby zamknąć drzwi. Otwieram oczy i siadam nadal otulając się kołdrą.

Poprzez szczelinę w szybko zamykających się drzwiach zauważam sylwetkę kolejnego kamerzysty. To oznacza, że nasz dzień zaczął się zgodnie z planem.

* * *

Od swojego powrotu Peeta opowiadał mi kilka razy o swojej ekipie przygotowawczej. Zwykle wyrażał się o nich w samych superlatywach. Jednak po ostatnich kilku godzinach nie jestem w stanie się z, nim zgodzić.

Nie miałam pojęcia, że osiągnięcie standardu piękna odpowiedniego dla Kapitolu jest takie żmudne i bolesne. Żołądek przewracał mi się, kiedy myślałam o ludziach, którzy nie mają czasu, energii czy środków, żeby przejmować się tym jak wyglądają, chociaż mieszkańcy Kapitolu tylko o tym myślą. Z szacunku dla Peety trzymałam jednak buzię na kłódkę. Byłam grzeczna, uśmiechałam się i starałam się nawet prowadzić rozmowę z ludźmi, którzy boleśnie wyrywali mi włosy z brwi.

Byłam zaskoczona tym jak normalna zdawała się być Portia w porównaniu z innymi. Pracowała szybko i w zasadzie wcale się do mnie nie odzywała. Chociaż zauważyłam coś dziwnego w sposobie w jaki na mnie patrzyła.

-Więc. - Mówi wyciągając pokrowiec, w którym prawdopodobnie znajduje się to co miałam na siebie włożyć. - Sporo o tobie słyszeliśmy. Od Peety.

Rozwiązuję właśnie szlafrok i wypowiedzane przez nią słowa sprawiają, że na chwilę zamieram. Staram się wymyślić coś, co m0głabym odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafię, Zamiast tego, zastanawiam się co takiego Peeta, im o mnie powiedział. Portia uśmiecha się do mnie lekko i zaczyna rozpinać pokrowiec.

-Więc jednak miałam rację. - Wyjmuje z pokrowca ciemnoniebieską i prostą jak na standardy Kapitolu, obcisłą sukienkę. Nie mogę się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć, ponieważ Portia zdejmuje ze mnie szlafrok i zakłada mi ją przez głowę. - Przypuszczałam, że nie wiedziałaś co Peeta do ciebie czuje, dopóki nie zwerbowano go na Igrzyska.

-Ma pani rację. - Moja odpowiedź ginie wśród przesuwającego się nade mną materiału. - Nigdy nie myślałam, że on w ogóle coś do mnie czuje.

Mój umysł jest pełen skonfundowanych myśli. To niemożliwe, żeby Peeta tak wcześnie zaczął używać takiej strategii. A może...może to wcale nie była strategia? Zastanawiam się nad ta kwestią, kiedy dociera do mnie, że Portia zadała mi pytanie.

-Przepraszam, co pani powiedziała? - Pytam potrząsając głową z boku na bok.

-Spytałam, czy ty także w ogóle nic do niego nie czujesz?

Jej uniesiona jasnozielona brew oraz sposób w jaki na mnie patrzyła sprawiły, że zaczęłam czuć się niezręcznie. Ona zabiera się za wygładzanie dołu sukienki z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Stoję przed nią przez kilka minut powoli odczuwając niechęć jaką ta kobieta do mnie czuje. Chociaż staram się powstrzymać, moja złość bierze nade mną górę. Wybucham jednak dopiero wtedy kiedy stara się rozluźnić moje pięści.

-Dobra, dosyć tego. - Wyszarpuję swoje ręce z jej dłoni co sprawia, że ona spogląda na mnie. - Wiem, że wydaje się pani, że dobrze poznała Peetę i stworzyła z, nim jakąś więź. I wiem, że czuje się teraz pani za niego odpowiedzialna i chce go chronić.

Wzdycham głęboko, ale dziwny błysk w jej oczach sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze bardziej poirytowana.

-Powiem to pani teraz. Przyjaźnię się z Peetą od lat. On jeden własnoręcznie uratował życie nie tylko mi, ale także mojej matce i siostrze. Więc nikt nie czuje się bardziej za niego odpowiedzialny niż ja. Może sobie pani o mnie myśleć co pani chce, ale to jedno proszę sobie zapamiętać.

Jestem zaskoczona uśmiechem jaki pojawia się na twarzy Portii. Mam zamiar kontynuować swój wybuch, kiedy ona kładzie delikatnie rękę na moim ramieniu. Wpatruję się w nie, a potem spoglądam na jej twarz. Jej oczy patrzą na mnie łagodnie, kiedy puszcza mnie o odchodzi sprzed lustra.

-A, więc, to jest dziewczyna, o której tyle słyszałam od Peety. - Przystaje w drzwiach sypialni przed wyjściem na korytarz. Dłoń którą oparła o framugę drzwi jest blada a ja skupiam się na jej paznokciach koloru fuksji. - Cieszę się, że wreszcie dane mi było cię poznać.

Ceasar Flickerman pojawia się w domu Peety koło południa. Na tle zakurzonych dróg Dwunastki wygląda jakby urwał się z choinki. Przez okno sypialni patrzę jak frontowe drzwi domu otwierają się i przechodzi przez nie Peeta aby go powitać. Nawet stąd widzę, że jego włosy i usta mają ten sam jasnoniebieski kolor na jaki przefarbował je przed ostatnimi Igrzyskami.

Nakazano mi zostać w swoim pokoju, dopóki nie przyjdzie pora na to, żebym dołączyła do Peety i Ceasara. Mówili coś tym, że kamery chcą złapać pierwsze wrażenie jakie wywrę na Peecie wystrojona i umalowana.

Na początku, szydziłam z ich pomysłu, że to, że zobaczy mnie w sukience mogłoby coś zmienić. Ale teraz, kiedy miałam czas, żeby o tym pomyśleć, stwierdzam, że być może mieli rację. Przypominam sobie, pierwszy raz, kiedy Peeta zobaczył mnie z rozpuszczonym włosami. Któregoś dnia zaplątałam się w gałęzie i musiałam rozpleść włosy, żeby wyjąć z nich wszystkie liście przed ponownym zapleceniem. Już prawie kończyłam, kiedy zorientowałam się, że on cały czas przypatrywał mi się z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zaczerwieniłam się w jego obecności. Może tym razem uda mi się osiągnąć ten sam efekt.

Znowu przyglądam się swemu odbiciu w lustrze. Cieszę się, że pomimo tego, iż mam na sobie niezliczone, wydawałoby się, warstwy kosmetyków do makijażu nadal mogę się rozpoznać. Wyglądam jednak, inaczej, doroślej i bardziej dystyngowanie. Włosy opadają mi miękkimi falami na ramiona a ja jestem pewna tego jak bardzo spodoba się to Peecie.

Sukienka, którą mam na sobie wydaje mi się dziwna i niewygodna, mimo że jest uszyta z jedwabiście miękkiego materiału. Nie ma rękawów a góra ściśle przylega mi do ciała. Jest wolna od jakichkolwiek ozdób, co trochę mnie zaskoczyło, a spódnica rozszerza się poniżej moich bioder. Sięga do połowy moich ud a jej rąbek zdaje się poruszać razem ze mną, kiedy chodzę. Pewnie poczułabym się w niej lepiej, gdyby nie była taka obcisła i, gdyby była o kilka centymetrów dłuższa. Haymitch powiedział mi jednak, żebym nie narzekała na nic co ze mną zrobią, więc cały czas trzymałam buzię na kłódkę.

Siedzę w sypialni prawie trzydzieści minut po przyjeździe Ceasara aż w końcu dostaję znak, żeby zejść na dół do salonu. Kiedy schodzę na dół jestem bardziej zdenerwowana niż byłam za pierwszym razem, kiedy samodzielnie trzymałam w rękach łuk.

Wiem, że przychodzę w samą porę, kiedy słyszę pytanie padające z ust sławnego dziennikarza.

-Jestem pewien, że wiele zmieniło się w twoim życiu, odkąd wróciłeś do Dwunastki. Opowiesz nam trochę o tych zmianach?

-Na przykład o czym Ceasarze? O tym, że teraz mogę sprawić, że moja skóra będzie pachniała różami poprzez użycie mojego domowego prysznica? - To jak świetnie Peeta czuje się w towarzystwie Ceasara nadal mnie zaskakuje.

-No tak...- Ceasar wybucha śmiechem i klepie Peetę po ramieniu. - Wydawało mi się, że czuję zapach kwiatów.

Zatrzymuję się w połowie schodów, nie jestem pewna jak powinnam dalej postąpić. Zdenerwowanie sprawiło, że automatycznie odkasłuję. Peeta jak zwykle ratuje sytuację wiedząc dokładnie co trzeba zrobić.

Kiedy mnie słyszy odwraca się w moją stronę i na chwilę zamiera, kiedy nasze oczy się spotykają. Po chwili czeka na mnie u stóp schodów nadal patrząc mi w oczy. Czuję dziwne trzepotanie w żołądku, podobnie jak zeszłej nocy a na mojej twarzy pojawia się nie udawany uśmiech. Peeta uśmiecha się do mnie promiennie i, kiedy docieram do ostatniego schodka obejmuje ramionami moją talię i przyciąga mnie do siebie.

Kiedy jego usta dotykają moich na moment zapominam, że robimy to wszystko dla kamer. Moje dłonie wplątują się w materiał jego szarej koszuli. Chociaż nasz pocałunek poprzedniej nocy był bardziej...namiętny ten jest czuły i słodki. Jego usta są miękkie, ale jego ramiona mocno mnie trzymają i przyciągają bliżej. Pozwalam sobie opaść na jego klatkę piersiową kładąc płasko dłonie a on przerywa pocałunek. Serce bije mi jak szalone i staram się wmówić sobie, że to ze zdenerwowania.

Mrugam kilka razy i czuję jak rumienią mi się policzki, wiem, że kamery uchwyciły ten pocałunek i, że później zobaczy go całe Panem. Próbuję odwrócić wzrok, żeby Peeta nie zauważył mojej odrobiny niepewności, ale on łapie mnie za brodę i zmusza mnie, żebym spojrzała mu w oczy.

Na jego twarzy nie widzę nic poza szczerym uśmiechem, uśmiecham się do niego nieśmiało i, pamiętając o obecności kamer, sięgam w górę, żeby odgarnąć mu włosy z czoła. On pochyla się i znowu delikatnie mnie całuje.

-Pięknie wyglądasz. - Szepcze a ja uświadamiam sobie, dopiero kiedy siedzimy na kanapie, naprzeciwko siedzącego w fotelu Ceasara, że powiedział to cicho tak, że słyszałam go tylko ja.

-Peeto, podczas naszej rozmowy przed Igrzyskami powiedziałeś mi, że nie masz dziewczyny, ale, że w domu czeka na ciebie ktoś bardzo dla ciebie ważny. Nie trudno jest odgadnąć, o kim mówiłeś, prawda?

Uśmieszek na twarzy Ceasara nie jest drwiący, ale raczej ciepły i przyjacielski. Spogląda to na Peetę to na mnie i czuję jak Peeta obejmuje mnie. Potem całuje moją skroń.

-Najwyraźniej nie, Ceasarze. - Śmieje się lekko. - To jest Katniss.

Ceasar sięga po moją dłoń i całuje ją. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się czy nie zostanie mi na niej niebieski ślad. Ceasar uśmiecha się do mnie ciepło i przestaję zaprzątać sobie tym głowę.

-Miło mi cię poznać, Katniss.

-Mnie też, jest miło pana poznać.

Natychmiast szukam dłoni Peety i, kiedy czuję jej uścisk od razu czuję się lepiej. Wiem, jak wiele znaczy ten wywiad. O wiele więcej niż tamten pierwszy, od, którego minęły całe wieki. Wtulam się w ramię Peety, przerzuciwszy włosy tak, żeby opadały mi przez to ramię, którym go nie dotykam. Uśmiecham się lekko do samej siebie, kiedy on pochyla się, żeby pocałować mnie w szczękę.

-Muszę cię o coś spytać, Katniss.-Pytanie Ceasara sprawia, że znowu skupiam na, nim swoją uwagę. - Kiedy oglądałaś moją pierwszą rozmowę z Peetą, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem Igrzysk, wiedziałaś, że mówił o tobie?

-Cóż na pewno miałam taką nadzieję. - Silę się na dziewczęcy chichot. - Wszyscy w Dystrykcie kochają Peetę, jestem, więc pewna, że wiele dziewcząt chciałoby znaleźć się na moim miejscu.

-Muszę się z tobą zgodzić, kochanie. - Ceasar wybucha szczerym śmiechem. - Wydaje mi się, że całe Panem zakochało się w Peecie.

Szczerość w jego głosie mnie przeraża, chociaż nie wiem dlaczego. Przełykam ślinę i spoglądam w bok na Peetę. Jestem zaskoczona lekkim drżeniem mojego głosu.

-Cóż Ceasarze, możesz powiedzieć wszystkim, że nie oddam go bez walki.

* * *

Tej nocy koszmary Peety są gorsze niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Chociaż oboje denerwowaliśmy się tym jak zostanie przyjęty wywiad, wiedzieliśmy, że nie ma sensu żebyśmy nawet spróbowali spędzić noc w oddzielnych łóżkach.

Budzę się, wiedząc, że nie spałam zbyt długo. Peeta leży obok mnie i natychmiast widzę to, co mnie obudziło. Jest spocony, grzywka przykleiła mu się do czoła. Jego ramiona rzucają się na boki i wplątują w pościel.

Siadam, a potem klęczę u jego boku. Nigdy przedtem nie musiałam wybudzać go z koszmaru i przez chwilę nie wiem, co mam robić. Ostrożnie chwytam jego przedramię, ale on zaczyna rzucać się jeszcze bardziej i mnie odpycha.

Mruczy coś. Na początku tak cicho, że ledwie go słyszę, ale potem jego głos staje się napięty i zdesperowany. Słyszę jak woła Delly, potem Rue. Na chwilę zamiera i widzę jak wszystkie jego mięśnie się napinają, a potem zaczyna rzucać się jeszcze bardziej. Wyciąga przed siebie ramiona w tym samym momencie, kiedy wymawia moje imię.

-Peeto! - Mój zaspany głos jest zachrypnięty i załamuje się w połowie słowa. Pochylam się i mocno łapię go za ramiona. Powtarzam jego imię cztery, a może i więcej, razy. Trudno mi liczyć, kiedy serce bije mi jak oszalałe. Oddycham z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie otwiera oczy.

Siada i natychmiast obejmuje mnie i wciąga na siebie, na swoje kolana i mocno mnie do siebie przytula. Tracę na chwilę równowagę o on trzyma mnie tak mocno, że jest to niemal bolesne, ale się nie opieram. Wiem, że musi upewnić się, że naprawdę jestem przy, nim, więc tylko przesuwam rękoma po jego plecach do momentu aż czuję, że się rozluźnia.

Odsuwam się na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć na jego twarz pokrytą mieszaniną potu i łez. Palcami ocieram jego policzki i odsuwam mu włosy z czoła starając się, przynajmniej częściowo, doprowadzić go do porządku. On bierze w dłonie moją twarz a ja zamieram widząc jego rozgorączkowane spojrzenie.

-To tylko koszmar, Peeto. - Szepczę w końcu. - Jesteś w domu. Jestem przy tobie. Nic mi się nie stało.

Peeta wzdycha ciężko a jego źrenice wracają do swoich normalnych rozmiarów, ale nadal mocno mnie trzyma. W innym przypadku prawdopodobnie poczułabym się niezręcznie, a nawet zawstydzona pozycją w jakiej się teraz znajduję; siedzę okrakiem na Peecie przyciśnięta do jego klatki piersiowej a nasze twarze dzieli, zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Jednak w tym momencie czuję jedynie przytłaczający instynkt, by zaopiekować się siedzącym pode mną chłopcem, którego Kapitol tak bardzo starał się zmienić w potwora.

-Katniss, oni nie mogą mi ciebie odebrać. Tak wiele już odebrali...Nie pozwolę im, żeby zabrali mi ciebie.

-Nie bój się, nie dopuszczę do tego.

Peeta opada w końcu na poduszki, ale nadal mocno mnie trzyma. Układam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i w końcu zapadam w niespokojny sen mając nadzieję, że uda mi się dotrzymać obietnicy.

Rano, czekam aż Peeta zniknie po śniadaniu w swojej pracowni i biegnę przez trawnik do domu Haymitcha. Drzwi otwiera mi Prim i przytula się do mnie mocno, kiedy tylko wchodzę do środka. Natychmiast zaczyna pytać o wczorajszy wywiad, ale ja zbywam ją mówiąc, że później wszystko jej opowiem.

-Muszę porozmawiać z Haymitchem.

Prim kiwa głową i mówi, że Haymitch jest w salonie. Kiedy tam zaglądam nasze spojrzenia się stykają. Bez słowa wstaje z fotela i zbliża się do mnie. Potem mnie mija i wychodzi tą samą drogą którą przyszłam, przez kuchenne drzwi. Wiem dokąd zmierza, więc po chwili idę za, nim do naszego ulubionego miejsca rozmów na pograniczu obydwu posesji. Odzywam się jeszcze za, nim on ma szansę się odwrócić.

-Muszę towarzyszyć Peecie w czasie tournée. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz. Załatw to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział siódmy**

Ostatnie pięć miesięcy pamiętam jak przez mgłę.

Chociaż mieliśmy nadzieję, że po miesiącu dziennikarze z Kapitolu dadzą Peecie spokój myliliśmy się. Nie musi już udzielać wywiadów, ale kamery nadal go śledzą a dziennikarze nadal starają się wyciągnąć, chociaż kilka słów od swojego ulubionego Zwycięzcy. Śledzą go każdego ranka po drodze do piekarni i w każde popołudnie, kiedy wraca do domu.

Wieczory spędzamy tak bardzo odcięci od świata zewnętrznego jak to tylko możliwe. Zrobiło się zimniej i dlatego większość wieczorów spędzamy przy kominku gawędząc o tym i owym. Zabrałam się też za czytanie książek, którymi ktoś wypełnił dom Peety. Peeta nauczył Prim grać w szachy a Haymitch czasami pomaga jej w obmyślaniu strategii.

Prim i Haymitch bardzo się polubili. Na początku niezbyt mi się to podobało, ale z upływem czasu zauważyłam, że ona wywiera dobry wpływ na jego zachowanie. Haymitch już prawie nie upija się do nieprzytomności. A jego sarkazm jest teraz zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla mnie.

W każdą niedzielę Hawthorne'owie przychodzili do nas na kolację. Na początku było dziwnie i wiedziałam jak badzo Gale nie chciał tu być. Nie chciał widzieć mnie, nie chciał widzieć Peety a już na pewno nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek litował się nad jego rodziną.

W końcu wkurzyłam się i nakrzyczałam na niego w ogrodzie, chociaż w sumie przestało mnie obchodzić, kto słyszał co, wtedy krzyczałam, kiedy mówiłam mu, że przestał być taki uparty. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy krzyczałam na Gale'a. Przez lata często widział, mnie w złym nastroju, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy sam tę złość sprowokował. Gale stał przede mną, nie mówiąc nic, a potem po prostu sobie poszedł. Po jego odejściu tamtego wieczora zaczęłam się bać, że Hawthorne'owie będą przychodzić bez niego. Ale w następną niedzielę pojawił się i został z nami nie narzekając na nic.

Z upływem czasu nasze stosunki się unormowały. Chciałabym móc powiedzieć to samo o ostrożnej przyjaźni jaką Gale zawarł z Peetą, ale niestety musiałabym skłamać.

Tak naprawdę zawsze wiedziałam, że tolerują się tylko ze względu na mnie. Poza mną nie łączyło ich nic. Zdążyłam jednak przyzwyczaić się do tego, że potrafili znosić swoją obecność, nawet, jeżeli robili to tylko dla mnie. Wiem dlaczego Gale czuje żal do Peety. Chciałabym wyjaśnić mu lepiej, że to co robi Peeta ma na celu zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa nam wszystkim. Chciałabym wyjaśnić mu, przez co Peeta teraz przechodzi, ale nie mogę, ponieważ sama do końca tego nie rozumiem.

Kiedy tego wieczora Hawthorne'owie, moja rodzina, Haymitch, Peeta i ja zasiedliśmy po kolacji w salonie Gale usiadł po mojej lewej stronie. Peeta znalazł się z mojej prawej strony i od razu poczułam otaczające mnie napięcie. Telewizor nastawiony jest na kanał z wiadomościami i, kiedy Haymitch zauważa na ekranie twarz Effie łapie pilota i robi głośniej.

-Tak, oczywiście. Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy zakochali się w naszym Peecie. - Jej niedorzeczny śmiech pasuje do jej niedorzecznego akcentu. - Mogę jednak z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że ciągle dostaję listy od ludzi, którzy są szczęśliwi widząc go z jego najdroższą Katniss. Tak bardzo, że chcą wiedzieć czy Katniss dołączy do niego podczas tournée, które zaczyna się w tym miesiącu.

Dziennikarz to lawendowo włosy mężczyzna, którego nie znam.

-To nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło, prawda Panno Trinket?

-Cóż, nie. - Effie milknie na chwilę a ja słyszę bicie własnego serca. - Ale zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz. Ja sama bardzo tego chcę. Wszyscy bardzo tego chcemy, prawda?

Kamera przesuwa się po publiczności, z której obecności nie zdawałam sobie sprawy. Wszyscy stoją i ukazują swoją aprobatę dla tego pomysłu głośnymi oklaskami.

Słyszę westchnienie Peety i automatycznie chwytam go za rękę. Nawet nie myślę o tym co zrobiłam, dopóki nie poczułam jak Gale poruszył się na poduszce obok mnie. Spogłądam na niego i widzę jego wzrok skupiony na mojej dłoni zamkniętej w dłoni Peety. Potem posyła mi gniewne spojrzenie a ja otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafię.

Kiedy wstaje puszczam dłoń Peety i również podnoszę się z kanapy. Łapię go za łokieć, wywlekam z domu i prowadzę w miejsce, gdzie możemy bezpiecznie porozmawiać. Kiedy znikamy między drzewami odwracam się do niego i patrzę na niego w ten sam sposób jak on spojrzał na mnie w domu.

-Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, Gale?- Pytam ostro i mocno odgarniam z twarzy włosy, które wymknęły się z mojego warkocza.

-Chcę, żebyś powiedziała mi prawdę, Katniss.

Jestem świadoma tego, że użył mojego prawdziwego imienia. Patrzy na mnie zbolałym wzrokiem a ja chciałabym zrozumieć dlaczego sprawiam mu ból.

-Powiedziałam ci prawdę. Nawet kilka razy. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ciągle muszę się przed tobą tłumaczyć!

-Może dlatego , że z nas wszystkich tylko ja widzę, że ty wcale nie udajesz.

-Słucham? Chodzi ci o to, że kocham Peetę? Nie, nie udaję tego. Kocham go! - Sama jestem zaskoczona tym, jak łatwo mi o tym mówić, ale to prawda. Jak mogłabym go nie kochać? Przecież Effie Trinket powiedziała właśnie, że kocha go cały kraj. - Ale ciebie też kocham, Gale. Myślisz, że Peeta ciągle każe mi się tłumaczyć z tego jak ważne jest dla mnie żebyś był tutaj, w jego domu w każdy niedzielny wieczór? I jak ciężko znoszę to , że nie mogę już polować z tobą w lesie?

Oddycham ciężko i wpatruję się w ziemię. But Gale'a kopie z impetem ziemię. A jego słowa sprawiają, że moja głowa podrywa się do góry.

-Jasne. Musi mu być łatwiej, w końcu co noc ma ciebie w swoim łóżku.

Jego głos jest zimny i celowo chce mnie zranić. Udaje mu się i cofam się od niego. Nie wiem, czy istnieje coś, co mogłabym powiedzieć, żeby nie pogorszyć sytuacji. Normalnie nie przejmowałabym się nawet konsekwencjami swoich słów, ale tym razem Gale nie daje mi szansy na odpowiedź.

-Tak myślałem.

Mija mnie szybko i wraca do domu tylnymi drzwiami, chwilę później słyszę jak głośno trzaskają drzwi frontowe.

Nadal stoję w tym samym miejscu, kiedy kilka minut później słyszę kroki Peety na werandzie, dopiero kiedy obraz przed moimi oczami rozmazuje się zauważam, że moje oczy są pełne łez. Peeta próbuje mnie objąć, ale ja odpycham go i wbiegam do domu.

Tamtej nocy leżę w swoim własnym łóżku nie mogąc zmrużyć oka.

* * *

Minął tydzień, odkąd Gale zostawił mnie samą w zagajniku. Przez cały ten czas zachowywałam się, jak humorzasta, kapryśna nastolatka, którą nigdy przedtem nie byłam. Nienawidzę się, za to, ale nie potrafię przestać.

Siedzimy nad kolacją, starając się nie zauważać nieobecności Hawthorne'ów, kiedy dzwoni telefon. Haymitch wstaje szybko od stołu sprawiając, że Peeta patrzy na niego zaskoczony. Haymitch macha tylko lekceważąco ręką i idzie do salonu, żeby odebrać.

Łapię nad stołem spojrzenie Peety i wiem jak bardzo chce podsłyszeć rozmowę Haymitcha. Błysk nadziei w jego oczach sprawia, że czuję ucisk w sercu. W żołądku czuję ołowianą kulę, z powodu tego, że zachowywałam się, jak rozpuszczony bachor. Wiem, że ostatnio byłam nieznośna.

Powoli wstaję i po raz pierwszy od tygodnia, mimo braku kamer, biorę go za rękę, pomagam mu wstać z krzesła i oboje podchodzimy cicho do drzwi prowadzących do pokoju, w którym w tym momencie przebywa Haymitch. Przez chwilę wytężamy słuch, ale szybko okazuje się, że nie mamy szans. Szorstkie mruczenie Haymitcha sprawia, że trudno nam zrozumieć o czym mówi.

Peeta wzrusza ramionami i wykonuje ruch w stronę krzesła. Ściskam mocniej jego dłoń sprawiając, że się zatrzymuje. Peeta patrzy na mnie a ja czuję, że kula w moim żołądku rośnie. Jego oczy znowu są podsiniaczone a ramiona zgarbione bardziej niż zwykle.

-Peeto, ja...- Milknę i przełykam ślinę.

On ściska moją dłoń i kładzie drugą na moim ramieniu. Uśmiecha się łagodnie.

-W porządku, Katniss. Rozumiem.

Tylko Peeta potrafił tak szybko mi wybaczyć a jednocześnie sprawić, że przez jego wyrozumiałość poczułam się jeszcze gorzej. Miałam zamiar mu podziękować, ale nie zdążyłam, ponieważ nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Oboje straciliśmy równowagę i musieliśmy złapać siebie nawzajem, żeby się nie przewrócić.

Haymitch zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i wybucha śmiechem patrząc na nas, a potem wraca na swoje miejsce przy stole. Natychmiast zabiera się do jedzenia i napycha usta puree ziemniaczanym, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że nadal stoimy i wpatrujemy się w niego.

-Nie sterczcie tam tak. Siadajcie. Musimy porozmawiać.

Ledwie powstrzymuję chęć przewrócenia oczami, kiedy tym razem siadam obok Peety. Prim uśmiecha się do mnie i podaje mi mój talerz, który stawiam przed sobą na stole.

Peeta wierci się na krześle obok mnie. Wiem, że on wie, że to co ma nam do powiedzenia Haymitch jest bardzo ważne. Jego zdrowa noga podskakuje nerwowo obok mnie. Kładę dłoń na jego udzie i czuję jak jego noga nieruchomieje. Peeta kładzie dłoń na mojej dłoni, a potem pochyla się tak, żeby nasze ramiona się ze sobą zetknęły.

Słyszę parsknięcie po mojej prawej stronie i napotykam ciekawskie spojrzenie i uniesioną brew Prim. Lekko uderzam ją w ramię, a potem skupiam uwagę na Haymitchu.

-A, więc...-Mówi Haymitch, a potem pociąga długi łyk ze stojącej przed, nim szklanki. - Wygląda na to , że Effie w końcu się na coś przydała.

-Masz na myśli...-Głos Peety lekko drży.

-Mam na myśli to, że numer, który wywinęła udzielając tamtego wywiadu odniósł oczekiwany skutek. Katniss wyjeżdża z tobą na tournée.

Peeta natychmiast odsuwa się od stołu z głośnym skrzypieniem krzesła po parkiecie. Ciągnie mnie za sobą i, zanim mam szansę zrozumieć co się dzieje, mocno mnie obejmuje. Mam wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby przesłać Haymitchowi bezgłośne podziękowanie i nagle czuję jak moje stopy odrywają się od ziemi i muszę objąć Peetę za szyję, żeby nie przewrócił się pod moim ciężarem.

Haymitch odpowiada mi lekceważącym grymasem i macha na mnie ręką. Może i zlekceważył moje podziękowanie, ale wiem, że jak wiele mu w tym momencie zawdzięczamy.

* * *

Jutro wyjeżdżamy na tournée. To trzecia niedziela, odkąd ostatni raz widziałam Gale'a. Budzę się wcześniej niż zwykłam budzić się ostatnio, na długo przed wschodem słońca. Spoglądam w lewo i widzę, że miejsce, w którym spał Peeta jest puste.

Siadam na łóżku i przez chwilę nasłuchuję. Słysząc odgłosy kroków dochodzące z pracowni i biorę głęboki wdech, a potem skradam się cicho do mojej sypialni po drugiej stronie korytarza.

Zanim mam szansę to sobie wyperswadować ubieram się i zakładam buty do polowania. Wpadam na chwilę do łazienki, a potem cichutko schodzę na dół. Ostrożnie wyglądam przez okno na parterze, a potem bezgłośnie wychodzę przez frontowe drzwi.

Szybko przekraczam trawnik, a potem główną drogę Wioski Zwycięzców. Kiedy docieram na główną drogę przyspieszam i po chwili biegnę dobrze znaną sobie trasą w kierunku Złożyska. Po drodze mijam kilku górników, którzy idą do pracy, ale wiem, że Gale ma w niedzielę wolne. Oni mnie nie zauważają i udaje mi się bezpiecznie przejść przez płot.

Nie jestem pewna dlaczego, ale czuję przemożną potrzebę spotkania z Gale'em. Tak naprawdę nadal jestem na niego wściekła. Ale nie mogę wyjechać jutro nie próbując pogodzić się z, nim.

Kiedy prześlizguję się pod płotem przypominam sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy uczyłam go strzelać z łuku.

* * *

Po roku wspólnych polowań Gale w końcu zdobył się na odwagę i poprosił, żebym nauczyła go strzelać.

Chciałam się roześmiać z tego jaki był zawstydzony i jak jego głos przycichł przy słowie 'proszę', ale nie zrobiłam tego. Stwierdziłam, tylko , że, jeśli jemu nie przeszkadza to , że będzie uczyć go dziewczyna, mi nie będzie przeszkadzało to , że mam go uczyć. Wtedy rzucił we mnie torbą i oboje się roześmialiśmy.

Pod koniec tamtego dnia miał wiele siniaków i porządne otarcie od cięciwy, ponieważ strzelał bez ochraniacza. Strzelenie w cokolwiek zajęło mu dwie godziny. Kolejne cztery spędził na mierzeniu do przygotowanego przeze mnie celu.

-Dzięki, Kotna.

Gale objął mnie ramieniem i zabrał torbę, która mi ciążyła. Jego ramię było ciężkie, ale nie narzekałam. Chociaż do tamtego momentu Gale czasami mi pomagał, wtedy dotknął mnie po raz pierwszy.

Wydawało mi się to naturalne. I myślałam, że, wtedy w końcu zaczęliśmy ufać sobie nawzajem.

* * *

Kiedy docieram do kępy krzaków jagód, która osłania nasze miejsce spotkań właśnie wschodzi słońce. Zauważam jego zgarbioną sylwetkę na skalnej półce, z której roztacza się widok na dolinę. Jest odwrócony do mnie plecami, ale zauważam moment, w którym wyczuwa moją obecność.

Odwraca się mierząc do mnie z łuku, który wypada mu z rąk na mój widok.

Robię krok do przodu, ale on zostaje tam, gdzie stoi, zamiast tego wpycha ręce do kieszeni. Przez chwilę przypatrujemy się sobie w milczeniu. Nagle czuję się strasznie głupio przychodząc tu bez przemyślanego planu.

Odkąd go ostatni raz widziałam odrosły mu włosy i teraz niemal sięgają jego ramion. On jednak nawet nie próbuje odsunąć ich z oczu i nadal trzyma ręce w kieszeniach.

Wreszcie się odzywam.

-Nie mogę tutaj zostać.

Natychmiast żałuję swoich słów, ponieważ jego twarz tężeje a ręce wysuwają mu się z kieszeni. Sięga po upuszczony łuk i leżącą na skale torbę. Wiem, że ma zamiar odejść, ale ja nie mogę m na to pozwolić.

-Przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać. Tęsknię za tobą.

Jego twarz łagodnieje i Gale odkłada torbę i łuk i siada z powrotem na skale zapraszając mnie gestem, żebym do niego dołączyła.

Wzdycham, a potem wychodzę na polankę.

-Jutro wyjeżdżasz, prawda?

Jego głos jest cichy i szorstki, ponieważ prawdopodobnie jeszcze się do nikogo tego dnia nie odezwał.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Prim powiedziała Rory'emu.

Kiwam głową wpatrując się w dolinę. Wiem, że nie mogę zostać dłużej, jeżeli chcę wrócić, zanim ktokolwiek zauważy moją nieobecność. Odwracam się do niego w tym samym momencie, kiedy on odwraca się do mnie i jego szare oczy, tak podobne do moich własnych, wpatrują się we mnie.

-Gale, to, co powiedziałeś mi, kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy naprawdę mnie zraniło.

Moje słowa wydają się głupie i czuję, że czerwienię się z zażenowania. Gale i ja nigdy nie rozmawiamy o uczuciach. Gale wybucha śmiechem. Chciałabym móc do niego dołączyć, ale to nie jest wesoły, żartobliwy śmiech. Jest złośliwy i sarkastyczny.

-Och doprawdy? To _ja_ zraniłem _ciebie_?

Jestem zaskoczona tonem jego głosu i fizycznie odsuwam się od niego. Sekundę później czuję tę samą irytację, którą czułam widząc go po raz ostatni. Odsuwam się jeszcze bardziej i staram się, żeby mój głos nie trząsł się ze złości, kiedy znowu się odzywam.

-Tak, cóż...Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że w zasadzie nazwałeś mnie dziwką? - Milknę a on otwiera usta, ale unoszę dłoń, żeby go uciszyć. - Jak mogłeś Gale? Myślałam, że znasz mnie lepiej. Że wiesz, że ja nigdy...

-Oto właśnie chodzi, Kotna.- Mówi Gale biorąc mnie za rękę. Jestem skołowana. Jak on może mnie wyzywać, a potem tak po prostu brać mnie za rękę? Wiem, że nie powinnam tego robić, ale nie potrafię powstrzymać mojego umysłu przed porównywaniem Gale'a i Peety. Jego dłoń jest większa i, chociaż dłonie Peety nie są delikatne, skóra na dłoni Gale'a jest bardziej zrogowaciała. Trzyma mnie odrobinę zbyt mocno, ale nie wiem czy robi to dlatego , że nie chce żebym od niego uciekła. - Odkąd on wrócił w ogóle cię nie poznaję...

Gale milknie na chwilę. Nigdy nie potrafił znaleźć słów, żeby wyrazić to, co czuje, to kolejny atrybut, który mój umysł porównuje z Peetą. Nie odzywam się i czekam aż Gale skończy.

-Rankiem w dzień po jego powrocie przyszedłem do twojego domu i odkryłem, że ty już tam nie mieszkasz. Następnym razem zobaczyłem cię na ekranie telewizora zachowującą się jakbyś miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie o prowadzeniu domu.

-Gale, doskonale wiesz dlaczego musiałam się tak zachowywać. Już ci to wyjaśniałam.

Jego dłoń zaciska się na mojej i staram się ignorować to, ból jaki mi sprawia.

-Tak, ale, ile jest w tym udawania?- Jego głos łagodnieje i czuję jak zasycha mi w gardle. - Widziałem was razem. Nawet, jeśli w okolicy nie ma kamer. Twój stosunek do niego się zmienił. Zmieniłaś się także w stosunku do mnie.

-Zmieniłam się, ponieważ on się zmienił. Nie masz pojęcia co się z, nim stało. Jak...jak bardzo starali się zrobić z niego potwora. Zmusić go, żeby uwierzył, że jest potworem. Jeżeli potrzebuje mnie,żeby przypomnieć sobie, że, nim nie jest...muszę mu w tym pomóc.

-Mógł zrobić to ktoś inny. Co z jego ojcem? Z jego braćmi? Jego kumplami z miasteczka? Dlaczego oni mu nie pomagają?

Podrywam się z miejsca i staram się wyszarpnąć dłoń z jego uścisku, ale on trzyma mnie jeszcze mocniej i wstaje razem ze mną. Jestem taka wściekła, że prawie widzę podwójnie. Mój głos zamienia się we wściekły syk.

-Kim jesteś, żeby radzić mu co jest dla niego dobre? Co jest dobre dla mnie?

-A za kogo on się uważa, jeżeli myśli, że może mi cię odebrać?

Słowa Gale'a sprawiają, że od razu nieruchomieję i ten moment wahania jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuje Gale.

Nawet nie zauważam tego jak przyciąga mnie bliżej. Na chwilę wyciągam ręce ciesząc się, że mnie puścił i opieram je o jego klatkę piersiową, żeby się nie przewrócić. Jego usta dotykają moich, zanim mam szansę zrozumieć co się dzieje.

Jego usta są ciepłe i czuję lekki zapach pomarańczy emanujący z jego skóry. Poza tym nie czuję nic. Jestem w całkowitym szoku i jestem pewna, że on zauważył to, kiedy się odsunął. Cofam się o krok i staram się zignorować wyraz odrzucenia na jego twarzy.

Jego głos zniża się do szeptu a ja czuję jak opada mi szczęka.

-Kocham cię, Kotna.

Odwracam od niego wzrok i odpowiadam na jego wyznanie w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów.

-Wiem.

Słyszę chrzęst liści pod podeszwami jego butów i, kiedy odwracam głowę w jego stronę widzę jak znika w lesie z torbą i łukiem przewieszonymi przez ramię.

Patrzę za, nim, dopóki zupełnie nie zniknie. On ani razu się nie odwraca.

* * *

Udaje mi się wrócić do Wioski Zwycięzców przed pojawieniem się reporterów i, zanim zapalą się światła w mijanych przeze mnie domach. Nie udaje mi się jednak dotrzeć do domu, zanim on zorientował się, że wyszłam.

Już, kiedy pokonuję ostatni zakręt przed domem Peety słyszę jak krzyczy moje imię, kiedy mnie zauważa. Widzę jak idzie ku mnie przez trawnik tak szybko, jak tylko może. Dziki wyraz jego oczu oraz to, jak szybko unosi się i opada jego klatka piersiowa sprawiają, że czuję silne uczucie wstydu. Przebiegam dzielącą nas odległość.

Peeta przesuwa dłońmi po moich ramionach. Podczas, kiedy jego ręce upewniają się, że jestem cała, jego oczy przyglądają mi się uważnie. Kiedy dotyka moich nadgarstków łapię go za ręce sprawiając, że na mnie spogląda.

-Peeto, nic mi nie jest.

-Katniss, co ty sobie do cholery myślisz?

Jego szorstki ton przestraszyłby mnie, gdyby nie to , że wiem, że na niego zasłużyłam. Do moich oczu natychmiast napływają łzy częściowo z powodu szoku wywołanego zachowaniem Gale'a, ale głównie z powodu tego jak bardzo jestem wściekłą na siebie samą. Moja wściekłość przybiera na sile, kiedy tylko czuję jak łzy zaczynają spływać mi ciurkiem po policzkach.

-Przepraszam, Peeto. Bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam.

Peeta w milczeniu prowadzi mnie do domu i zamyka za nami drzwi. Siadam na kanapie żałośnie pociągając nosem podczas, kiedy on przemierza pokój, by rozpalić ogień. Nie mogąc usiedzieć spokojnie wstaję, podchodzę do okna i odkrywam, że zaczął padać śnieg.

Kiedy odwracam się do niego poznaję, po sposobie w jaki patrzy na moje ubrania a szczególnie na moje buty, że on wie, że poszłam do lasu, żeby zobaczyć się z Gale'em. Nie mówi nic tylko staje obok mnie przy oknie i wyjmuje z moich włosów gałązkę. Oboje patrzymy na padający śnieg, dopóki nie zawstydza mnie odgłos burczenia dochodzący z mojego żołądka.

Peeta rusza do kuchni a ja idę za, nim. Podaje mi talerz z jedzeniem, które przygotował na śniadanie nie wiedząc, że wyszłam z domu. Zjadam je z wdzięcznością. Resztę dnia spędzamy grzejąc się przy kominku. Peeta rysuje coś w rozłożonym na kolanach szkicowniku a ja udaję, że czytam.

Kiedy nocą leżę u jego boku dociera do mnie jak bardzo nie zasługuję na uczucie jakim darzy mnie Peeta, czy jest prawdziwe czy nie, ale obiecuję sobie, że zrobię wszystko aby na nie zasłużyć.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział ósmy**

W pociągu, który zabierze Peetę na tournée po dystryktach wydzielono dla mnie mój własny przedział. Gdyby nie to, że przez ostatnie pół roku zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić do nowego domu Peety, ten pociąg byłby najbardziej luksusowym miejscem w jakim kiedykolwiek byłam.

Siedzę na brzegu miękkiego łóżka, kiedy w drzwiach przedziału staje Peeta. Ledwo co wyjechaliśmy z Dwunastki a każde z nas zostało odprowadzone do naszych oddzielnych przedziałów, nadal czuję wszechogarniającą ulgę na sam jego widok. Chociaż Haymitch starał się opowiedzieć nam wszystko co pamiętał ze swojego własnego tournée tak naprawdę nie wiemy czego się spodziewać.

Peeta siada obok mnie na łóżku a ja opieram głowę o jego ramię. W tym samym momencie pociąg wchodzi w zakręt co sprawia, że niemal spadam z łóżka i Peeta musi mnie przytrzymać, kiedy wiszę nad jego kolanami. On chichocze i zacieśnia ramiona w nieco niewygodnym uścisku. Przechodząca korytarzem pracownica obsługi pociągu zagląda do nas akurat w momencie, kiedy Peeta całuje mnie w czoło i przysięgam, że słyszę jak wzdycha.

-Przyzwyczajenie się do ruchu pociągu może zająć trochę czasu. Ale, jeżeli taki inwalida jak ja może to opanować, dla ciebie, z twoim super poczuciem równowagi...powinno to być dziecinnie łatwe.

Odsuwam się od niego i lekko klepię go w ramię.

-Nie mów tak o sobie.

Peeta wstaje i zaczyna rozglądać się po przedziale, potem wchodzi do znajdującej się w, nim łazienki, by po chwili z niej wyjść. Bierze moją torbę, której nawet jeszcze nie tknęłam i pokazuje mi, że mam iść za, nim. Marszczę brwi, ale on nic nie mówi.

Idę za, nim korytarzem delikatnie przytrzymując się ścian. Nie czuję się zbyt pewnie, ale po chwili docieramy do celu prawie na drugim końcu pociągu. W międzyczasie moje ruchy stają się bardziej pewne. Przekraczam próg za, którym zniknął Peeta i widzę jak stawia moją torbę na podłodze obok swojej.

Kiedy się do mnie odwraca, nie musi mi mówić, że nie mógłby znieść tego, że śpimy w oddzielnych przedziałach i to na dwóch oddzielnych krańcach pociągu. Nie zamierzam się z nim kłócić.

-Chyba, że, jednak wolałabyś...?

Nie używam słów, żeby mu odpowiedzieć. Zamiast mówić cokolwiek pochylam się, otwieram torbę i wyjmuję z niej swoje rzeczy wkładając je do szuflad stojącej niedaleko komódki. Niemal słyszę jego uśmiech i szczery śmiech kiedy sam zabiera się za rozpakowywanie swoich rzeczy.

Po kilku godzinach do naszych uszu dociera głośne klikanie obcasów Effie Trinket. Nadal nie jestem pewna czy jestem gotowa na spędzenie dwóch tygodni w jej towarzystwie, ale Peeta przekonał mnie, że z biegiem czasu Effie robi się w zasadzie nieszkodliwa.

-Peeto, nie wiesz może, gdzie jest Katniss? Chciałam zaprowadzić ją na kolację, ale jej przedział jest pu...Och!

Jej usta formują idealne koło i błyszczą złoto. Stoi w drzwiach przedziału i przygląda się nam szeroko otwartymi oczami. Gdyby nie to, jak bardzo jestem jej wdzięczna za to , że mogę tutaj być prawdopodobnie roześmiałabym się. Postanawiam nabijać się z niej tylko wtedy kiedy nie będzie jej w pobliżu.

-Tak. Wiem, gdzie jest Katniss. - Mówi dobitnie Peeta wstając z łóżka. Potem odwraca się do mnie i podaje mi rękę a ja ujmuję ją bez chwili wahania. - Prowadź Effie.

* * *

Po więcej niż kilku niezbyt subtelnych uwagach Effie na temat tego jak niestosowne jest to, że Peeta i ja postanowiliśmy dzielić przedział, Peeta wreszcie traci cierpliwość.

-Posłuchaj, Effie. Nie chcę cię urazić, ale, kiedy masz za sobą to, przez co przeszedłem, to, czy twoje zachowanie jest stosowne przestaje cię obchodzić. Liczy się tylko to czego potrzebujesz, czego chcesz, to, co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze. Więc, jeśli to , że Katniss będzie sypiała w moim łóżku wydaje ci się 'niestosowne', to przepraszam cię bardzo, ale będziesz musiała schować dumę do kieszeni i to zaakceptować.

Potem Peeta zamyka grzecznie drzwi przedziału. To znaczy robi to na tyle grzecznie na, ile można zamknąć komuś drzwi przed nosem. Mija trzydzieści sekund i hałas jaki robią jej obcasy zaczyna się oddalać a ja myślę o tym jak bardzo chciałabym zobaczyć szok malujący się na jej twarzy.

Odwracam się do Peety i grożę mu palcem.

-Czy takie zachowanie przystoi Zwycięzcy Igrzysk?

-Tak, no cóż, rano ją przeproszę.

Macha na mnie ręką, zbiera piżamę i znika w łazience. Kiedy z niej wychodzi idę w jego ślady, a potem wczołguję się do łóżka i kładę obok niego. To łóżko jest o wiele węższe niż tamto w Dwunastce i moja noga jest na całej długości przyciśnięta do jego nogi.

Peeta wychyla się z łóżka, żeby zgasić światło i po chwili przedział tonie w ciemności. W tej chwili przejeżdżamy przez gęsty las, który bardzo dokładnie blokuje światło księżyca. Kiedy Peeta stara się wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji źle osądza dzielącą nas odległość i jego dłoń ląduje niebezpiecznie wysoko na moim udzie. Jego obojczyk i ramię przykrywają moje ciało i wiem, że jest na tyle ciemno , że Peeta nie jest świadom tego, gdzie leży jego dłoń. Każdy centymetr mojej skóry, którego dotyka płonie żywym ogniem.

Nagle jego dłoń nieruchomieje i już wiem, że on zdał sobie sprawę z jej położenia. Nic nie mówię, ponieważ jestem pewna, że ten przedział, podobnie jak jego dom w Dwunastce jest pewnie najeżony urządzeniami podsłuchowymi albo przynajmniej staram się to sobie wmówić. Istnieje mikroskopijna część mnie, której podoba się moja obecna sytuacja, ale staram się o tym nie myśleć.

Przez chwilę leżymy w kompletnych ciemnościach nie ruszając się ani nie odzywając się ani słowem. Lekkie kołysanie pociągu uniemożliwia nam jednak sen. Kiedy się odzywam, czuję zaskoczenie Peety, który najwyraźniej stwierdził, że chyba udało mi się zasnąć. Jego dłoń zaciska się bezwiednie na moim udzie, a potem szybko odsuwa ją jak, by poczuł oparzenie. Staram się zignorować to , że, kiedy przestał mnie dotykać jest mi chłodniej i odwracam się na bok, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak, nic mi nie jest.

Jego głos jest cichy, niemal niedosłyszalny. Układa się w pozycji podobnej do mojej. Moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do otaczającej nas ciemności i widzę zarysy tego jak jego czoło zmarszczyło się ze zmartwienia. Wyciągam dłoń i staram się, najlepiej jak mogę, odsunąć mu włosy z twarzy.

-Myślisz, ze wszystko będzie w porządku?

Peeta waha się przez moment. Naszym pierwszym przystankiem jest Jedenastka, do której dotrzemy nad ranem. Wiedząc, że przy mnie nie musi kłamać decyduje się powiedzieć mi prawdę.

-Prawdopodobnie nie.

Wzdycha drżąco i próbuje odwrócić się z powrotem na plecy, ale kładę mu dłoń na ramieniu powstrzymując go przed tym i starając się go przekonać, że nie ma nic złego w tym, że jest zdenerwowany, że nie ma nic złego w chwili załamania.  
Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy był taki spokojny. Nawet w noce, kiedy spocony wybudzał się z koszmarów z całych sił krzycząc jej imię. Już nie opowiada mi o swoich snach, mówi, że nie chce przeżywać ich na nowo opowiadając mi co mu się śniło. Pozwalałam mu na to. Pozwalałam mu tulić się do mnie, dopóki jego mięśnie się nie rozluźniły.

Tym razem jednak wiem, że musimy o tym porozmawiać. On musi wiedzieć, że przede mną nie musi zgrywać twardziela. Przyciągam go bliżej i zamykam w nieco niewygodnym uścisku. Moje usta znajdują się tuż przy jego uchu i lekko go dotykają, kiedy szepczę.

-To nic złego, jeżeli czujesz, że nic nie jest w porządku.

Czuję chwilowe drżenie jego mięśni, a potem on przytula mnie do siebie mocno. Ruch Peety sprawił, że moje plecy są wciśnięte w ściankę po mojej stronie łóżka, ale w tym momencie nie przywiązuję do tego większej uwagi.

-Nie wiem jak ja sobie z tym wszystkim poradzę, Katniss. -Jego głos się łamie i słyszę w, nim łzy, które po chwili czuję na własnym policzku, przyciśniętym do jego policzka. - Jak ja spojrzę w oczy członkom jej rodziny?

Teraz, kiedy Peeta wybucha płaczem w moich ramionach zaczynam rozumieć, że on wcale nie uważa, że udało mu się wygrać Igrzyska nikogo nie zabijając. Rue prześladuje go w koszmarach, ponieważ on czuje się odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć.

-Spojrzysz, im w oczy wiedząc, że zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś, żeby jej pomóc. Spojrzysz, im w oczy wiedząc, że podarowałeś jej swoją przyjaźń a ja wiem bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny...-Mój głos drży i na chwilę milknę, żeby się uspokoić. - Że, to najcenniejszy dar jaki mogła od ciebie otrzymać.

Zacieśniam ramiona, którymi obejmuję go w pasie i przytulam go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Jego noga wsuwa się między moje, więc, żeby mieć więcej miejsca przerzucam tę, która jest wyżej przez chłodny plastik jego protezy.

Czuję jak moje własne łzy mieszają się z jego łzami w miejscu, gdzie nasze policzki stykają się ze sobą i lekko odsuwam od niego twarz. Prześwit w koronach drzew sprawia, że twarz Peety zalewa światło księżyca i wyraz bólu jaki na niej widzę łamie mi serce.

Pochylam się i całuję jego mokry od łez policzek. Jeden raz. Drugi. Trzeci. Za każdym razem zbliżam się do jego ust. W moim umyśle kłębią się najróżniejsze myśli, ale w tym momencie nie przywiązuję do nich większej uwagi. Nie wiem dlaczego to robię, czuję się tak, jakbym patrzyła na to wszystko z góry albo spoza mojego własnego ciała, kiedy moje usta dotykają kącika jego ust. Nie waham się, kiedy moje usta odnajdują usta Peety i daję mu jedyną formę pocieszenia na jaką mnie w tej chwili stać. On odpowiada mi powoli zaciskając mocniej ramiona wokół moich pleców.

Ten pocałunek, nasz drugi, który dzieje się bez obecności kamer, nie jest tak namiętny, jak tamten pierwszy. Jest powolny i ostrożny i wydaje się być obietnicą jaką sobie nawzajem składamy. Obietnicą tego, że bez względu na to w jak trudnej sytuacji się znajdziemy, Peeta zawsze będzie mógł na mnie liczyć.

Kiedy przerywam pocałunek, Peeta całuje mnie w szczękę. Uśmiecham się do niego i mam nadzieję, że uda mu się to dostrzec, chociaż przedział znowu wypełniają ciemności. Niedługo później oboje zasypiamy.

* * *

Kiedy rano wysiadamy z pociągu w Jedenastce nikt poza Effie nie jest zaskoczony brakiem kamer oczekujących na nasz przyjazd. Wszyscy od lat oglądaliśmy transmisje z tournée i wiemy, że rzadko, kiedy w wyżej ponumerowanych dystryktach pojawiają się kamery. Zwykle jest to zarezerwowane dla dystryktów bliżej Kapitolu. Effie zadarła nos na widok opancerzonej ciężarówki, która czekała na nas na dworcu, ale Peecie i Haymitchowi najwyraźniej ulżyło z powodu podwyższonej ochrony.

Nie jestem naiwna i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że mieszkańców tego dystryktu w ogóle nie obchodzi mój związek z Peetą. Tak, wiem, że musimy być widziani razem, ale wiem też, że nikt tutaj tak naprawdę nie przywiązuje uwagi do mojej obecności. Nie dziwię się, więc, kiedy Haymitch informuje mnie, że spędzę z, nim trochę czasu podczas, kiedy Peeta po raz pierwszy oficjalnie przemówi do obywateli Jedenastki.

Stoimy w cieniu werandy tylko częściowo słuchając burmistrza i czekając aż nadejdzie czas na wystąpienie Peety. Znowu dokucza mu noga. Pewnie z powodu nerwowego chodzenia wte i wewte od samego rana. Sięgam po i staram się rozluźnić, jego zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.

-Spójrz na mnie. - Rozkazuję a mój głos brzmi ostrzej niż myślałam. Pozwalam jego niebieskim oczom wpatrywać się we mnie przez chwilę. - Poradzisz sobie z tym. Wiem, że ci się uda.

Wspinam się na palce i całuję go w policzek a on dziękuje mi pół uśmiechem. Dźwięk oklasków tłumu jest sygnałem, że nadszedł czas. Peeta bierze mnie za rękę i ściska ją po raz ostatni trzymając się jej, dopóki nie jest zmuszony mnie puścić.

Dołączam do morza oklasków, a potem odwracam głowę i dostrzegam Cloud i Matisse'a, dwoje członków ekipy przygotowawczej Peety. Jedno szepcze coś drugiemu na ucho i twarz tej drugiej osoby czerwieni się. Któreś z nich, nie potrafię ich jeszcze rozróżnić, podchodzi do mnie a ja nagle cieszę się widząc jak, z drugiej strony podchodzi do mnie Haymitch. Szybko pokonuję dzielący nas dystans. Kiedy on zdziwiony unosi brew, udaję, że tego nie zauważyłam i razem podchodzimy bliżej, żeby lepiej usłyszeć to, co Peeta ma do powiedzenia.

Mam zmarszczone czoło i staram się wyłapać każde ze słów Peety. Haymitch kładzie swoją starą, szorstką dłoń na moim łokciu, żeby zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę.

-Tak długo jak będzie trzymał się ustalonego tekstu, nic się mu nie stanie.

Kiwam głową i wychylam się, żeby móc jak najlepiej widzieć i słyszeć Peetę. Haymitch znowu łapie mnie za nadgarstek, a drugi łokieć ustawia pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni do tułowia i podając mi ramię. Przyjmuję je starając się nie okazać swojego zaskoczenia jego zachowaniem. Być może i jest starym, irytującym pijakiem, ale to on sprowadził Peetę z powrotem do domu i okazał mojej rodzinie dobroć o jaką nigdy go nie podejrzewałam.

Razem oglądamy i słuchamy przemowy Peety do momentu aż kończy się wcześniej przygotowany tekst a Peeta nadal mówi.

Czuję jak Haymitch sztywnieje obok mnie. Odbiera ode mnie swoje ramię i zaczyna mruczeć pod nosem. Staram się go zrozumieć, ale nie potrafię. Patrzę jak znika za drzwiami, gdzie czeka Effie oraz reszta ekipy Peety. Jestem zdziwiona jego reakcją. Kiedy moja uwaga skupia się z powrotem na Peecie, słyszę, że mówi teraz do rodzin poległych trybutów.

-Wiem, że nie mogę w żaden sposób wynagrodzić wam waszych strat, ale w ramach częściowego zadośćuczynienia postaram się, żebyście dostawali do końca mojego życia co miesiąc dostawali część mojego wynagrodzenia.

Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem, wiedząc jak wielki dar chce ofiarować tym ludziom. Nie wiem, czy to legalne, Peeta zapewne też tego nie wie. To właśnie dlatego Haymitch się wkurzył. Spoglądam za siebie na drzwi, za, którymi zniknął Haymitch i zastanawiam się jakie konsekwencje będzie miało posunięcie Peety.

Peeta jednak nadal mówi. Widzę, że jego uwaga skupiona jest teraz na dwójce ludzi stojących blisko sceny.

Widzę przygarbioną starszą kobietę stojącą obok muskularnej młodej dziewczyny i wiem, że muszą one być rodziną Thresha. Pamiętam jak bardzo przestraszył mnie widok tego masywnego chłopaka podczas telewizyjnej retransmisji z Dożynek po tym jak Peeta pojechał na Igrzyska. Wydawał się silny nawet podczas wywiadu z Ceasarem, chociaż nie powiedział, wtedy więcej niż kilka słów. Teraz czuję się winna z powodu ulgi, którą poczułam, kiedy patrzyłam jak ginie z rąk chłopaka z Dwójki, wiedząc, że Peeta nie będzie musiał się z, nim zmierzyć.

-Nie znałem Thresha. - Mówi Peeta, zwracając się do rodziny chłopaka. - Ale zawsze czułem do niego szacunek. Za jego siłę. Za to , że trzymał się jedynie swoich własnych reguł. Jeszcze przed początkiem Igrzysk Zawodowcy zapytali nas obu czy nie przyłączylibyśmy się do nich. Jego odmowa pozwoliła odmówić także mnie i, za to także go szanowałem.

Jestem zaskoczona słysząc jego słowa. Nie wiedziałam o tym.

Jednak dzięki temu jak dobrze udało mi się poznać Peetę, wiem, że i tak, by odmówił bez względu na to, co powiedział Thresh. Ale to niewinne kłamstewko nie umniejsza jego uwag na temat charakteru Thresha i nie czyni jego słów nie szczerymi. Zauważam uśmiech na twarzy kobiety i mam nadzieję, że Peeta także go widzi.

Peeta zwraca się ku rodzinie Rue. Jej rodzice i pięcioro młodszego rodzeństwa są do niej tak podobni i patrzą na niego z rozpaczą w oczach. Zauważam sposób w jaki dłonie Peety znowu zaciskają się w pięści i jak porusza przez chwilę palcami, a potem odwraca się w moją stronę. Kiwam głową patrząc mu prosto w oczy a on odwraca się do nich.

-Rue, z kolei poznałem całkiem dobrze. Nigdy mnie nie opuści i zawsze będę uważał ją za jedną z moich najdroższych przyjaciółek. Wszystko co jest piękne, co daje szczęście będzie mi o niej przypominało. Żałuję, że nie mogłem zrobić dla niej więcej. Żałuję, że nie mogłem jej ocalić. -Jego głos, zwykle tak silny i pewny siebie zaczyna się łamać. Peeta przełyka ślinę. - Dziękuję wam za wasze dzieci.

Na placu zapada cisza i wiem, że Peeta zastanawia się, czy jego słowa odniosły zamierzony efekt.

Wtedy ją słyszę. Czteronutową melodyjkę kosogłosów Rue. Tę, która znaczyła koniec pracy w tutejszych sadach. Tę, której używali z Peetą na arenie, żeby powiadomić się nawzajem, że są bezpieczni. Pamiętam jak patrzyłam z rozbawieniem na to, jak Rue uczyła Peetę gwizdać, zanim nauczyła go tej właśnie melodii.

Jej wykonawcą jest staruszek stojący z tyłu tłumu. Ma na sobie czerwoną koszulę i ogrodniczki a jego oczy wpatrują się w Peetę, kiedy ten odgwizduje. Na twarzach i obydwu pojawia się taki sam smutny uśmiech i słychać głośnie kliknięcie mikrofonu Peety. Uwagę na placu przejmuje burmistrz, Peeta przyjmuje ostatnie oklaski i schodzi ze sceny.

Zarzucam ramiona na jego szyję, kiedy tylko znajduje się wystarczająco blisko a on w odpowiedzi mocno mnie przytula. Bez słowa bierzemy się na ręce i kierujemy w stronę wnętrza Budynku Sprawiedliwości. Jesteśmy już prawie u progu drzwi, kiedy zatrzymuje nas odgłos czegoś metalicznego upadającego na marmurową płytę. Wygląda na to , że nasz uścisk poluzował moją broszkę z kosogłosem. Peeta zatrzymuje się, żeby ją podnieść.

Gdyby nie ten jeden szczegół już dawno bylibyśmy w budynku. Ale nie jesteśmy i widzimy co się dzieje.

Dwóch Strażników Pokoju prowadzi staruszka, który gwizdnął w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Peeta. Zmuszają go, żeby uklęknął, a potem jeden z nich strzela mu w tył głowy.

* * *

Haymitch opowiadał nam o uczuciu niepokoju w dystryktach. Mówił, że lada moment może wybuchnąć powstanie i, że wybuchnie ono bez względu na to, co Peeta zrobił na arenie. Incydent z jagodami, to, że nie dał się pokonać Kapitolowi. Haymitch mówi, że ludzie czekają na, byle pretekst.

Nigdy nie widziałam Peety w takim stanie jak wtedy kiedy się o wszystkim dowiedzieliśmy. Zbił lampę a Haymitch miał sporo szczęścia, że Peeta nie rzucił się z pięściami na jego twarz. Jego wściekłość nie była bezpodstawna.

-Wiedziałeś o wszystkim! Wiedziałeś a jednak pozwoliłeś mi tam wyjść i tylko pogorszyć sytuację! - Jego krzyk z poczucia bycia zdradzonym w końcu wywołuje u niego ból gardła i te ostatnie słowa są niemal niedosłyszalne. Wiedząc, że tym razem nie mogę mu pomóc, trzymam się z dala i czekam aż sam się ze wszystkim upora.

-Zawsze jesteś taki grzeczny Peeto. Wiesz jak się zachować przed kamerami. Nie chciałem tego zepsuć.

Peeta znowu ciska jakimś przedmiotem. Jak długo go znam, nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Wcześniej tylko raz widziałam jak kogoś krzyczał po tym jak Harden Turner, chłopiec z klasy Prim, wepchnął ją podczas przerwy w kałużę.

Czy sytuacja podoba mu się, czy nie Peeta był znacznie spokojniejszy podczas wydanej na jego cześć kolacji.

Teraz jesteśmy już z powrotem w pociągu i podczas, kiedy Peeta bierze prysznic ja leżę na wciąż posłanym jeszcze łóżku i zastanawiam się, czy to wszystko, to, że w domu czeka na niego rodzina, to, że będę przy nim bez względu na okoliczności, to, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał żyć w biedzie, było warte horroru jaki przeżył w trakcie Igrzysk. Czy jest to warte tego czego byliśmy dzisiaj świadkami.

Jednak, kiedy widzę go stojącego w drzwiach łazienki z ręcznikiem rozłożonym na ramionach i mokrymi włosami, które przykleiły mu się do czoła, uśmiechającego się do mnie smutno stwierdzam, że nie chcę zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Na razie postanawiam być samolubna i po prostu cieszyć się z tego, że w ogóle do mnie wrócił.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Kiedy dojeżdżamy do Kapitolu i jesteśmy prawie u jego granic Peeta postanawia pokazać mi swoje obrazy.

Po wszystkim co zaszło w Jedenastce Peeta trzymał się ustalonego harmonogramu. Zachowywał się tak jak tego od niego oczekiwano. Ten czas był mieszaniną kolacji i bankietów urządzonych na jego cześć. W każdym kolejnym dystrykcie udawaliśmy zainteresowanie, kiedy rozmawialiśmy z tamtejszymi ważniakami. Tańczyliśmy. Całowaliśmy się przed kamerami. Raz przyłapano nas, kiedy staraliśmy się chyłkiem wymknąć i znaleźć chwilę tylko dla siebie.

Może to właśnie z powodu tych lekkich, udawanych momentów czuję jak moje serce upada z trzaskiem na podłogę, kiedy Peeta otwiera drzwi przedziału, w którym przechowywane są jego obrazy.

Wiem już dlaczego wcześniej mi ich nie pokazywał. Obrazy stworzone na płótnie precyzyjnymi ruchami pędzla pokazują mi, osobie, która przeżyła Igrzysk jak to było widzieć to naprawdę.

W rogu przedziału stoi sztaluga z niedokończonym obrazem, na którym od razu skupiam wzrok. Rozpoznaję twarz staruszka i jego wydęte podczas gwizdu usta. Peecie udało się idealnie odtworzyć wyblakłą czerwień jego koszuli oraz wyraz życzliwości emanujący z jego spojrzenia.

Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, nie musieliśmy. Każde z nas jest oswojone z koszmarami, łatwo jest nam udawać, że naszego snu nie przerywa obraz tamtego staruszka. Wydaje mi się jednak , że Peeta wie. Po tym konkretnym koszmarze zawsze przytula mnie do siebie mocniej. Obojgu nam jest też po, nim trudniej zasnąć.

Przez chwilę wracam myślami do rysunków, które zawsze pojawiały się na marginesach zeszytów Peety. Drzewa, kwiaty, profil osoby, która akurat siedziała obok niego podczas zajęć. Obrazy wypełniające ten przedział są inne. Są pełne smutku i desperacji. Nie wzbudzają we mnie nic poza uczuciem smutku i beznadziei.

Czuję się zawstydzona tym, że muszę odwrócić wzrok. Peeta przeżył to wszystko a ja nie mogę na to patrzeć.

-Tak, wiem. - Słysząc jego głos nagle przypominam sobie o jego obecności. - Ja też ich nienawidzę.

Peeta nie chce mojego współczucia. Nie chce, żebym mówiła jaki jest dobry. Nie chce słyszeć żadnych komplementów pod adresem swoich prac. Nie mówię nic podczas, kiedy on stoi obok mnie. Po chwili wzdycha głośno i wchodzi w głąb przedziału. Widzę jak wyciąga kilka płócien zza obrazu przedstawiającego Róg Obfitości i przesiąkniętą krwią ziemię wokół niego.

-Nie mogę ich pokazać. Są zbyt...prawdziwe. Portia przekonała mnie jednak żebym zabrał je ze sobą. - Peeta wpatruje się w różnokolorowe plamy rozmieszczone na płótnie, które trzyma w dłoniach. - Pokażę i m tęcze i zachody słońca.

Kiedy przekracza próg przedziału ja kładę dłoń na jego ramieniu.

-Peeto, twoje obrazy są naprawdę okropne..., ale oboje wiemy, że to nie twoja wina.

* * *

Kapitol jest dla mnie kompletnie obcym, dziwnym i przerażającym miejscem.

Bankiet w rezydencji Prezydenta Snow'a trwa w najlepsze a Peeta jest rozchwytywany, odkąd się na, nim pojawiliśmy. Staram się mieć go na oku, ale z każdą mijającą godziną jest to coraz trudniejsze.

Kiedy kolacja, którą ja nazwałabym raczej ucztą, dobiegła końca Peeta został niemal wchłonięty przez tłum, żeby spędzić trochę czasu z najważniejszymi z obywateli Kapitolu, którzy stawili się na bankiecie.

Słyszę muzykę i patrzę na Peetę, który stoi obok otoczony z obydwu stron przez pewną parę i zbyt blisko prezydenta. Peeta splótł przed sobą ramiona a jego uśmiech jest grzeczny, ale wymuszony.

Stojący obok niego mężczyzna jest dziwnie wysoki ma lekki garb i wystający brzuszek. Jego przefarbowane na limonkową zieleń włosy są zaczesane do tyłu i błyszczą od żelu. Zauważam, że jego brwi zostały przefarbowane pod kolor włosów i drżę, kiedy widzę w jaki sposób taksuje stojącego przed, nim Zwycięzcę wzrokiem. Kobieta jest niewiele lepsza. Jest wyraźnie starsza od mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej jest jej mężem, jest też drobniutka w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Jej śnieżnobiała fryzura jest, w przeciwieństwie do włosów jej męża, napuszona i sterczy w każdą stronę. Niemal czuję to, jak bardzo Peeta stara się powstrzymać drżenie, kiedy kobieta kładzie rękę na jego przedramieniu.  
Nie podoba mi się to jak wyglądają ani to, co czuję, kiedy na nich patrzę.

Stopy bezwiednie kierują mnie w ich stronę, kiedy czuję dotyk dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Odwracam głowę i widzę Haymitcha, który zdaje się wyrósł u mojego boku i, który potrząsa głową. Otwieram usta aby zadać mu pytanie, kiedy w sali rozbrzmiewa ogłoszenie o pierwszym tańcu tego wieczora.

Mój oddech staje się spokojniejszy i czuję ulgę widząc jak Peetę zmierzającego szybko w moim kierunku. Natychmiast wyciąga ku mnie dłoń a ja chwytam ją i przesuwam kciukiem po jego dłoni. Rozumiejąc moje niewypowiedziane pytanie Peeta kiwa głową dając mi znać, że nic mu nie jest.

Wspinamy się po schodach w kierunku parkietu, ciemnej okrągłej platformy uniesionej nieco nad podłogą. Zmieściłoby się na, nim co najmniej pięćdziesiąt par, ale oboje wiemy, że pierwszy taniec wieczoru należy do Zwycięzcy i jego towarzyszki. Wspinamy się na schodki i trzymając się za ręce wychodzimy na sam środek parkietu. Kiedy rozbrzmiewa muzyka Peeta kładzie dłoń na moich plecach i przyciąga mnie do siebie.

Perfekcyjna synchronizacja z jaką się poruszamy kontrastuje w moim umyśle z pierwszymi lekcjami jakich usiłowała udzielić nam Effie na początku tournée. Poruszamy się naturalnie i Peeta nie musi już liczyć kroków, kiedy prowadzi mnie po parkiecie. Pochyla ku mnie twarz i szepcze, że Effie musi być z niego dumna w tej chwili. Uśmiecham się do niego promiennie a on całuje mnie w policzek. Oboje jesteśmy świadomi kamer rejestrujących każdy nasz ruch.

Ryzykuję i rzucam okiem na Prezydenta Snow'a i parę, z którą jeszcze niedawno rozmawiał Peeta. Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają a ja nagle czuję, że w moich żyłach zamiast krwi pojawiła się lodowata woda. Bez mrugnięcia okiem wpatruje się intensywnie w broszkę mojego ojca wpiętą w ramiączko mojej sukni. Na jego twarzy pojawia się leniwy uśmiech, który sprawia, że moje stopy nagle się zatrzymują. Prezydent spogląda na mnie raz jeszcze, nadal się uśmiechając i pochyla się aby powąchać różę wpiętą do klapy jego marynarki. Szybko odwracam wzrok w kierunku twarzy Peety.

-Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak. - Odpowiadam starając się przewrócić oczami z powodu mojej własnej niezdarności. - Chyba się potknęłam.

Po tym jak marszczy nos widzę, że mi nie wierzy, ale zamiast mi to wypomnieć po prostu przytula mnie mocniej. Mam ochotę znowu spojrzeć na Prezydenta, ale zamiast tego, opieram się całym ciałem o Peetę blokując w ten sposób widok na przypiętą do mojej sukni broszkę.

Piosenka dobiega końca, więc posłusznie rumienię się, kiedy Peeta delikatnie mnie całuje. Jego usta, ledwo opuszczają moje, kiedy znika w ramionach jakiejś obywatelki Kapitolu. W innych dystryktach coś takiego nigdy nie miało miejsca. Powinniśmy się spodziewać, że tutaj wszystko będzie, inaczej.

Tutejsi ludzie traktują Peetę jakby należał tylko do nich, jakby był lalką którą mogą się do woli bawić.

Na samą myśl przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Znowu zerkam na tamtą parę i dostrzegam jak Prezydent podaje, im ręce.

Delikatny dotyk czyjejś dłoni na moim ramieniu wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia. Odwracam się i staję twarzą w twarz z kimś kogo zwykle widywałam jedynie na ekranie telewizora. Mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że przy jego wysokiej, atletycznej sylwetce nawet Gale wydałby się drobny. Leniwie przeczesuje dłonią włosy, a potem podaje mi ją w geście powitania.

-Jestem Finnick Odair. - Uśmiecha się do mnie a ja jestem zaskoczona jak blisko mnie stoi. Wpatruje się we mnie uważnie, kiedy pochyla się, by ucałować moją dłoń a jego oczy są tak piękne, jak opowiadają o tym ludzie.

Wiedząc, że oczekuje na odpowiedź przedstawiam mu się, ale nie mówię nic więcej.

-Zatańczymy? - Pyta wskazując inne pary a ja usilnie szukam Peety, odnajduję go prawie na drugim końcu sali wciśniętego zbyt mocno w ramiona jakiejś otyłej kobiety o niebieskich włosach. Przełykam ślinę. -Jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci.

Słowa te, wyszeptane szybko i gorączkowo skupiają na sobie moją uwagę. Kiwam głową a on porywa mnie do tańca, którego nie znam. Nadal zaskakuje mnie to , że jest tak blisko mnie. Przez chwilę myślę o tym, że całe rzesze mieszkanek Panem dałyby się pokroić tylko po to , żeby znaleźć się na moim miejscu.

-Nie wydaje mi się, że znam ten taniec. - Przyznaję w końcu.

-Ach. Dobrze, więc. Pozwól, że cię nauczę. - Mruczy cicho nie przestając się uśmiechać, a potem prowadzi mnie na skraj parkietu pod pretekstem tego, że potrzebujemy więcej miejsca na naszą lekcję. Po krótkim instruktażu i mocno przesadzonej lekcji poglądowej wracamy na parkiet.

-A, więc...Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że twój Peeta jest kimś wyjątkowym. - Szepcze mi do ucha. Jego głos stracił swój oficjalny ton. Przytakuję skinieniem głowy i silę się na uśmiech. -Jestem także pewien, że nie uszło twojej uwadze to , że Snow i wszycy zebrani tutaj ludzie też tak uważają?

Cofam lekko głowę i wybucham, mam nadzieję przekonywującym, śmiechem.

-Musiałabym być ślepa, żeby tego nie zauważyć.

Finnick wybucha śmiechem a ja mam nadzieję, że nikt inny nie słyszał tego co powiedziałam. Finnick kiwa głową i szeptem zgadza się ze mną, że jedynie ślepiec nie zauważyłby tego jak bardzo wszyscy sfiksowali na punkcie Peety. Pochylam głowę bliżej.

-Posłuchaj Katniss nie mogę nie porównać sytuacji, w której obecnie znajduje się Peeta z tą, w której znalazłem się ja sam po moim własnym zwycięstwie w Igrzyskach. - Nie mówię nic. Nie jestem pewna czy w ogóle byłabym zdolna wykrztusić z siebie słowo. Ton głosu Finnicka zaczyna mnie przerażać. -Teraz, cóż...spędzam o wiele więcej czasu w Kapitolu niż bym chciał, gdyby tylko dano mi możliwość wyboru. Wiem też, o tutejszych ludziach więcej niż ktokolwiek inny chciałby wiedzieć. Moja wiedza o nich jest niezwykle rozległa i wykracza poza to jaką herbatę piją rano. Chociaż to akurat też wiem.

Cofam głowę, kiedy zaczynam rozumieć o czym mówi. Szybko orientuję się jednak , że obserwuje nas przynajmniej jedna para oczu.

-Nie...nie. - Mówi Finnick i udaje, że poprawia moją postawę. - W ten sposób.

-Dziękuję ci. - Odpowiadam i mam nadzieję, że nikt poza mną samą nie zauważył lekkiego drżenia mojego głosu. - Ta pozycja jest rzeczywiście o wiele bardziej sensowna.

Jego oczy kryją w sobie ciche przeprosiny, chociaż jego uśmiech jest nadal oślepiający. Pochyla się ku mnie aby kontynuować naszą jednostronną rozmowę.

-Nie możesz pozwolić aby jego spotkało to samo.

-Jak miałabym tego dokonać?

Słowa opuszczają moje usta, zanim mam szansę je powstrzymać załamana i zdesperowana. Piosenka dobiega końca i wszyscy cofają się od swoich partnerów, Finnick i ja idziemy ich śladem i oklaskujemy zespół. Finnick po raz ostatni bierze mnie za rękę i pochyla się w moim kierunku, zanim rzucą się na niego kobiety stojące niedaleko nas.

-Gdybym wiedział, nie wahałbym się ci powiedzieć.

Zabierają go ode mnie tak jak wcześniej Peetę. To tylko umacnia podobieństwo między, nim a Finnickiem w oczach mieszkańców Kapitolu.

Przypomina mi się to co powiedział mi Haymitch przed przyjazdem Ceasara Flickermana.

_-Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie.- Zaciągnął nas, wtedy w nasze miejsce spotkań i od razu wiedziałam, że co było nie tak, kiedy wyciągnął z kieszeni piersiówkę i pociągnął z niej długi łyk. - Ten wywiad musi być bez zarzutu. Musicie być idealną parą. Ludzie kochają Peetę, ale muszą pokochać go jako jedną z osób w waszym związku. Peeta nigdy nie może zostać sam._

Peeta i ja spojrzeliśmy na siebie, wtedy zaskoczeni. Wyraz twarzy Haymitcha jednakowo nas przeraził.

-Wierzcie mi. - Haymitch ponownie łyknął z piersiówki. - Ceasar Flickerman nie wpada od tak z wizytą do Zwycięzców w ich dystryktach. Ostatnim razem zrobił to dziesięć lat temu po zwycięstwie Finnicka Odair.

Myślę o tych ludziach, z którymi rozmawiał Snow i o tym jak entuzjastycznie kiwali głowami.

Zaczynam nerwowo rozglądać się po sali. Mój niepokój jedynie wzrasta, kiedy nie mogę nigdzie znaleźć Peety. Czuję jak mój żołądek robi salto, a potem czuję się chora. Kiedy znowu widzę Haymitcha, wiem, że on także wie.

_-Pod żadnym pozorem nie możecie zostać rozdzieleni. - Powiedział Haymitch._

Zawiodłam.

* * *

-Jak mogłeś ukryć przede mną coś takiego?!

-Maleńka...- Haymitch próbuje złapać mnie za ramię, ale unikam jego dotyku.

-Nie. Nie mów do mne 'Maleńka' i nie wmawiaj mi, że nie zrozumiałabym sytuacji. Nie tym razem Haymitch.

Nie ma wątpliwości jak bardzo jestem wściekła i staram się, jak mogę, żeby kompletnie nie oszaleć i nie zacząć krzyczeć.

Korytarz, do którego zaciągnął mnie Haymitch jest oddalony o kilkanaście kroków od drzwi sali bankietowej. Jest pusty i słabo oświetlony zamocowanymi na ścianach świecami. Nasze sylwetki rzucają na podłogę długie cienie, które sprawiają, że jest tutaj tak samo strasznie, jak w innych częściach rezydencji.

-Posłuchaj. - Haymitch robi krok w moim kierunku a ja cofam się w odpowiedzi. - Nie byłem do końca pewien. A, jeśli nie byłem pewnien nie chciałem, żeby chłopak martwił się na zapas, przeżył już wystarczająco dużo.

Wiem, że ma rację, ale w obecnym nastroju nie potrafię zbyt logicznie myśleć.

-Mogłeś nam pomóc, Haymitch! Po tym co spotkało tamtego staruszka...-Milknę starając się przełknąć coś, co mogłoby okazać się szlochem, gdyby mi się nie udało. - Po tym co spotkało tamtego staruszka w Jedenastce...Jak mogłeś pozwolić, żeby Peeta znalazł się w tej sytuacji o niczym nie wiedząc?

Mówię coraz głośniej. Haymitch podchodzi do mnie z wyciągniętymi ramionami jak, gdyby chciał osaczyć dzikie zwierzę. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak się w tej chwili czuję porównanie jest całkiem trafne. Znowu próbuję go odepchnąć, ale on łapie mnie za ramiona z siłą, która mnie zaskakuje.

-Mogłeś mnie przynajmniej uprzedzić. Mogłam lepiej się zachować! Mogłam zrobić coś więcej! - Powoli tracę zdolność logicznego myślenia, ale jestem taka wściekłą, że nie potrafię przestać mówić. - Mogłeś spróbować temu zapobiec! Już raz go uratowałeś. Myślisz, że to zwalnia cię od pozostałych zobowiązań?

-Proszę uważać Panno Everdeen. Nie wiem, o czym rozmawiasz z mentorem swojego drogiego Peety, ale nie sądzisz, że powinnaś nieco spuścić z tonu?

Zamieram słysząc za sobą głos. Jego chłód ani mnie nie uspokaja ani nie zatrzymuje natłoku myśli w mojej głowie. Sprawia, tylko , że czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

Haymitch wypuszcza mnie z objęć a ja powoli się odwracam starając się nie zwracać uwagi na przechodzący mnie leniwy dreszcz. Prezydent Snow uśmiecha się do mnie lekko, kiedy zauważam, że stoi kilka metrów od nas. Potem zwraca się do stojącego obok mnie mężczyzny.

-Panie Abernathy...czy mógłby pan zostawić nas na moment?

Widzę jak Haymitch waha się przez ułamek sekundy, a potem przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

-Będę tuż za drzwiami, Mała. - Mówi na tyle głośno, by usłyszał go Prezydent. Zastanawiam się przez chwilę czy zrobił to dlatego, żeby dać drugiemu mężczyźnie do zrozumienia i, że moja nieobecność nie pozostanie niezauważona. Ale potem uświadamiam sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia. Wszyscy towarzyszący Peecie ludzie mogliby zniknąć w ułamku sekundy, gdyby Prezydent tego chciał. Prawdopodobnie ludzie zastanawialiby się co się z nami stało, ale nikt nie dociekałby prawdy.

Zajęta swoimi myślami nie zauważyłam, kiedy Prezydent Snow podszedł do mnie bliżej. Jest teraz na tyle blisko , że mógłby mnie dotknąć jednak nie mogę znaleźć powodu, dla którego miałabym to zrobić.

Zapach róży wpiętej w klapę jego marynarki jest silny, ale nie jest jedynym, który przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Zapach krwi, którego źródło pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą, miesza się z zapachem kwiatu unoszącym się wokół nas. Jestem dumna z siebie, kiedy udaje mi się nie zakrztusić tym dławiącym zapachem.

-Gdzie jest Peeta? - Dźwięk mojego głosu zaskakuje nie tylko mnie, ale i stojącego przede mną mężczyznę.

-Jak widzę nie lubisz owijać w bawełnę. Wydaje mi się, że powinienem był się tego spodziewać. - Milknie a jego oczy znowu wpatrują się w broszkę przypiętą do mojego ubrania. - To piękna broszka, Panno Everdeen. Jak to miło ze strony Pana Mellarka, że pozwolił ci pożyczyć pamiątkę, którą miał ze sobą na arenie.

-Broszka jest moja. - Nie wiem dlaczego mu to mówię, ale nagle jest ważne, żeby on wiedział, że ta broszka nie należy do Peety. - Należała do...

-Do twojego ojca. - Prezydent Snow wchodzi mi w słowo i czuję, że moje serce na moment się zatrzymało. - Tak, wiem o tym. Przykro mi z powodu tego co się z, nim stało i mam nadzieję, że przyjmiesz moje kondolencje nawet, jeśli są spóźnione o kilka lat.

Zamieram tam, gdzie stoję i patrzę jak on odwraca się, by odejść. Nadal nie ruszając się z miejsca przypominam sobie moje pytanie i znowu się odzywam.

-Prezydencie Snow!

Mężczyzna robi zwrot i patrzy na mnie przez ramię. Ze sposobu w jaki uniósł brew wnioskuję, że czeka na oczywiste pytanie, skąd zna takie szczegóły o moim ojcu. Ale w tym momencie nie martwię się o to.

-Muszę spytać Pana jeszcze raz. Gdzie jest Peeta?

On chichocze cicho. Mój głos jest dużo silniejszy niż powinien, ale on najwyraźniej spodziewał się tego.

-Oczywiście. - Mówi do siebie. - Wiesz, że, dopóki nie podsłyszałem twojej kłótni z Panem Abernathym nie myślałem, że powinienem zaprzątać sobie tobą głowy. - Milknie na chwilę jak, gdyby zatracił się we własnych myślach. Myślach, które na pewno dotyczą rzeczy, o których ja nie chciałabym nawet słyszeć. Nie mogę mu jednak pokazać jak bardzo jestem skonfundowana i przerażona. Staję, więc trochę prościej i odkasłuję.

-Proszę Pana...

-Pan Mellark, prawdopodobnie wraz ze swoim mentorem, oczekuje aż pojawisz się z powrotem na sali. Mogę cię zapewnić, że twój drogi Peeta jest bezpieczny...przynajmniej tej nocy.

Znowu odwraca się, by odejść, ale potem znowu na mnie spogląda.

-Panno Everdeen, proszę przekazać moje kondolencje swojej rodzinie.

Czekam aż zniknie za zakrętem, a potem opieram się o najbliższą ścianę i zjeżdżam po niej na podłogę, gdzie siedzę tak długo aż czuję, że moje serce bije już normalnym rytmem.

* * *

Chwilę później wracam z powrotem na salę. Moje oczy znowu zaczynają gorączkowo szukać Peety i czuję niemal euforyczną ulgę, kiedy widzę tył jego blond głowy niedaleko Haymitcha.

Oczy mentora były najwyraźniej skupione na drzwiach przez cały czas, kiedy oczekiwał na mój powrót. Teraz przyglądają mi się ostrożnie jak, gdyby chciał się upewnić, że nic mi nie jest. Mam do niego mnóstwo pytań, ale w tej chwili nie są one najważniejsze.

Czuję jak moje oczy zwężają się, kiedy zauważam tamtą białowłosą kobietę przemierzającą salę w ich kierunku. Udaje mi się dotrzeć do nich szybciej i delikatnie kładę dłoń na ramieniu Peety. On odwraca się do mnie i grzeczny uśmiech na jego twarzy znika na mój widok.

-Cześć. - Wzdycha a jego uśmiech sprawia, że niemal zapominam o tym co stało się kilka minut temu.

Nad jego ramieniem widzę, że ta kobieta zbliżyła się i dołączył do niej jej obrzydliwy mąż. W tym momencie unosi dłoń aby odwrócić ode mnie uwagę Peety, ale ja nie mogę na to pozwolić.

Unoszę dłonie i obejmuję go za szyję. Peeta natychmiast obejmuje mnie w talii, żeby utrzymać mnie w pionie, ale nie pozwalam mu, inaczej zareagować tylko mocno przyciskam swoje usta do jego ust. Chwilę później on oddaje mi pocałunek, ale czuję jego zaskoczenie w tym jak jego ręce zacieśniają się na moment wokół mnie. Poruszam ustami przy jego ustach delikatnie, ale z siłą, jakiej nie było w naszych poprzednich pocałunkach.

Kiedy czuję dotyk jego języka na moich ustach przypomina mi się tamta noc w jego sypialni. Przez chwilę zapominam dlaczego go całuję i po prostu skupiam się na chłopcu, którego trzymam w ramionach. Wzdycham lekko i czuję jak jego dłonie obejmują mnie mocniej. Jedna jest nadal owinięta wokół mojej talii a druga leży między moimi łopatkami. Kiedy przerywamy pocałunek moje palce wplatają się we włosy nad jego karkiem i opieram swoje czoło o jego.

-Czymże sobie na to zasłużyłem? - Pyta Peeta na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszeli nas wszyscy wokoło.

Wzruszam ramionami i obejmuję go mocno w pasie. Przytulam policzek do jego klatki piersiowej i zamykam oczy.

-Sama nie wiem. Chyba stęskniłam się za tobą.

Peeta kołysze mną do przodu i do tyłu i nasze ciała zaczynają poruszać się w rytm muzyki. Ponad jego ramieniem spoglądam na Prezydenta Snow'a siedzącego u szczytu długiego stołu.

Mimo tego jak bardzo jestem w tej chwili przerażona, wiem, że spojrzenie jakim mu odpowiadam nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości. Oznajmia mu, że Peeta będzie bezpieczny nie tylko tej nocy, ale też każdej kolejnej. Ponieważ nie pozwolę, by ktoś mi go odebrał, nawet, jeśli tym kimś miałby być Prezydent Snow.

Tym razem, kiedy pochyla się, by powąchać różę w klapie marynarki, na jego twarzy nie widać uśmiechu.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Kiedy tylko bankiet dobiega końca wracamy do pociągu. Wszyscy zgodnie uważamy, że im szybciej wyjedziemy z Kapitolu tym lepiej dla nas.

Haymitch znika w pociągu pierwszy, wiedząc doskonale, że media nie palą się do tego, żeby uwiecznić moment jego wyjazdu. Potem przychodzi pora na Portię i resztę ekipy przygotowawczej. Nie mogę nie zauważyć sposobu w jaki Cloud i Matisse lekko się chwieją i drżę na samą myśl o pijanych uczestnikach bankietu, których spotkaliśmy. Effie idzie tuż przed nami i rozdaje uśmiechy na lewo i prawo. Chociaż na początku jej nie lubiłam, teraz wstydzę się, kiedy zauważam jej jasnopomarańczową szminkę rozmazaną na jej zębach.

Peeta i ja żegnamy się z tłumem jako ostatni. Przez chwilę stoimy na peronie trzymając się za ręce i pozujemy do zdjęć. Po raz ostatni całujemy się w blasku fleszy i wskakujemy na pokład tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Nawet, kiedy zamykają się za nami drzwi ja nadal nie potrafię puścić jego dłoni.

Haymitch czeka na nas przed przedziałem Peety i wymienia z nami porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Pociąg na pewno zatrzyma się gdzieś po drodze, żeby zatankować. Wiemy, że to będzie nasza szansa, żeby spokojnie porozmawiać. Peeta kiwa do mentora głową i znikamy w pokoju wiedząc, że, dopóki nie odbędziemy tamtej rozmowy żadne z nas nie zaśnie.

Oboje spędzamy pod prysznicem więcej czasu niż zwykle.

Peeta, chcąc zmyć z siebie dotyk chciwych rąk mieszkańców Kapitolu. Ja staram się zapomnieć o uczuciu oczu Snow'a wlepionych w broszkę należącą do mojego ojca, o wzroku Snow'a wlepionym w cokolwiek co do mnie należy. Nawet nie waham się, kiedy dodaję Peetę do tej listy.

Kilka godzin później czujemy jak pociąg powoli się zatrzymuje. Peeta i ja wymieniamy spojrzenia i szybko zakładamy buty. Spotykamy Haymitcha przy drzwiach gotowi wysiąść, kiedy tylko będzie to bezpieczne.

Niewielka stacja obsługi pociągów skąpana w świetle księżyca sprawia, że w miejscu, tuż za ostatnim wagonem, gdzie postanowiliśmy odbyć naszą rozmowę jest naprawdę niewiele światła. Nie jestem pewna czy powinnam być, za to wdzięczna, czy też nie. Powietrze jest zimne i, chociaż ledwie widzimy nawzajem własne twarze, nasze oddechy są świetnie widoczne. Otulam się kocem, który przyniosłam, ponieważ Peeta uparł się żebym go zabrała i spoglądam na starszego z mężczyzn czekając aż podzieli się z nami tym co wie.

Zauważam to , że po latach nadużywania alkoholu strasznie drżą mu dłonie. Patrzy na nas z przerażeniem wymieszanym z odrobiną furii i wyjaśnia nam dokładnie jakie są plany Prezydenta Snow'a względem Peety. W pewnym momencie traci wątek i zaczyna przeklinać Kapitol i wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Mruczy do siebie nie patrząc na żadne z nas.

Robię krok do przodu i kładę dłoń na jego ramieniu, żeby pomóc mu wrócić do tematu i wyczuwam słabą woń bimbru, który tak bardzo lubi. Ten zapach był niewyczuwalny przez większość tournée. Kiedy moje palce dotykają mankietu jego koszuli Haymitch unosi głowę i spogląda na mnie. Jestem zaskoczona widząc ślady łez w jego oczach. To znaczy mam nadzieję, że to łzy. Z tego co wiem, jego szklisty wzrok może być skutkiem ubocznym jego obecnego stanu upojenia. Jego twarz pokryta jest bruzdami pozostałymi po latach przekazywania samych złych wiadomości, patrzenia na to, jak giną kolejne dzieci i niezwalczonych koszmarów.

Przez chwilę pozwalam sobie mu współczuć, ale to uczucie znika, kiedy tylko przypominam sobie, że przecież mogliśmy zostać wcześniej ostrzeżeni na temat tego co się święci. Mogliśmy być lepiej przygotowani, gdyby tylko zechciał podzielić się z nami swoją wiedzą, zanim było za późno. Puszczam jego rękaw i cofam się. On zdaje się rozumieć moje wewnętrzne rozterki i podejmuje poprzednią kwestię.

Peeta jest cichy przez cały czas opowieści Haymitcha. Zbyt cichy. Zauważam, że cofnął się o krok, jakby chciał odseparować się od nas tak szybko, jak było to możliwe. Jak, gdyby zaczynał godzić się z losem i starał się, żebyśmy zbytnio nie ucierpieli z tego powodu.

Podchodzę do niego bliżej i przerywam opowieść Haymitcha.

-Nie musisz się o to martwić, Peeto. Nic ci się nie stanie. Nie dopuszczę do tego.

On znowu cofa się o krok i milczy jeszcze przez chwilę. Potem wzdycha ciężko i mówi coś, co jednocześnie złości mnie i zasmuca. Jego głos jest tak cichy, że prawdopodobnie miał nadzieję, że w ogóle tego nie usłyszymy.

-Byłoby lepiej, gdybym tam po prostu zginął.

Kiedy mija mi szok spowodowany jego słowami natychmiast na niego naskakuję. Trzymam go za ramiona tak mocno, że aż bieleją mi knykcie.

-_Nie waż się_ tak mówić!

-Ale to prawda Katniss!- Odsuwa się ode mnie tak gwałtownie, że zataczam się do tyłu. - Wiesz, że to prawda. Gdybym zginął Rue nadal, by żyła. Tamten staruszek nadal, by żył! A ja nie tkwiłbym w tym bagnie zastanawiając się, ile zarobi Snow, kiedy już w końcu mnie sprzeda!

Nie potrafię spojrzeć mu w oczy i zamiast tego wbijam wzrok w jego nierówno wznoszące się i opadające ramiona. Wiem, że tak szybko mu nie przejdzie. Peeta robi ostrożny krok w moją stronę, wyciąga ramiona w moją stronę i bierze mnie za ręce.

-Gdybym nie wrócił żywy ty także nie musiałabyś teraz tutaj tkwić. Miałabyś normalne życie! Byłoby ci łatwiej! Nie musiałabyś ciągle zamartwiać się o własne bezpieczeństwo i o to czy twojej mamie i Prim przypadkiem nic nie zagraża!

Dopiero, kiedy widzę jak Peeta łapie się za policzek i czuję mrowienie w prawej dłoni, dociera do mnie, że go uderzyłam. Stoję tam patrząc to na Peetę to na Haymitcha. Moje usta są szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia. Wściekłość, którą nadal czuję powoduje przypływ gorąca w górę mojej szyi i jestem pewna, że się czerwieni podobnie jak moje uszy i policzki. Słyszę za sobą hałas i, kiedy się odwracam widzę pracowników obsługi pociągu proszących nas abyśmy wrócili na pokład.

Odwracam się na pięcie i wracam do pociągu nie mówiąc ani słowa ani nie patrząc na nich. Nie wracam jednak do przedziału, który dzielę z Peetą. Zamiast tego wybieram większy przedział zastawiony fotelami i kanapami. Pociąg znowu rusza a ja zasiadam na sofie stojącej obok wielkiego okna. Przysuwam kolana pod brodę i siedzę tam przypatrując się mijanej scenerii.

Staram się nie myśleć o tym, że uderzyłam swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Staram się także nie myśleć o tym, że nie udało mi się spytać Haymitcha o to skąd Prezydent Snow wiedział tyle o moim ojcu. Staram się o tym nie myśleć, ale mi się nie udaje.

Nadal wiele rzeczy zostało niewypowiedzianych.

Po kilku minutach, a może i godzinach znajomy dźwięk protezy oznajmia mi, że Peeta nareszcie mnie znalazł. Nasłuchuję tego jak siada w stojącym za mną fotelu. Przez chwilę siedzimy w ciszy, dopóki nie decyduję się odezwać.

-Przeprosiłabym cię, ale wcale nie jest mi przykro.

Słyszę za sobą parsknięcie, ale się nie odwracam. Przyciągam do bliżej kolana i zamieram, kiedy słyszę jak on wstaje z fotela. Siada przede mną ze zdrową nogą zgiętą podobnie do moich a chorą ułożoną płasko na sofie.

-Naprawdę nie jest mi przykro. Zasłużyłeś sobie.

-Czyżby?-Kiwam głową w odpowiedzi, nadal na niego nie patrząc.-Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

-Zasłużyłeś sobie z powodu...z powodu wszystkiego o czym myślałam, odkąd mianowali cię Zwycięzcą. Nawet, jeśli muszę martwić się o siebie, Mamę i Prim nigdy nie myślałam, że byłoby nam wszystkim łatwiej gdybyś umarł. - Wreszcie unoszę głowę i spoglądam na jego twarz. - Peeto, gdybyś nie wrócił żywy...gdybyś tam zginął...Jestem pewna, że część mnie umarłaby razem z tobą.

Odwracam głowę z powrotem do okna wiedząc, że jeśli będę na niego dłużej patrzeć to się rozpłaczę. Peeta nie mówi nic tylko łapie mnie za ramiona i przyciąga do siebie. Jest to niewygodna pozycja, nie mogę ruszyć ramieniem, które tkwi między nami, ale nie narzekam. Po minucie albo dwóch Peeta wzdycha głośno, tuż nad moją głową, lekko czochrając mi włosy.

-Naprawdę musiałaś mi przyłożyć? - Pyta żartobliwie i wiem już, że mi wybaczył. Odsuwam się na tyle, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Bardzo stara się aby jego uśmiech nie wyglądał na wymuszony.

-Cóż, masz szczęście, że tylko ci przyłożyłam.

Zapada cisza, ale, kiedy patrzę jak Peeta bawi się nitką wystającą z dołu jego koszulki jestem pewna, że chce mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Czekam kilka minut, dając mu dużo czasu, żeby mógł mi powiedzieć, ale on milczy. W końcu, ciągły, nerwowy ruch jego palców staje się bardziej wkurzający niż uroczy i kładę dłoń na jego dłoni.

-Peeto, jeśli jest coś, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, to po prostu to zrób.

Peeta spuszcza wzrok i, gdybym go dobrze nie znała stwierdziłabym, że jest zdenerwowany. Nie, jestem tego pewna. A widząc go w tym stanie sama zaczynam się denerwować.

-To nic takiego...Po prostu Haymitch...- Milknie, a kiedy znowu się odzywa mówi znacznie ciszej. - Haymitch mówi, że być może istnieje sposób na to, żebyśmy uniknęli tego wszystkiego.

Nie musi mi wyjaśniać co ma na myśli mówiąc 'to wszystko', a ja pochylam się do przodu gotowa usłyszeć jego sugestię. To co słyszę jest wypowiedziane tak szybko, że ledwie go rozumiem.

-Haymitch myśli, że powinniśmy się pobrać.

-Słucham? - Pytam, chociaż rozumiem dlaczego to zaproponował.

Jeśli Peeta się ożeni, Snow z pewnością nie będzie mógł zamienić go w kolejną kapitolińską prostytutkę. Media i ludność Panem wierzą w naszą miłość i lojalność wobec siebie i na pewno uznaliby pomysł, by zmusić żonatego mężczyznę do tego aby stał się drugim Finnickiem Odair za ordynarny.  
Peeta patrzy w dół na swoje dłonie i zaczyna bawić się luźną skórką przy paznokciu.

-Powiedziałem mu, że nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł. Znam...znam twoje odczucia co do małżeństwa i nie mógłbym prosić cię o...- Milknie, kiedy ujmuję jego brodę w dłoń i zmuszam go do tego, żeby na mnie spojrzał.

-Nie. Powinieneś to zrobić.

Przełykam i patrzę mu w oczy. Oczywiście Peeta ma rację. Nigdy nie myślałam o małżeństwie. Nie chciałam mieć dzieci ani niczego co łączy te dwie rzeczy. Nie potrafiłabym wydać dziecka na świat w jakim żyjemy, wiedząc, że po dwunastu krótkich latach może mi ono zostać odebrane.

Staram się przekonać samą siebie, że podjęłam właściwą decyzję. Że, gdyby ktoś inny postawił mnie w tej sytuacji też bym się zgodziła. Oczywiście lista potencjalnych kandydatów jest w moim przypadku bardzo krótka i, gdyby Peeta i Gale mieli zamienić się miejscami nie wiem czy zgodziłabym się równie szybko.

Sama myśl o tym wydaje mi się tak dziwna w sposób jakiego nie jestem nawet w stanie zrozumieć. Odzywam się znowu, żeby uciec od moich natrętnych myśli.

-Powinieneś oświadczyć mi się pojutrze. Podczas wiecu na głównym placu przed całym dystryktem.

-Jesteś...jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz, Katniss.

-Wiesz, Mała...mogłabyś trafić gorzej.

Szorstki głos dobiegający od strony drzwi płoszy nas obydwoje. Haymitch opiera się o framugę i patrzy na nas z przekrzywioną na bok głową. Biorę Peetę za ręce i potwierdzam skinieniem głowy.

* * *

Kiedy docieramy do Dwunastki na peronie czeka na nas niewielki tłum ludzi gotowych nas przywitać. Są rodziny moja i Peety, Państwo Undersee, Cartwrightowie i kilkoro innych osób i wszyscy czekają aby nas powitać. Nigdzie nie widać Hawthorne'ów i staram się nie okazać tego jak bardzo czuję się dotknięta.

Matka i Prim biegną aby przywitać mnie na peronie i widzę jak każda z nich ogląda mnie dokładnie aby upewnić się, że na pewno nic mi nie jest. Ja także bacznie, im się przyglądam. Czuję ulgę, kiedy stwierdzam, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Mama całuje mnie w policzek a Prim mocno się do mnie przytula.  
Odwracam głowę i przyglądam się ponownemu spotkaniu Peety z rodziną. Prawie całą za wyjątkiem jego matki. Ona jak zwykle stoi osobno ze splecionymi ramionami i miłym uśmiechem wywołanym obecnością kamer. Nasze spojrzenia przez chwilę się krzyżują i jej uśmiech na moment znika.

Prim odpycha mnie, a potem niemal przewraca Peetę, kiedy biegnie aby go uściskać. Ten widok sprawia, że się uśmiecham przypominając sobie podobną scenę, która miała miejsce nie całe pół roku wcześniej.

Od tamtej pory wiele się zmieniło.

Jak, gdyby ta myśl potrzebowała jeszcze większego potwierdzenia, Chord i Leif witają mnie uściskami podobnymi do sposobu w jaki powitali brata a Pan Mellark kładzie swoją wielką dłoń na moim ramieniu i uśmiecha się do mnie ciepło. Czuję mdłości na samą myśl o tym, że nie długo stanę się ich bratową i synową.

Dłoń Peety łatwo odnajduje moją i ściska ją uspokajająco. Pochylam się aby pocałować go w policzek, ale on odwraca głowę w ostatnim momencie. Moje usta dotykają jego ust i czuję pod nimi jego uśmiech. Odsuwam się na tyle aby zauważył mój krzywy uśmieszek, a potem znowu się pochylam.

Kiedy przerywamy pocałunek wtulam policzek w jego klatkę piersiową, żeby ukryć rumieniec. Nie patrzę na nikogo, dopóki do moich uszu nie dobiega jego śmiech dudniący w jego klatce piersiowej. Kiedy unoszę głowę, widzę jak Peeta potrząsa swoją i pokazuje mi coś po naszej lewej stronie.

-Myślę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu ma swój komitet powitalny. - Mówi cicho Peeta.

Patrzę we wskazanym kierunku i uśmiecham się. Niedaleko Prim ciągnie Haymitcha za rękę i opowiada mu o czymś podczas, kiedy on poprawia zwisającą mu z ramienia torbę. Jego uśmiech jest niewielki, ale szczery. Spogląda na nas i kiwa lekko głową. Uśmiecham się i w tym momencie kocham moją siostrę jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

Wczorajszej nocy, po bankiecie w domy Burmistrza, Peeta i ja marzyliśmy tylko o tym, aby w końcu znaleźć się w domu. Oczywiście Peeta, który nadal jest czasami zbyt grzeczny dla własnego dobra zaprosił Effie, Portię i kilku członków swojej ekipy aby z nami zostali. Tak, więc, chociaż marzyliśmy o spokojnym, relaksującym wieczorze stało się coś zupełnie innego.

Effie, oczywiście, zmusiła nas do tego abyśmy obejrzeli wszystko, co przegapiliśmy będąc u Burmistrza. A, więc siedzieliśmy tam, wszyscy stłoczeni w salonie i oglądaliśmy nasz powrót do domu. Effie świergotała o tym, jak bardzo chciałaby, żeby kamery uchwyciły jej prawy profil zamiast ciągle skupiać się na lewym. O tym jak bardzo była zaskoczona tym, że Haymitch po raz pierwszy wystąpił trzeźwy przed kamerami. No i oczywiście o tym, że powinnam w końcu przestać się garbić.

Peeta i ja przewróciliśmy tylko porozumiewawczo oczami i powstrzymaliśmy się przed powiedzeniem głośno co o tym wszystkim myślimy. Późnym wieczorem, kiedy postanowiliśmy się położyć i leżałam już w łóżku, Peeta powiedział, że zejdzie na dół aby poinformować Effie i innych o tym co planował zrobić następnego dnia.

Chwilę później usłyszałam z parteru podekscytowany pisk opiekunki Dwunastego Dystryktu.

Tego ranka zaprowadzono mnie od razu do domu Haymitcha. Nie widziałam Peety cały dzień, ale Mama i Prim, które jadły z, nim lunch powiedziały mi, że nic mu nie jest.

Patrząc na ich twarze, wiedziałam, że Peeta poinformował je o tym co się dzisiaj stanie. Nie rozmawiamy o tym, ale jestem pewna, że wiedzą. Mama przygląda mi się uważniej, jakby chciała zobaczyć jak bardzo jestem podekscytowana a Prim uśmiecha się nawet bardziej niż zwykle.

Podczas, kiedy ekipa przygotowawcza, pod przywództwem Portii, doprowadza mnie do porządku ja rozmyślam o rozmowie, którą odbyłam z Haymitchem. Dzięki temu, że mam się nad czym skoncentrować udaje mi się zlekceważyć ból związany z zabiegami upiększającymi.

* * *

Kiedy mama i Prim poszły odwiedzić Peetę wyciągnęłam Haymitcha do zagajnika domagając się odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Wiedząc, że nie odpuszczę, dopóki nie dowiem się tego co chcę wiedzieć poddał się. Wiedząc, że nie lubię zwlekać przeszedł też od razu do sedna sprawy.

-W roku, w którym zginął twój ojciec, eksplozja w kopalni w Dwunastce nie była jedynym 'wypadkiem' w dystryktach. Twój ojciec, wraz z kilkoma innymi mężczyznami, wśród, których był także Mitchell Hawthorne, był jednym z pięćdziesięciu przywódców ruchu oporu, którzy zginęli w tamtym roku. W Siódemce wybuchł pożar lasu, w Czwórce zatonął kuter a w Dziewiątce z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn przewrócił się wypełniony zbożem silos.

Stałam tam powoli starając się zrozumieć powierzone mi informacje.

Mój ojciec był przywódcą rebeliantów.

Oczywiście nie wiedziałam o tym. Byłam jednak jeszcze bardzo mała, kiedy żył. Byłoby mu łatwo ukryć przede mną coś takiego.

Pamiętam, że moja matka bywała przerażona tym co zdarzało mi się mówić na temat Kapitolu, kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką. Zwykle, były to rzeczy, które kiedyś mówił ojciec a ja wierzyłam w każde jego słowo.

Biorąc pod uwagę to, czego właśnie się dowiedziałam, inne momenty z mojego dzieciństwa nagle nabierają sensu.

Na przykład pierwszy raz, kiedy ojciec zabrał mnie nad jezioro. Wtedy nie mogłám zrozumieć dlaczego tak oddalone od siedzib ludzkich miejsce może wydawać się pełne życia. Na początku myślałam, że to z powodu ptaków i świeżego powietrza. Ale było w tym coś jeszcze. Wracam myślami do małego kamiennego domku stojącego nad jeziorem i do tego, że zawsze pachniało w, nim fajkowym dymem i ogniskiem.

Mój ojciec nigdy nie palił fajki i rzadko, kiedy rozpalał ogień w znajdującym się w domku piecyku.

Oczywiste jest, że nie byłam jedyną osobą którą mój ojciec zaprowadził w tamto miejsce. Jestem trochę wściekła, kiedy myślę o ludziach przebywających w miejscu, które zawsze wydawało mi się tajemnicze. Miejscu, o którym, jak mi się, wtedy wydawało, wiedzieliśmy tylko mój ojciec i ja.

Moja złość znika, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że ci wszyscy ludzie teraz nie żyją, tak jak on.

-Rebelia nigdy nie wygasła, Maleńka. Nie siedemdziesiąt pięć lat temu, kiedy zbombardowano Trzynastkę i nie pięć lat temu po śmierci twojego ojca. Po prostu czekali na właściwy moment. Kiedy pojawił się Peeta był taki...taki dobry. Był z niego taki niezaprzeczalnie dobry dzieciak. Idealnie przypomniał wszystkim, o co walczą...A, poza tym...- Haymitch zamilkł na chwilę i cisza trwała tak długo, że zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy w ogóle skończy myśl. - Broszka twojego ojca, którą mu podarowałaś...Cóż ludzie dobrze pamiętają twojego ojca. Wszycy widzieli w niej coś więcej niż tylko chłopca, który obiecał dziewczynie, że do niej wróci.

-Więc...ty wiedziałeś? - Pytam tak cicho, że ledwie rozpoznaję swój własny głos.

Haymitch milknie a ja patrzę na to, jak wyciąga z kieszeni piersiówkę, pociąga z niej długi łyk, a potem zamyka na chwilę oczy. Po kilku następnych łykach w końcu odpowiada na moje pytanie.

-Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy wiedziałem, że stanie się to co się stało, moja odpowiedź brzmi 'nie'. Nie miałem o tym pojęcia.

* * *

Portia odkasłuje wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia a ja mrugam kilka razy i odwracam ku niej głowę.

Stoi między mną a lustrem w pozycji podobnej do tej, którą przyjęła ponad pięć miesięcy temu, kiedy wykrzyczałam jej w twarz, że nikt nie czuje się bardziej odpowiedzialny za Peetę niż ja. Przyznam szczerze, że nie starałam się poznać jej bliżej podczas tournée. Ale delikatny uśmiech, z którym przygląda się efektom swojej pracy uświadamia mi, że ona nie kryje do mnie urazy. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

Portia cofa się pozwalając mi spojrzeć w lustro po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczął się długi i mozolny proces przygotowań.

Znowu cieszę się, że mimo nałożonych na mnie warstw makijażu nadal potrafię rozpoznać własne odbicie. Widzę nawet piegi na moim nosie, które pozostały mi po godzinach spędzonych w lesie i uśmiecham się na ich widok. Moim oczom nadano przydymiony efekt, który nie jest jednak zbyt mocny a moje włosy uczesano podobnie do sposobu w jaki mama zawsze czesała mnie przed Dożynkami.

Skupiam wzrok na sukience. Góra ściśle przylega do ciała a wycięty w szpic dekolt jest jak dla mnie nieco za głęboki. Na szczęście zakrywa go koronka w kolorze kości słoniowej sprawiając, że czuję się trochę lepiej. Spódnica rozszerza się w okolicy moich bioder i zatrzymuje się kilka centymetrów poniżej moich kolan. Kiedy odwracam się, żeby spojrzeć na tył zauważam, że jej ciepły pomarańczowy kolor wydaje się lśnić, kiedy się poruszam. Nie myślę o tym zbyt długo, ponieważ odkrywam, że, chociaż z przodu sukienka wygląda całkiem normalnie, w zasadzie brakuje jej tyłu i moje plecy są niemal całkiem nagie. Zastanawiam się, czy to właściwy wybór biorąc pod uwagę, że na zewnątrz nadal leży śnieg.

Jednak nie dzielę się z nią moimi wątpliwościami. Portia kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu i odwracam się, by na nią spojrzeć.

-To dla Peety. - Uśmiecha się do mnie w sposób jakiego nie rozumiem. - Oczywiście na oficjalną część wieczoru włożysz szal.

Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć, więc tylko kiwam głową i odwracam się z powrotem do lustra.

-To jego ulubiony kolor. - Mówię poruszając spodnicą.

-Wiesz, że on naprawdę cię kocha, prawda?

Jej słowa zatrzymują mnie wpół ruchu i wygladzam spódnicę nie patrząc na nią. Na pewno, nie jest świadoma przedstawienia jakie odgrywamy. Pewnie tylko stara się wprowadzić mnie w odpowiedni nastrój przed czekającymi mnie oświadczynami. Przełykam ślinę i spoglądam na nią.

-Tak, wiem. - Odpowiadam, ale mój uśmiech wydaje mi się nerwowy. - Ja też go kocham.

-Mówię poważnie, Katniss. Peeta jest w tobie zakochany. Proszę cię...pamiętaj o tym tego wieczora.

Potem wraca do pracy. Jestem zaskoczona i nie wiem, co powiedzieć podczas, kiedy ona nakłada mi pędzlem na obojczyk jakąś błyszczącą substancję. Nawet, gdybym wiedziała, wyraz jej twarzy informuje mnie, że ona nie chce o tym słyszeć. Podaje mi szal, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam i obie wychodzimy z domu i wsiadamy do samochodu, który zawiezie nas na plac.

* * *

W mgnieniu oka znajduję się na scenie przed Budynkiem Sprawiedliwości. Słucham przemówienia Burmistrza Undersee i klaszczę razem z publicznością.

Uważniej słucham przemówienia Peety i jego miłych słów na temat Kapitolu i Dwunastki, których ja sama nigdy nie mogłabym wykrztusić.

Peeta dziękuje swojej rodzinie, która siedzi w pierwszym rzędzie. Dziękuje swemu mentorowi i Haymitch wstaje ze stojącego za Peeta krzesła i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Dziękuje Portii i swojej ekipie, którzy machają ze swoich miejsc. Kiedy dziękuje Effie, Haymitch musi ją mocno trzymać, żeby nie wstała i nie wepchnęła się przed mikrofon, by również przemówić.

Cisza jaka zapada na chwilę po tym jak Peeta podziękował Effie sprawia, że zaczynam się denerwować.

Peeta mówi o tym, że przez cały czas, który spędził na arenie była z, nim jedna osoba, o której myślał częściej niż o kimkolwiek innym. Wypowiada moje imię w tak pełen szacunku sposób, że czuję jak serce zaczyna mi bić gwałtowniej. Peeta mówi o tym, że to myśl o tym, że jestem tutaj, w domu i, że czekam na jego powrót pozwoliła mu przeżyć.

Kiedy wywołuje mnie na scenę czuję jak moje nogi drżą, ale i tak zbliżam się do niego. Uśmiecha się do mnie, kiedy mnie widzi i czuję jak mój żołądek robi salto, kiedy uśmiecham się do niego promiennie. Jestem bardziej niż świadoma obecności publiczności, ale i tak całuję go jakby nikt na nas nie patrzył.

Peeta bierze moje obie ręce w swoje i wiem, że zbliża się ten moment. Odwraca się do mnie i już nie patrzy na zgromadzony na placu tłum.

-Katniss Everdeen, chcę ci podziękować. Dziękuję ci za to , że zawsze przy mnie jesteś, za bycie najlepszą przyjaciółką jaką mógłbym sobie wymarzyć. Dziękuję ci za to , że dałaś mi powód to życia i coś, co sprawiło, że chciałem wrócić do domu.

Milknie a ja czuję łzy pod powiekami. On puszcza moją dłoń i ściera łzę z mojego policzka. Zamykam oczy, kiedy czuję jego dotyk i pochylam się aby pocałować kącik jego ust.

On po raz kolejny odwraca się do kamer i mieszkańców Dwunastki.

-Chciałbym wyjaśnić wam wszystkim jak to wszystko się zaczęło.

Jestem zaskoczona i nie wiem dokąd zmierza Peeta.

-Miałem pięć lat i właśnie po raz pierwszy poszedłem do szkoły. Pamiętam, że mój ojciec stanął obok mnie i czekał na początek dnia. Byłem przestraszony, ponieważ nikogo nie znałem a on starał się mnie pocieszyć. Pokazał mi dziewczynkę, stojącą po drugiej stronie boiska. Nadal pamiętam sukienkę w czerwoną kratkę, którą miała, wtedy na sobie oraz warkocze, które opadały jej na plecy. Tata powiedział mi, że znał kiedyś jej mamę i, że jej mama wyszła za mąż za człowieka o tak pięknym głosie, że, kiedy śpiewał milkły ptaki.

Peeta spogląda na mnie i jestem pewna, że widzi jak działają na mnie jego słowa. Doskonale wie, jak reaguję na jakiekolwiek wspomnienie o moim ojcu.

Wiem, że podjęłam właściwą decyzję. Zawsze o tym widziałam, ale teraz czuję się z tym, inaczej. Samo wspomnienie mojego ojca sprawia, że wracam myślami do tego co powiedział mi Haymitch. Peeta naprawdę przypomina ludziom o tym, o co powinni walczyć.

Mój ojciec z pewnością walczyłby o to, gdyby nadal żył. Nawet, gdyby Peeta nie był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i, gdyby nie zależało mi na, nim tak jak teraz mi na, nim zależy, to kim jest byłoby wystarczającym powodem.

-Oczywiście mu nie uwierzyłem. Kto mógłby mieć aż tak piękny głos. Trochę później, podczas lekcji muzyki, nauczycielka spytała czy któreś z nas zna pieśń z doliny. Dziewczynka z warkoczykami natychmiast podniosła rękę. Nauczycielka postawiła ją na krześle i przysięgam, że, kiedy zaczęła śpiewać zamilkły wszystkie ptaki za oknie. Wtedy wiedziałem...wiedziałem, że już po mnie.

Wiem, że to udawane oświadczyny. Wiem, że słowa Peety muszą brzmieć szczerze. Cały dzień myślałam o tym jak na nie zareaguję, ale tego się nie spodziewałam. Peeta wpatruje się we mnie a ja słyszę w uszach jedynie bicie mojego własnego serca.

Kiedy nad tym dłużej pomyślę udaje mi się przypomnieć sobie dzień, o którym mówi. Pamiętam sukienkę, którą opisał. Prim także założyła ją w dniu, kiedy poszła do szkoły. Nie pamiętam już słów pieśni z doliny ani tego żebym śpiewała ją przy kimś innym poza moim ojcem. Jestem zaskoczona tym, że Peeta to pamięta.

-Jeżeli nauczyłem się czegoś podczas Igrzysk to tego, że życie jest krótkie. Nigdy nie wiemy, kiedy nasz czas może dobiec końca. Wiem, że jesteśmy młodzi, ale wiem także, że chcę spędzić z tobą każdą chwilę jaka mi pozostała.

Kiedy klęka przede mną na jednym kolanie przypominają mi się wcześniejsze słowa Portii.

_Mówię poważnie, Katniss. Peeta jest w tobie zakochany...Proszę cię, pamiętaj o tym._

Kiedy patrzę w oczy mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który nadal trzyma mnie mocno za rękę, wiem, że Portia miała rację. Ponieważ on patrzy na mnie w ten sam sposób jak mój ojciec patrzył na moją matkę. Jestem zaskoczona czując łzy spływające mi po policzkach i wiem, że nie są one ani wyćwiczone ani udawane.

-Kocham cię, Katniss Everdeen. Bardziej niż jesteś w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

Jestem w ewidentnym szoku, kiedy widzę jak Peeta wyjmuje z kieszeni pierścionek. Wiem, że to stara tradycja i, że nadal praktykuje się ją w Kapitolu. Kiedy i jak go zdobył pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą. Szczególnie, jeśli wezmę pod uwagę jak niedawno wymyśliliśmy ten plan.

Nie mogę wydobyć z siebie głosu, więc tylko kiwam głową. On wsuwa mi pierścionek na palec i spogląda na mnie. Kiedy usiłuje wstać widzę, wyraźnie, że jego proteza odmawia współpracy.

Ponieważ nie mogę już dłużej stać, klękam przed, nim. Słyszę jego zdziwione westchnięcie w reakcji na to, co zrobiłam, a potem go całuję. Biorę jego twarz w dłonie. I słyszę jego zaskoczenie, kiedy jego zimne dłonie wsuwają się pod mój szal i dotykają nagiej skóry moich pleców.

Przyciągam go bliżej i jestem szczęśliwa mogąc zatracić się w chwili. Tak naprawdę, dopiero , kiedy rozdzielamy się, by zaczerpnąć tchu przypominam sobie, że przecież mamy publiczność. Od ich okrzyków i oklasków dzwoni mi w uszach i naprawdę czerwienię się, kiedy Peeta i ja wstajemy. Unoszę dłoń z pierścionkiem tak, aby złapały go wszystkie kamery Kapitolu i wydaję z siebie pisk, który jest mam nadzieję bardziej dziewczęcy niż przerażający.

Kiedy znowu zarzucam ramiona na szyję Peety ponad jego ramieniem napotykam spojrzenie Haymitcha. Kiwa z uznaniem głową i lekko klaszcze. A ja nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym co powiedział tamtej nocy, kiedy wyjechaliśmy z Kapitolu.

Powiedział wtedy, że zawsze mogłam trafić gorzej.

Teraz jednak wiem, że nigdy nie mogłabym trafić lepiej.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Budzę się ze zesztywniałymi plecami i kończynami, które wcale nie są w lepszym stanie. Krzywię się, kiedy po odwróceniu się na bok trafiam na pustą i zimną pościel. Kiedy przyglądam się sobie bliżej uświadamiam sobie, że nadal mam na sobie sukienkę, w którą ubrała mnie wczoraj Portia.

Kiedy dłużej się nad tym zastanawiam, nie pamiętam momentu powrotu do domu ani tego, kiedy położyłam się do łóżka.

Siadam, a potem pochylam się najdalej jak mogę aby zmusić do wysiłku obolałe mięśnie. Nadal tak siedzę, zgięta do przodu, kiedy słyszę jak po przeciwnej stronie pokoju otwierają się drzwi łazienki. Unoszę głowę spoglądając przez chwilę na pierścionek na moim palcu za, nim spojrzę na Peetę. Będę musiała przyzwyczaić się do jego obecności.

Czuję, jak bardzo czerwienię się, kiedy zauważam, że biodra Peety osłania jedynie nisko zwisający ręcznik. Mimo tego, że Peeta jest w tej chwili właściwie nagi uśmiecha się do mnie swobodnie, a potem podchodzi do komody w poszukiwaniu ubrań. Staram się zmusić oczy do tego aby nie wpatrywały się tak mocno w jego nagie plecy ani w spływające po nich kropelki wody. Szybko odwracam wzrok, kiedy on odwraca się ku mnie.

-Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że już nie śpisz. Zeszłej nocy spałaś jak kłoda.

-Chyba rzeczywiście tak było. - Mówię starając się aby zabrzmiało to naturalnie. Dlaczego nie może to brzmieć naturalnie? - Nie pamiętam nawet jak dotarłam do domu.

Peeta wybucha śmiechem i odwraca się do mnie z ubraniami pod pachą.

-Tak. Tak myślałem. Zasnęłaś, kiedy tylko wsiedliśmy do samochodu. - Milknie aby włożyć koszulkę. Moje oczy znowu skupiają się na jego mięśniach brzucha i na kształcie litery 'v', który tworzą tuż obok jego bioder. Czuję, że czerwienię się jeszcze bardziej i opadam twarzą w materac. - Reporterzy mieli pewnie niezły ubaw. Musiałem wnieść cię do środka.

-Przepraszam.

Moje słowa są stłumione przez pościel czekam, aż usłyszę moment, w którym zasunie szufladę i zamkną się za, nim drzwi łazienki, a potem wstaję z łóżka. Parkiet pod moimi stopami jest lodowaty i krzywię się lekko.

Kiedy Peeta wraca do sypialni jestem odwrócona do niego plecami i wyglądam przez okno. Jestem mile zaskoczona nie widząc w, nim, żadnych dziennikarzy i kamerzystów. Wydaje mi się, że nawet, im nie spodobał się pomysł sterczenia na śniegu przez całe godziny.

-Nie jestem pewien czy wczoraj ci to powiedziałem, ale, w tej sukience wyglądasz...wow.

Jego słowa mnie nie zaskakują. Peeta jest tak dobry w prawieniu komplementów jak źle ja się czuję przyjmując je. Dotyk jego ciepłej dłoni na moich nagich plecach sprawia, że lekko drżę. Natychmiast się odsuwa a ja czuję się winna własnej reakcji i spoglądam na niego łapiąc go za rękę, której nie zdążył do końca odsunąć i uśmiechając się lekko. On odpowiada mi uśmiechem a ja czuję jak mój żołądek zawiązuje się w supeł.

Zapominam co chciałam mu powiedzieć. Zamiast tego, moje oczy przesuwają się po jego wilgotnej, falującej grzywce i niemal bezwiednie wyciągam rękę aby odsunąć mu ją z czoła. Jego uśmiech łagodnieje a mój żołądek zaciska się jeszcze bardziej. Jego kciuk zatacza małe kólka wokół mojego kciuka i wyciąga wolną dłoń aby odsunąć mi włosy za ucho. Dopiero teraz zauważam jak blisko siebie stoimy i niemal wypluwam swoje następne słowa.

-Cóż, dziękuję. Jestem jednak pewna, że to Portia zasłużyła na ten komplement. Powiedziała mi, że ta sukienka jest dla ciebie. Nie wiem, o co jej chodziło.

Szybko wypuszczam jego dłoń i znikam w łazience. Powietrze jest ciepłe i wilgotne po kąpieli Peety. Odkręcam wszystkie kurki, a potem zjeżdżam po ścianie na podłogę. Wzdycham czekając aż Peeta wyjdzie z sypialni.

Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Może to efekt udawania przed kamerami przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaiłam się do adorowania Peety przed publicznością, że teraz trudno mi się odzwyczaić.

Myślę o tym co Peeta powiedział zeszłego wieczora. Myślę o tym jak na mnie patrzył klęcząc u moich stóp. Myślę o tym jak kompletnie zapomniałam o obecności kamer, kiedy opadłam na kolana aby go pocałować. Myślę o dotyku jego dłoni na moich plecach i o tym co poczułam, kiedy się do mnie uśmiechnął. Myślę o tym co czuję [i]za każdym razem[/i], kiedy widzę jego uśmiech. Spoglądam na pierścionek na moim palcu, którego z pewnością nie miał czasu kupić po tym, kiedy wymyśliliśmy te oświadczyny.

Przez chwilę pozwalam sobie nawet myśleć, że bycie czyjąś żoną, bycie żoną Peety, nie będzie takie złe. Może nawet da mi mój własny powód do walki.

Potrząsam głową. Nie mogę tak myśleć. Pobieramy się aby chronić siebie nawzajem, aby ochronić Peetę przed życiem na jakie nie zasługuje. Podchodzę do lustra i wycieram zebraną na, nim parę aby móc na siebie spojrzeć. Kiwam głową utwierdzając się w swoim przekonaniu.

Tak, o to właśnie w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Rozbieram się, wchodzę pod prysznic i wyłączam myślenie. Jednak, kiedy ustawiam temperaturę wody nie mogę pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia. Wiem jak to jest chronić kogoś na kim mi zależy. Wiem, jak to jest zrobić coś, co jest potrzebne.

To co robię dla Peety przypomina obie te rzeczy. Jednak jest w tym wszystkim coś jeszcze. Coś czego nie rozumiem. Coś co mnie przeraża.

* * *

Schodząc po schodach słyszę jak Peeta rozmawia z kimś na werandzie przed domem. Modląc się o to, żeby nie okazało się, że wrócili reporterzy docieram na parter akurat w momencie, kiedy Peeta dziękuje komuś i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Czuję dochodzący z kuchni zapach świeżo upieczonego chleba i słyszę zawstydzająco głośne burczenie mojego żołądka. Jestem pewna, że on także je usłyszał, ale się nie odwraca.

-Peeto, kto to był?

Ma zgarbione plecy i, kiedy podchodzę bliżej zauważam lekkie drżenie jego ramion. Nie odpowiada na moje pytanie, skupiony na czymś co trzyma w dłoniach.

-Peeto, co się stało? O co chodzi?

Podchodzę do niego i natychmiast zamieram, kiedy widzę co nam dostarczono.

Mały bukiet niezwykle białych róż w ciemnoczerwonym wazonie, nic nadzwyczajnego, ale z wystarczająco zrozumiałym podtekstem.

Odbieram kwiaty od Peety i odstawiam je na stolik stojący obok drzwi. Ich silny zapach przyprawia mnie o mdłości i wiem, że one muszą być genetycznie zmodyfikowane. Żadne róże same z siebie nie pachną tak silnie. Zanim mogę się odsunąć wyczuwam w powietrzu także zapach krwi. Duszę się i Peeta obejmuje mnie ramieniem i odciąga.

Kiedy docieramy na bezpieczną odległość stoimy tam i po prostu patrzymy na kwiaty. Po chwili zauważam, że Peeta nadal trzyma w dłoniach małą kremową kopertę, która zapewne była dołączona do kwiatów. Kiedy widzi, na co patrzę powoli wsuwa kciuk pod jej tylną część i otwiera ją. Wyjmuje z niej mały, mniejszy od koperty, złożony na pół kawałek papieru. Obserwuję jak jego oczy poruszają się po wypisanych na papierze słowach.

-_Gratulacje z okazji zbliżających się zaślubin. Niech los zawsze wam sprzyja_.

Peeta czyta słowa na głos i podaje mi liścik, żebym także mogła go obejrzeć. Nie jest podpisany. Nie musi być.

Podchodzę do kominka, wrzucam tam liścik i kopertę i nie odwracam się, dopóki nie jestem pewna, że obie te rzeczy spłonęły. Potem znowu staję u boku Peety i wpatruję się w kwiaty. Peeta szturcha mnie łokciem i odwracam głowę aby na niego spojrzeć.

-Myślisz, że je także powinniśmy spalić?

-Nie.- Odpowiadam i idę je podnieść. - Jeżeli to zrobimy ich zapach zasmrodzi cały dom. Wyrzućmy je do zagajnika. W ten sposób nie będziemy musieli na nie patrzeć.

Peeta przytakuje i idzie za mną ku tylnym drzwiom. Docieramy prawie do końca posesji, kiedy słyszę zbliżające się ku nam kroki. Napinam wszystkie mięśnie i czuję jak Peeta obraca się osłaniając mnie przed kimkolwiek, kto się do nas zbliża.

-Peeto, Katniss?

Prim.

Wzdycham z ulgą i kładę dłoń na łokciu Peety, zanim zza niego wychodzę. Prim stoi niedaleko skonsternowana. Potem zauważa kwiaty, które trzymam w ręku i podchodzi do mnie szybko z wyciągniętą ręką.

-Och, jakie śliczne! Kto przysłał wam kwiaty?

Zanim uda jej się ich dotknąć, zabieram kwiaty z jej zasięgu. Bez słowa ciskam nimi między drzewa i patrzymy jak lądują za płotem i poza zasięgiem wzroku. Nigdy wcześniej nie rzucałam lepiej.

-Katniss?

Odwracam się w kierunku mojej siostry i macham lekceważąco na kwiaty.

-Och...Były od kogoś z Kapitolu. Chyba stało, im się coś po drodze. Były...pełne robaków. - Tłumaczę słabo.

Może i nauczyłam się lepiej udawać przez ostatnie pół roku, ale nadal nie potrafię kłamać. Prim patrzy na mnie przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem, ale na szczęście nie drąży tematu.

-W porządku. - Popatruje to na mnie to na Peetę. - Chciałam wam tylko powiedzieć, żebyście nie czekali na nas z kolacją. Syn Pani Ownsby został poważnie ranny w kopalni dzisiaj rano, więc mama i ja pewnie spędzimy większość dnia w ich domu opiekując się, nim. Haymitch powiedział, że zostanie w domu, żeby nacieszyć się 'spokojem i ciszą', ale ja wiem, że pewnie się upije.

Otwieram usta, żeby zaprotestować i powiedzieć, że on naprawdę nie powinien tak się zachowywać, kiedy z, nim mieszkają, ale Prim podnosi rękę aby mnie powstrzymać. Jestem zaskoczona, kiedy odchodzi bez słowa. To tylko pokazuje jak szybko dorasta.

-Nie martw się, walnie się na kanapę i będzie na nie spał do samego rana. Nic mu nie będzie.

Peeta wybucha śmiechem i razem patrzymy jak Prim znika w jego domu. Odwracam się do niego i mrożę go spojrzeniem, Peeta wie lepiej niż inni, jak bardzo kocham moją siostrę i to, że ona przestaje mnie potrzebować jest dla mnie bardzo trudne.

-Przepraszam, ale ona po prostu zbyt dobrze wie jaka jesteś. - Wzrusza ramionami Peeta, kiedy wracamy do domu. Daję mu pstryczka w ucho, żeby dać mu znać, że mu wybaczam.

Na parterze cały czas śmierdzi różami, więc zabieram talerz chleba, który upiekł Peeta i niosę go na górę do sypialni wraz ze słoikiem dżemu z jabłek. Kiedy docieramy do jego pokoju odkrywamy, że zaczął padać deszcz. Siedzimy w ciszy, ja na podłodze, Peeta na brzegu łóżka i patrzymy na ściany wody lejące się z nieba.

Po chwili odnoszę talerz, na którym została już tylko garstka okruchów na mały stolik stojący koło drzwi. Potem wracam na podłogę obok łóżka i opieram się tyłem głowy o zdrową nogę Peety.

-Więc. - Mówię, chociaż nie wiem co chcę powiedzieć. Udaję, że potrzebowałam ciszy, która zapadła, żeby wstać i usiąść obok niego na łóżku. - Mamy dla siebie cały dzień.

Peeta odwraca się aby na mnie spojrzeć i sięga po moją lewą dłoń.

-Cóż, musimy przecież zacząć planować wesele.

Komicznie porusza brwiami a ja wybucham śmiechem. Wiedząc, że w domu nie możemy powiedzieć więcej wyciągam przed siebie dłoń i podziwiam pierścionek. On znowu bierze mnie za rękę. Spoglądam na niego i widzę, że lekko drży.

-Myślę, że masz rację.

Patrzy na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odwraca wzrok i przeczesuje włosy dłonią. Kiedy znowu na mnie spogląda widzę jak bardzo się denerwuje. Cokolwiek ma mi do powiedzenia, nie chce, żeby usłyszał go ktoś inny. Patrzy przez chwilę za okno a ja odwracam głowę w tym samym kierunku. Deszcz pada jeszcze mocniej i nie wygląda na to , żeby miał w najbliższym czasie przestać, wiem, że nie możemy wyjść i porozmawiać na zewnątrz.

Po chwili zamyślenia wstaję z łóżka i ciągnę Peetę za sobą. Kiedy wchodzę do łazienki i odkręcam kurki przy zlewie i prysznicu, Peeta rozumie, o co mi chodzi. Włącza do kontaktu suszarkę do włosów a mnie przypomina się, że to samo zrobił Haymitch, kiedy całe wieki temu przygotowywał nas do pierwszego wywiadu Peety.

-Myślę, że to wystarczy. - Mówię tak cicho, jak mogę mimo wszystkich środków ostrożności.

On kiwa głową i siada na brzegu wanny. Siadam obok niego i kładę dłoń na jego udzie aby ułatwić mu powiedzenie tego co chce mi powiedzieć. On, kładzie swoją dłoń na mojej i zastanawiam się czy czuje to samo mrowienie, kiedy mnie dotyka.

-Posłuchaj mnie Katniss...Wiem...wiem, że to nie jest coś czego chciałaś. Wiem co czujesz myśląc o małżeństwie, co czujesz na samą myśl o miłości i wiem, że nigdy tego nie chciałaś. Chcę po prostu, żebyś wiedziała, że to rozumiem i, że jest mi przykro.

Siedzę obok niego pozwalając jego słowom dotrzeć do mojej świadomości. Chcę mu powiedzieć, że nie powinien przepraszać mnie za coś, co zrobił, ponieważ nie miał innego wyboru, ale użycie przez niego słowa 'miłość' trochę wytrąciło mnie z równowagi i nie potrafię się odezwać.

To prawda, że miłość romantyczna sprawiała, że czułam się nieswojo. Prawdą jest również to , że uznawałam to uczucie za słabość. Teraz sama nie wiem , co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Myślę o swoim ojcu i o tym jak bardzo kochał moją matkę. Jak bardzo kochał mnie. Jak bardzo kochał Prim. Myślę o wszystkim czego się ostatnio dowiedziałam. Kochał nas, ale walczył też o to w co wierzył. Jeżeli mógł pogodzić te dwie rzeczy na tyle aby nadal być bohaterem w moich oczach, nic nie powstrzymuje mnie przez tym abym również tego spróbowała. Wydaje mi się, że to najłatwiejszy wybór, skoro kocham i wierzę w to samo. Nawet, jeśli użycie słowa 'kocham' wydaje mi się dziwne w tym momencie.

Nagle zauważam jak ciężkie i wilgotne stało się otaczające nas powietrze. Spostrzegam zaparowane lustro i to, że para wygięła do góry brzegi grzywki Peety. Czuję pot zbierający się na moim karku i, chociaż chciałabym winić, za to atmosferę w pomieszczeniu jestem pewna, że gęste powietrze nie jest jedynym powodem moich trudności z oddychaniem.

Peeta wydaje się wziąć moje milczenie za znak zgody i nadal mnie przeprasza. Mówi szybko i jest w tej chwili zażenowany co daje się słyszeć w jego głosie.

-Musisz zrozumieć, że...Cholera jasna. Nie tak sobie to wszystko wyobrażałem. Nie tak chciałem...To znaczy...Nigdy do niczego bym cię nie zmusił. Nie potrafiłbym zmusić cię, żebyś zrobiła coś wbrew...

Milknie, kiedy wyszarpuję swoją dłoń spod jego dłoni i obracam się , jak mogę najlepiej, w jego stronę. Kładę jedną dłoń na jego karku, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Drugą dłonią delikatnie trzymam jego żuchwę. On patrzy na mnie przez chwilę przerażony a mnie udaje się wreszcie namówić samą siebie do tego, żebym przestała myśleć i zaczęła działać.

Zamykam oczy, kiedy nasze usta stykają się ostrożnie i delikatnie. Całowaliśmy się wiele razy, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Inaczej niż tamtej nocy w jego sypialni, kiedy całowaliśmy się 'dla wprawy'. Inaczej niż przed przyjazdem do Jedenastki, kiedy nasz pocałunek był obietnicą.

Tym razem całuję go dlatego, że po prostu tego chcę.

Oczywiście, mówię _po prostu_, ale nic już nie jest proste. Już nie.

Ta myśl pojawia się na chwilę w moim umyśle, ale zaraz znika. Jestem zbyt zagubiona w dotyku ust Peety poruszających się razem z moimi ustami, żeby skupiać się na czymkolwiek innym. Nie zauważyłam nawet tego, że w jakiś sposób przesunęłam ciało nawet bliżej do Peety i, że teraz właściwie siedzę na udzie jego zdrowej nogi przyciskając swoją klatkę piersiową do jego. Jego język przesuwa się po moich ustach i wpuszczam go na chwilę, a potem zamykam usta na jego dolnej wardze.

W międzyczasie moja prawa ręka puściła jego żuchwę i przesunęła na jego plecy. Zaciskam w mniej materiał jego koszulki i czuję jak pracują pod nią jego mięśnie. Ale to dotyk jego dłoni mnie zaskakuje, kiedy czuję je na swoich biodrach a jego palce wsuwają się pod koszulę, którą mam na sobie. Dotyk jego palców pali chłodną skórę w dole moich pleców żywym ogniem i wzdycham w jego usta.

Czuję jak jego wargi wyginają się w uśmiechu i przypominam sobie tamtą noc, kiedy poczułam coś podobnego. Na samą myśl o tym wspomnieniu sama się uśmiecham, ale jestem zaskoczona, kiedy myśl o tym, że odgrywam to co stało się tamtej nocy sprawia, że uśmiecham się jeszcze szerzej. Kiedy tylko Peeta czuje, że moje kąciki ust unoszą się, jego zachowanie natychmiast się zmienia. Do tej pory Peeta pozwalał mi kontrolować to w jaki sposób okazujemy sobie przejawy sympatii.

Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy sami, a on wie, że ten pocałunek jest tylko nasz, mój uśmiech jest pozwoleniem, którego potrzebuje.

Jego palce nagle wbijają się mocniej w moją skórę przyciągając mnie jeszcze bliżej niż przedtem. Chwytam jego koszulę jeszcze mocniej mnąc ją w dłoni, kiedy pocałunek staje się intensywniejszy. Odrywamy się od siebie aby odetchnąć i zaskakuje mnie dotyk ust Peety przesuwających się po mojej żuchwie, szyi aż do wrażliwego miejsca za moim uchem. Moje usta otwierają się szeroko z powodu dziwnego uczucia i łapię jego głowę przyciągając jego usta do kolejnego gorącego pocałunku.

Kiedy znowu się od siebie odsuwamy opieram się czołem o jego czoło. Oboje ciężko oddychamy i skupiam uwagę na wznoszącej się i opadającej klatce piersiowej Peety, zanim czuję się na tyle pewnie aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wygląda na tak samo wystraszonego tym co właśnie się stało jak ja. Biorę głęboki oddech, a potem szepczę.

-Ty także musisz coś zrozumieć Peeto. Miałeś rację. To nie jest coś czego chciałam albo myślałam, że chcę albo... -Milknę na widok poczucia przegranej malującego się na jego twarzy. Kładę dłoń na jego policzku starając się go w ten sposób uspokoić. - W każdym razie, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że, jeżeli już muszę być czyjąś żoną, cieszę się, że jesteś, nim ty.

Delikatnie całuję go w policzek i czuję jak mięśnie unoszą się do góry w uśmiechu. Ledwie dotykam ustami jego ust, kiedy znowu wraca poprzednie, intensywne uczucie.

W tym właśnie momencie woda zaczyna wylewać się z wanny na podłogę.

Podrywam się z miejsca wyplątując się z uścisku Peety. On wstaje razem ze mną i pospiesznie zakręca kurki. Kiedy się od niego odwracam zawstydzona tym co zrobiłam czuję jak ciepło przemieszczające się z mojego żołądka w kierunku twarzy. Zakręcam kran nad zlewem i wyłączam wyjącą suszarkę.

Czuję jak Peeta zachodzi mnie od tyłu i cieszę się, że lustro jest zaparowane, ponieważ w ten sposób nie zauważy rumieńca na moich policzkach. Jedną dłonią obejmuje mnie w pasie a drugą odsuwa wszystkie moje włosy na jedną stronę szyi. Drżę czując jego ciepły oddech na moim uchu. Zaciskam dłonie na krawędzi zlewu i czuję zdwojoną liczbę motyli w żołądku.

Czuję kolejny dreszcz, kiedy Peeta mruczy moje imię. Jego usta ledwie dotykają mojej szyi, kiedy słyszymy walenie do drzwi wejściowych. Tłumię śmiech, kiedy z gardła Peety wyrywa się jęk i otwieram drzwi łazienki.

Zimno reszty domu uderza we mnie niczym mur i przypominam sobie,że mam mokre spodnie. Jęczę, kiedy o tym myślę i tym razem to Peeta wybucha śmiechem. Kiedy patrzę na niego przez ramię on macha na mnie lekceważąco ręką, łapie leżące na komodzie spodnie od piżamy i znika w łazience.

Po chwili wraca przebrany. Uśmiecha się do mnie, a potem schodzi na dół aby otworzyć drzwi. Zakładam suche spodnie, a potem wracam do łazienki, żeby zetrzeć rozlaną wodę.

Wrzucam właśnie przemoczone ręczniki do kosza na brudną bieliznę, kiedy słyszę znajome klikanie protezy oraz równie znajomo stukające obcasy. Odwracam głowę akurat w momencie, kiedy Peeta przekracza próg i ponad jego ramieniem widzę jasnozieloną perukę Effie.

-Mam dobrą wiadomość, Katniss. - Mówi Peeta, chociaż ton jego głosu nie współgra z wypowiadanymi przez niego słowami. Wiem, że Effie nie słyszy sarkazmu w jego głosie. - Effie zaproponowała, że pomoże nam zaplanować wesele. Mówi, że to żaden problem.

Otwieram usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale, zanim mam szansę słyszę ciężki akcent drugiej kobiety.

-Oczywiście, zostanę na dole, więc szybko uwiniemy się z planowaniem.-Odwraca się na pięcie i po chwili słyszymy w korytarzu stukot jej obcasów. - Zaczniemy po lunchu. Im szybciej tym lepiej.

Wpatruję się w Peetę szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale, zanim mam szansę się odezwać przerwywa mi dźwięk otwierających się z impetem frontowych drzwi.

Słyszymy głos Haymitcha, który pyta co Effie robi jeszcze w Dwunastce zamiast wyjechać do swojego bajeranckiego mieszkania w Kapitolu. Niewyraźny ton jego głosu pokazuje, że Prim miała rację. Jednak jego pojawienie się, nawet, jeśli jest pijany, oznacza, że nadal ma Peetę na oku i nie potrafię się na niego złościć.

Wzruszam ramionami. Mamy sporo do obgadania, ale wiem, że to będzie musiało poczekać.

* * *

Wczorajszy deszcz zmienił śnieg zalegający na ulicy prowadzącej z Wioski Zwycięzców do miasteczka w obrzydliwe, szare błoto. Peeta i ja stąpamy ostrożnie starając się ominąć zaspy i kałuże, kiedy zmierzamy do piekarni. Wiem, że Peeta bardzo chce przywrócić swemu życiu rutynę sprzed tournée.

Po wczorajszej sesji planowania podczas, której Effie mówiła a my tylko kiwaliśmy głowami, dowiedzieliśmy się także, że uważa to w jaki sposób spędzamy noce za bardzo niestosowny. Przypomniała mi, że mam własną sypialnię i powiedziałą, że oczekuje, iż będę jej używać do dnia ślubu.

Może to dlatego , że jestem przerażona wszystkim co stało się od wczoraj, a może dlatego, że byłam zmęczona słuchaniem Effie i nie chciałam się z nią kłócić. W każdym razie od razu się zgodziłam co spotkało się z wyrazem aprobaty Effie i zdziwieniem Haymitcha.

Peeta nie protestował, być może z powodu swej umiejętności zrozumienia tego, że miewam trudności z pogodzeniem się z pewnymi sprawami. Złapał mnie za rękę i ścisnął ją dając mi do zrozumienia,że moja decyzja mu nie przeszkadza. Zapewniłam go, że, jeżeli tylko będzie mnie potrzebował, z powodu koszmaru albo czegoś innego, drzwi mojej sypialni pozostaną dla niego otwarte. Wiedział też, że leżałabym przy, nim tak długo aż byłabym pewna, że spokojnie zasnął.

Droga jest pusta, ale, kiedy docieramy do miasteczka, mijamy kilku górników. Albo wracają do domów z nocnej zmiany albo właśnie idą do pracy. Patrzę pod nogi uważając, żeby nie wdepnąć w głęboką kałużę i nie przemoczyć butów. Zasypianie bez Peety zeszłej nocy było trudniejsze niż myślałam i jestem już na tyle poirytowana , że nie chcę dokładać do tego przemoczonych stóp.  
Miałam nadzieję,że będziemy mogli porozmawiać o tym co się wczoraj stało z dala od kamer i podsłuchów. Wiem, że już dawno powinnam była się odezwać. Kiedy skręcamy w alejkę prowadzącą na zaplecze piekarni, głos, który słyszę uświadamia mi, że moja szansa minęła.

-Więc naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić?

Pytanie zawisa w powietrzu, właściciel zadającego je głębokiego głosu opiera się o betonową ścianę sklepu obok piekarni. Spoglądam na Gale'a stojącego tam ze splecionymi ramionami i skrzyżowanymi w kostkach nogami i sama nie wiem jak mam mu odpowiedzieć.

To, że widzę go po tych wszystkich dniach bez jego towarzystwa, nawet słysząc poirytowany ton jego głosu przynosi mi ulgę. Powinnam była wiedzieć, że wieść o moich zaręczynach wywabi go z kryjówki. Czuję się winna na samą myśl o tym.

Dotyk dłoni Peety na moim ramieniu sprawia, że przenoszę na niego swoją uwagę. Spogląda na mnie pytająco a ja kiwam głową, żeby pokazać mu, że wszystko jest w porządku. On spogląda na Gale'a, a potem na mnie, a potem uśmiecha się lekko i znika w piekarni. Kiedy patrzę na Gale'a wiem, że on to wszystko widział, a także zauważył brak śledzących nas kamer. Unosi brew, ale ja nie odpowiadam na jego pytanie.

Przekraczam dzielący nas dystans krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy czuję lodowatą wodę przemaczającą mi stopę. Zaciskam zęby, żeby powstrzymać uczucie irytacji. Kiedy docieram do Gale'a opieram się o budynek w podobnej pozycji.

Nie odzywam się. Nie wiem jak rozpocząć rozmowę ani jak odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Patrzę na Gale'a i widzę, że, odkąd ostatni raz go widziałam ostrzygł włosy. Skóra w kącikach jego szarych oczu lekko się marszczy a ich spojrzenie pasuje do jego smutnego uśmiechu.

-Wyglądasz..., inaczej.- Mówi po chwili. Patrzę jak wpycha ręce do kieszeni i jego stary nawyk wydaje mi się w pewnym sensie uroczy.

-To się nazywa 'zerowy poziom piękna'. I jest o wiele bardziej bolesne niż myślisz. Do tej pory piecze mnie skóra.

-Wiesz, że ci to niepotrzebne, prawda? - Gale robi krok do przodu, ale po chwili się zatrzymuje. - Najwyraźniej idioci z Kapitolu są głupsi niż myślałem.

Jak zwykle czuję się niezręcznie słysząc komplement pod swoim adresem, więc się nie odzywam. Zamiast tego zatykam sobie warkocz za ucho.

-Posłuchaj Kotna.- Mówi Gale a ja zmuszam się, by na niego spojrzeć słysząc przezwisko, którego nie słyszałam od tak dawna. - Naprawdę nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Moje...moje uczucia względem ciebie się nie zmieniły, ale muszę wiedzieć... Muszę wiedzieć czy..., czy to co widziałem w telewizji...Czy to było prawdziwe, czy nie.

Wiem, że nie pyta mnie o to, czy mój ślub rzeczywiście się odbędzie. Nie pyta też o to, czy Peeta mówił prawdę. Wiele razy powtarzał mi, że Peeta nigdy nie udaje tego co do mnie czuje. Kiedyś może nie chciałam tego słuchać, ale teraz wiem, że to prawda.

Wiem, że Gale chce wiedzieć, czy to co zrobiłam było prawdziwe i czy zrobiłam to z miłości.

Oczywiście kocham Peetę, ale jak powiedziałam całkiem niedawno chłopakowi stojącemu przede mną, jego również kocham. Zaczynam dostrzegać między nimi pewne różnice, ale to wszystko jest dla mnie zbyt skomplikowane abym mogła tak naprawdę stwierdzić, w którym z nich jestem zakochana.

Nie wiem jak mu odpowiedzieć, więc staram się być z, nim jak najbardziej szczera.

-Nie wiem, Gale.

Gale kiwa głową i wyjmuje ręce z kieszeni. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w ziemię, a kiedy unosi wzrok patrzy na mnie tak samo, jak podczas naszej poprzedniej rozmowy w tej uliczce. Moja odpowiedź może i była niejednoznaczna, ale wydaje mi się, że on odebrał ją jako coś, co chciał usłyszeć.

Czuję leciuteńki ucisk w sercu i widzę jak robi krok do przodu. Otwiera ramiona a ja nie waham się i podchodzę do niego pozwalając się objąć. Wdycham zapach sosen, który zawsze przenika jego ubrania i staram się zignorować mieszający się z, nim zapach kopalni. Staram się też zignorować lekki zapach pomarańczy, ale tylko przypominam sobie tamten poranek w lesie.

Czuję jego usta dotykające czubka mojej głowy i cieszę się, że nie widzę jego twarzy jest mi wystarczająco smutno. Gale oddycha ciężko a ja zamykam oczy i wczuwam się w to w jaki sposób jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada.

-Wydaje mi się, że na tę odpowiedź czekałem.

Gale wypuszcza mnie i odchodzi, w drugą stronę, obok piekarni i na Złożysko. Kiedy mija duże okno z boku piekarni zwalnia a mnie, mimo odbijającego się w szybie słońca udaje się dostrzec stojącą w oknie sylwetkę Peety. Gale kiwa raz głową i widzę jak Peeta wykonuje ten sam gest.

Jest prawie u wylotu uliczki, kiedy odwraca się w moim kierunku. Unosi jedną dłoń z nieco przegranym uśmiechem.

-Do zobaczenia Kotna.

Czekam aż jestem w środku, bezpieczna w małej piwnicznej łazience i wtedy pozwalam sobie się rozpłakać.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Kiedy Effie sugeruje podczas kolacji, żebyśmy wzięli ślub w urodziny Peety oboje spoglądamy na siebie z niedowierzaniem. Odkasłuję, ale on odwraca ode mnie uwagę i pyta opiekunkę dwunastego dystryktu czy ona wie kiedy ma urodziny. Effie sarka jak gdyby było to najgłupsze pytanie jakie kiedykolwiek jej zadał. Spokojnie popija herbatę ze stojącej przed nią filiżanki i poprawia poły lawendowego żakietu.

-Oczywiście, że wiem głuptasie.

Nadal popija herbatę chociaż Peeta, Haymitch i ja wpatrujemy się w nią z oczekiwaniem. Kiedy wreszcie dociera do niej, że czekamy na odpowiedź, przewraca oczami.

-Czternastego lutego.- Wzdycha dramatycznie i odstawia filiżankę na spodek. - Naprawdę spodziewałabym się, że zrozumiecie jak poważnie podchodzę do swojej pracy. W każdym razie wydawało mi się, że to byłoby urocze biorąc pod uwagę znaczenie tej daty. Chyba wiecie, że dawno temu obchodzono wtedy ważne święto.

Patrzymy na nią obojętnie. Nie wiem czego uczą dzieci w szkołach w Kapitolu ale tutaj, w Dwunastce, nie przywiązujemy uwagi do świąt obchodzonych przez ludzi, którzy doprowadzili nasz kraj do jego obecnego stanu. Effie kontynuuje wyjaśnienia kiedy żadne z nas się nie odzywa.

-Obchodzono wtedy Walentynki. Na cześć jakiegoś świętego. Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów ale wiem, że było to święto ku czci miłości. -Effie nadyma się lekko najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie dumna. - Wydawało mi się, że to idealny dzień.

-To za mniej niż miesiąc. - Zauważam podczas kiedy moje brwi chowają się w moich włosach.

Haymitch odkasłuje po drugiej stronie stołu. Przekrzywia na bok głowę a potem przeczesuje dłonią swoje tłuste włosy. Wreszcie opiera się na łokciu i zwraca do mnie.

-Wiesz, co wcale nie jest taki zły pomysł. Niedługo zwołają Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia. Peeta będzie musiał wyjechać do Kapitolu na kto wie jak długo. Nie sądzisz, że lepiej żebyście pobrali się zanim to nastąpi, kiedy jeszcze możecie w ogóle wybrać datę?

Sposób w jaki na mnie patrzy sprawia, że wiem co ma na myśli. Spoglądam na Peetę, który unika mojego wzroku i nic nie mówi tylko powoli kiwa głową. Staram się nie myśleć o tym za mocno.

Effie sięga przez stół i kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu. To pierwszy raz kiedy mnie dotknęła pomijając te wszystkie razy kiedy ustawiała mnie prosto i albo popychała albo gdzieś ciągnęła. Zauważam w jej oczach szczerość, której wcześniej tam nie widziałam więc jej nie strząsam.

-Proszę cię Katniss, nie myśl sobie, że nie robię tego nie myśląc co jest najlepsze dla ciebie i Peety.

Nagle zniknął jej głupi kapitoliński akcent. Patrzę poza jej głupie sztuczne rzęsy które wyglądają jak skrzyżowanie jelenich rogów z motylami. Jej usta pokryte błyszczykiem w kolorze jaskrawej fuksji ściągnięte są w poważną kreskę.

Kiedy spogląda przez chwilę na Peetę a jej oczy nie tracą swego szczerego wyrazu, wtedy wiem.

Bywa wkurzająca. Bywa sztywna i nadęta ale nie jest taka głupia za jaką ją uważałam. Panna Trinket wie jaki los czeka Peetę i stara się pomóc mi go ocalić. Kiwam głową dając jej znać, że rozumiem ją i, że się z nią zgadzam. Mrugam i kobieta, która przede mną siedziała, zniknęła. Podekscytowany pisk jaki z siebie wydaje łatwo sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać czy ostatnie kilka sekund nie było przywidzeniem.

Peeta może i jest świetnym aktorem, ale kompletnie wysiada przy Effie Trinket.

-Więc.-Słyszę za sobą głos i odwracam się uśmiechając się do niego uprzejmie. - Możesz mi powiedzieć co stało się dziś rano?

Odwracam się od Peety i opieram o najbliższe drzewo. Jest zimno niemal, bardzo zimno, ale przynajmniej już nie pada. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wyszłam z domu żeby z nim porozmawiać, po prostu chciałam na chwilę uwolnić się od Effie.

Myślę o tym jak Peeta nie pytał o to co się stało kiedy w końcu wyszłam z tamtej łazienki w piwnicy piekarni Znalazłam go opartego o ścianę naprzeciw drzwi z ramionami splecionymi na piersi. Na pewno zauważył, że wyglądałam okropnie a moje oczy i nos były zaczerwienione. Nie powiedział jednak nic, tylko odprowadził mnie na zaplecze, posadził przy stole stawiając przede mną talerz moich ulubionych serowych bułek i wrócił do pracy.

-Gale jest we mnie zakochany.

Wymawiam te słowa głośniej niż powinnam i sama się krzywię słysząc je.

Spoglądam przez ramię i widzę, że Peeta w milczeniu wpatruje się we własne buty. Piętą wykopuje w śniegu ścieżkę i milczy przez chwilę. Kiedy w końcu się odzywa unosi głowę i patrzy mi prosto w oczy.

-Wiem. - Jego głos jest cichy ale i tak skupiam na nim całą swoją uwagę. - Wiedziałem od jakiegoś czasu.

-Świetnie, dzięki za ostrzeżenie.-Sarkam. Nie jestem naprawdę na niego zła ale nie potrafię inaczej zareagować. - Naprawdę mogłeś mnie przynajmniej ostrzec.

Peeta zwykle zauważa mój sarkazm więc jestem zaskoczona kiedy nie odpowiada. Znowu patrzę za siebie i widzę, że patrzy gdzieś przed siebie. Po jego zmarszczonej brwi widzę też, że jest zamyślony. Studiuję jego profil podczas kiedy on patrzy w dal. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyłam jak długie są jego rzęsy.

Wzdycha głośno i ten dźwięk wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia. Skupia na mnie swoją uwagę a ja jestem zaskoczona tym, jak niebieskie wydają się jego oczy na tle bieli która nas otacza. Muszę kilka razy mrugnąć i dopiero wtedy zauważam, że jego usta się poruszają.

-Przepraszam, co mówiłeś?

-Powiedziałem, że mu obiecałem. W sumie to zawarliśmy swego rodzaju umowę. Ja miałem utrzymać jego sekret a on mój.

To mnie zaskakuje. Gale i Peeta nigdy nie prowadzili ze sobą otwartej wojny ale nie byli też tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi żeby dzielić się sekretami. Nie widziałam nawet żeby ze sobą rozmawiali chyba, że byłam przy tym obecna.

Za wyjątkiem dnia Dożynek Peety.

Pamiętam wyraz twarzy Gale'a kiedy wyszedł z pomieszczenia w którym Peeta żegnał się ze wszystkimi. Nie mogłam dokładnie określić co to było. Przez lata miałam wiele okazji aby przyjrzeć się Gale'owi i nauczyć się rozróżniać jego nastroje. Ale nigdy nie widziałam tego co zobaczyłam wtedy na jego twarzy. Nawet nie spojrzał mi w oczy kiedy obok mnie przystanął. Teraz wiem już dlaczego.

-Obiecał mi...W zasadzie zmusiłem go do tego żeby mi obiecał, że jeśli...że zaopiekuje się tobą jeśli bym nie wrócił. Miał się upewnić żeby ani tobie ani twojej rodzinie niczego nie brakowało.- Peeta uśmiecha się lekko. - Powiedział mi wtedy, że zrobiłby to bez względu na to czy wrócę żywy czy nie. Powiedział mi, że nie ja jeden kocham się w tobie od lat. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że zauważył co do ciebie czuję...

Jego słowa powodują u mnie natłok myśli. Chociaż zaakceptowałam uczucie jakie żywił do mnie Peeta nie byłam pewna jego powagi. Myślałam, że naciąga trochę na potrzeby kamer. Wydawało mi się całkiem prawdopodobne, że robił wszystko żeby to co robił nie przeszło bez echa.

Powinnam była sobie uświadomić, że Peeta nigdy nie przeginałby tak mocno w tak ważnym momencie.

-Przez chwilę myślałem, że mnie po prostu zabije zanim w ogóle będę miał szansę znaleźć się na arenie. Wściekł się ponieważ śmiałem wątpić w to, że on nie zaopiekowałby się tobą. Krzyknąłem na niego, że on mógł się wkurzać ile chciał a ja nie mogłem. Mój czas dobiegał końca.

Chociaż do mnie wrócił. Chociaż stoi teraz obok mnie, moje serce ściska się kiedy słucham jego słów. Wyciągam ramiona, biorę go za ręce i przyciągam bliżej. Otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć ale on mówi dalej najwyraźniej potrzebując się wygadać.

-Skończyło się na tym, że powiedziałem mu że obaj byliśmy głupi. Wiedzieliśmy, że nie potrzebujesz nikogo kto mógłby się tobą zająć. Wszyscy wiedzą, że potrafisz świetnie o siebie zadbać. Katniss, gdybym nie wciągnął cię w to bagno prawdopodobne nie potrzebowałabyś teraz nikogo kto mógłby cię ochronić.

Milknie na chwilę i odchyla moją głowę tak, że patrzę mu w oczy zanim znowu się odzywa.

-A więc tak, Katniss Everdeen. Kocham cię, ale on też cię kocha. Nie mówię ci tego, ponieważ uważam, że obaj zasługujemy na równe szanse. Mówię ci to, ponieważ uważam, że _ty_ zasługujesz na prawo wyboru z kim chcesz spędzić resztę życia. To małżeństwo będzie tym czego _ty_ będziesz chciała. Jeśli będzie ono dla ciebie tylko sposobem aby zapewnić ochronę sobie, mnie, nam, komukolwiek, to w porządku. Jeśli stwierdzisz, że twoje serce leży gdzieś indziej, z Gale'em albo jakimś innym szczęściarzem, to również będzie w porządku. A jeśli...jeśli kiedykolwiek poczujesz do mnie to co ja czuję do ciebie...to nawet lepiej. Wiedz jednak, że to całkowicie _twoja decyzja_.

-Peeto, ja...

Nie mogę znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Nic co kiedykolwiek zrobię nie uczyni mnie wartą stojącego przede mną chłopaka. Jestem zbyt skoncentrowana na tej myśli, żeby móc cokolwiek powiedzieć. On ściska uspokajająco moje dłonie. To popycha mnie w kierunku, w którym muszę kontynuować.

-Nie mogę ci niczego obiecać. Nie jestem...Nie jestem pewna swoich uczuć tak jak ty. - Przełykam kiedy nagle zasycha mi w gardle i odwracam wzrok a on pozwala mi na to. - Do niedawna nie wiedziałam nawet, że potrafię czuć coś takiego do kogokolwiek.

-W porządku. - Mówi i przysięgam, że słyszę w jego głosie cień uśmiechu i ulgi. - Nie musisz mi niczego obiecywać. Potrafiłbym żyć bez ciebie jeżeli wiedziałbym, że jesteś szczęśliwa. Ale nie potrafiłbym znieść myśli, że ci to szczęście odebrałem.

Jego idealne słowa spadają na mnie jak tona cegieł i natychmiast zamykam dystans dzielący nasze usta.

Mój zmarznięty nos zderza się z jego nosem i sapię lekko kiedy jego lodowate dłonie obejmują moją twarz ale jest idealnie. Jego palce przesuwają się po mojej żuchwie kiedy nasze usta poruszają się razem. Wsuwam dłonie pod jego płaszcz obejmując go i przyciągając bliżej.

Kiedy przerywamy pocałunek Peeta patrzy na mnie tak samo zaskoczony jak dzień wcześniej w zaparowanej łazience. Uśmiecham się do niego przelotnie zanim chowam twarz w cieple jego klatki piersiowej.

Powiedziałam, że nie mogę mu niczego obiecać, ale czuję, że chyba się pomyliłam.

* * *

Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam na weselu. Nie wyprawiamy wielkich przyjęć które tak bardzo uwielbia Kapitol. Naszym odpowiednikiem koronkowych sukni, spacerów do ołtarza, bukietów kwiatów i oficjalnych ceremonii jest coś co nazywamy pieczeniem tostów. Na czymś takim, też nie byłam. Ale mniej więcej wiem jak to wygląda.

Kiedy nowożeńcy skończą dopełniać formalności w Budynku Sprawiedliwości i ich małżeństwo jest uznawane za legalne, inni mieszkańcy śpiewają dla nich piosenkę kiedy wchodzą do nowego domu. Samo pieczenie tostów to nasz własny rytuał, nowożeńcy rozpalają razem pierwszy ogień nad którym opiekają odrobinę chleba i dzielą się nim.

Może to głupie i staromodne. Może nie umywa się do wielkich przyjęć wydawanych w Kapitolu. Ale nikt w Dwunastce nie czuje się naprawdę małżeństwem dopóki nie upiecze grzanki.

Powiedzieliśmy o tym Effie, ale po tym jak ona stwierdziła, że to 'urocze', wiedzieliśmy że nie uda nam się pozostać przy czymś tak prostym. Powinniśmy wiedzieć, że nic co mogą zaoferować mieszkańcy naszego dystryktu nie zadowoli widzów w Kapitolu. A będą widzowie. Chociaż udało nam się wyperswadować Effie transmisję na żywo ona wynegocjowała naszą zgodę na obecność jednej kamery i retransmisję dzień po uroczystości.

Dopiero z pojawieniem się pociągu wiozącego cały wagon sukien ślubnych uświadamiam sobie że ten ślub naprawdę będzie inny niż wszystkie.

Zostały dwa tygodnie do wielkiego, wielkiego dnia jak nazywa go Effie.

Mimo, mieszkania z Peetą w jednym domu właściwie go nie widuję odkąd plany Effie zaczynają przypominać spójną całość. Najwyraźniej w Kapitolu pan młody nie ma nic wspólnego ze przedślubnymi przygotowaniami i musi tylko pojawić się na uroczystości. Podczas kiedy ja spędzam czas w towarzystwie Effie, mojej matki, Prim i, czasami, Madge, Peeta pracuje dłużej w piekarni i spędza czas z Haymitchem.

Mama pomaga mi włożyć pierwszą z niezliczonych sukien. Patrzę w lustro i potrząsam głową. Bufiaste rękawy i wysoki kołnierz nie są nawet warte tego, żeby pokazać je Prim i Effie. Po kilku kolejnych natychmiastowych 'nie'. Effie zaczyna niecierpliwie pukać do drzwi. Niemal widzę jak tupie noskiem swoich zbyt wysokich butów i sapie z irytacją.

-Katniss! Musisz się nam pokazać i uzyskać naszą opinię.

Wzdycham i przewracam oczami. Moja matka z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech a ja uśmiecham się do niej. Mama otwiera drzwi, żeby Effie mogła zajrzeć do pokoju i wyraz absolutnej odrazy na jej twarzy sprawia, że obie wybuchamy śmiechem. Wychowana w Kapitolu kobieta stara się zachować powagę.

-Tak, cóż wydaje mi się, że niektóre mogą zostać za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Następne sukienki są lepsze i pozwalam innym zobaczyć się w nich i wygłosić swoje opinie zanim je zdejmuję i przebieram się w następną. Jestem bardziej małomówna niż zwykle i po chwili mama pyta mnie czy wszystko w porządku.

Bawię się luźną skórką przy paznokciu i przygryzam dolną wargę. Nie wydaje mi się, że ona zdaje sobie sprawę jak podchwytliwe było jej pytanie.

-Myślę, że po prostu jestem przerażona.

Mój głos jest cichy i wpatruję się w podłogę kiedy zakładam kolejną suknię. Zapomniałam jak cichio potrafi poruszać się moja mama i lekko się napinam kiedy czuję pod brodą jej palce unoszące moją głowę. Spoglądam jej w oczy i ona uśmiecha się do mnie ze współczuciem.

Bardzo kocham moją mamę ale nigdy nie byłyśmy sobie naprawdę bliskie. Krótko po śmierci ojca byłam na nią po prostu wściekła, Nie mogłam zrozumieć dlaczego po prostu się poddała. Bez względu na to czy Prim i ja jej potrzebowałyśmy ona po prostu mentalnie się wyłączyła. Całe dnie siedziała nieruchomo przy stole albo leżała w łóżku. Nie odezwała się ani słowem ani nie kiwnęła palcem aby pomóc córkom, które także cierpiały.

Kiedy Peeta uratował nam życie rzucając mi dwa bochenki przypalonego chleba nareszcie zaczęła dochodzić do siebie. Jednak naprawdę odżyła dopiero wtedy kiedy on po raz pierwszy przekroczył próg naszego domu. Nadal pamiętam to, jak widząc go bez słowa i wyszła do kuchni aby przygotować mu herbatę. Był to mały krok ale taki, który powtarzała za każdym razem kiedy do nas wracał. Po jakimś czasie funkcjonowała już normalnie.

Oto kolejna rzecz jaką zawdzięczam mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

-Wiesz, to całkiem normalne.- Mówi siadając na stojącym za nią stoliku. - Kiedy wychodziłam za twojego ojca też byłam przerażona. Tak bardzo się martwiłam, że aż się rozchorowałam.

Mrugam słysząc jej wyznanie. Obie wiemy, że kiedy mówię, że jestem przerażona to dotyczy to Snow'a i Kapitolu a nie samego ślubu. Jednak jej wyznanie jest dla mnie czymś nowym i chcę znać szczegóły.

-Kiedy moi rodzice dowiedzieli się, że przyjęłam oświadczyny twojego ojca, wyrzucili mnie z domu. Byłam przerażona. Pojawiłam się na progu jego domu tylko z tym w co byłam ubrana i ze łzami w oczach. Jego matka, świeć Panie nad jej duszą, zaprowadziła mnie do kuchni i posadziła przy stole jakbym zawsze tam pasowała.

Matka milknie na chwilę a na jej twarzy pojawia się nieobecny wyraz twarzy. Najwyraźniej jest zagubiona w myślach o kobiecie, która przyjęła ją pod swój dach kiedy jej właśni rodzice wyrzucili ją z domu. Babcia umarła jeszcze za nim się urodziłam, ale ludzie nadal wspominali jej miłe usposobienie.

-Co stało się ze strachem?

Kiedy na mnie spogląda wydaje mi się, że w ogóle zapomniała, ze jestem z nią w pokoju. Uśmiecha się zanim mi odpowie. Wstaje i pomaga mi włożyć kolejną suknię. Jej palce unoszą włosy znad mojego karku a ja myślę o tym jak bardzo jestem jej wdzięczna za to, że jest przy mnie teraz, mimo wszystkiego co stało się w przeszłości.

-Przeszło mi kiedy tylko spojrzałam w oczy twojego ojca. To jak się czułam kiedy tylko na mnie spojrzał sprawiło, że przestałam się bać.

Zapina ostatnią haftkę sukni i odsuwa się aby móc spojrzeć na moje odbicie. Dopiero kiedy słyszę jej sapnięcie i łzy postanawiam sama na siebie spojrzeć. Kiedy odwracam głowę do lustra niemal nie wierzę, że widzę siebie.

Asymetryczny krój sukni był zwodniczy. Na początku w ogóle nie chciałam jej założyć ale kiedy teraz na siebie patrzę cieszę się, że to zrobiłam. Poza jednym ramiączkiem na moim prawym ramieniu dekolt leżący prosto na mojej klatce piersiowej jest prosty chociaż sprawia wrażenie, że pokazuje odrobinę rowka między moimi piersiami. Góra sukni ma wiele warstw zebranych w wielki węzęł z którego wyłania się ramiączko. Plisowany szyfon, sprawia, że spódnica opada swobodnie na moje nogi i biodra.

Kiedy patrzę na swoją twarz, jestem zaskoczona uśmiechem, który widzę. Nie zdawałam sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że się uśmiecham. Spoglądam na mamę i widzę jej zaczerwienione oczy i nos oraz to, że zakryła usta obydwiema dłońmi. Rozchylam ramiona na boki i zadaję pytanie na które znam odpowiedź. Ona potwierdza skinieniem głowy i otwiera drzwi.

-Prim! Effie! To jest to.

Prim płacze i powtarza jak pięknie wyglądam. Nawet Effie jest poruszona i musi wyjść na chwilę z pokoju kiedy widzi jak pochylam się, żeby objąć moją młodszą siostrę. Mówi, że musi poinformować Portię o tym, że podjęłam decyzję. Chwila przemija i wkrótce znowu zostaję sama z mamą.

Jestem już w swoich normalnych ubraniach, z jedną ręką na klamce, kiedy odwracam się ku niej po raz ostatni. Zapina właśnie pokrowiec i wiesza suknię w szafie.

-Nigdy nie uwierzę, że kiedykolwiek bałaś się poślubić tatę.

Spogląda na mnie przez ramię z gotowym pytaniem na końcu języka ale ja ciągnę dalej wypowiedź zanim ma szansę je zadać.

-Pamiętam jak na niego patrzyłaś...jak on patrzył na ciebie. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałam, ale to pamiętam.

Wygląda na to, że skończyłam przymiarki w samą porę ponieważ słyszę jak na dole otwierają się drzwi. Glos Peety, wołający mnie sprawia, że na moich ustach pojawia się nieświadomy uśmiech. Kiedy czuję dłoń mamy na moim ramieniu odwracam się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

-Wtedy może i tego nie rozumiałaś, ale mam wrażenie, że właśnie zaczynasz to rozumieć.


	13. Rozdział 13

[b]Rozdział trzynasty[/b]

-Nakarm nimi świnię ty głupia istoto! Dlaczego nie? Nikt porządny nie kupi spalonego chleba.

Stojący przede mną chłopiec nie przypomina w niczym swojej matki, chociaż z wyglądu był do niej bardzo podobny. Nie znałam Peety Mellarka osobiście, ale biorąc pod uwagę to czego nauczyłam się o, nim w szkole wiedziałam, że z jego ust nigdy nie padłyby takie okropne słowa jak te, które tak łatwo wyrzucała z siebie jego matka. Wiedziałam, ze był cichy, ale lubiany. Ciągle się uśmiechał i łatwo wybuchał śniechem.

Kiedy krzyki Pani Mellark cichną, Peeta zaczyna odrywać spalone części od bochenków, które trzyma w ramionach. Jego oczy nigdy nie szukają kontaktu ze mną, ale musi wiedzieć, że ciągle tutaj jestem. Patrzę jak rzuca spalonym chlebem w kierunku świńskiego koryta.

Jego głowa odwraca się w kierunku piekarni i przez chwilę obawiam się, że się pomyli łam co do jego zachowania. Na pewno zawoła matkę i poinformuje ją o mojej obecności. Zauważam czerwoną pręgę na jego policzku, która na pewno zostawi ślad. Czym ona go uderzyła?

Jestem zaskoczona, kiedy rzuca resztę chleba w moją stronę i wraca do piekarni.

Tylko chleb leżący u moich stóp oraz odciski pozostawione w błocie przez jego buty są dowodem, że ostatnie kilka minut rzeczywiście miało miejsce.

Chowam bochenki pod spódnicą i odchodzę szybko we wciąż padającym deszczu. W domu mama i Prim jedzą ciepły chleb po raz pierwszy od śmierci taty. Mama siada nawet z nami do stołu, chociaż zwykle siedzi bez ruchu w fotelu przy oknie. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy zasypiam nie czując głodu, który zwykle skręcał mi wnętrzności. Przed wyjściem do szkoły Prim i ja zjadamy kilka kawałków z drugiego bochenka.

Wpadam na niego pod klasą przed pierwszymi zajęciami. Jego policzek jest czerwony, spuchnięty a skóra wokół jego oka już zrobiła się czarna. Nie zauważa mnie. Po raz drugi widzę go po lekcjach, kiedy czekam przed szkołą na Prim. Nasze spojrzenia krzyżują się na moment i tak bardzo chcę, chociaż powiedzieć 'dziękuję', ale nie potrafię. Zawstydzona odwracam wzrok.

Wtedy właśnie znajduję pierwszego tamtej wiosny mniszka.

Mija tydzień. W szkole znowu widuję Peetę a jego policzek z każdym dniem wygląda coraz gorzej. Nie potrzebuję wiedzy mamy, żeby zauważyć, że w ranę wdała się infekcja.

Ciągle chcę mu podziękować. Powiedzieć, że powinien do nas przyjść i pozwolić mojej mamie obejrzeć jego policzek. Nie robię tego.

Czas mija zmieniając się w mieszankę kolorów i wspomnień.

Pobieram pierwsze rządowe przydziały. Przeżywam pierwsze Dożynki. W lesie spotykam Gale'a i po jakimś czasie staje się on moim najlepszym przyjacielem i najbliższym powiernikiem. Przychodzą moje drugie Dożynki, potem trzecie i czwarte. Nie wydaje mi się, że są jakieś niezwykłe.  
Spędzam czas z Gale'em w lesie albo patrząc jak Prim opiekuje się Damą i Jaskrem. Moja matka nigdy tak naprawdę nie dochodzi do siebie. Ja uśmiecham się tylko, kiedy jestem w lesie.

Żyjemy z dnia na dzień, ale zawsze czegoś nam brakuje. W porze lunchu siedzę z Madge przy stole. Prim i ja wracamy do domu z chłopakami Hawthorne'ów a ciągłe tyrady Gale'a odbierają jakikolwiek urok moim dniom. Wspominam o tym kiedyś, ale on tylko wybucha śmiechem i nazywa się realistą. Myślę o tamtym mniszku i nadziei jaką poczułam patrząc na niego i chcę mu powiedzieć, że to jest tak samo prawdziwe, jak jego tyrady. Nie mówię jednak nic.

W naszym domu nikt się nie śmieje.

W czasie piątych Dożynek Effie Trinket wyciąga ze szklanej kuli nazwisko Peety a ja mam złe przeczucie. Nigdy nie podziękowałam mu za chleb. Nigdy nawet nie starałam się mu podziękować. Patrzę jak blond włosy, niebieskooki chłopiec, który dosłownie uratował mi życie wychodzi na scenę i ledwie mogę przełknąć nienawiść którą czuję do Kapitolu.

Na ekranie telewizora widzę jak zostaje rozerwany na kawałki przez zmiechy, którymi szczują trybutów organizatorzy Igrzysk. Krzywię się, ale się nie odwracam. To ostatnie momenty życia Peety i ktoś musi je zapamiętać, bez względu na to jakie są okropne. Kiedy jego kryształowo niebieskie oczy zamykają się po raz ostatni ledwie zdążam dobiec do łazienki, zanim wymiotuję.

Jego ciało wraca do Dwunastki w zwykłej drewnianej skrzyni. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu zabijam wieko gwoździami. Jego bracia, których imion nadal nie znam, krzyczą żebym przestała. Jego ojciec stoi z boku szlochając bezgłośnie. Pani Mellark wydaje się kompletnie znudzona i wychodzi z pokoju nawet przez chwilę nie myśląc o tym, że jej najmłodszy syn leży tam w drewnianej skrzyni.

Po mojej twarzy spływają łzy, ale nadal uderzam młotkiem. Jego bracia starają się mnie odciągnąć i krzyczę z frustracją. Wyrywa mi się wściekły szloch a moje gardło i płuca pieką. Odgłos stukania robi się głośniejszy.

Siadam na łóżku z głośnym sapnięciem, zdartym gardłem i twarzą mokrą od łez. Pościel jest przemoczona i kompletnie wymięta. Głośne bicie mojego serca razem z moim ciężkim oddechem niemal mnie ogłuszają.

Po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że nadal słyszę odgłos stukania. Wzdycham z ulgą, kiedy zza drzwi odzywa się głos Effie Trinket.

-Katniss! Katniss, otwórz drzwi!

Jej głos milknie i znowu zaczyna walić do drzwi. Przefruwam przez pokój i otwieram drzwi. Jej pięść jest nadal uniesiona do pukania i Effie wydaje z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, kiedy zamykam jej dłoń w swojej i opuszczam ją.

-Cóż, dzień dobry. - Wzdycha. Na jej twarzy pojawia się natychmiast wyraz ekscytacji. - Dzisiaj jest twój wielki, wielki dzień.

-Muszę zobaczyć się z Peetą.

Mój głos jest szorstki i łamie się lekko na drugiej sylabie jego imienia. Effie patrzy na mnie jak na kosmitę i potrząsa głową.

-Wiesz, że nie możesz tego zrobić. Powiedziałam ci, że państwo młodzi nie widują się w dn..

-[i]Muszę[/i] zobaczyć się z Peetą.

Nie wiem, czy to z powodu tego, że nalegam czy tego, jak mocno trzymam ją za rękę, ale Effie kiwa głową i znika w korytarzu. Spędziłam noc w domu Haymitcha z powodu głupiej tradycji na którą uparła się Effie. Wracam w głąb sypialni i staram się uspokoić serce.

Pierwsza część mojego snu była prawidłowa, krzyki pani Mellark i to jak Peeta rzucił mi chleb. Nawet to , że nie podziękowałam Peecie następnego dnia w szkole też się wydarzyło. Ale potem skończył się realizm snu.

Po tygodniu wpadłam na Peetę przed lekcją historii. Jasne, że często go widywałam, ale tym razem był na tyle blisko, bym mogła zauważyć, że skaleczenie na jego policzku było bardziej spuchnięte i lekko pozieleniało.

Kiedy przestalam gapić się na jego ranę i dotarło do mnie, że to robię odwróciłam speszona wzrok, ale on się nie poruszył i nadal przede mną stał zupełnie nie zdziwiony moim zachowaniem.

-Powinieneś wpaść do nas do domu. Poprosić moją mamę, żeby cię obejrzała.

Odwróciłam głowę i patrzyłam jak stojący przede mną chłopiec potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Łatwo jest mi przypomnieć sobie, jak niebieskie wydawały mi się, wtedy jego oczy, kiedy w nie patrzyłam. Uśmiech, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy był dla mnie zaskoczeniem, ale nie potrafiłam sprawić aby zniknął.

Nie rozumiem, o co chodziło w moim śnie. Nigdy nawet nie starałam się wyobrazić sobie, jak moje życie wyglądałoby, gdybym nie zatrzymała Peety na szkolnym korytarzu, ale wydaje mi się, że musiałam to zobaczyć czy tego chciałam, czy nie. Nigdy nie przeraziłam się tak bardzo czymś co wiedziałam, że było nieprawdziwe.

Mija cała wieczność, zanim słyszę ciche pukanie do drzwi. Głos Peety, pytający czy nic mi nie jest wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia i natychmiast wstaję. Chcę otworzyć drzwi, ale jego głos zatrzymuje mnie, zanim w ogóle próbuję.

-Effie mówi, że możemy porozmawiać, ale nie możemy się zobaczyć.- Milknie i wiem, że przewraca w tej chwili oczami. - Siedzi na krześle po drugiej stronie korytarza i mnie pilnuje. Nic ci nie jest Katniss?

Wdycham powietrze przez nos i wydycham je ustami. Jestem zawstydzona tym, że wystarczy tylko jego głos abym poczuła się lepiej. Chyba zbyt długo milczę, ponieważ Peeta znowu wymawia moje imię.

-Katniss?

-Nic mi nie jest, Peeto. To znaczy, tak myślę. Po prostu musiałam cię zobaczyć czy raczej w tym przypadku usłyszeć.

Opieram twarz o gładkie drewno drzwi i kładę dłoń na ich krawędzi. Chwilę później, czuję jak jego dłoń nakrywa moją i nasze palce splatają się ze sobą. Dziwię się kontrastowi jaki moja opalona skóra tworzy z jego bladą karnacją. Słyszę jak cicho wzycha, a potem znowu się odzywa.

-Co się stało? Jesteś pewna, że nic ci nie jest?

-Miałam po prostu okropny sen...Moja podświadomość chciała mi pokazać jak wyglądałoby moje życie bez ciebie.

Czuję jak jego palce zaciskają się wokół moich.

-I jakie było?

Parskam krótkim, niewesołym śmiechem.

-Nie chcę o tym mówić.

-Cóóóż.- Peeta przeciąga słowo i słyszę uśmiech w jego głosie. - Wydaje mi się, że właśnie przekonałaś się, że jestem naprawdę wspaniały i, że powinnaś być zaszczycona tym, że w ogóle mnie znasz.

Wiem, że żartuje, stara się poprawić mi nastrój żebym lepiej się poczuła. Nie mogę się jednak roześmiać. Nie, kiedy jego słowa są tak prawdziwe. Zamiast tego uchylam drzwi na, tyle , że widzę tylko jego głowę i nic, poza tym. Przyciągam jego usta do swoich i całuję go mocno i na tyle długo, żeby zrozumiał co chcę mu przekazać, zanim dobiega do nas okrzyk niechęci ze strony Effie.

Jego oczy nadal są zamknięte, kiedy zamykam drzwi.

* * *

Przez duże, podwójne dębowe drzwi prowadzące do największej sali spotkań w Budynku Sprawiedliwości słyszę kwartet smyczkowy, który Effie sprowadziła z Kapitolu. Kiedy ceremonia w tej sali dobiegnie końca przeniesiemy się do sali balowej na wesele. Nie wiedziałam, że w Budynku Sprawiedliwości jest sala balowa. Najwyraźniej jednak jest. I najwyraźniej jest na tyle duża aby pomieścić ponad sto osób, które zaprosiła opiekunka naszego dystryktu.

Nie znam setki osób, które zaprosiłabym na jakiekolwiek przyjęcie. Kiedy nam o tym powiedziano Peeta tylko kiwnął głową. Stwierdziłam, więc że, jeżeli jego to nie przeraża ja także nie mam się czego bać.

Nerwowo dotykam dłonią broszki z kosogłosem, którą Portia wpięła mi we włosy. Stwierdziła, że to moje 'coś starego'. Starałam się wytłumaczyć jej, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, ale ona broniła swojego pomysłu zacieklej niż zwykle. Chociaż mimo tego, że została zanieczyszczona spojrzeniem Prezydenta Snow'a cieszę się, że mogę mieć przy sobie jakąś część ojca w tak ważnym dla mnie dniu.

Mama wraz z Prim i Madge (którą mianowano moją druhną, cokolwiek to znaczy) weszły już do sali. Kiedy czekam na mój znak czuję jak podchodzi do mnie Haymitch. Spoglądam na niego i staram się nie okazać zdziwienia jego wyglądem. Jego włosy zostały zaczesane do tyłu i nawet po całym dniu użerania się z Effie wygląda na niesamowicie trzeźwego.

-Nie bądź taka zaskoczona. - Mówi podając mi łokieć. Przeplatam przez niego swoje ramię nadal wpatrując się w niego. - Na weselu będzie mnóstwo gorzały.

Marszczę nos i przewracam oczami. On wybucha śmiechem a ja usiłuję powstrzymać chęć powiedzenia mu, że sama z chęcią bym się napiła. Staram się zachować spokój, ale wiem, że on wyczuł, że cała się trzęsę. Wolną ręką ujmuję dłoń którą trzymam go za łokieć i delikatnie ściska.

-Jesteś gotowa, Mała?

Kiwam głową akurat, kiedy otwierają się drzwi. Haymitch robi krok do przodu a moje stopy ślepo idą za, nim. Decyzja o tym aby to mentor Peety odprowadził mnie do ołtarza okazała się całkiem prosta. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że brakowało mi innych kandydatów, po wszystkim co zrobił ten człowiek nie tylko dla Peety, ale także dla mojej rodziny, wiedziałam, że muszę go o to poprosić. Udawał, że rozważa tę decyzję, zanim się zgodził, ale wiem, że to był rodzaj żartu mający ukryć to, jak bardzo był wzruszony.

Trzymam się mocno jego ramienia. Zaczyna docierać do mnie powaga tej sytuacji i trochę chwieję się na obcasach, które dała mi do włożenia Portia. Skupiam wzrok na podłodze, kiedy ostrożnie stawiam krok za krokiem.

Mniej więcej w połowie drogi unoszę głowę i zaczynam przyglądać się otaczającym mnie twarzom.

Większość rozpoznaję ze szkoły, chociaż nie pamiętam ich imion. Peeta zawsze był bardzo lubiany i jestem pewna, że większość gości stanowią jego przyjaciele. Zauważam kilkoro ludzi znanych mi z Ćwieku, którzy wyraźnie nie pasują do tak formalnego otoczenia. Ja sama czuję, że tu nie pasuję. W jednym z pierwszych rzędów siedzi Burmistrz Undersee i jestem zaskoczona tym, że przybył w towarzystwie żony.

Jestem również zaskoczona, kiedy widzę Hawthorne'ów siedzących w rzędzie za moją mamą. Patrzę na słodką twarzyczkę Posy przyglądającą mi się ciekawie z kolan mamy i zaczyna do mnie docierać jak dawno ich wszystkich nie widziałam. Vick wygląda na znudzonego i bawi się kołnierzykiem koszuli do założenia, której na pewno zmusiła go matka. Rory wlepił wzrok w miejsce, gdzie stoi Prim ubrana w prostą ciemnogranatową sukienkę podobną do sukienki Madge. Osoba siedząca obok niego jest jednak całkowicie skupiona na mnie. Zmuszam się do uśmiechu i ofiarowuję go Gale'owi. Jego uśmiech jest prawdziwy, ale zauważam kryjący się pod, nim bół. Odwraca wzrok i wpatruje się w podłogę.

Kiedy widzę, że zbliżamy się do celu spoglądam w kierunku, w którym do tej pory nie patrzyłam. Gdy mój wzrok pada na czekającego tam na mnie Peetę czuję jak nagle wszystko zwalnia. Słyszę jedynie szum mojej własnej krwi a wszystko inne staje się szumem w tle.

Patrzę na uśmiech, który pojawia się na jego twarzy i czuję pot z moich dłoni wsiąkający w bukiet, który trzymam. Z jakiegoś powodu jego oczy wydają się być jeszcze bardziej niebieskie a ich spojrzenie sprawia, że od razu się rozluźniam. Czuję drżenie mięśni twarzy i po chwili uzmysławiam sobie, że dzieje się tak dlatego, że tak promiennie się uśmiecham. W mgnieniu oka Haymitch oddaje mnie Peecie a Prim ostrożnie odbiera ode mnie kwiaty.

Jestem zdumiona tym, że chociaż Peeta trzyma mnie mocno za rękę moje serce i tak przyspiesza. Peeta uśmiecha się do mnie a ja nie mogę się powstrzymać i podziwiam jak przystojnie wygląda. Ma na sobie idealnie skrojony kruczoczarny garnitur, kamizelkę i krawat, które pasują kolorem do sukienek druhen. Jego włosy zostały zaczesane do tyłu i, chociaż ładnie to wygląda, to nie jest Peeta, do którego jestem przyzwyczajona.

Znajomo brzmiący głos mężczyzny oznacza początek ceremonii, ale ja nie potrafię się na, nim skupić i zamiast tego wyciągam rękę i mierzwię nią włosy mojego pana młodego. Krzywię się trochę z powodu tego co zrobiłam, ale Peeta tylko ujmuje moją dłoń, podnosi ją do swoich ust i całuje moje palce.

Ponad dźwiękiem mojego głośno bijącego serca słyszę chichoty dobiegające z tłumu. Słyszę także westchnienie oburzenia ze strony, gdzie siedzi Pani Mellark, ale nie przykładam do tego większej uwagi. Jestem zbyt skupiona na swobodnym, ironicznym uśmieszku mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który za chwilę zostanie moim mężem.

Dopiero, kiedy słyszę głos Peety, uświadamiam sobie, że dotarliśmy do momentu składania przysięgi. Peeta patrzy mi prosto w oczy powtarzając słowa tak jak każe mu oficjant. Jego głos jest na tyle donośny, żeby wszyscy go słyszeli, ale jest w, nim cicha nuta szczerości, która daje mi do zrozumienia, że słowa, które wymawia należą tylko do mnie.

Gdy nadchodzi moja kolej mój własny głos wydaje mi się dziwny. Odległy i jakby dobiegający spod wody. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby później okazało się, że mówię szeptem. Peeta wsuwa mi na palec obrączkę. Ja mam trochę kłopotu z jego obrączką.

Dlonie trzęsą mi się tak bardzo, że Peeta musi mi pomóc. I, kiedy to robi a ja na niego spoglądam, wtedy wiem. Nagle braknie mi tchu a dudnienie w moich uszach ustaje. Czuję dokładnie to o czym mówiła mi mama.

Bez względu na to w jak dziwnych okolicznościach się znaleźliśmy, jedno spojrzenie Peety sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać dlaczego tak bardzo bałam się małżeństwa.

Padają słowa 'teraz możesz pocałować pannę młodą'. Usta Peety dotykają moich między słowami 'teraz' i 'możesz'. Trzyma moją twarz w dłoniach a ja zarzucam ramiona na jego szyję i przyciągam go bliżej.

Wolałabym nie mieć tak wielu świadków, ale pozwalam sobie zapomnieć, że jesteśmy w sali z ponad setką ludzi. Zapominam o kamerzyście, który stoi kilka metrów dalej. Zapominam nawet o obecności mojej młodszej siostry i wkładam w ten pocałunek całą pewność, którą w tej chwili czuję. Dłonie Peety opuszczają moją twarz. Jedna przesuwa się w dół i obejmuje mnie w talii a druga rozpościera się na moich plecach. Kiedy przerywamy pocałunek mamy na twarzach takie same uśmiechy.

W mgnieniu oka wychodzimy z sali tą samą drogą, którą weszłam, czekamy aż goście przeniosą się do sali balowej i zostajemy, im przedstawieni jako Państwo Mellark.

Po chwili goście robią nam miejsce na nasz pierwszy taniec. Peeta kładzie jedną dłoń na mojej talii a drugą mocno trzyma mnie za rękę. Piosenka, której nie znam, jest zbyt krótka i szybko zostaję wyrwana z bezpiecznego kokonu jego ramion.

Resztę wieczoru pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Ludzie, których znałam całe życie i ci, których dopiero poznaję składają nam życzenia. Kroimy tort, nad którym Peeta pracował przez te wszystkie dodatkowe godziny, które spędził w piekarni przez ostatni tydzień. Tańczymy i przyglądam się mieszkańcom dystryktu wypełniającym parkiet szczęśliwa, że przynajmniej przez ten jeden wieczór mogą zapomnieć o problemach i dobrze się bawić.

Prawie nie spędzam czasu z Peetą. Za każdym razem, kiedy prawie udaje nam się znaleźć chwilę dla siebie coś nas rozprasza i popycha w różne strony. Uśmiecham się do niego, kiedy tylko mogę a on odpowiada mi uśmiechem z drugiego końca sali.

Nadchodzi czas abyśmy wraz z Peetą opuścili przyjęcie. Dziękuję Vickowi za taniec chwaląc go, za to jak rzadko nastąpił mi na stopy. On wybucha śmiechem a ja zostawiam i idę poszukać Peety. Znajduję go przy misie z ponczem otoczonego przez kilku kolegów ze szkoły, których nie znam zbyt dobrze. Podchodzę do nich akurat w momencie, kiedy najwyższy z nich, który chyba ma na imię Jackson, klepie Peetę przyjaźnie po ramieniu.

-Jeszcze raz życzę ci świetnej zabawy tej nocy.

Inni chłopcy wybuchają śmiechem a Peeta żałośnie się czerwieni. Chociaż zwykle nie ma problemu ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów, teraz najwyraźniej ma z tym problem. Wiem, że inni zaraz zaczną się z, nim drażnić i, chociaż temat rozmowy jest czymś o czego ja także nie chcę poruszać odczuwam potrzebę uratowania go.

Wsuwam się między niego a chłopaka stojącego po jego lewej stronie, ujmując Peetę pod ramię. Zanim któryś z jego przyjaciół ma szansę się odezwać odwracam dłonią głowę Peety i przyciągam jego usta do swoich. Jego zaskoczenie jest uzasadnione, ponieważ, jestem pewna, że on domyśla się, że udało mi się odgadnąć na jaki temat rozmawiali.

Nie pozwalam jednak aby to mnie powstrzymało. Jego usta są ciepłe i wilgotne i nadal czuję na nich smak tortu oraz słodki, a jednocześnie lekko gorzki, smak szampana, którego wypiliśmy wcześniej. Kiedy zaskoczenie mija Peeta oddaje mi pocałunek bardziej gorliwie niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Zapominamy o tym, że nie jesteśmy sami, dopóki Jackson nie odkasłuje niezręcznie, Wyplątujemy się z uścisku i pochylam się, żeby pocałować skórę pod jego uchem.

-Myślisz, że teraz się zamknie? - Mój szept sprawia, że Peeta się uśmiecha i całuje mnie w czubek nosa.

Odwracamy się od siebie i patrzymy na otaczających nas chłopców. To zabawne, ale w towarzystwie ludzi, z którymi dorastałam czuję się bardziej niezręcznie niż w towarzystwie kamer telewizyjnych i mieszkańców Kapitolu. Odpycham jednak od siebie tę myśł i łapię Peetę mocno za rękę.

-Dziękujemy, wam za przybycie. - Uśmiecham się do nich najlepiej jak mogę. - Ale chyba nadszedł czas żebym zabrała Peetę do domu...- Milknę i odwracam głowę w kierunku Peety przygryzając lekko dolną wargę, a potem odciągam go, zanim zostanie powiedziane coś jeszcze. Peeta odwraca się do przyjaciół i macha, im na pożegnanie z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. Daję mu sójkę w bok a on wybucha śmiechem.

Wkrótce przebijamy się przez morze ludzi w stronę samochodu, który odwiezie nas do domu. Nie pamiętam nic szczególnego z tej przejażdżki, poza tym, że Peeta nadal mocno trzymał mnie za rękę.  
Dojeżdżamy do domu i samochód się zatrzymuje. Nadal trzymając się za ręce wspinamy się po schodkach na werandę przed domem i odwracamy, żeby zobaczyć jak samochód odjeżdża.

Odwracam się do Peety a on uśmiecha się do mnie. Przez chwilę stoimy tam ciesząc się ciszą otaczającą nas po wielu miesiącach nieobecności. Kiedy dosięga mnie chłód wieczora i zaczynam drżeć Peeta obejmuje mnie ramieniem. Chwilę później zaskakuje mnie, kiedy unosi mnie z podłogi jak, gdybym nic nie ważyła. Wydaje mi się, że to dzięki temu, że przez lata nosił w piekarni ciężkie worki z mąką.

-Co robisz? - Pytam ze śmiechem.

-Effie powiedziała mi, cytuję 'Zgodnie z powszechnie przyjętym zwyczajem mąż powinien przenieść swoją świeżo poślubioną małżonkę przez próg ich domu aby ich wspólne życie rozpoczęło się w odpowiedni sposób'.

Jego głos jest wysoki i tak niedorzeczny, że wybucham śmiechem. Pozwalam mu wnieść się do domu i opieram głowę o jego ramię. Kiedy znajdujemy się za drzwiami Peeta stawia mnie na podłodze. Potykam się lekko i upadam na jego klatkę piersiową a jego ramiona natychmiast mnie obejmują.

Cieszę się ciepłem jego ramion połączonym z tym emanującym z kominka. Unoszę głowę, kiedy czuję we włosach drżące westchnienie Peety. Jego nagle pociemniałe oczy wpatrują się we mnie tak intensywnie, że na moment tracę oddech.

Powoli wyswobadza mnie ze swoich ramion, ale się nie cofa. Przygwożdża mnie spojrzeniem do miejsca, w którym stoję i nie mam odwagi się poruszyć. Mruga a ja powoli pochylam się do przodu, dopóki moja klatka piersiowa nie dotyka jego żeber. Leniwy sposób w jaki jedna z jego dłoni przemieszcza się wzdłuż mojego ramienia a druga w dół na moje plecy sprawia, że wyrywa mi się westchnienie.

Jego dłoń dociera w końcu do mojej szyi i pnie się w górę do mojej szczęki. Drżę, kiedy jego palec przesuwa się po moim uchu. Jego druga dłoń naciska na moje plecy, dopóki moje biodra nie przylegają ściśle do jego ciała. Wydaję z siebie dźwięk jakiego w życiu nie słyszałam i wydaje mi się, że to jedyna zachęta jakiej potrzebował. Całuje mnie w szyję, potem w żuchwę i w końcu tuż za uchem. Słyszę ten sam dźwięk co przed chwilą a jego głos jest zgrzytliwy i łamie się, kiedy wypowiada moje imię.

Nagle robi mi się za gorąco, ale nie potrafię się cofnąć. Ogień, który nagle pojawił się w moim żołądku mógłby strawić cały ten dom. Kiedy cofam się na tyle aby spojrzeć Peecie w oczy, jestem zgubiona.

Moje usta przyciskają się do ust Peety a on przyciąga mnie do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Przechyla głowę, zakrywa moje usta swoimi i, kiedy zamyka je wokół mojej dolnej wargi łapię mocno poły jego marynarki. Cofam się o kilka kroków ciągnąc Peetę za sobą. Kiedy moje nogi dotykają kanapy zaczynam pochylać się aby nas na niej położyć. Czuję jego wahanie, ale pogłębiając pocałunek zapewniam go, że nie musi się wahać. On przechyla nas na bok i przez chwilę boję się, że wstanie. Ale on zaskakuje mnie bez wysiłku wciągając na siebie moje ciało.

Kiedy rozdzielamy się na moment aby odetchnąć czuję, że pożar wewnątrz mnie podwoił nie tylko siłę, ale i rozmiary. Miejsce między moimi nogami pulsuje w sposób jakiego wcześniej nie czułam a dzięki pozycji w jakiej leżę na Peecie wiem, że on czuje prawdopodobnie to samo. Odkąd z, nim zamieszkałam wiele razy budziłam się w środku nocy czując go przyciśniętego do moich pleców. Tym razem po raz pierwszy czuję go w efekcie tego co zrobiłam. Kiedy to sobie uświadamiam, jestem z siebie w dziwny sposób dumna.

Gdzieś po drodze udało mi się rozpiąć pierwsze trzy guziki jego koszuli. Jestem zaskoczona, kiedy odkrywam jego dłonie leżące na mojej sukni w taki sposób, że jego palce lekko dotykają moich piersi. Oddychamy ciężko i nierówno a jego oczy niemal zupełnie pociemniały. Czując niezwykły przypływ odwagi pochylam się i składam gorący pocałunek na odsłoniętym fragmencie jego klatki piersiowej sprawiając, że jego biodra nagle podrywają się do góry. Jego dłonie zaciskają się jeszcze mocniej na mojej sukni paląc moje ciało przez cienki materiał. Moje dłonie drżą, kiedy znowu całuję go w klatkę piersiową starając się rozpiąć kolejny guzik.

-Katniss.- Odzywa się Peeta, ale ja ledwie go słyszę z powodu dudniącej w moich uszach krwi.- Katniss, czy ty?

Wiem, o co mnie pyta. Musi wiedzieć czy jestem pewna tego co robimy...czy wiem dokąd nas to zaprowadzi.

Tak naprawdę nie myślałam o tym co stanie się tej nocy. Wiem, czego oczekuje się po świeżo poślubionych parach spędzających razem pierwszą noc jako mąż i żona, chociaż Peeta i ja nie jesteśmy zwykłą parą. Czy spodziewałam się tego, czy nie, wiem, co jest właściwe, a co nie jest.

Nie ufam swojemu głosowi i dlatego odpowiadam mu tak jak mogę, pocałunkiem, który szczerze przekazuje wszystko, co chciałabym mu powiedzieć.

Palce Peety wplątują się w moje włosy i po chwili słyszę dźwięk broszki z kosogłosem uderzającej o podłogę. Włosy opadają mi na plecy a jego palce przesuwają się na ramiączko mojej sukni zsuwając mi je z ramienia. Nareszcie udaje mi się odpiąć ostatni guzik jego koszuli i przesuwam dłońmi po mięśniach jego brzucha, kiedy głośne kliknięcie sprawia, że natychmiast od siebie odskakujemy.

Odwracam głowę, kiedy słyszę hymn Kapitolu i ogarnia mnie straszne przeczucie, kiedy widzę ostatniego człowieka jakiego spodziewałam się dzisiaj zobaczyć. Kamera robi najazd na jego twarz i czuję się tak, jak gdyby był z nami w pokoju.

Prezydent Snow rozpoczyna przemówienie i chociaż niedawny żar był niemal nie do zniesienia nagle robi mi się bardzo, bardzo zimno.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział czternasty**

-Chciałbym złożyć najszczersze gratulacje Zwycięzcy Siedemdziesiątych Czwartych Dorocznych Głodowych Igrzysk Peecie Mellarkowi i Katniss, jego uroczej i świeżo poślubionej żonie. Mieszkańcy Kapitolu pragną życzyć wam wszystkiego co najlepsze na nowej drodze życia

Czuję dreszcz słuchając głosu Prezydenta Snow'a i znowu wypełnia mnie to straszne przeczucie.

-Zgodnie z poprzednimi zapowiedziami retransmisja z wesela zostanie wyemitowana jutro o godzinie szóstej wieczorem. Wzywam wszystkich aby potem zostali przed telewizorami z powodu ogłoszenia bardzo specjalnego Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia.

Kamera odsuwa się tak, że widzimy nie tylko jego twarz ale także wszechobecną różę w klapie jego marynarki. Od samego patrzenia na ekran telewizora czuję się chora. Nie żegna się w żaden sposób. Po prostu siedzi tam z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy a ja czuję się tak jakby stał tuż przede mną i drżę na samą myśl.

Kiedy ekran gaśnie a w miejsce Snow'a pojawia się godło Kapitolu Peeta i ja spoglądamy na siebie. W jego oczach odbija się strach, który czuję. Teraz oboje siedzimy prosto i sztywno niczym deski. Trzymamy się za ręce ale widać wyraźnie, że wcześniejszy nastrój prysł.

Peeta wstaje ale kiedy idę w jego ślady prosi mnie gestem abym z powrotem usiadła. Bez słowa wychodzi z pokoju zmierzając w kierunku kuchni a ja patrzę za nim dopóki jego plecy nie znikają mi z pola widzenia. Kiedy zostaję sama patrzę na własne dłonie i staram się uspokoić. Kiedy wraca Peeta, łapie mnie na tym jak nerwowo bawię się obrączką. Opada na kanapę obok mnie i podaje mi kubek gorącej czekolady. Uśmiecham się najpromienniej jak mogę się do tego zmusić i odbieram naczynie z jego ręki.

Siedzimy w ciszy aż nasze kubki są puste a w kominku pozostały jedynie rozżarzone węgle. Peeta pochyla się do przodu opierając przedramiona na kolanach.

-Jesteś gotowa do snu?

Przytakuję skinieniem głowy a on wstaje i podaje mi dłoń. Powoli wspinamy się po schodach nie czując chęci na nic innego. Kiedy oboje jesteśmy przebrani, kładziemy się do łóżka i leżymy tam prawie godzinę stykając się ramionami ale nic nie mówiąc, aż Peeta w końcu się odzywa.

-On ma niesamowite wyczucie czasu, prawda?

Mija sekunda a potem mój śmiech głośny i ostry wcina się w ciszę wypełniającą dom. Wkrótce dołącza do mnie Peeta i odwraca głowę opierając się czołem o moje czoło. Oddychamy tym samym powietrzem i patrzymy sobie w oczy. Ogień, który czuliśmy wcześniej bezpowrotnie zgasł ale, ale jestem zaskoczona kiedy odkrywam, że wewnątrz mnie ciągle tli się żar spowodowany jego bliskością.

Peeta ostrożnie kladzie dłoń na mojej twarzy. Pochylając się nade mną świdruje mnie oczami. Nasze usta stapiają się ze sobą jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Nie nalega na nic więcej poza tą jedną pieszczotą i przyciąga mnie do siebie tak, aż opieram głowę o jego szeroką klatkę piersiową. Owijam ramię wokół jego torsu i zadzieram głowę, żeby pocałować go w szczękę. Peeta przyciąga mnie bliżej i leżymy tak przez kilka godzin zanim każde z nas zasypia.

* * *

Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do widoku samej siebie na ekranie telewizora. Jednak, patrzenie na Peetę po oglądaniu jego Igrzysk wydaje mi się starym hobby.

Więc, kiedy oglądamy materiał z naszego ślubu skupiam się na jego twarzy.

Czuję trzepotanie w żołądku kiedy Peeta bierze mnie za rękę. Mama i Haymitch wymieniają spojrzenie, które sprawia, że policzki zaczynają mnie piec kiedy zauważam je kątem oka. Kiedy Prim zaczyna chichotać patrzę na nią w sposób, który zwykle ją uciszał ale jak się okazuje tym razem nie działa. Peeta przesuwa kciukiem wkoło mojego kciuka a ja skupiam się z powrotem na ekranie.

Na ekranie Peeta i ja mówimy sobie 'tak'. Całujemy się. Widać także kilka minut wesela oraz to jak odjeżdżamy spod Budynku Sprawiedliwości w czymś co Effie nazywa limuzyną. Wszyscy oglądamy cały program bez względu na to, że byliśmy tam obecni. Wszyscy wiemy co się działo.

Nie włączyliśmy telewizora po to by obejrzeć ślub.

Na ekranie pojawia się godło Kapitolu i wszyscy zamieramy bojąc się nawet poruszyć.

Po raz drugi w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin musimy znosić obecność Prezydenta Snow'a w naszym domu dzięki ekranowi telewizyjnemu. Stoi na środku wielkiej sceny, która jest podobna, jeżeli nie ta sama, do sceny na której kilka miesięcy temu Peeta udzielał wywiadu. Obok niego stoi mały chłopiec ubrany w nieskazitelnie biały garnitur trzymający w dłoniach drewnianą skrzynkę. Jest prawdopodobnie jednym z niewielu, jeśli nie jedynym, dzieci które mogło wyjść na tamtą scenę nie bojąc się o własne życie.

Nie słucham kiedy przemawia na temat buntu sprzed siedemdziesięciu pięciu lat. Spędziłam zbyt wiele dni stojąc w palącym słońcu na placu w centrum miasteczka słuchając jak Burmistrz Undersee mówił o tym samym. Nigdy nie lubiłam słuchać tych wyjaśnień a teraz kiedy czyni je Prezydent Snow, brzmią jeszcze gorzej.

Potem wyjaśnia dlaczego Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia jest takie ważne. Mówi coś na temat tego, że wszyscy powinni pamiętać o ludziach, którzy zginęli w powstaniu dystryktów trzy czwarte wieku temu. Pochylam głową i wpatruję się we własną dłoń zamkniętą w bezpiecznym uścisku dłoni Peety. Dopiero kiedy Snow opowiada ze szczegółami o Pięćdziesiątym Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia zaczynam słuchać.

Spoglądam na Haymitcha, zwycięzcę wydarzenia, o którym mówi człowiek na ekranie. Sięga do kieszeni po piersiówkę ale jej tam nie znajduje. Prim uśmiecha się jakby chciała powiedzieć mu, że jest jej przykro ale nie jest. On stara się do niej uśmiechnąć najlepiej jak może a potem wstaje z miejsca i podchodzi do okna nie patrząc na człowieka na ekranie, skoro nie może się upić i zignorować go w ten sposób.

-A teraz...-Moja głowa odwraca się w kierunku ekranu. - Obchodzimy trzecie Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia.

Spogląda na chłopca, który otwiera trzymaną w rękach skrzynkę. Kamera robi najazd i widzimy wypełniający ją rząd małych pożółkłych kopert. Prezydent wyjmuje tę z numerem 75. Wszyscy patrzymy z zainteresowaniem na to jak wyjmuje z niej kawałek papieru.

Podobieństwo między tą kopertą a kopertą towarzyszącą kwiatom jakie nam przysłał jest dla mnie uderzające. Nasza koperta nie była zniszczona przez czas i warunki atmosferyczne. Nawet skrawek papieru, który trzyma między palcami jest taki sam jak tamten sprzed kilku dni. Czuję jak dłoń Peety zaciska się wokół mojej dłoni kiedy on również zauważa te podobieństwa

-W siedemdziesiątą piątą rocznicę jako przypomnienie buntownikom tego, że ich działania zniszczyły całe rodziny, rodzeństwo wybranych trybutów mieszczące się w przedziale wiekowym między dwunastym a osiemnastym rokiem życia zostanie także wysłanie na arenę.

Czuję gwałtowną falę mdłości. Czuję się jakby prezydent patrzył tylko dla mnie. Mówił tylko do mnie. Coś takiego zawsze mogło zostać zaplanowane. Ostrzeżenie kryło się w liściku przysłanym razem z kwiatami. Sam liścik był ostrzeżeniem.

W jakiś sposób nie doceniłam do czego zdolny jest ten człowiek.

Spoglądam na Peetę, który nie ma rodzeństwa w stosownym wieku. Spoglądam na Prim: słodką, miłą, niewinną Prim, która ma akurat tyle lat ile potrzeba, i jest idealną amunicją. Jestem pewna, że Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia zaplanowano niedawno a nie lata temu. Nie, to zostało zaplanowane specjalnie dla mnie.

Wiem, że wyjdę na arenę. Wiem, że będę walczyć z całych sił żeby to moja młodsza siostra wygrała, będę walczyć o to, żeby wróciła do domu. Jedno spojrzenie na Peetę uświadamia mi, że on zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ból w jego oczach mówi mi, że on tego nie chce, że jest oburzony. Ale rozumie, że muszę to zrobić i, że nic mnie nie powstrzyma.

Prezydent Snow także zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Wie, że to jedyny sposób aby wyeliminować zagrożenie które dla niego stanowię. Wie, że Primrose jest dla mnie większą słabością niż Peeta.

Jestem tylko zwykłą siedemnastoletnią dziewczyną z najbiedniejszego dystryktu w kraju. Mój ojciec może i był przywódcą powstania zanim zginął a ja poślubiłam najbardziej kochanego przez wszystkich zwycięzcę igrzysk. To wszystko prawda. W głębi duszy nadal jednak jestem małą zagubioną dziewczynką, która jest gotowa zrobić wszystko aby jej rodzina przetrwałą zimę.

Jestem zwykłą siedemnastoletnią dziewczyną, która ma w sobie coś co przeraża Prezydenta Snow'a i mówię sobie, że to oznacza, że jestem czegoś warta.

* * *

Prim pogodziła się ze swoim losem łatwiej niż przypuszczałam.

Spędzamy całe dnie stłoczeni przy ognisku, które zbudował w ogrodzie Peeta, i gdzie dzieli się z nami wszystkim co według niego powinnyśmy wiedzieć.

Uczę Prim chodzenia po drzewach. Chociaż nie jest tak silna jak ja, jest ode mnie szybsza. Kiedy zaczyna rozumieć co ma robić udaje jej się wspiąć wyżej niż mnie, ponieważ jest też lżejsza. Korepetycje z tego jak oporządzać martwą zwierzynę nie idą jej tak łatwo. Jest tak miła, że ledwie może się zdobyć na to, żeby przeganiać muchy, więc zabicie małego leśnego zwierzątka stanowi dla niej nie lada problem. Mam nadzieję, że nadrobi to zdolnościami w zbieraniu.

Mama i Prim zmuszają mnie abym przeczytała ich notatki na temat leczniczych roślin i kuracji. A ja pluję sobie w brodę, że nie przywiązywałam do tego wcześniej większej uwagi kiedy leczyły pacjentów w naszym domu. W głębi duszy mam jednak nadzieję, że nie będę musiała korzystać z tej wiedzy.

Nie robimy nic innego poza przygotowywaniem naszych ciał do wysiłku do jakiego zostaną zmuszone za kilka miesięcy. Myślę, że wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że nie da się przygotować na to naszych umysłów.

Haymitch pomaga nam bardziej niż myślałam, że będzie do tego zdolny. Chociaż daje Prim niezłe fory podczas walki wręcz, ze mną właściwie się nie powstrzymuje. Szybko zdobywam kilka siniaków ale za każdym razem dowiaduję się gdzie popełniłam błąd który do nich doprowadził. Uważa też na to gdzie mnie uderza ponieważ wie, że tych siniaków nie może zobaczyć ktoś postronny. Nikt nie może się domyślić co robimy.

Zostały dwa dni do Dożynek. Jesteśmy w ogrodzie na tyle daleko, że nikt nas nie zobaczy. To zwykłe ćwiczenia, kolejna sesja walki wręcz z Haymitchem. Uchylam się w prawo kiedy powinnam uchylić się w lewo. Widzę co się stanie kiedy to nadchodzi ale jest już za późno. Ostry ból rozbitej wargi sprawia, że się cofam i przykrywam ją dłonią. Kiedy opuszczam dłoń jest zakrwawiona i wiem, że nie będę mogła wyjść z domu dopóki jej nie wyleczę. Reakcja Haymitcha jest taka jakiej się spodziewałam.

Jednak Peeta reaguje w zupełnie nieprzewidywany sposób.

Jest już późno. Już dawno zjedliśmy kolację i zbliża się pora, o której normalnie kończymy. Myślę, że tak właśnie będzie i niczego bardziej nie pragnę niż gorącej kąpieli i możliwości zapadnięcia w sen w moim łóżku. Więc kiedy widzę jak Peeta podwija rękawy i podchodzi do swego mentora zaciskając pięści, nie jestem pewna co mam o tym myśleć.

-Dobra, Haymitch. Pokażmy Katniss co mogła zrobić aby uniknąć rozbicia wargi.

Starszy mężczyzna chrząka i cofa się o ąga przed siebie ramiona w obronnym geście.

-Nie martw się chłopcze, to szybko się zagoi i nie długo znowu będzie śliczna.

Ledwo ma czas zablokować cios, który Peeta wymierza w jego głowę.

Mija minuta i oni po prostu się biją. Na początku obaj mają równe szanse ale po chwili, widać gdzie kryją się ich mocne strony. Mimo wieku, Haymitch jest szybszy, głównie z powodu tego, że jego przeciwnik ma protezę. Peeta jest bardziej umięśniony więc jego ciosy są bardziej bolesne.

Cieszę się z tego, że Prim poszła już spać. Wiem, że gdyby była świadkiem tego co ja, błagałaby ich żeby przestali. Ja nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie chcę aby żadnemu z nich stała się krzywda, ale wyczuwam ich potrzebę wyładowania nagromadzonej w nich złości.

Znowu byłam samolubna, nie pomyślałam o tym jaki efekt na najważniejsze mi osoby będzie miał fakt, że Prim i ja znajdziemy się na arenie. Chociaż Peeta jest mi bliski od lat, Haymitch jest nowym dodatkiem do listy. Tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby jak bardzo uwielbia moją młodszą siostrę ale nie waham się stwierdzić, że czuje nić przywiązania także do mnie.

A więc patrzę na nich. Na chłopca, który do mnie wrócił, a teraz dowiedział się, że i tak może mnie stracić czy to mu się podoba czy nie. I na mężczyznę, który większość życia spędził sam a teraz może stracić rodzinę, której niedawno stał się częścią.

Obaj poświęcili cały swój czas i uwagę aby nas przygotować. I teraz kiedy gubią się wśród ciosów jakie sobie wymierzają widzę wyraźnie ich wewnętrzny niepokój.

Haymitch trzyma Peetę za kołnierz koszulki, jego kurtka od dawna leży zapomniana na ziemi kilka metrów dalej. Nie odzywają się ale ich oczy i intensywność ich walki wyrażają wszystko co mogliby powiedzieć. Kiedy Peeta owija ramię wokół pasa Haymitcha i odpycha go nagle moją uwagę przykuwa pas nagiego ciała w miejscu gdzie jego koszula podsunęła się do góry.

Sposób w jaki jego mięśnie napinają się i rozluźniają przy niektórych ruchach budzi we mnie dziwne uczucie którego niemal się wstydzę. Przez chwilę tarzają się po ziemi ale kiedy staje się jasne, że żadnemu z nich nie uda się obezwładnić drugiego, nareszcie przestają. Obu brakuje oddechu. Leżą na ziemi wpatrując się w ciemniejące niebo. Nie potrafię oderwać wzroku od wznoszącej się i opadającej klatki piersiowej Peety. Jego czoło jest mokre od potu, który przykleił do niego także jego blond loczki.

Z nosa wycieka mu kropelka krwi i Peeta ociera ją wierzchem dłoni łapiąc przy okazji moje spojrzenie. Moje usta otwierają się lekko i przełykam ślinę patrząc jak wstaje. Podchodzi do mnie na tyle blisko, że widzę jego pociemniałe oczy i nagle czuję się jakbym właśnie przebiegła kilka kilometrów. Im ciężej oddycham tym gwałtowniej porusza się moja klatka piersiowa.

Unoszę dłoń żeby zetrzeć krew rozmazaną pod jego nosem. Jego oczy zamykają się pod moim dotykiem i czuję ucisk w żołądku. Peeta łapie mnie lekko za nadgarstek i zaczyna ciągnąć w kierunku domu. Kiedy zamykają się za nami tylne drzwi słyszę głośny, suchy śmiech Haymitcha.

Kiedy tylko przekraczamy próg Peeta pochyla się, obejmuje moje kolana ramieniem i bierze mnie na ręce. Oddycham szybko a jego poczynania pozbawiają mnie tchu. Czuję ostry zapach potu emanujący z jego skóry i jestem zaskoczona tym jak szybko uderza mi on do głowy.

Gdy dochodzę do siebie odkrywam, że Peeta pokonał schody prowadzące na piętro. Kiedy tylko przekracza próg sypialni stawia mnie na podłodze. Bierze w dłonie moją twarz i atakuje moje usta z dzikością na jaką nigdy przedtem się nie zdobył. Czuję lekkie pieczenie z powodu rany ale nie zwracam na to zbytniej uwagi. Za plecami czuję chłodne gładkie drewno ściany, do której mnie przyciska nie przestając mnie całować. Zajmuje mi to chwilę, ale odkrywam, że oddaję mu pocałunki z takim samym entuzjazmem, taką samą żarliwością, taką samą nagłą potrzebą.

Czuję jak jego dłonie opuszczają moją twarz i przesuwają się w dół. Lekko naciska na moje ramiona sprawiając, że puszczam jego szyję. Jego dłonie nadal zsuwają się w dół a potem odnajdują i mocno chwytają moje nadgarstki. Jego gorące pocałunki na mojej szyi sprawiają, że wiję się pod nim w sposób, którego wstydziłabym się w każdej innej sytuacji. Nie potrafię opanować drżenia kiedy czuję jak ssie skórę na moim obojczyku. Jak przez mgłę uświadamiam sobie, że uniósł moje dłonie nad głowę i mocno je tam trzyma.

-Peeto...- Mój głos zmienia się w zduszony szept a on niemal warczy w odpowiedzi.

Jedna z jego rąk puszcza moje ręce i zahacza moją nogę o jego biodro. Jego bliskość przypomina mi naszą noc poślubną. Kiedy żar wewnątrz mnie podsyciło to że czułam go twardego i przyciśniętego do mnie. Gdy on przesuwa przeszkadzający mu kołnierzyk mojej koszuli i całuje odkrytą skórę, ostrożnie przyciskam biodra do jego bioder. Nie jestem pewna co właściwie robię, ale w odpowiedzi słyszę zduszony jęk Peety i czuję przypływ żaru w żołądku.

Jego dłoń zaciska się mocniej na moim udzie przyciskając mnie do niego jeszcze bliżej. Nie mogę oddychać, czuję jakby na mojej klatkę piersiowej znalazło się coś ciężkiego. Peeta wypuszcza moją dłoń, którą nadal trzymał nad moją głową i oplata moją drugą nogę wokół swojego biodra. Krzyżuję nogi w kostkach za pasem Peety i zamieram na chwilę kiedy czuję jego dłonie na krzywiźnie moich pośladków. Jego usta znowu mnie całują i roztapiam się w jego uścisku.

Jego siła nie powinna mnie zaskakiwać. Zawsze wiedziałam, że Peeta jest silny. Ale to w jaki sposób udaje mu się przemierzyć pokój tyłem, właściwie na jednej nodze i ze mną w ramionach, nie przerywając pocałunku wydaje mi się niesamowite. Przytrzymuje mnie przy swoim ciele a potem pozwala sobie opaść tyłem na miękki materac łóżka. Odwraca nas na bok, tak, że jego ciało znajduje się nade mną. Intensywność z jaką wpatruje się we mnie kiedy odsuwa głowę powinna sprawić, że poczuję się niezręcznie, ale tak nie jest. Zamiast tego dodaje mi odwagi, której nawet nie potrzebowałam.

Sięgam palcami do brzegu jego koszulki, która po chwili ląduje gdzieś za jego ramieniem. Mimo wielu okazji kiedy widziałam Peetę bez koszulki widok jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej sprawia, że natychmiast chcę jej dotknąć. Wyciągam przed siebie dłoń i przesuwam nią po jego mięśniach w dół do jego brzucha doceniając ich strukturę. Przygryzam dolną wargę i szybko zdaję sobie sprawę, że to błąd przypominając sobie o ranie. Peeta pochyla się i całuje ją delikatnie a jego delikatność okazuję się moją zgubą.

Oplatam go mocniej nogami i przyciągam do siebie jego tors tak, że kompletnie mnie zakrywa. Wydaje mi się, że stapiamy się ze sobą w kolejnym pocałunku. Kiedy jego usta się oddalają niespodziewanie robi mi się zimno i czuję pustkę. Rozluźniam uścisk nóg ale trzymam je ugięte w kolanach na wysokości jego bioder, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Mam zamknięte oczy nie chcąc tracić tej chwili i dlatego jestem zaskoczona dotykiem jego ust na skórze mojego brzucha. Sapię głośno i czuję jak jego palce przesuwają w górę materiał mojej koszuli. Znowu całuje mój brzuch a potem każdy skrawek skóry odkryty przez jego podążające w górę palce.

Kiedy czuję jak jego usta odsuwają się od mojej skóry a dłonie zatrzymują, otwieram oczy i spoglądam na Peetę. Patrzy w dół, w miejsce gdzie spoczywają w tej chwili jego dłonie wsunięte lekko pod materiał mojej koszuli tuż pod moją piersią. Czuję ich lekkie drżenie, kiedy unosi głowę i spogląda na mnie jak gdyby pytał o pozwolenie. Chociaż miło było patrzeć na Peetę sprzed kilku sekund, zdecydowanego i pewnego siebie, ten, którego widzę teraz, ostrożny i nie zdecydowany, wydaje mi się jeszcze bardziej uroczy.

Pochylam się do przodu i powoli kładę dłonie na jego dłoniach sprawiając, że przestają drżeć. Kiedy powoli unoszę jego dłonie do góry, jego oczy ciemnieją i pojawia się w nich ta sam żar, który był w nich przed chwilą. Zdejmuje ze mnie koszulę i po chwili ląduje ona gdzieś za nim. Leżę przed nim jedynie w starych, ubłoconych, podartych spodniach i zwykłym jasnoniebieskim staniku. On zdaje się wchłaniać mnie oczami i ostrożnie przesuwa dłonie wzdłuż moich boków od ramion aż do bioder sprawiając, że wyrywa mi się westchnienie.

Powinnam czuć się niezręcznie. Powinnam starać się uniknąć jego wzroku. Jednak nic takiego nie czuję. Ponieważ teraz, w tym momencie, wszystko wydaje się właściwe.

W nagłym przypływie odwagi unoszę się na tyle, żeby móc wsunąć dłoń na plecy i rozpiąć stanik. Kiedy zsuwam go z ramion Peeta nieświadomie przygryza dolną wargę. Ten odruch wzmacnia tylko żar, który w sobie czuję. Odrzucam tę część garderoby na podłogę i ściągam go na dół do kolejnego gorącego pocałunku. Uczucie jego nagiej klatki piersiowej przyciśniętej do mojego nagiego ciała jest przyjemniejsze niż myślałam.

Jego palce przesuwają się z moich policzków w dół aby poznać moje nowo odkryte ciało. Pod jego znanym, a jednocześnie tak obcym w tej sytuacji, dotykiem moje ciało wygina się w łuk. Po chwili jego dotyk, chociaż cudowny, przestaje mi wystarczyć. Przez mgłę wypełniającą mój umysł zaczynam myśleć, że nie powinnam być osamotniona w tych nowych doznaniach. W momencie kiedy Peeta pociera mój sutek kciukiem i palcem wskazującym przestaję myśleć o czymkolwiek. Syczę i zamykam usta wokół jego dolnej wargi. Studiując moją reakcję, wyciąga dłoń w kierunku drugiego sutka i powtarza to co zrobił z pierwszym. Unoszę się lekko i zamykam usta wokół jego ucha. Biodra Peety szarpią się nieco kiedy zaczynam ssać.

Pochyla głowę i całuje mnie w szyję, obojczyk i to miejsce gdzie mój mostek znika między piersiami. Znowu czuję, że pyta mnie o pozwolenie i daję mu w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów. Wyginam się ku niemu przyciskając biodra do jego bioder. W odpowiedzi on zaczyna delikatnie całować i skubać zębami skórę mojej piersi podczas gdy jego dłoń delikatnie pieści drugą pierś.

Gdyby nie to, że nadaj jestem w swojej skórze, rozciągniętej i napiętej wokół tego co teraz czuję, jestem pewna że mogłabym się rozpaść na miliony kawałków.

Kiedy wreszcie czuję, że odzyskałam kontrolę nad własnym ciałem zaciskam mocno dłoń na boku Peety. Przesuwam paznokciami po skórze w dole jego pleców a on w odpowiedzi przyciska się do mnie jeszcze bardziej. Jestem zaskoczona tym, że moja dłoń wcale się nie trzęsie kiedy przenoszę ją rozporek jego spodni.

-Katniss...

Jego głos jest szorstki i przypomina szept. Kładzie głowę tuż pod moimi piersiami i czuję jego gorący oddech na skórze mojego brzucha. Unoszę wolną dłoń i przeczesuję nią jego włosy. Wsuwam je za jego ucho i wzdycham drżąco.

-Peeto...- Ton mojego głosu jest zabawny, i nie jestem pewna, ze kiedykolwiek go takim słyszałam. Czuję uśmiech Peety zanim jego głowa unosi się aby mógł na mnie spojrzeć. Ledwie mogę znieść sposób w jaki na mnie patrzy ale nie przerywam tego co robię. Unosi się do góry i całuje mnie w ramię podczas kiedy ja zsuwam spodnie z jego bioder. Gdy ostrożnie przesuwam tyłem dłoni po wypukłości w jego bieliźnie Peeta wydaje z siebie dźwięk, którego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zapomnę.

W mgnieniu oka moje spodnie dołączają do jego spodni na stosie zrzuconych przez nas ubrań. Peeta obejmuje mnie ramieniem w talii i odwraca nas tak, że leżymy na boku twarzami do siebie. Nadal się całujemy a jego ręka przesuwa się na moje plecy tuż nad brzeg mojej bielizny. Przesuwa dłonią po moim pośladku a potem zahacza palce o gumkę na wysokości moich bioder.

-Katniss, ja...- Patrzy na mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek i nadal ma na twarzy rozmazaną krew. Nie sądzę jednak aby kiedykolwiek przedtem wyglądał piękniej niż teraz. Pochylam się i całuję go delikatnie zanim skończy myśl. - Nie chcę robić niczego czego ty...czego ty nie chcesz robić.

Nie wiem jak zbieram się na odwagę i wsuwam dłoń między nasze ciała Biorąc go do ręki. Pocałunki, które składam na jego obojczyku i uchu są mokre i urywane. Zahaczam palce o jego bieliznę i zaczynam ją zsuwać.

-Chcę tego, Peeto.

Wciąga mnie do kolejnego pocałunku a jego dłonie idą za przykładem moich i zsuwają ze mnie majtki. Kiedy oboje jesteśmy nadzy i leżymy wtuleni w siebie Peeta delikatnie gryzie moją szyję a ja wzdycham.

-Jesteś taka piękna. - Szepcze a potem śmieje się cicho. - Niech Bóg ma w swojej opiece każdego kto zdecyduje się zapukać teraz do naszych drzwi.

Uśmiecham się i przerzucam nogę przez jego udo. Mam zamiar powiedzieć mu, że jeżeli Effie, albo ktokolwiek inny, teraz nam przerwie sama dopilnuję żeby tego pożałowali. Słowa więzną mi w gardle kiedy na niego spoglądam. Peeta odsuwa kosmyk włosów z mojej twarzy i zaczesuje go za ucho. Przełykam ślinę i kładę dłoń na jego sercu kiedy on układa się w odpowiedniej pozycji.

Jego oczy świdrują mnie z niewypowiedzianym pytaniem a ja przytakuję skinieniem głowy.

Mija następnych kilka chwil podczas kiedy niezgrabnie przesuwamy się uśmiechając się do siebie nieśmiało. Widać, jak bardzo jesteśmy niedoświadczeni ale nie pozwalamy temu nas wystraszyć.

Sypialnia jest zalana światłem księżyca. Nadaje ono wszystkiemu niebieskawo-srebrny blask ale rumieniec na mojej szyi i piersiach jest nadal wyraźnie widoczny.

Peeta pochyla się i całuje mnie w szyję a ja sapię lekko kiedy czuję jak we mnie wchodzi. On nieruchomieje i unosi głowę jakby chciał spytać czy wszystko jest w porządku. Kiwam głową i wiem, że to najprawdziwsza prawda. Uczucie, chociaż dziwne i obce nie jest nieprzyjemne. Bół którego się spodziewałam nigdy nie nadchodzi, jest mi po prostu trochę niewygodnie ale to uczucie mija kiedy czuję jak moje ciało rozciąga się aby go przyjąć.

Coś, prawdopodobnie instynkt, przejmuje kontrolę nad nami obojgiem. Wkrótce, kiedy już jestem przyzwyczajona do tego w jaki sposób nasze ciała są ze sobą połączone, nasze pocałunki stają się bardziej gorączkowe. Nasze pieszczoty są pospieszne ale także bardziej delikatne co odzwierciedla to co w tej chwili czujemy. Peeta zawisa nade mną opierając przedramiona po obu stronach mojej głowy i obsypując pocałunkami moją skroń, policzki i powieki.

Płomień, który czułam w sobie teraz przypomina bardziej niekontrolowany pożar. Kiedy zaczynam zaciskać się wokół niego, Peeta wsuwa dłoń między nasze ciała poszukując miejsca gdzie nasze ciała są ze sobą połączone. Dotyk jego kciuka doprowadza mnie na skraj wytrzymałości, moje oczy zaciskają się tak mocno, że wypływają z nich łzy. Jedną ręką ściskam pościel a drugą jego plecy.

Niespełna minutę później kiedy powoli schodzę ze szczytu, którego myślałam, że nigdy nie poczuję, oddech Peety staje się cięższy. Czuję jak mięśnie jego pleców napinają się a ruchy jego bioder stają się bardziej zdesperowane. Z jego ust wyrywa się cichy jęk a on od razu przygryza dolną wargę. Kiedy pochyla się tak, że może oprzeć się na łokciach jego ciało opada na moje i obejmuję jego plecy ramionami. Kiedy unosi głowę, żeby na mnie spojrzeć nachylam głowę do góry okazując moją potrzebę pocałunku.

Nie wiem jak długo tam leżymy, nasze ciała są zmęczone i zwiędnięte. Nie odzywamy się do siebie w ciszy przeżywając wspólnie to co właśnie między nami zaszło. Peeta ujmuje moją dłoń i bawi się moimi palcami. Odsuwam moją dłoń od jego i kiedy całuję spód jego nadgarstka on uśmiecha się do mnie w sposób który budzi w moim żołądku motyle.

W tym momencie dociera do nas, że w moim żołądku może i roi się od motyli ale nie ma w nim nic innego. Nagle słychać głośny jęk i Peeta unosi brwi patrząc w stronę mojego brzucha. Oboje zaczynamy chichotać w tym samym momencie a on odsuwa się ode mnie sprawiając, że natychmiast czuję chłód. Siada zakładając spodnie od piżamy, leżące do tej pory na podłodze obok łóżka. Odwraca się do mnie z uśmiechem.

-Naprawdę nie mam ochoty opuszczać tego łóżka, ale wydaje mi się, że chętnie byś coś zjadła.

Przewracam się na bok i kładę stopy na zimnej podłodze. Peeta jest już prawie na progu sypialni kiedy odzywam się do niego.

-W zasadzie, jeśli rozpalisz ogień ja zajmę się jedzeniem. Strasznie tu zimno.

Peeta potwierdza skinieniem głowy i wychodzi. Zakładam szlafrok wiszący do tej pory na drzwiach łazienki i idę w jego ślady. Schodzę po schodach na miękkich nogach między którymi czuję tępy ból. Przez chwilę zatrzymuję się i przyglądam temu jak Peeta rozpala ogień w palenisku. Uśmiecham się do siebie na widok zadrapań w dole jego pleców i idę do kuchni.

Kiedy mój wzrok pada na talerz stojący niedaleko kuchenki, wiem już co muszę zrobić.

Zaglądam przez próg do salonu czekając aż ogień w kominku zrobi się stabilny zanim przekraczam próg. Peeta nadal klęczy przy kominku najlepiej jak może ze swoją chorą nogą i jest odwrócony do mnie plecami. Denerwuję się bardziej niż w noc naszego wymyślnego kapitolińskiego wesela, bardziej niż wcześniej tego wieczora w naszej sypialni.

Kiedy do niego podchodzę cieszę się, że po latach spędzonych w lesie moje kroki są wlaściwie bezszelestne. Nie odwraca się kiedy klękam obok niego i stawiam talerzyk na podłodze przed nami. Przyglądam się uważnie jego twarzy kiedy patrzy na przyniesiony przeze mnie chleb.

Jego źrenice rozszerzają się nieco ale nic nie mówi tylko unosi bochenek i odrywa spory kawałek z jednej strony. Trzyma go przed sobą a moja dłoń drży kiedy dołącza do jego dłoni. Peeta przysuwa nasze dłonie bliżej ognia i chociaż jego spojrzenie jest skupione na trzymanym przez nas chlebie ja wpatruję się w jego twarz. Jego koncentracja jest niewzruszona a jego oczy wydają się być bardziej niebieskie niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Czubki moich palców stają się cieplejsze i Peeta cofa chleb zanim się oparzę. Chleb okazuje się idealnie opieczony. Kiedy mi go podaje i odgryzam kęs z jednej strony zauważam, że to ten sam rodzaj chleba, który uratował mi życie wiele lat temu. Peeta bierze chleb do ust i oboje rozkoszujemy się tą chwilą. Kiedy kończymy, Peeta obejmuje dłonią mój policzek i moje usta wyginają się w uśmiechu, który odwzajemnia. Patrzy na mnie błyszczącymi oczami i być może to tylko złudzenie, ale wygląda na szczęśliwszego niż kiedykolwiek.

* * *

Myślę o tej chwili sprzed dwóch dni. O tym jakie wszystko było wtedy idealne. O tym jak cudownie czułam się mogąc dać ten moment Peecie. O tym jak bardzo chciałabym, żeby życie było sprawiedliwe, żeby rozkosz, którą czułam w tamtej chwili mogła nadal trwać.

Przestępuję z nogi na nogę podczas kiedy ludzie wokół mnie ustawiają się w szeregu. Prim stoi gdzieś z przodu wśród reszty trzynastolatek. Moja matka patrzy na wszystko z boku, gdzieś w tłumie. Haymitch siedzi na scenie z Peetą na którego nie mogę patrzeć.

Otwierają się drzwi Budynku Sprawiedliwości i wychodzi z nich Effie w jaskrawoniebieskim kostiumie i idealnie dopasowanej do niego peruce. Patrzę jak przekracza scenę a znajomy odgłos stukania jej obcasów sprawia, że moje usta wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu. Rozpoczyna przemowę ale ja nie potrafię się skupić.

Palące słońce uderza w moją głowę a jego blask jest świetną wymówką do tego, że spuszczam wzrok i wbijam go w ziemię. Moje dłonie, splecione za plecami, zaczynają się pocić i wycieram je o sukienkę. Na placu zapada straszna cisza, do której zdążyłam się już przez lata przyzwyczaić. Cisza oznacza, zakończenie przemowy Effie i wzrost napięcia wśród tłumu.

Spoglądam w górę w momencie kiedy dłoń Effie znika w kuli zawierającej nazwiska dziewcząt. Widzę błysk bólu na jej twarzy zanim wraca na nią jej zwykła maska. Chociaż się stara, nie udaje jej się powstrzymać załamania głosu kiedy wyczytuje moje imię.

Zaskoczony tłum wstrzymuje oddech ale ja zrobiłam krok do przodu jeszcze za nim Effie skończyła czytać. Prim wystąpiła przed szereg kilka rzędów przede mną i łapię ją mocno za rękę a potem obie wspinamy się na scenę. Nie płacze i przez to ja sama mam ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie powinna znajdować się w sytuacji gdzie musi okazać taką siłę.

Czuję dłoń Peety na moich plecach, jej ciepło pali mnie przez jedwabisty materiał sukienki. Zanim na niego spojrzę spoglądam w prawo i widzę jego drugą dłoń na ramieniu Prim. Chociaż ja mam kamienną twarz i staram się zachować spokój jego oczy są zaczerwienione i wygląda jakby za chwilę miał wpaść w histerię. Opieram się o niego przez moment, ale wiem, że nie uda mi się go pocieszyć.

Jestem tak skoncentrowana na Peecie, że głos Effie zmienia się w szum w tle. Kiedy wreszcie odwracam się w kierunku tłumu serce wpada mi do żołądka. Z tłumu idzie ku nam trybut, jedyny z rodzeństwa który nadal jest w stosownym wieku. Z tłumu dobiega do nas okrzyk wściekłości jego starszego brata i ja sama muszę przełknąć szloch.

Na starej, zużytej scenie dołącza do nas Rory Hawthorne, zgarbiony i z oczami wlepionymi w ziemię.


	15. Rozdział 15

Rozdział piętnasty

Nie wolno nam pożegnać się z rodzinami. Zamiast tego Strażnicy Pokoju wpychają nas do samochodu, który odwozi nas do pociągu. Nie ma tam nikogo, więc świadkiem naszego odjazdu będzie jedynie pusty peron. Effie, Haymitch i Peeta wsiadają za nami do pociągu. Nikt z naszej szóstki nie odezwał się słowem, odkąd odjechaliśmy spod Budynku Sprawiedliwości.

W tak podobny do siebie sposób Effie natychmiast zaczyna wymieniać wszystkie luksusy w otaczającym nas pociągu. Zawsze grzeczna Prim udaje, że kiwa z zainteresowaniem głową.

Spoglądam na Rory'ego, który tylko wpycha ręce w kieszenie i natychmiast uderza mnie to, jak bardzo przypomina swojego starszego brata nie tylko wyglądem, ale i zachowaniem. Nagle myślę tylko o tym, że jest w tej chwili tylko o rok młodszy niż Gale, kiedy go poznałam i muszę przytrzymać się stojącego niedaleko krzesła. Patrzę na to, jak spogląda na Prim, a potem podchodzi do okna.

Prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni spogląda na Dwunastkę.

Nagle czuję wściekłość tak silną, że niemal się przewracam. Ostrożnie patrzę na Prim stojącą obok Haymitcha i wiem, że nic jej nie będzie. Nogi szybko niosą mnie w kierunku przedziału, który dzieliłam z Peetą w trakcie tournée kilka miesięcy temu. Nie jestem pewna czy jesteśmy w tym samym pociągu. Rozkład pomieszczeń wydaje mi się jednak taki sam i wzdycham z ulgą, kiedy docieram do znajomego przedziału.

Wbiegając do łazienki niemal wpadam na zlew, kiedy sięgam aby odkręcić kurek. Kurczowo trzymam się, kiedy staram się uspokoić i zawisam nad zlewem z nisko opuszczoną głową i zgarbionymi plecami. Nabieram w dłonie chłodną wodę i ochlapuję nią twarz nie przywiązując uwagi do mokrych plam pojawiających się na jedwabnej sukience, którą mam na sobie. Kiedy moja twarz jest kompletnie przemoczona unoszę głowę i spoglądam w wiszące nad zlewem lustro.

Nie jestem zdziwiona tym, że widzę w nim odbicie Peety stojącego w drzwiach łazienki. Patrzy na mnie ze ściągniętymi ze zmartwienia brwiami.

Chcę coś powiedzieć, chcę zapewnić go, że nic mi nie jest. Tak bardzo chcę aby naprawdę tak było. Nigdy nie mogłam się zdobyć na to, aby okłamać Peetę. Więc, kiedy otwieram usta, wydobywający się z nich dźwięk przypomina raczej zduszony szloch.

W mgnieniu oka jest przy mnie i obejmuje ramieniem moje drżące ramiona. W mojej głowie kłębią się najróżniejsze myśli, które zawzięcie staram się uspokoić.Skupiam się na oddychaniu tak nieregularnym, że staram się zrównać je z Peetą. Peeta wzdycha a jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i przyciska do mojego policzka. Zamykam oczy pozwalając moim łzom spokojnie płynąć. Po chwili przemaczam mu koszulę i przez chwilę widzę w swoim umyśle niezadowoloną minę Effie.

Byłam na to przygotowana. Byłam prawie gotowa na to, co spotka Prim i mnie na arenie. Miałam wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się z tym oswoić. Jednak to , że dołączył do nas Rory kompletnie wytrąciło mnie z równowagi.

Gale nigdy mi nie wybaczy, jeżeli jego brat nie wróci do domu żywy. Nie przestanie mnie nienawidzić. Ale będzie mu z tym łatwiej, kiedy ja również wrócę do domu w drewnianej skrzyni.

Słyszę kojące bicie serca Peety. Jego ramiona nadal mocno mnie trzymają i powoli kołyszą mnie do przodu i do tyłu. Nie mówi nic, tylko od czasu do czasu całuje mnie w czubek głowy.

Gdy unoszę głowę i patrzę na niego delikatnie całuje mnie w czoło i odsuwa z niego kosmyki włosów. Kciukami ociera łzy z moich policzków, ale na ich miejsce natychmiast pojawiają się nowe.

Nadal nic nie mówiąc sięga w dół biorąc mnie na ręce. Nie protestuję, kiedy wynosi mnie z łazienki i układa na miękkim materacu łóżka i ostrożnie przykrywa. Kiedy odwraca się aby odejść czuję jak wzbiera we mnie panika. Łapię go za nadgarstek a on zatrzymuje się i odwraca do mnie. Unosi brew w niemym pytaniu.

-Zostaniesz ze mną?

Mój głos, a raczej szept, jest ledwie słyszalny, ale nadal słychać w, nim łzy. Peeta patrzy na mnie a jego spojrzenie łagodnieje. Siada na brzegu łóżka a ja przesuwam się, żeby zrobić mu miejsce. Kiedy opada na materac unosi nasze wciąź złączone dłonie do ust i całuje wewnętrzną część mojej dłoni.

-Zawsze.

* * *

Oglądamy retransmisję z Dożynek. Szybko orientuję się, że Snow ustawił grę tak, żeby los na pewno nam nie sprzyjał. Na sam widok trybutów z Jedynki mam ochotę zwymiotować. Dziewczyna, ochotniczka, wspina się na scenę. Widzę w jej oczach dziwny błysk, kiedy przerzuca przez ramię swoje długie truskawkowo blond włosy i czeka aż dołączy do niej brat.

Kiedy na scenie pojawia się drugi trybut, czuję jak siedzący obok mnie Peeta nagle sztywnieje. Jednak, dopiero kiedy kamera robi zbliżenie na jego twarz zaczynam rozumieć przerażenie Peety. Chłopak uśmiecha się krzywo, kiedy dołącza do niego rodzeństwo: trzech umięśnionych braci.

Luca Tyler jest tak podobny do swojego starszego, nieżyjącego, brata Cato, że to nawet nie jest śmieszne.

Spoglądam ukradkiem na Prim wciśniętą między Haymitcha i Rory'ego. Jej twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji i jestem przerażona tym jak bardzo zaczyna przypominać mnie samą. Siedzący obok niej chłopiec trzyma ją mocno za rękę i przykrywa ich złączone dłonie drugą wolną ręką. Jego wzrok jest skupiony na profilu Prim i wiem, że ona go widzi, ale się nie odwraca.

Przełykam ślinę i spuszczam wzrok. Nawet, jeśli mój plan się powiedzie i ona wróci do domu żywa, już nigdy nie będzie taka sama. Już się zmieniła.

Ogólnie jest sześćdziesięciu siedmiu trybutów. Z żadnego dystryktu nie pochodzi jednak tak niewielu co z Dwunastki.

* * *

Peeta ostrzegł Rory'ego i Prim przed tym co się z nimi stanie w centrum odnowy. Ja jakoś się z tym pogodziłam, ponieważ miałam na to więcej czasu. Jednak nigdy nie pogodzę się z koniecznością stania nago w obecności obcych mi osób.

Kiedy odprowadzano Rory'ego złapałam go za rękę. Nie protestował. Nie odezwał się całą drogę, przynajmniej nie do mnie. Nie cierpi mnie, wiem o tym. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały złapałam go na nadgarstek, zanim mógł się odsunąć, zauważyłam to w jego oczach.

Ma mi za złe to , że skrzywdziłam jego brata. Ma mi za złe to , że znalazł się w tej sytuacji z mojego powodu. Ale najbardziej nienawidzi mnie za to, że nie potrafiłam lepiej ochronić Prim.

-Portia jest wspaniała, Rory. Naprawdę. Na pewno się tobą zaopiekuje.

Moje słowa były ciche i pospieszne. Wiem, że on nie widział sensu w mojej próbie pocieszenia go. Pewnie to nie miało sensu. Oboje wiemy, że zrobimy wszystko aby Prim bezpiecznie wróciła do Dwunastki. A jednak czułam się wdzięczna, kiedy odchodząc kiwną głową i lekko się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Budzę się z krzykiem.

Kiedy otwieram oczy Peeta obejmuje mnie ramionami. Posadził mnie sobie na kolanach i delikatnie kołysze mnie do przodu i do tyłu podczas, kiedy jego dłoń kreśli uspokajające kółka na moich plecach. Pozwalam swemu ciału opaść na jego ciało i przyciskam policzek do jego klatki piersiowej. Po chwili jego gładka skóra jest mokra od łez.

-Juź dobrze Katniss. - Peeta szepcze mi do ucha. Mięśnie moich ramion i pleców powoli się rozluźniają i jestem zaskoczona tym jak szybko działają na mnie jego słowa. Peeta całuje mnie w skroń i powtarza, że już wszystko w porządku.

Jest środek nocy i znajdujemy się w chłodnej, dziwnie umeblowanej sypialni którą przeznaczył dla nas Kapitol w ośrodku szkoleniowym. Cieszę się, że domy w Wiosce Zwycięzców nie są umeblowane w ten sposób, chociaż jest to coś czym niedługo nie będę mogła się osobiście cieszyć. Ta myśl mnie otrzeźwia, ale tylko na moment, zanim przypominam sobie mój sen.

Nie, to nie był sen. To był koszmar.

Zaczął się normalnie tak jak wszystkie poprzednie. Od dnia, kiedy zginął mój ojciec.

Tylko, że tym razem zamiast wołać do niego, żeby uciekał uniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam desperacko starającą się mnie dosięgnąć Prim. Jej usta były otwarte w okrutnym, zdesperowanym krzyku, ale nie słyszałam żadnego dźwięku.

Byłyśmy w lesie i zbyt późno zauważyłam dłoń trzymającą ją za kostkę. Zbyt późno zareagowałam, długie palce zaciskały się coraz mocniej na jej ciele, dopóki zauważyłam krew. Z hukiem upadła na ziemię a jej usta otworzyły się w niemym krzyku. Mogłam się poruszyć, dopiero kiedy zniknęła za drzewem a na ziemi zostały jedynie ślady zrobione przez jej paznokcie.

Poszłam w kierunku, gdzie zniknęła Prim, ale nie mogłam jej nigdzie znaleźć. Zamiast tego zobaczyłam wykrzywione ciało Rory'ego leżące nieruchomo w leśnym poszyciu. Usłyszałam głośny niepowstrzymywany szloch i zobaczyłam siedzącą pod niedalekim drzewem Hazelle z ukrytą w dłoniach twarzą. Posy i Vick siedzieli obok niej i patrzyli przed siebie otępiałym wzrokiem.

Kiedy odwróciłam się w kierunku ciała Rory'ego pojawił się przede mną Gale. Tak blisko, że niemal stykaliśmy się nosami co wydawało mi się niemożliwe, ponieważ przecież on był o ponad głowę wyższy ode mnie. W koszmarze jednak patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Kiedy przemówił poczułam jego słowa na własnej twarzy. Jego głos był twardy i zimny.

-To wszystko twoja wina.

Moją uwagę odwrócił kolejny krzyk i następujący po, nim obrzydliwy trzask. Widziałam jedynie jej stopy, jej czarne skórzane buciki, które zakładała tylko na specjalne okazje, zwisające z gałęzi nad moją głową, zanim obok mnie z gracją wylądował Luca Tyler. Jego uśmieszek zniknął, kiedy jednak, kiedy w mojej dłoni pojawił się nóż. Nie wahałam się ani chwili, kiedy wyciągnęłam rękę i poderżnęłam mu gardło.

Nagle znalazłam się na scenie obok Ceasara Flickermana. Prezydent Snow przyniósł koronę zwycięzcy i włożył mi ją na głowę. Grzebienie, które miały ją przytrzymać wbiły mi się w głowę i poczułam krew ściekającą mi po czole.

-Przykro mi z powodu twojego ukochanego męża, Katniss.

Pytanie w moich oczach wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy. Nie odpowiedział, tylko pozwolił pytaniu zawisnąć między nami. Kiedy spojrzał na coś lub kogoś ponad moim ramieniem, odwróciłam głowę.

Wysoko nad naszymi głowami, na balkonie stał Peeta w rozpiętej koszuli ukazującej jego nagą klatkę piersiową. U jego boku stała znajoma kobieta z tapirowanymi, sterczącymi we wszyskich kierunkach białymi włosami. Jednak rozpoznałam ją, dopiero kiedy pojawił się jej towarzysz o zaczesanych do tyłu nażelowanych seledynowych włosach. Para z bankietu w posiadłości Snow'a podczas zwycięskiego tournée Peety. Kobieta przesuwa paznokciami po klatce piersiowej Peety, a potem uśmiechnęła się do towarzysza. On złapał Peetę za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć go w kierunku drzwi, które nagle się za nimi pojawiły.

Peeta patrzył na mnie przez ułamek sekundy, zanim zaczął krzyczeć moje imię i błagać żebym go uratowała. Odwróciłam się i chciałam do niego biec, ale w tym momencie pojawiła się przede mną ściana ognia uniemożliwiając mi ucieczkę.

Upadłam z krzykiem na kolana i właśnie, wtedy się obudziłam.

Nawet nie zorientowałam się, że moje palce przesuwały się po całym jego ciele sprawdzając, czy rzeczywiście nic mu nie jest, dopóki on nie nakrył mojej dłoni swoją. Spoglądam na niego i wzdycham.

Kiedy unoszę dłoń, żeby otrzeć łzy z policzków odkrywam na nich krew. Peeta przygląda mi się, kiedy odkrywam na dłoniach skaleczenia w miejscu, gdzie ktoś trzymał je tak mocno, że zostały na nich ślady po paznokciach.

Ignoruję je, ignoruję rówież siniec, który pojawił się po wewnętrznej stronie mojego nadgarstka. Jest efektem mojego pierwszego dnia szkolenia i walki wręcz z kimś innym niż Peeta i Haymitch.

Odkąd przybyliśmy do Kapitolu trzymamy się rad Haymitcha.

_Nikomu nie ufajcie. Nie zawierajcie nowych przyjaźni. Nie przyjmujcie ofert zawarcia sojuszu z nikim poza waszą trójką. Nie pokazujcie, im waszych mocnych stron, starajcie się, żeby myśleli, że jesteście dokładnie tak słabi i nieprzygotowani, jak oni myślą_.

Więc, kiedy kazano mi walczyć ze szczególnie okrutną dziewczyną z Szóstki, pozwoliłam jej tak myśleć. Pozwoliłam jej myśleć, że jestem słaba i nieprzygotowana. Zamiast zadawać ciosy starałam się nieumiejętnie uniknąć jej ciosów. Zamiast blokować, zawsze spóźniałam się odrobinę. Przez to moje przedramiona i nadgarstki były teraz pokryte siniakami.

Pod koniec prawie się zdemaskowałam, kiedy nade mną stanęła, kiedy pochyliłam się trzymając się za bok.

-Szkoda, że za parę dni już nigdy nie spojrzy pani na tę piękną buźkę swojego męża, _Pani Mellark_.

Furia jaką w tamtej chwili poczułam sprawiła, że zapomniałam o jakiekolwiek strategii. Moja dłoń zacisnęła się mocno w pięść (Kciuki na zewnątrz, Mała. Podpowiedział mi głos Haymitcha.) i uderzyła ją tuż nad pępkiem. Usłyszałam jak z jej płuc gwałtownie uchodzi powietrze i wysunęłam gwałtownie nogę przewracając ja.

Ona zareagowała jednak błyskawicznie. Kiedy zorientowała się, że w zasadzie się zdemaskowałam w jej oczach pojawił się błysk wściekłości. Niemal powielając moje posunięcie podcięła mi nogi. Kiedy wstała, żeby mnie kopnąć zwinęłam się w pozycji embrionalnej udając bezbronną. Chyba mi się udało, ponieważ trener kazał nam przestać.

Pozwoliłam jej na uśmieszek. Pozwoliłam jej pomyśleć, że wygrała.

Wycieram zakrwawione dłonie w szorty. Peeta próbuje mi coś powiedzieć, ale zamykam mu usta pocałunkiem. Nie protestuje tylko natychmiast delikatnie oddaje mi pocałunek. Obejmuję go mocno starają cię zapewnić samą siebie, że jest bezpieczny.

Jakiś wewnętrzny głos szepcze na chwilę obecną i nie potrafię powstrzymać drżenia. Peeta również je czuje i przytula mnie mocniej. Kiedy przerywam pocałunek siedzimy opierając się o siebie czołami.

Zamykam oczy i widzę go, jego usta otwarte w niemym krzyku. Zmuszam się, żeby otworzyć oczy i biorę jego twarz w dłonie. Zmieniam pozycję na taką, w której właściwie siedzę na, nim okrakiem a nasze usta ocierają się o siebie, kiedy mówię.

-Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? - Pytam, mówiąc o rzeczy, którą starałam się, jak najlepiej ukazać przez to, co robiłam i której nigdy przedtem nie wyrażałam słowami. - Muszę być pewna, że o tym wiesz...Zanim...

Nie potrafię skończyć zdania. Pogodziłam się z losem, po prostu nie potrafię o tym otwarcie rozmawiać, ze sposobu w jaki na mnie patrzy wnioskuję, że Peeta również nie chce tego słyszeć.

Obejmuje mocno moje biodra i czuję mrowienie na skórze między koszulką i szortami. Zauważam w jego oczach cień uśmiechu jeszcze za, nim pojawia się on na jego ustach.

-Pierwszy raz mówisz o tym głośno.

Jego głos jest wesoły, zbyt wesoły biorąc pod uwagę powagę sytuacji. Wiem o tym. On też to wie. Wiem również dlaczego to robi. Peeta zawsze był dobry w odwracaniu mojej uwagi od trudnych tematów. Tym razem jestem skłonna mu na to pozwolić.

-Cóż, to prawda.- Pochylam się do przodu, chociaż w zasadzie nie muszę tego robić, ponieważ moje usta dotykają już jego ust. Mówię wprost do kolejnego pocałunku.- Kocham cię, Peeto Mellark.

Peeta popycha mnie, dopóki czuję pod sobą materac, a potem zawisa nade mną. Mięśnie jego przedramion napinają się i rozluźniają, kiedy przenosi na nie cały swój ciężar. Pochyla się aby znowu mnie pocałować i wzdycham.

-A ja kocham ciebie, Katniss Mellark.

Zamykam oczy i skupiam się na uczuciu jego ust przesuwających się po mojej skórze. Po moich ustach, policzku, szyi, obojczyku. Kiedy wyswobadzamy się z piżam myślę jak cudowne mogłoby być moje życie. Myślę o całym życiu wypełnionym miłością do Peety i tym, że on, by ją odwzajemniał. Wydaje mi się, że Peeta też o tym myśli. To co robimy jest zaprawione kroplą goryczy.

Los po prostu nam nie sprzyja.

* * *

Poprawiam spoconymi dłońmi broszkę z kosogłosem przypiętą do ramiączka mojej sukni. Gdyby nie to, że jest suknia jest uszyta z jasnego i lekkiego materiału prawdopodobnie wytarłabym je o nią. Ponieważ nie mogę tego zrobić zaczynam bawić się obrączką. Kiedy czuję dotyk Peety na moim przedramieniu, przestaję i odwracam się aby na niego spojrzeć.

Nie mówiąc nic Peeta obejmuje mnie i przyciąga do siebie. Opieram się o niego plecami i wpatruję w monitor na ścianie przede mną. Chłopiec z Jedenastki, który przybył z dwiema siostrami, właśnie kończy wywiad. Ceasar klepie trzynastolatka po ramieniu i wiem, że nadchodzi moja kolej.

Patrzę jak pobladły chłopiec schodzi ze sceny. Wywołują moje imię i nagle pojawia się asystent produkcji, który ciągnie mnie do przodu trzymając mnie za łokieć. Potykam się o rąbek sukni, ale jest przy mnie Peeta i nie pozwala mi upaść. Peeta stale przy mnie jest.

Podchodzi ze mną do kurtyny, która oddziela kulisy od sceny i kiedy widzi, że jestem w zasięgu publiczności i kamer pochyla się i delikatnie całuje mnie w usta. Publiczność szaleje.

Następną rzeczą jakiej jestem świadoma jest to, że siedzę na czymś miękkim i wygodnym i, że Ceasar pochyla się i kładzie swoją rękę na mojej dłoni. Nie pamiętam jak przeszłam przez scenę, żeby się tu dostać. Kiedy wreszcie przestaje mi dzwonić w uszach zmuszam się aby uśmiechnąć się do siedzącego przede mną mężczyzny, którego włosy przefarbowano tym razem na kolor żurawin, który wita się ze mną.

-Katniss Mellark. - Mówi a ja staram się rozszyfrować jego spojrzenie. Widzę w, nim coś podobnego do smutku, ale nie jestem tego pewna. - Muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz jeszcze piękniej niż podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania.

-Dziękuję Ceasarze. Mam nadzieję, że nie poczujesz się urażony, kiedy powiem, że miałam nadzieję, że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy.-Przełykam ślinę i znowu zaczynam bawić się obrączką. - Przynajmniej nie w takich okolicznościach.

Jego dłoń zaciska się na moich palcach zmuszając mnie bym na niego spojrzała. Znowu widzę to coś w jego spojrzeniu i teraz już jestem pewna, że to smutek. Ceasar Flickerman jest mieszkańcem Kapitolu, wygląda, brzmi i wydaje się być wcieleniem wszystkiego co uważam za przeciwnika. Ale nie jest przeciwko mnie.

Mam nadzieję, że zrozumie, że o tym wiem bez względu na to, jak wiele kłopotów sprowadzi na niego najbliższe kilka minut.

-Cóż, no tak. Nie wydaje mi się aby to byłą najlepsza okazja do ponownego spotkania.

Nie potrafię ukryć zaskoczenia. On musi wiedzieć, że jego słowa, chociaż brzmią niewinnie, nie zostaną zlekceważone przez siły wyższe. Sposób w jaki na mnie patrzy, układ jego ust i jak trzyma mnie za rękę mówią mi, że on jest tego całkowicie świadomy.

Jego zachowanie natychmiast się zmienia. Na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, kiedy zadaje kolejne pytania.

-Katniss, wszyscy zastanawiają się, jak to możliwe, że udało ci się uzyskać jedenaście punktów. Zdradzisz nam swój sekret?

Uśmiecham się krzywo, kiedy przypominam sobie wyraz twarzy Organizatorów, kiedy strzeliłam z łuku do jabłka tkwiącego w pysku ich pieczonego prosięcia. Wszyscy stali wokół stołu z jedzeniem z szeroko otwartymi z zaskoczenia ustami. Kiedy przypominam sobie, jak jeden z mężczyzn wpadł do misy z ponczem prawie wybucham śmiechem.

-Wiesz przecież, że nie mogę o tym mówić.- Żartobliwie uderzam go w ramię i czuję mdłości. Kolejne zdanie wypowiadam kompletnie bezmyślnie. - Wszyscy wiemy, że powodowałam problemy jeszcze, zanim znalazłam się w Kapitolu.

Kiedy świdruje mnie oczami, niemal słyszę jego myśli. Za daleko się posuwasz. To nie może skończyć się dobrze. Ale ja już dawno o tym wiem.

Prezydent Snow już dawno upewnił się, że mój czas na arenie będzie dla mnie torturą. Mogę ogłosić wszem i wobec, że o tym wiem. Kogo więcej mogę skrzywdzić?

Kiedy powiedziałam Haymitchowi o mojej strategii powiedziałam mu także, iż boję się, że Snow zemści się na Prim. Na Peecie. Na mojej rodzinie. Nie wahałam się poinformować go, że on także zalicza się do mojej rodziny. Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie i kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, zanim był w stanie odpowiedzieć.

W końcu jednak położył swoją wielką dłoń na moim ramieniu i lekko je ścisnął. Mruknął coś o tym jaki to dobry plan. Coś o tym, że Snow zrozumie, iż zemsta za uczynki martwej dziewczyny nie będzie miałą sensu.

-Cóż, jeżeli mówiąc o kłopotach masz na myśli to , że udało ci się skraść serce naszego ukochanego Zwycięzcy. - Ceasar wybucha szczerym śmiechem a ja po chwili przyłączam się do niego.

Spoglądam przez ramię tam, gdzie Peeta chowa się w cieniu. Przesyłam mu zbolałe i zdesperowane spojrzenie i całuję koniuszki swoich palców aby po chwili przesłać mu całusa.

Odpowiadam na jeszcze kilka pytań, zanim pada to, na które czekałam. Gdy Ceasar pyta mnie czy mam strategię, która umożliwi mi wygraną pochylam się i widzę, że publiczność robi to samo.

-Cóż, Ceasarze. Ja wcale nie zamierzam wygrać.

Słyszę głośne westchnięcia i krzyki przerażenia dochodzące z publiczności i ku swemu zdumieniu czuję łzy pod powiekami. Nie dlatego , że ich reakcja wydaje się prawdziwa. Dlatego, że mówienie o tym sprawia, że przypominam sobie, że taka jest prawda.

-Katniss, kochanie, chyba nie mówisz poważnie.

W odpowiedzi kiwam głową. Myślę o mamie, która jest w domu, w Dwunastce, razem z Gale'em i Hawthorne'ami. Myślę o Prim. O twarzy Peety i o jego dotyku. Nie mogę jeszcze nic powiedzieć. Mrugam aby powstrzymać zbierające się pod moimi powiekami łzy.

-Nie możesz tak myśleć. Masz przecież do kogo wrócić...

Przerywam mu nie dbając o to jaka jestem niegrzeczna,

-Mylisz się Ceasarze. Nie jestem głupia i na pewno nie jestem ślepa. Los zdecydowanie mi nie sprzyja. On powiedział mi wyraźnie, że nie opuszczę areny, inaczej niż w drewnianej skrzyni.

W oczach Ceasara czai się pytanie, na które na pewno zna już odpowiedź, ale ja i tak cicho proszę aby je zadał. Wściekłość publiczności jest wyraźnie widoczna i zaczynam się zastanawiać jak długo będzie mi dane to ciągnąć.

_Zapytaj mnie. Zapytaj._

Ceasar prostuje nogi i nerwowo otwiera i zamyka usta, kiedy pochyla się do przodu na łokciach. Słyszę bicie własnego serca.

-Kto ci tak powiedział, Katniss?

Specjalnie przesuwam wszystkie włosy przez prawe ramię. To pokazuje wszystkim moją broszkę z kosogłosem. Przelotnie jej dotykam jakby nic nie znaczyła.

-Prezydent Snow, oczywiście.

W tym momencie widownia zaczyna szaleć. Ich krzyki są niemal ogłuszające. Mimo to, zagłusza je bicie mojego własnego serca. Kilka sekund później pada rozkaz aby przerwać program, ale i tak jest już za późno.

* * *

Chciałabym móc czuć się tak samo nieustraszona, jaka prawdopodobnie wydawałam się na arenie.

Kiedy zagonili nas do windy Prim i Rory byli szczęśliwi, że nie muszą udzielać wywiadu. Haymitch od razu poinstruował nas żebyśmy zamknęli się w swoich pokojach i z nich nie wychodzili, pod żadnym pozorem.

Udało mi się utrzymać emocje na wodzy, kiedy przytuliłam Prim. Udało mi się powstrzymać moją dłoń przed drżeniem, kiedy z złąpałam Rory'ego za rękę. Jednak, kiedy trafiliśmy z powrotem do sypialni i byliśmy bezpieczni za jej zamkniętymi drzwiami, niemal rzuciłam się Peecie w ramiona. Nie płakałam, ale wyczerpanie wszystkim co się stało uderzyło we mnie z siłą tony cegieł.

Leżymy w łóżku mocno wtuleni w siebie. Przeleżeliśmy tak w ciszy całe godziny, więc, kiedy Peeta nagle się odzywa jestem tym zaskoczona.

-Wiesz, że gdybym mógł w mgnieniu oka zająłbym twoje miejsce, prawda?

-Nigdy bym ci na to nie pozwoliła. - Mówię automatycznie. Jednak moje słowa są prawdziwe. - Nie mogłabym żyć bez Prim. Ale nie mogę nawet znieść myśli o życiu bez ciebie. Nie jestem wystarczająco silna.

Peeta rozumie powagę mojego wyznania. Jeżeli istnieje coś z czego jestem dumna, to była, to moja siła. Siła do tego, żeby przełknąć rozpacz po śmierci ojca i ocalić rodzinę. Siła i odwaga, której potrzebowałam za każdym razem, kiedy przechodziłam przez płot. Siła aby otwarcie przeciwstawić się Kapitolowi i Prezydentowi Snow tego wieczora.

Peeta wzdycha a jego głos drży.

-To takie niesprawiedliwe. Nareszcie mogę kochać cię tak jak pragnąłem tego całe życie, ale w każdej chwili...W każdej chwili mogę cię stracić.

Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu przytulam go mocniej. Mijają kolejne godziny, ale nie możemy zasnąć.

Tuż nad ranem słyszymy hałas w korytarzu. Tuż za zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni. Moje kości, obolałe brakiem snu oraz przeleżeniem ostatnich kilku godzin bez zmiany pozycji utwierdzają mnie w przekonaniu, że minęło trochę czasu, odkąd się tutaj zamknęliśmy.

Peeta podchodzi do drzwi, słabe światło wpadające do pokoju przez wielkie okno oświetla jego nagie plecy. Dołączam do niego, ale on wsuwa moje ciało między siebie a drzwi. Podłoga jest zimna i marzną mi stopy, więc myślę o włożeniu butów, ale powstrzymuje mnie mocny uścisk Peety na moim nadgastku i zapominam o niewygodzie.

Słyszymy hałas jakby korytarzem szedł mały oddział wojska; głośne kroki i szeptane rozkazy. Nagle słychać głośne walenie dochodzące z wejściowego korytarza. Peeta wlot pojmuje co się dzieje, na kilka sekund przede mną.

-Winda. Próbują dostać się do środka.

-Chyba raczej już się dostali.- Mówię unosząc brew i pokazując klamkę. - Wydaje mi się, że poszli na dach.

-Tak, ale...-Peeta znowu gorączkowo wpatruje się w drzwi i widzę jak zastanawia się czy powinien je otworzyć. - Wydaje mi się, że ktoś inny jest wściekły, że się zamknęliśmy.

Oboje odskakujemy, kiedy klamka w zaczyna się trząść. Słyszymy głośne pospieszne pukanie, a potem głos, który natychmiast nas uspokaja. Głośność jego głosu jest przytłumiona przez drzwi, ale nadal słychać jego naleganie.

-Pospieszcie się dzieciaki. Musimy uciekać.

Kiedy Peeta otwiera drzwi usta Haymitcha nadal są otwarte. Przez chwilę patrzy na nas ubranych w przygotowane dla nas przez Kapitol piżamy.

-Nie ma czasu na przebieranki, przepraszam.

Wolałabym moją zwykłą bokserkę i szorty od tej jedwabistej koszulki i szortów, które są zbyt krótkie, ale po komentarzu Haymitcha przestaję się tym przejmować. Nie mam nawet czasu przewrócić oczami, kiedy wyciąga nas na korytarz. Widzę przed sobą tył jasnej główki Prim i Rory'ego mocno trzymającego go za rękę i natychmiast czuję ulgę na ten widok.

Jesteśmy w połowie korytarza, kiedy walenie w drzwi windy staje się głośniejsze. Spoglądam przez ramię, kiedy słyszę znajome dźwięki metalu ocierającego o metal. Drzwi otwierają się, kiedy ich błyszcząca powierzchnia zaczyna uginać się w różnych kierunkach. Odwracam głowę i cieszę się, że Peeta ciągnie mnie korytarzem. Prawie dotarliśmy na dach.

Słyszę za sobą kroki i dźwięk odciąganych spustów pistoletów. Haymitch wypada przez drzwi pokonując schody szybciej niż myślałam, że jest do tego zdolny. Dłoń Peety zaciska się na mojej, kiedy docieramy do pierwszego schodka. Nad nami widzę jak kobieta o krótkich brązowych włosach pomaga Prim wspiąć się na ostatnie schodki trzymając ją za łokieć. Nie wiem kim jest ta kobieta, ale nie martwię się tym zbyt długo. Finnick Odair łapie Rory'ego. Nasze spojrzenia krzyżują się przez moment i wiem, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Nie wiem, ile czasu zajmuje nam pokonanie drogi na dach, ale po dźwięku strzałów odbijających się za nami czuję, że mamy go za mało. Kiedy tylko wypadamy na dach owiewa mnie chłodne powietrze. Niedaleko widzę nieoznaczony poduszkowiec gotowy do lotu. Twarze otaczających go mężczyzn chronią hełmy uniemożliwiające ich rozpoznanie, hełmy są podobne do tych, które noszą Strażnicy Pokoju, tyle że są czarne. Ich broń jest wymierzona w drzwi prowadzące na dach. Patrzę jak ludzie, których nie znam pomagają tym, których znam (Rory'emu, Prim, Haymitchowi, Portii, Effie) jak najszybciej wsiąść do poduszkowca.

Peeta odwraca się do mnie aby pomóc mi wejść pierwszej, jedną ręką nadal ściska moją dłoń a drugą obejmuje mnie w pasie. Słyszę jak otwierają się drzwi, które dopiero co się za nami zamknęły otwierają się z łoskotem ciężkiego metalu uderzającego o marmurową ścianę.

Odruchowo odwracam głowę. Słyszę strzały padające z obydwu stron mojego ciała i z drzwi poduszkowca. Nagle czuję potworny ból emanujący od mojego żołądka. Kieruję oczy na Peetę i cieszę się, że dzwonienie jakie słyszę w uszach blokuje jego mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk.

Cierpienie jakie widzę w jego oczach, jest ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętam w momencie, kiedy tracę świadomość.


	16. Rozdział 16

**Rozdział szesnasty**

Kiedy odzyskuję przytomność czuję się jakby moje usta i uszy były pełne waty. Wokoło słyszę przytłumione głosy, ale nadal nic nie widzę. Staram się, jak mogę, ale nie potrafię otworzyć oczu. Czuję czyjś ruch i desperacko próbuję zobaczyć, kto to jest. Jeżeli nie widzę, to przynajmniej próbuję spytać.

Próbuję się odezwać, ale tylko się krztuszę.

Ból, który czuję w brzuchu jest ostry i niespodziewany. Odruchowo próbuję unieść rękę aby odnaleźć źródło bólu, ale moje ramię zdaje się ważyć tonę. Piekące otarcie, które czuję na skórze dłoni tylko powiększa moje uczucie niewygody.

Czuję na ramionach czyjeś dłonie kładące mnie ostrożnie na cienki materac. Uczucie gumy na skórze mówi mi, że ten ktoś ma na sobie rękawiczki. Słyszę ciche pikanie, ale tak bardzo boli mnie głowa, że nie mogę się na, nim skupić. Pojawiają się odgłosy kroków i przytłumione mruczenie zbliżające się do mojej twarzy.

-Chyba dochodzi do siebie.

Nie rozpoznaję tego głosu. Gdzie jestem?

-Nie, jeszcze na to za wcześnie. Ona potrzebuje jeszcze...

Czuję ostre ukłucie w ramię i ciepły czerwony kolor pod moimi powiekami zmienia się w czerń.

* * *

Kiedy się budzę, jestem sama.

Białe, fluorescencyjne światło lamp wiszących u sufitu, w połączeniu z bielą ścian i pościeli tworzy oślepiającą mnie kombinację. Moje z pewnością zaczerwienione i nabiegłe krwią oczy łzawią obficie, kiedy zmuszam je, żeby się otworzyły. Nie poznaję pomieszczenia, w którym jestem i natychmiast zaczynam panikować.

Gdzie jest Prim? Gdzie jest Peeta? Gdzie są Haymitch i Rory i cała reszta? Gdzie jestem ja?

Mam sucho w gardle, w którym czuję ucisk, kiedy usiłuję przełknąć. Kiedy unoszę ramię aby otrzeć oczy, w ostatnim momencie czuję kroplówkę. Powoli opuszczam ramię i najostrożniej jak mogę wyciągam z niego igłę. Na mojej dłoni pojawiają się kropelki krwi, które wycieram w przykrywające moje nogi prześcieradło.

Kiedy powoli siadam czuję ból, który nie jest na szczęście tak silny, jak poprzednio. Jednak, kiedy usiłuję przerzucić nogi przez brzeg łóżka ból przybiera na sile. Wymyka mi się ostry krzyk i przysięgam, że, kiedy zamykam oczy widzę gwiazdy pod powiekami.

Nie wiem, czy mi się przyglądał, czy po prostu ma świetne wyczucie czasu. Jednak, kiedy znowu otwieram oczy w pokoju pojawia się Haymitch. Jego szeroko otwarte oczy wydają się być zaczerwienione z braku snu, a nie nadmiaru alkoholu. Włosy sterczą mu w każdą stronę. Od wielu dni się nie golił.

Nigdy wcześniej nie cieszyłam się bardziej na jego widok.

Drzwi, w których stoi są otwarte, ale rozciągający się za nimi korytarz nie pozwala mi odgadnąć, gdzie jesteśmy. Widzę tylko więcej olśniewająco białych ścian rozciągających się w każdym kierunku.

-Na twoim miejscu nie próbowałbym jeszcze wstawać, Mała. - Mówi wskazując moje nogi dyndające nad krawędzią łóżka. - Od dawna ich nie używałaś.

Wreszcie udaje mi się zebrać w ustach trochę śliny i ją przełknąć. Nie czuję ulgi ani tego czego oczekiwałam, ale na razie wystarczy.

-Jak długo?

Mój głos łamie się nie na jednym, ale na obydwu słowach. Przyglądam się temu jak Haymitch przechodzi przez pokój w kierunku blatu po drugiej stronie. Muszę przekręcić głowę i, wtedy czuję znajome uczucie szwów założonych w moim boku.

Kiedy miałam, zaledwie osiem lat spadłam z naszej starej, rozpadającej się, werandy. Skutkiem mojego upadku była przerwa w treliażu otaczającym rabatkę mojej mamy i trzy szwy, które założono mi nad lewym okiem. Niewygoda, jaką czułam unosząc brew była bardzo podobna do tej, którą czuję teraz. Oczywiście wiem, że prawdopodobnie tym razem potrzebowałam więcej niż trzech szwów.  
Słyszę odgłos odkręcanego kranu i widzę jak Haymitch napełnia wodą biały, plastikowy kubeczek. Odwraca się rozlewając trochę zawartości kubeczka i podchodzi do mnie. Podaje mi kubeczek a ja przyjmuję go i piję chciwie. Jestem tak spragniona, że czuję jak woda przesuwa się z moich ust w dół mojego gardła.

-Prawie miesiąc.

Natychmiast zaczynam się krztusić i opluwam wodą jego koszulę. Mój kaszel jest ostry i bolesny. Puszcza jeden szew w moim boku i syczę z bólu nadal kaszląc. Spoglądam w dół i widzę jak na koszuli pojawia się mała, ale ciągle rosnąca plamka czerwieni. Kiedy patrzę z powrotem na Haymicha on tylko macha lekceważąco ręką.

-Jeżeli nie zabiło cię kilka postrzałów, które pogruchotały ci kość biodrową, Mała, nie musisz martwić się rozerwanym szwem.

Czuję jak moje oczy rozszerzają się pod naporem natłoku informacji, ale nic nie mówię. Popijam z kubeczka i obserwuję Haymitcha znad jego krawędzi zastanawiając się co jeszcze mi powie. Wie, że szukam informacji, więc uparcie milczy.

-Gdzie są wszyscy. Co z nimi?

Mój głos nie przypomina mojego głosu.

-Z Prim wszystko w porządku. Z Rory'm też. Oczywiście twoja młodsza siostra prawie wydeptała ścieżkę pod tymi drzwiami. Może jak dowie się, że odzyskałaś przytomność wreszcie się uspokoi.- Milknie na chwilę i chichocze sam do siebie. - Jeżeli jej tutaj nie ma, prawdopodobnie skacze dookoła Finnicka. Wydaje mi się, że dzieciak Hawthorne'ów robi się o nią zazdrosny.

Milknie a ja czuję zimno. Czuję, że blednę. Nie chcę pytać. Nie chcę pytać, ale wiem, że on mnie do tego zmusi, Wiem, że sam nie potrafi o tym mówić.

-A co z Peetą?

Haymitch spuszcza wzrok i staje obok moich nóg. Kładzie swoją ciężką dłoń na plastikowej ramie łóżka, ale unika mojego wzroku.

-Doprowadzał tutejszych lekarzy do szału...- Rozpoczyna Haymitch, ale musi przerwać i przełyka. Pytanie 'tutejszych, to znaczy skąd?' pojawia się w mojej głowie, ale nie przykładam do tego większej uwagi. - Ciągle przesiadywał pod twoimi drzwiami Któregoś dnia ukradł krzesło i rozbił tu sobie mały obóz. Ale tydzień temu...

-Powiedz mi.

Mój głos jest ostry mimo mojego osłabienia. Haymitch spogląda na mnie po raz pierwszy, odkąd podjął temat.

-Jesteśmy w Trzynastce.

Czuję jak moje brwi znikają wśród moich włosów. Wiadomość, że dystrykt, który został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi nadal istnieje jest szokująca. Bardzo. Ale w tym momencie naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi.

-To, gdzie _on_ jest?

-Poleciał pomóc przy ewakuacji Dwunastki. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Snow planuje zrównać ją z ziemią. Nie chciał, ale powtarzaliśmy mu, że musi się czymś zająć.- Haymitch milknie i szczypie się w nos. Nie odzywam się, czekając aż sam skończy. - Tydzień temu w końcu dał się namówić i odleciał z resztą ekipy ratunkowej. Wiemy, że dolecieli bezpiecznie do Dwunastki. Byli tam tylko przez kilka godzin, ale wystarczająco długo, żeby poinformować nas o zachodzących zniszczeniach. Mieli wrócić następnego dnia.

Zimno, które czułam wcześniej zamienia mój żołądek w bryłę lodu. Spoglądam pytająco na Haymitcha, a on kładzie rękę na mojej brodzie, żeby powstrzymać jej drżenie i spuszcza wzrok.

-Jakąś godzinę po starcie z Dwunastki straciliśmy łączność z poduszkowcem.

* * *

Mija kolejny tydzień, zanim pozwalają mi wstać z łóżka.

Przy każdym ruchu czuję metalowe pręty, których użyto przy rekonstrukcji mojego biodra. Poruszam się o lasce, która przypomina tę, której używał Peeta tuż po powrocie do Dwunastki. Kuleję zupełnie jak Peeta.

Mam w sercu dziurę, która przypomina mi o Peecie każdej sekundzie każdego dnia.

Opatrunki na wlotowych i wylotowych ranach po kulach nie są już takie duże jak były, kiedy odzyskałam przytomność. Nie lubię patrzeć co jest pod spodem. Skóra nie jest do końca wygojona, wypukła i zaczerwieniona. Zostaną mi obrzydliwie wyglądające blizny.

Ciągle myślę o plecach Peety i o tym, że, kiedy wrócił do domu nie było na nich blizn, z którymi wyjechał. Medyczne wyposażenie Trzynaski nie jest na takim poziomie jak w Kapitolu. Powinnam się cieszyć, że w ogóle mają szpital. Ale teraz nie potrafię się cieszyć z niczego.

Niedługo po tym jak się odzyskałam przytomność odwiedziła mnie Effie. Przez chwilę starała się utrzymać swoją dawną osobowość, ale potem wybuchnęła płaczem. Haymitch nie wspomniał, że to ona namówiła Peetę, żeby poleciał do Dwunastki. Czuła się winna tego co się stało i patrzenie na nią niemal bolało.

Codziennie odwiedza mnie Prim i pomaga przy mojej rehabilitacji. Nie opuszcza mojego boku na wypadek, gdybym się potknęła. Gdyby nie to, jak bardzo ją kocham, powiedziałabym, żeby dała mi spokój. Wiem jednak , że stara się mną zaopiekować tak jak ja zawsze opiekowałam się nią.

Mało rozmawiamy. Na początku ciągle szczebiotała. Myślę, że to pomagało jej zająć czymś umysł i starała się zająć czymś także mnie. Jednak szybko zorientowała się, że nie jestem zbyt rozmowna.

Kiedy przypomina mi o mamie, zaczynam czuć się winna. Wspomniała o niej któregoś wieczora, po kolacji, którą ledwie udało mi się przełknąć. Właśnie wychodziła, ale w drzwiach odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie trzymając się framugi. Jej głos był cichy i przypomniał mi małą dziewczynkę, którą przez lata uspokajałam, kiedy miała zły sen.

-Proszę cię Katniss, nie znikaj. Nie pozwól, żeby stało się z tobą to, co stało się Mamie, kiedy zginął tata.

Wydęłam usta i spojrzałam na nią z brwiami ściągniętymi w jedną linię. Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, uśmiechnęła się lekko i wyszła.

Przez lata byłam dumna z tego jaka byłam silna, kiedy moja matka nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć. Teraz wiem, że nie rozumiałam, przez co przeszła. Jak mogę to wyjaśnić? Jak mam wytłumaczyć Prim, że, kiedy wspomniała o naszej mamie, przypomniała mi, tylko , że jestem jej winna przeprosiny, za to jak ją traktowałam, przeprosiny, na które teraz wiem, że zasługuje?

Czasami odwiedza mnie Rory. Doceniam jego towarzystwo, chociaż z początku nie wiedziałam czego się spodziewać. Najcieniściej siedzimy w ciszy, która nie jest dziwna i, której tak bardzo potrzebuję. Tak bardzo przypomina mi Gale'a, że czasami udaję, że jestem w domu i spędzam poranek w lesie.

Że nie wdepnęłam w to bagno. Że nic się nie zmieniło.

Dwa dni po tym ja się ocknęłam, wysłano do Dwunastki ekipę poszukiwawczą, w ślady poduszkowca, który nie wrócił. Poduszkowca na, którego pokładzie znajdował się Peeta razem z ponad dwanaściorgiem innych ludzi: Finnickiem Odair i Johanną Mason, kobietą o krótkich brązowych włosach, która pomogłą wyciągnąć na z ośrodka szkoleniowego.

Ekipa wróciła w zasadzie z niczym. Znaleźli rozbity poduszkowiec niedaleko granicy z Dwunastką. Nie znaleźli żadnych ciał, ale też nie znaleźli tych, którzy przeżyli.

Od tamtej pory wszyscy zwracają się do mnie jak do wdowy. Chociaż nie udowodniono jeszcze, że Peeta nie żyje.

Na początku byłam zbyt zmęczona i słaba, żeby się wściekać. Złość, którą czułam z powodu słyszanych kondolencji była instynktowna, ale udało mi się ją zdusić.

Tak naprawdę to przestałam cokolwiek zauważać.

Myślałam tylko o tym, żeby wyzdrowieć. Opuścić tę cholerną izbę chorych. Zdobyć dojście do wyższych poziomów, o których wspominałą Prim z Haymitchem. Chciałam przestać musieć używać tej cholernej laski i po prostu wyjść stąd o własnych siłach. Chcę się tutaj zadomowić, ale bez niego jest to nie możliwe.

Jeżeli, im nie chce się poszukać Peety, będę musiała zrobić to sama.

* * *

Planowałam to całymi dniami. A nawet tygodniami.

Więc oczywiście, kiedy tylko czuję, że jestem gotowa wykonać mój plan, wszystko ulega zniszczeniu.

-Nie myśl sobie Mała, że nie wiem, co masz zamiar zrobić.

Odwracam się na dźwięk głosu Haymitcha, który przekracza próg pomieszczenia, obok, którego właśnie przeszłam. Mało go ostatnio widywałam. Nie wiedziałam nawet czy on wiedział, że wczoraj wypisano mnie z izby chorych.

Jednak najwyraźniej obserwował mnie bardziej niż myślałam.

Przygląda się torbie przewieszonej przez moje ramię i pozwalam jej upaść na podłogę. Uderza o nią z hałasem, który niesie się po pustym korytarzu. Oczywiście, że zaczekał na mnie aż prawie dotarłam do celu. Jestem już prawie przy windzie.

-Haymitch. - Mówię, odkasłując. - Już myślałam, że przestało ci na mnie zależeć.

Nie sili się na odpowiedź, tylko parska.

-Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, jak zamierzasz wrócić do Dwunastki z tym twoim niedoleczonym biodrem.

Zamykam oczy i opieram się o ścianę. Cement jest zimny i natychmiast czuję gęsią skórkę. Cienka koszulka, którą dostałam w momencie wypisu raczej nie chroni mnie przez zimnem.

-Gdybyś nie myślała tylko o sobie prawdopodobnie słyszałabyś o porannym zamieszaniu.

Odwracam się do niego i otwieram oczy, kiedy moje serce przyspiesza.

-Jakim zamieszaniu? Co się stało?

Uśmiecha się do mnie krzywo i splata ramiona na piersi.

-Dobrze wiedzieć, że nadal możesz skupić uwagę na czymś innym, niż tylko na sobie.- Mruczy przez chwilę. - Mówię o rozbitkach, Mała. Wczoraj, późnym wieczorem grupa ludzi przekroczyła zachodnią granicę Trzynastki. Dzisiaj rano pojawili się w izbie chorych. Była wśród nich twoja matka. I ten twój kuzyn z rodziną.

Ciężar, który czułam na ramionach natychmiast znika.

_Moja matka żyje. Gale żyje._

-Ale...- Mówię starając się nie myśleć zbyt pozytywnie. - Skąd oni wzięli się w Trzynastce. Skąd wiedzieli jak się tutaj dostać?

Usta Haymitcha powoli wyginają się w uśmiechu. Odwracam się do niego. W momencie, kiedy chce mi odpowiedzieć słyszę znajomy dźwięk windy zatrzymującej się na naszym piętrze. Jednak jego słowa są ważniejsze od wszystkiego innego.

-Powiedział, im ktoś, kto znał drogę.

Czuję nagły przypływ emocji i wbijam wzrok w podłogę. Moje oczy wypełniają się łzami, których w ogóle się nie spodziewałam. Mrugam i pocieram oczy dłońmi, zanim znowu patrzę na stojącego przede mną mężczyznę. On jednak patrzy na kogoś ponad moim ramieniem.

Najpierw tylko go czuję, czuję ciepło przepływające przez moje ciało w sposób jaki wydawał mi się niemożliwy. Potem słyszę tak bardzo znajomy pusty dźwięk jego protezy, do którego przyzwyczaiłam się przez ostatni rok. To może wydać się głupie, ale przysięgam, że czuję jego zapach, przypominający mi poranki w naszej ciepłej kuchni.

Serce wali mi jak oszalałe, ale, kiedy się odwracam zdaje się stanąć.

Peeta stoi przed zamkniętymi drzwiami windy na końcu korytarza. Jego oczy są szkliste i zaczerwienione. Jego włosy są dłuższe niż były, kiedy widziałam go ostatni raz i to w jaki sposób są skręcone odbiera mi oddech. Na jego czole, tuż nad prawym okiem widzę plaster, jedno ramię ma na temblaku a na jego ciele jest pełno zadrapań i siniaków.

Nigdy jednak nie wyglądał piękniej.

Nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, że się poruszam, dopóki nie czuję bolesnego przemieszczenia biodra, które prowadzi mnie do przodu. Moja laska leży zapomniana gdzieś na podłodze. Nawet, przy użyciu jednego sprawnego ramienia udaje mu się mnie złapać i czuję przy tym niesamowitą ulgę.

Kiedy stoję pewniej, jego ramię przyciąga mnie bliżej, przyciskając mnie mocno do jego ciała. Przesuwam lekko palcami po jego twarzy, pod grzywką i przeczesuję jego włosy. Muszę się upewnić, że jest prawdziwy. Miałam zbyt wiele snów, wywołanych lekami, które tak właśnie wyglądały. Moja dłoń zatrzymuje się na zakrzywieniu jego szyi i unoszę wzrok.

Niebieskie oczy Peety marszczą się trochę w kącikach, kiedy się do mnie uśmiecha. Patrzę jak z jego rzęs spada łza i toczy się w dół jego policzka.

-Cześć.

Jego głos jest cichy a ja czuję ukłucie w sercu. Wiem, że jeśli spróbuję się odezwać prawdopodobnie dostanę histerii, więc się nie odzywam. Zamiast tego unoszę głowę i przyciskam swoje usta do jego ust.

Pocałunek wyraża wszystko czego nie możemy wyrazić.

Oznacza 'tęskniłam/em za tobą', 'nigdy więcej tego nie rób', 'Nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć.' Oznacza 'kocham cię', 'nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać'. Wyraża więcej niż byłam zdolna czuć kiedykolwiek przedtem. Jest delikatny, desperacki, pospieszny i ostrożny jednocześnie.

Kiedy się kończy, opieram się o jego ciało w pustym korytarzu. Przyciskam ucho do jego klatki piersiowej i przez długą chwilę wsłuchuję się w bicie jego serca. Po jakimś czasie spoglądam w górę i ofiarowuję mu pełen łez uśmiech, który odwzajemnia a ja wyciągam rękę i obejmuję nią jego policzek.

-Cześć.


	17. Rozdział 17

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

Mamy dwa dni na to, żeby się sobą nacieszyć, a potem zostajemy wraz z Peetą wezwani do Punktu Dowodzenia.

Przez te dwa dni niemal udaje nam się zapomnieć o wydarzeniach, dzięki, którym w ogóle znaleźliśmy się w tej sytuacji. Nie myśleliśmy o zniszczeniu Dwunastki ani o toczącej się wojnie. Nie myśleliśmy o Prezydencie Snow ani o niebezpieczeństwie jakie wciąż stwarzał.

Zamiast tego wtuliliśmy się w kokon jaki wokół siebie stworzyliśmy.

Urzędnicy z Trzynastki przydzielili nam kwaterę podobną do tych, w których mieszkali inni. Cztery białe ściany i łóżko. Była tam także łazienka z prysznicem pod, którym, ledwo mieściła się jedna osoba. Ale Peeta i ja wykorzystywaliśmy go do ostatnich możliwości. Strach przed kolejną rozłąką o tym, że wystarczy mrugnąć aby któreś z nas zniknęło, był dla nas zbyt prawdziwy.

Powiedziano nam, że mamy jeść posiłki w dużej stołówce i o wyznaczonych porach. Jednak ja nie byłam na to jeszcze gotowa i w jakiś sposób udało mi się namówić Haymitcha, żeby namówił kogoś do przynoszenia nam jedzenia do pokoju. Wiedzieliśmy, że Haymitch nie jest tutaj nikim ważnym i, że nasza prośba spowoduje kłopoty. Wiedzieliśmy, że ulga którą odczuwaliśmy była tymczasowa, więc staraliśmy się wykorzystać ją jak najlepiej.

Kiedy mocno trzymając się za ręce zmierzamy w kierunku Centrum Dowodzenia, myślę jednak o pierwszej nocy po naszym ponownym spotkaniu.

* * *

Nie potrafiliśmy przestać się dotykać. Nie, kiedy w korytarzu znowu pojawił się Haymitch, nie podczas spotkania potrzebnego aby uzyskać zakwaterowanie i na pewno nie, kiedy zamknęły się za nami drzwi. Nie potrafiłam przestać się w niego wpatrywać a on nie przestawał przesuwać palcami po mojej twarzy.

-Nie przydzielili ci kwatery, zanim poleciałeś do Dwunastki? - Zapytałam sama nie wiem dlaczego. Peeta mrugnął kilka razy przerywając obserwację nowej blizny na moim podbródku. Powiedziano mi, że jest ona rezultatem tego, że przewróciłam się po tym jak mnie postrzelono. Zaprzeczył potrząsając głową.

-Nie. Próbowali. Powiedziałem, im jasno i dobitnie, że tego nie potrzebuję.- Powiedział wpatrując się w moje oczy tak intensywnie, że czuję jak w moim wnętrzu coś się roztapia. - Dodałem, że nie mógłbym zasnąć nigdzie poza twoją salą albo korytarzem przed nią.

Nie rozmawiamy o tym, kto i dlaczego, namówił go do przerwania nie zawsze cichego czuwania u mojego boku i do opuszczenia Trzynastki. Nie chcieliśmy przeżywać na nowo naszej rozłąki, nawet tylko o niej rozmawiając. Wiedzieliśmy, że któregoś dnia będziemy musieli to zrobić.

Usiedliśmy ostrożnie na łóżku, które zdawało się być zbyt wąskie aby pomieścić dwoje ludzi, ale my nigdy nie potrzebowaliśmy dużo miejsca. Materac był cienki i dużo twardszy niż byśmy sobie tego życzyli. Nie narzekaliśmy jednak. Nigdy nie narzekalibyśmy na coś tak głupiego. Szczególnie nie po wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy i czego świadkami byliśmy ostatnio.

Pochyliłam się, żeby zdjąć buty. Niestety, była to jedna z tych rzeczy, które nadal sprawiały mi problemy. Nie chciałam, żeby Peeta zauważył ból, który czułam, ale wiedziałam, że nic przed, nim nie ukryję. Ukląkł u moich stóp za, nim miałam szansę zaprotestować. Nie mówiąc nic patrzyłam jak rozwiązuje moje buty i zsuwa je z moich stóp. Nie było to najłatwiejsze z zadań do wykonania jedną ręką i jakby tego było mało, ręka, którą miał unieruchomioną na temblaku praktycznie uniemożliwia mu zmianę pozycji.

Widząc to zrzuciłam poduszki na podłogę i wstałam, zanim miał szansę zaprotestować. Zdarłam z materaca prześcieradło i koc i przygotowałam z nich dla nas prowizoryczne legowisko. Jego dłoń delikatnie trzymała dół moich pleców, kiedy ostrożnie dołączyłam do niego na wytartej wykładzinie. Ułożyliśmy się w najwygodniejszej dla nas w tamtym momencie pozycji: ja na plecach z nogami przerzuconymi przez jego biodro a on na boku i zdrowym ramieniu. Kiedy zauważyłam jak wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę natychmiast go złapałam.

Ułożyliśmy poduszki podwójnie tak, że nasze głowy były na jednym poziomie, czoła stykały i, że niemal stykaliśmy się nosami. Peeta był wyczerpany, czego dowodem były sińce pod jego oczami oraz ziewanie, które bezskutecznie starał się ukryć. Potrzebował snu, czy to mu się podobało, czy nie.

Przeczesałam palcami jego włosy, odsuwając je z jego twarzy i w końcu poddał się i zamknął oczy. Wiercąc się trochę usiłował przyjąć pozycję w jakiej zwykle zasypialiśmy w domu w Dwunastce. Wiedziałam, że to moja wina, że nie mógł jej przyjąć. Westchnęłam a moje palce zatrzymały się zaplątane w jego grzywkę. Peeta otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie spod rzęs.

-Przepraszam.- Powiedziałam nagle sfrustrowana. - Po prostu...skoro nie doszłam jeszcze tak naprawdę do siebie, spanie na boku i na brzuchu odpada.

To prawda. W każdej z tych pozycji tępy ból, który towarzyszy mi cały czas stawał się nie do zniesienia. I jest to przykre, ponieważ nigdy nie potrafiłam zasnąć leżąc na plecach. W dodatku ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędziłam na zamartwianiu się o Peetę, więc nie było mowy o tym, żebym się porządnie wyspała. A, kiedy już był przy mnie, nie mogłam przytulić się do niego tak jak tego oboje chcieliśmy. Jak tego potrzebowaliśmy.

Zauważyłam, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. Uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej puszczając moją rękę, żeby móc zdjąć temblak. Otworzyłam usta, ale to w jaki sposób na mnie spojrzał uciszyło mój sprzeciw. Powiedział mi, że jego ramię nie jest złamane i, że dostał temblak na wszelki wypadek. A, poza tym swędziała go skóra. Roześmiałam się cicho a on pochylił się, żeby mnie pocałować.

Peeta wsunął swoje zdrowe ramię pod moje ciało przysuwając się do mnie bliżej. Ułożył nowo uwolnione ramię nad moim sercem i pocałował skórę tuż za moim uchem. Uśmiechnęłam się czując mimowolny dreszcz. Zaczął całować moją skórę od ucha przez żuchwę, szyję aż do miejsca na obojczyku, który to pocałunek sprawił, że moja dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść wokół koszuli którą mia ł na sobie Peeta.

-Nie martw się. - Stwierdził między kolejnymi pocałunkami. - Nie przeszkadza mi to , że tej nocy to ja będę kurczowo trzymał się ciebie.

* * *

Kaszel Haymitcha wyrywa mnie z rozmyślania. Stoi półtora metra od nas z dłonią na klamce bezgłośnie pytając czy jesteśmy na to gotowi. Zaciskam mocniej palce wokół dłoni Peety a on przytakuje.

Haymitch otwiera drzwi i uderza mnie powietrze chłodniejsze od tego w korytarzu. Czuję jak mimowolnie napinają mi się mięśnie a Peeta uspokajająco pociera kciukiem bok mojego kciuka. Od strony grupy ludzi stłoczonych wokół dużego kwadratowego stołu stojącego na środku pokoju słyszymy srogi kobiecy głos.

-Spóźniliście się, Panie Abernathy.

Spoglądam na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Jest dopiero kilka minut po siódmej rano. Czekam, że mentor się odgryzie i jestem zaskoczona, kiedy tego nie robi i przeprasza za nasze spóźnienie. Spogłądam na Peetę, ale on tylko wzrusza ramionami.

Kobieta, która najwyraźniej jest tu szefem odwraca się do nas. Jest zwyczajna i ubrana w zwyczajny szary kostium, pasujący do jej oczu. Jej siwe włosy są upięte w ciasny kok i nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki na mnie patrzy. Na nas. Nie podoba mi się to jak się we mnie wpatruje.

Lekko się odwraca i odzywa do Haymitcha.

-Może pan odejść.

Próba grzecznego uśmiechu raczej jej nie wychodzi. Czuję jak mój żołądek tężeje, kiedy widzę jak on słucha jej rozkazu. Znowu zaciskam palce wokół dłoni Peety. Jej wzrok pada na nasze połączone dłonie i jej brew unosi się na, tyle , że to zauważam.

-Panie Mellark, Panno Everdeen.

Gdyby nie podobało mi się to jak odezwała się do Haymitcha, teraz jestem na nią wkurzona. Przełykam i robię krok do przodu.

-Właściwie, moje nazwisko brzmi Mellark.

-Czyżby? - Pyta w roztargnieniu przeglądając jakieś papiery.

Nie odpowiadam jej tak szybko, jak prawdopodobnie jest do tego przyzwyczajona. Nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo chcę się jej postawić, ale jest to silniejsze ode mnie. Nie poddam się. Jej usta zaciskają się w cienką kreskę.

-Powinnaś wiedzieć, że przede mną nie musicie udawać. Wiem co Kapitol robi ze swoimi [i]zabaweczkami[/i]. I rozumiem twoją potrzebę ochrony pewnych rzeczy.

Niemal gotuję się ze złości. Chociaż w pewnym sensie ma rację i nasze małżeństwo zostało zawarte aby chronić Peetę stwierdzenie, że jest dla mnie po prostu 'czymś ważnym' działa na mnie jak płachta na byka. Uczucie jego kciuka kreślącego nieregularne kształty po wewnętrznej stronie mojego nadgarstka trochę mnie uspokaja.

-Zapewniam panią, że mam na nazwisko Mellark.

Stara się wyglądać nonszalancko, ale jej spojrzenie poważnieje a w pokoju nagle robi się jeszcze chłodniej. Kobieta wysuwa sprzed stołu krzesło i pokazuje nam dwa miejsca po drugiej stronie blatu.

-Usiądźcie proszę.- Mówi, sama zajmując miejsce przy stole. Czuję jak świdruje nas oczami przez chwilę, kiedy robimy to, o co nas prosiła. - Pozwólcie, że zacznę od tego jak bardzo cieszymy się z tego, że oboje jesteście tutaj z nami cali i zdrowi.

Nie wygląda na szczęśliwą z tego powodu, Mimo to i tak kiwam głową.

-Dobrze, więc pozwólcie, że przejdę od razu do sedna sprawy. Zapewne, powiedziano ci, że wszystkie dystrykty zbuntowały się przeciwko Kapitolowi. Powstanie idzie pełną parą dzięki wam. - Milknie i unosi do ust stojącą przed nią wysoką szklankę wody, a potem odstawia ją na stół. - Wierzymy, że ważne jest aby rebelianci mieli swego rodzaju rzecznika prasowego. Kogoś, kto zbierze poparcie powstańców i utrzyma ich entuzjazm do walki. Kogoś, kto wzbudzi w nich wolę walki. I chcielibyśmy, żebyś to ty była tym kimś, Katniss.

Czuję jak opada mi szczęka. Peeta odwraca się do mnie zaskoczony. Nie odpowiadam, więc Coin mówi dalej.

-Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. To prawda, że pan, Panie Mellark jest z was bardziej lubiany, to, co pan zrobił, pański incydent z jagodami, tylko podsycił płomienie. Słowa Katniss dolały oliwy do ognia. Jej wywiad z Ceasarem Flickermanem nie zostanie prędko zapomniany.

Jej głos nie jest okrutny, Po prostu informuje nas o tym co się dzieje. Jak, gdyby rozmawiała z kimś innym, a nie z ludźmi, o których mówi.

Jestem zaskoczona, kiedy Peeta parska zupełnie nie wesołym śmiechem. Pochyla się do przodu, ale nie puszcza mojej ręki.

-Nie jest pani zbyt miła, jak na kogoś, kto prosi nas o pomoc.

Na jej twarzy pojawia się coś na kształt uśmiechu.

-Bycie miłym to twój sposób na załatwianie spraw. - Odpowiada Coin, a potem zwraca się do mnie. - Znałam twojego ojca, Katniss. Wszyscy żyjący obecnie przywódcy rebeliantów nadal go pamiętają. Skłamałabym, gdybym stwierdziła, że to czyją jesteś córką nie wpłynęło na moją decyzję. A ty skłamałabyś mówiąc, że nie wierzysz w to samo w co on wierzył.

Potem wstaje odpychając się od stołu. Idzie do drzwi nie mówiąc nam czy mamy iść za nią. Szybko wstaję i gwałtowny ruch wzmaga ból w moim biodrze. Peeta szybko idzie moim śladem i również wstaje ostrożnie obejmując mnie w talii ramieniem i razem wychodzimy na korytarz.

-Przemyśl to. - Mówi Coin kładąc zimną dłoń na moim przedramieniu. Powstrzymuję chęć aby ją strząsnąć.

-Jeżeli się na to zdecyduję...-Mówię nie wiedząc dlaczego. - Będę miała pewne warunki.

Kobieta odwraca się w kierunku pokoju, z którego właśnie wyszliśmy. Odpowiada mi przez ramię.

-Byłabym zawiedziona gdybyś ich nie miała.

* * *

-Wiesz, twój ojciec nigdy nie przepadał zbytnio za Almą Coin.

Słowa mamy wcinają się w ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu. Jest już późno i wpadłam do niej z wizytą, podczas gdy Peeta pomaga Haymitchowi przeprowadzić się z jego oryginalnej kwatery bliżej nas.

Trzy dni temu dostał zgodę na zdjęcie temblaka. Od spotkania z Coin minął prawie tydzień.

Mama wie, o co zostałam poproszona przez kobietę, która jest tutaj szefową. Wyjaśniłam to jej, jak również Prim, Haymitchowi, Gale'owi i reszcie rodziny Hawthorne. Zareagowali w różny sposób, ale mama nie podzieliła się ze mną od razu swoimi myślami na ten temat. Dopiero, kiedy o tym mówi, stwierdzam, że to właśnie chciałam usłyszeć.

Odwracam się do niej, ale ona nie podnosi wzroku znad rąbka spódnicy, który obrębia, ponieważ wie, że jej słucham.

-Zawsze mówił, że jest zbyt żądna władzy. Że jest bezlitosna. Powiedział, że, chociaż cieszy się z tego, że ona walczy po [i]naszej[/i] stronie jej powody ku temu nie są tak szlachetne, jak wszyscy myślą.

Kiwam głową a ona unosi wzrok i patrzy na mnie przez chwilę, kiedy siedzę naprzeciwko niej. Nagle czuję mocny ból w klatce piersiowej, ale, dopiero kiedy mimowolnie pociągam nosem odkrywam jak bliska jestem łez. Mama siada obok mnie na łóżku, w którym co noc sypia Prim. Kiedy pochyla się i całuje mnie w czoło czuję się jeszcze gorzej.

-Jak myślisz co zrobiłby tata? - Pytam napiętym głosem. - Gdyby był na moim miejscu.

-Na pewno, by się zgodził. Co do tego nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości. Wiem także, że jeśli byłby na miejscu Prezydent Coin nigdy nie poprosiłby cię o coś takiego. - Jej palce przesuwają się po broszce z kosogłosem, która stała się częścią mojej garderoby. - Twój ojciec walczył o ciebie, o Prim i o inne dzieci, tak żebyście wy nie musieli walczyć. Zdałby sobie sprawę z tego, że to, o co poprosiła cię Coin nie różni się niczym od walki na arenie. To tylko inny rodzaj walki.

* * *

Budzę się z krzykiem błagając ojca aby uciekał.

Minęły miesiące od ostatniej nocy, kiedy przyśnił mi się ten koszmar. Tym razem nie jest aż tak źle. Wszystkie pamiątki mamy zostały w Dwunastce. To pierwsza noc, kiedy zobaczyłam jego twarz, odkąd wywieziono na do Kapitolu na Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia. Tęskniłam za jego twarzą, nawet, jeśli widuję ją tylko w koszmarach.

Peeta obejmuje mnie ramionami a ja wtulam się w jego klatkę piersiową. Jego dłonie przesuwają się w górę i w dół po moich plecach i równam mój oddech z jego oddechem powoli się uspokajając. Czuję jak moje serce zwalnia. Uśmiecham się myśląc o pierwszej nocy, kiedy pomógł mi uspokoić się po tym koszmarze.

-Kocham cię, Peeto. - Mówię lekko zdartym glosem. Całuję jego nagą klatkę piersiową tuż pod obojczykiem i cofam się, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć.

-Ja też cię kocham. - Odpowiada cicho tonem, który rozpoznałam jako ten należący tylko do mnie. - Wszystko w porządku?

-Już mi lepiej. - Potwierdzam skinieniem głowy. - Zawsze jest mi lepiej, kiedy jesteś przy mnie.

Kiedy myślę o osobie, którą byłam, zanim Peeta wrócił do domu jako Zwycięzca te słowa wydają mi się obce. Tamta osoba już nie istnieje, a raczej nie jest już taka sama. Na pewno nie wyciągałaby teraz szyi aby pocałować swojego męża.

Peeta oddaje mi pocałunek w powolny, czuły sposób, którego nauczyłam się pragnąć. Jego dłonie przestają kreślić uspokajające okręgi na moich plecach i przyciągają mnie bliżej do niego. Jedna przesuwa się niżej paląc mnie przez materiał koszuli i zatrzymuje się tuż nad gumką mojej bielizny.

Cieszę się, że nie przeciążam rannej strony mojego ciała, kiedy czuję wypełniające mój żołądek ciepło.

Podczas pocałunku delikatnie przygryzam jego dolną wargę i uśmiecham się słysząc warczenie wydobywające się z głębi jego gardła. Ciepło jego ciała nagle znika i przez chwilę jestem zagubiona, ale, kiedy otwieram oczy odkrywam, że pochyla się nade mną. Kładzie się na mnie powoli i ostrożnie a ja stwierdzam, że nie mogę dłużej czekać. Jednocześnie wyginam ciało w łuk aby spotkać się z, nim wpół drogi i pociągam go na siebie. Kiedy opadamy razem na poduszkę pod moją głową czuję cały ciężar jego ciała, jego ciepło i spokój jaki mi przynosi.

Jego usta zaczynają podróż w dół od moich ust; przez skórę mojego podbródka, krzywiznę mojej szyi, do wgłębienia pod obojczykiem. Moje palce wpijają się głęboko w skórę jego pleców, kiedy Peeta zsuwa ramiączko mojej koszulki i całuje górną część mojej klatki piersiowej. Mój oddech staje się płytszy, kiedy usta Peety przesuwają się jeszcze niżej, kiedy czuję ich dotyk na niemal całkowicie zagojonej bliźnie na moim biodrze na chwilę tracę oddech. Kiedy Peeta unosi na chwilę głowę, przygryzam dolną wargę widząc jak bardzo pociemniały mu oczy.

Wyciągam dłoń i przeczesuję jego włosy a on pochyla się do mojego dotyku. Znowu czuję głód, który pojawia się we mnie co raz częściej. Oboje go czujemy i oboje dajemy mu się ponieść.

Nigdy nie myślałam, o sobie jako o dziewczynie, która spędzałaby noce wtulona w ukochanego chłopca. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrazi sobie [i]istnienia[/i] chłopca, którego pokochałabym tak mocno. Żyłabym; nadąsana, uparta i samotna. Po jakimś czasie pewnie przekonałabym samą siebie, że jest mi z tym dobrze.

Jednak teraz, kiedy wiem lepiej..., kiedy znam to uczucie: cudowne i radosne, niesamowicie niebezpieczne a jednocześnie bezpieczniejsze niż czułam się kiedykolwiek przedtem, wiem, że to co było już nie wróci. Życie wypełnione ciągłym przekonywaniem się, że jestem szczęśliwa było niczym w porównaniu z życiem jakie wiodłam teraz.

Myślę o tym, co powiedziała mi mama. O tym, że mój ojciec walczył o swoje dzieci.

Moje poglądy w sprawie rodzicielstwa przez lata były takie same jak moje poglądy na temat miłości. Teraz patrzę na Peetę, zaspokojonego i ociężałego od snu i myślę o tym jak bardzo się myliłam. Miłość nie czyni ludzi słabymi, ale daje, im coś, o co warto walczyć. Coś co daje ci siłę. Jeżeli myliłam się w sprawie miłości, może mylę się także w sprawie wychowywania dzieci?

Oczami wyobraźni widzę nagle małego chłopca z jasnymi loczkami Peety i moimi oczami Złożyska. Myślę o jego małej rączce uczepionej dłoni jego ojca, kiedy idą przede mną drogą.

Przełykam ślinę i przeczesuję włosy mojego śpiącego męża. To nie była straszna rzecz. Skłamałabym, gdybym zaprzeczyła, że nie poczułam ucisku w sercu, który może być jedynie potrzebą. I, chociaż nadal nie wiem czy w przyszłości będę miała dzieci, czy będziemy mieli dzieci, nie mogę zaprzeczyć temu co czuję.

Więc zrobię to. Zostanę Kosogłosem Coin, twarzą i ustami rewolucji. Będę walczyć o potrzebę, która obudziła się wewnątrz mnie, tak jak wiem, że mój ojciec walczyłby o swoje dzieci.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

Moja lista warunków jest krótka. Być może, gdybym miała więcej czasu byłaby dłuższa i bardziej szczegółowa. A jednak stoję tutaj z kartką papieru w jednej ręce i Almą Coin w drugiej na kartce którą trzymam są tylko trzy linijki odręcznie zapisanego tekstu.

_1. Peeta musi towarzyszyć mi na każdym kroku._  
_2. Moja rodzina ma mieć zapewnioną ochronę podczas i po zakończeniu tej wojny._  
_3. To ja zabiję Snowa._

Kiedy jej oczy odczytują pierwsze żądanie widzę jak oddycha z ulgą. Wie tak samo dobrze, jak ja, że moje słowa i uczynki to jedno. Bez udziału Peety, jego łatwości mówienia i ogólnej dobroci żadna rebelia się nie utrzyma.

Kiedy przenosi się na drugie żądanie jej oczy lekko się zwężają. Czekam aż zacznie protestować, że zapewnienie mojej rodzinie dodatkowej ochrony opóźni działania wojenne. Oczekuję, że zacznie protestować i przekonywać mnie, że odbieram jej żołnierzy potrzebnych na froncie i zmieniam ich w świetnie wyszkolonych ochroniarzy.

Czekam na rezultaty negocjacji i jestem zaskoczona, kiedy nic się nie dzieje.

Zamiast tego widzę jak kącik jej ust unosi się, kiedy czyta ostatnie żądanie. Patrzy na mnie i myślę, że czuje jakieś poczucie koleżeństwa. Nie odwzajemniam go.

-W porządku. - Mówi odkładając kartkę. - Kiedy przyjdzie czas na to trzecie żądanie...rzucimy monetą.

* * *

Ekipa kamerzystów, której przykazano towarzyszyć nam w naszej podróży do Dwunastki jest na tyle pełna szacunku, że zostawiają nas samych, kiedy przekraczamy próg naszego starego domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców. Jestem zaskoczona, że ta część Dwunastki jest praktycznie nienaruszona. Wydaje mi się, że moje zaskoczenie jest naiwne.

To takie niesprawiedliwe, te domy były puste, odkąd je zbudowano i nadal tam stoją, chociaż domów stojących nieco dalej nic nie zostało. Z domu Burmistrza Undersee, domu Madge. Pięknej, słodkiej Madge, która lubiła truskawki i była przy mnie podczas mojego ślubu.

Czuję ucisk w gardle i łzy pod powiekami. Kiedy tylko przekraczamy próg domu Peeta obejmuje mnie i przyciska mocno do swojego ciała. Chwilę później jego koszula jest mokra od łez.

Bez żadnego wysiłku bierze mnie na ręce i po chwili siedzimy na podłodze przed zimnym kamiennym kominkiem. Nagle czuję ciepło i zapach opieczonego chleba. Peeta sadza mnie sobie na kolanach i mocno obejmuje mnie ramionami. Na chwilę opadam na niego i cieszę się tym, że jest tu ze mną, że jest przy mnie i nie muszę radzić sobie z tym wszystkim sama.

Dopiero, kiedy czuję delikatne drżenie jego ciała i słyszę jak pociąga nosem dociera do mnie, że znowu jestem samolubna. Ciągle powtarzam ten sam błąd.

Cała jego rodzina przestała istnieć. Prawdopodobnie zginęli w płomieniach, kiedy spadły pierwsze bomby. Zapominam o tym, ponieważ on nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Pomaga w działaniach bojowych i stara się nie myśleć o tym, że jesteśmy jedynymi Mellarkami, którzy przeżyli zniszczenie Dwunastki.

-Peeto. - Szepczę odwracając się do niego. Jego oczy są zamknięte a oczy łzy, które zatrzymały się na jego rzęsach spływają mu po policzkach. Unoszę palce, żeby je otrzeć i Peeta łapie mnie za rękę i przytula ją do swojego policzka. Patrzę w jego oczy, które teraz wydają się być jeszcze bardziej niebiekie, ponieważ są przekrwione, kiedy nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują Peeta dosłownie rozpada się na kawałki przed moimi oczami. Natychmiast odwracam się przodem do niego i obejmuję go kolanami.

Nie chciał patrzeć na szczątki jego rodzinnej piekarni. Kiedy Cressida i Pollux bezdusznie to zaproponowali niemal dosłownie zabiłam ich, za to wzrokiem.

Rozmawiali na temat 'podejścia' do tego proposa i jak, gdyby nigdy nic dorzucili, że powinniśmy przejść się do tego co zostało z piekarni Mellarków a ja ledwie mogłam to znieść. Musiałam sobie przypomnieć kim byli i, że nigdy nie odczuli na własnej skórze, co to znaczy stracić członka, a w przypadku Peety wszystkich członków, rodziny.

Wtedy jeszcze Peeta nieświadomy niczego po prostu kiwnął głową. Na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech, który dla mnie wyglądał na sztuczny i maskował całkowitą głębię tego co w tamtym momencie czuł Peeta. Jeżeli byłoby, inaczej nie poprzestałabym jedynie na nienawistnych spojrzeniach. Powiedział, im cicho, że już raz widział te ruiny i, że jeden raz wystarczy.

Teraz wiem jak wiele to dla niego znaczyło.

A, więc siedzimy tutaj, wtuleni w siebie na podłodze naszego domu. Peeta trzyma się mnie kurczowo i to w jaki sposób całym jego ciałem wstrząsa szloch sprawia, że czuję ucisk w sercu. Przypominam sobie to, jak Prim wtulała się we mnie po każdym koszmarze i zaczynam go lekko kołysać.

Peeta wtula twarz w zgięcie mojej szyi i mnie w palcach moją koszulę. Pozwala swoim łzom swobodnie płynąć. Nie mówimy nic.

Peeta opłakuje swojego ojca a ja wspominam tego łagodnego człowieka, który zawsze był dla mnie miły. Myślę, że on przecież kochał moją matkę i dlatego całkowicie normalne byłoby, gdyby traktował dziecko, które urodziła innemu mężczyźnie z niechęcią, a nawet pogardą. Ale on zawsze witał mnie z uśmiechem i miłym słowem. A, kiedy nadszedł czas, przyjął mnie do rodziny z otwartymi ramionami.

Opłakuje Chorda i Leifa, swoich braci, których ja powinnam była postarać się poznać lepiej. Pamiętam moje poranne wizyty w piekarni, jeszcze sprzed ślubu i sprzed Dożynek. Wszyscy mężczyźni z rodu Mellarków zawsze wcześnie wstawali i pamiętam tępy ból, który czułam patrząc na nich i na to, jak weseli i szczęśliwi byli, kiedy mogli razem pracować. Na początku byłam nawet trochę zazdrosna o to, ile czasu spędzają ze sobą jako rodzeństwo. Nie chodziło o to, że nienawidziłam tego, przez co musiałam przejść, żeby zapewnić byt mojej siostrze. Bardziej chodziło o to, że Prim i ja nie mogłyśmy spędzać razem czasu tak jak Peeta spędzał go z braćmi.

Teraz jestem wdzięczna, że był tak bardzo związany z braćmi. Czuję się winna, ponieważ moja rodzina jest bezpieczna w Trzynastce i czeka na nasz powrót.

Opłakuje też matkę, chociaż wiem, że Peeta powstrzymałby się, gdyby mógł. Wiem, że Peeta ją kochał, ale nie w sposób w jaki dziecko powinno kochać swoją matkę. Kochał ją z powodu umiejętności odczuwania współczucia do każdego, nawet do najstraszniejszych osób. Może, gdyby kochała go tak jak matka powinna kochać swoje potomstwo teraz byłoby mu łatwiej. Chociaż pewnie byłoby mu jeszcze trudniej. Miałby, wtedy inne życie, które zmienił jego obecny żal w punkt sporny. Takie jest jego życie.

Nie wiem, jak długo siedzimy skłębieni na podłodze bardziej przypominając jedną osobę niż dwie. Zaczynają mnie boleć plecy, ale chętnie zostanę w tej pozycji przez następnych kilka godzin, jeżeli Peeta będzie tego wymagał. Na szczęście powoli przestaje się trząść a jego oddech powoli się normalizuje.

Unosi głowę z mojego ramienia i spogląda na mnie. Zdejmuję dłonie z jego pleców i biorę w nie jego twarz kreśląc kciukami kółeczka na jego policzkach. Opierając się czołem o moje czoło zakrywa moje dłonie swoimi. Jego oczy nie są już takie czerwone, ale nadal widać w nich ślady łez.

-Dziękuję ci. - Szepcze załamany i bardziej zmęczony niż kiedykolwiek.

-Nadal masz rodzinę, Peeto. Masz mnie, moją mamę i Prim. Wszystkie jesteśmy twoją rodziną. I nie musisz mi, za to dziękować. - Nie jestem pewna co mu powiedzieć, więc mówię pierwszą rzecz jaka przychodzi mi na myśl.

Wydaje mi się jednak, że to właśnie chciał usłyszeć, ponieważ ledwie kończę mówić, kiedy on przyciska swoje usta do moich ust.

Jego dłonie ręce przenoszą się na tył mojej głowy i zaciskają w moich włosach przyciągając mnie bliżej. Moje usta przylegają do jego ust w mile widziany, chociaż kompletnie nie znany mi sposób. Czułam żar pożądania Peety, ale nigdy w ten sposób. Nigdy przedtem nie było pełne smutku, cierpienia, głodu i wdzięczności jednocześnie. Jestem zaskoczona tym jak bardzo przyzwyczailiśmy się do swojego dotyku, ale jeszcze bardziej zaskakuje mnie to , że ten pocałunek jest inny niż wszystkie poprzednie.

Najwyraźniej rozpacz działa różnie na różnych ludzi.

Kiedy czuję dłonie Peety przesuwające się po moich bokach, wewnętrzny monolog, który stara się wyjaśnić przyczyny jego zachowania natychmiast milknie. W jakiś sposób, z protezą i bez względu na to , że siedzę na, nim całym ciężarem, udaje mu się wstać. Odrywam usta aby zaprotestować, ale on zamyka je pocałunkiem, który sprawia, że zapominam o wszystkim co chciałam powiedzieć.

Nie stawia mnie na ziemi, dopóki nie docieramy do szczytu schodów. Kiedy uwalniam ręce i nie muszę już się go trzymać zdejmuję z niego koszulę. Włosy sterczą mu we wszystkich kierunkach, ale, w słabym świetle wpadającym do domu przez okno na końcu korytarza, bardziej mnie to podnieca niż rozśmiesza.

Droga do sypialni jest oznaczona szlakiem zrzucanych przez nas ubrań.

Kiedy dotykam plecami miękkiego, wygodnego materaca niemal jęczę z powodu tego jak jest mi wygodnie. Nasze łóżko w Trzynastce jest praktyczne: wąskie i na tyle twarde , że nie odczuwamy ulgi po szkoleniu, które odbywamy dzień po dniu.

Czuję usta Peety wyginające się w uśmiechu tam, gdzie teraz mnie dotykają, tuż pod pępkiem i nad ostatnią częścią garderoby, którą jeszcze mam na sobie. Żar w moim brzuchu staje się silniejszy i oplatam go nogami, krzyżując je za jego plecami. On wie czego chcę i odwraca nas na bok podczas, kiedy ja poruszam biodrami. Odsuwając się ode mnie na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy zaczyna obsypywać pocałunkami moją twarz. Zamykając oczy, jestem pewna, że wkrótce na jego torsie będzie roiło się od zadrapań.

Czuję nacisk jego dłoni w dole pleców powodujący to , że nasze biodra zderzają się ze sobą. Dopiero, kiedy czuję, go w sobie dociera do mnie, że był zbyt niecierpliwy, by zdjąć ze mnie bieliznę i po prostu użył drugiej dłoni aby ją przesunąć.

* * *

Za chwilę wyświetlą pierwszego proposa. Peeta i ja byliśmy zaskoczeni, że tak szybko, zaledwie dzień po naszych odwiedzinach w Dwunastce, zmontowali coś, co ich zdaniem będzie 'inspirujące' i 'zachęcające'. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje mnie przed stwierdzeniem, że te słowa mają to samo znaczenie jest sójka, którą Peeta wymierzył w mój bok jak, gdyby nigdy nic. Uśmiecham się krzywo.

Wszyscy siedzimy na twardych plastikowych krzesełkach, rozproszonych po pokoju, który jest właściwie pusty z wyjątkiem wielkiego ekranu wiszącego na jednej ze ścian. Wszyscy wstrzymujemy oddech, kiedy pojawia się na, nim godło Kapitolu. Po trzydziestu sekundach hymnu Panem, ekran robi się czarny. Kiedy czerń przekształca się w zmienioną operacyjne twarz Prezydenta Snowa, która ma mu zapewnić więcej poparcia, czuję jak dłoń Peety zaciska się wokół mojej dłoni.

Wiemy o czym mówi, informując obywateli o powstaniu i o tym, że żadna próba przejęcia władzy w Kapitolu się nie uda. Zaskakuje mnie jednak to , że sam o tym mówi, zamiast pozwolić aby zrobiły to za niego dzienniki telewizyjne. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, gdzie podział się Ceasar Flickerman, ale moje rozmyślania przerywa głośny trzask zakłóceń dochodzący ze strony ekranu. Zakłócenia trwaja przez chwilę, a potem na ekranie pojawia się wielki symbol kosogłosa.

-A to sukinsyn, jednak mu się udało, - z mojej prawej strony dobiega pełen podziwu szept Gale'a. Spoglądam na niego przez ułamek sekundy w słabo oświetlonym pokoju. - Beetee jest geniuszem.

Gale zaczął ostatnio spędzać dużo czasu z cichym zwycięzcą z Trójki. Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni siedzieli zamknięci w zbrojowni i pracowali nad bóg wie czym. Cieszyłam się, że Gale znalazł sobie jakieś zajęcie tutaj w Trzynastce, oczywiście poza szkoleniem, w którym także bierze udział. Jednak, kiedy jego oczy przez moment spoglądają na moją dłoń i połączoną z nią dłoń Peety, znowu pojawia się w nich ból. Wzdycham, bardziej drżąco niż powinnam i kładę wolną dłoń na jego przedramieniu. Uśmiech jakim mi odpowiada sprawia, że czuję się odrobinę lepiej.

Skupiam uwagę na ekranie.

Na początku niewiele widać i słychać, ale po chwili jest lepiej i słyszę głos komentatora, spokojny płynny głos Peety wypowiadający ledwie przećwiczone, ale niezwykle inspirujące słowa wybrane aby opisać horror tej sytuacji. Słowa mówiące o tym jakie to wszystko jest niesprawiedliwe. Jak bardzo nie w porządku jest to, że pewna grupa ludzi uważa się za lepszą od innych i pozwala aby ich zadufanie w sobie sprawiło, że myślą, iż wolno, im decydować jak mają żyć inni. Decydować jak życie innych ludzi się skończy.

Widzimy widok z lotu ptaka na to, co zostało z Dwunastki, a potem ujęcie przedstawiające mnie i Peetę spacerujących wśród gruzów. Odwracam wzrok od ekranu nie chcąc przeżywać tego na nowo. Usunięcie kurzu i popiołu, który wniknął w szczeliny w podeszwach moich butów zajęło mi całe godziny.

Siedzę wpatrzona w moją dłoń schowaną w uścisku dłoni Peety i słucham jego głosu dobiegającego z ekranu telewizora. On leniwie przesuwa swoim kciukiem wokoło mojego kciuka w sposób, do którego już się przyzwyczaiłam. Nie jestem jednak przygotowana na to, co widzę, kiedy spoglądam na ekran, ale słysząc głośne sapnięcie mojego męża i czuję jak jego dłoń mocno zaciska się wokół mojej, nie mogę się powstrzymać.

Widzę zbliżenie uśmiechu na twarzy Peety, kiedy potrząsa głową. Kolory są rozmyte i to sprawia, że jego kryształowo niebieskie oczy wydają się być pokryte kurzem.

-Już raz to widziałem, i to mi wystarczyło.

Ujęcie piekarni, dużych czarnych liter składających się na słowo MELLARK'S. Jak udało, im się znaleźć zdjęcie piekarni sprzed bombardowania? Zdjęcie rozmywa się ukazując to, co zostało z budynku, w którym Peeta mieszkał i pracował przez prawie całe życie. Widać jedynie szeroką cementową werandę, która biegła wzdłuż frontu budynku, całą reszta zmieniła się w gruz.

Słyszę jak nierówny staje się oddech Peety.

To co widzimy zmienia się, ale nadal słyszę jego głos. Nie potrafię jednak się na, nim skoncentrować. Z daleka widać jak wchodzimy po schodkach na werandę naszego starego domu i słychać trzask zamykających się za nami drzwi. Dopiero, kiedy kroki kamerzysty przybliżają kamerę do domu, zaczyna do mnie docierać co się za chwilę stanie. Obraz na ekranie jest niewyraźny i podskakuje podczas, kiedy kamerzysta wchodzi na werandę, ale nieruchomieje, kiedy kamera dociera do okna, przez, które może zajrzeć do salonu naszeo domu.

Nagle całe Panem widzi tamten bardzo intymny moment. Chcę odwrócić wzrok, ale nie potrafię oderwać go od ekranu. Z tego miejsca widać jak mocno jesteśmy w siebie wtuleni, mokrą plamę na utworzoną przez łzy Peety na moim ramieniu i niekontrolowane drżenie jego ciała.

-Nikt nie powinien mieć takiej kontroli. - Mówi cichy głos Peety stanowiący tło dla tego co dzieje się na ekranie. - Kontrolowanie ludzi sprawia, że wiesz jak ich złamać.

Ekran gaśnie i ktoś zapala światła w pomieszczeniu. Spoglądam na Peetę i widzę, że jego oczy są tak samo zaczerwienione i szkliste jak moje. Ludzie zaczynają szeptać między sobą ostrożnie unikając patrzenia na nas. Słyszę niezbyt cichy szept Messalli. Messalla trzyma Cressidę mocno za nadgarstki z wyrazem radości na twarzy.

-To było idealne. Naprawdę rewelacyjne. Takie realistyczne. Takie _wiarygodne_.

Wstaję i na chwilę pochylam się nad Peetą. On dostaje całusa. Messalla dostaje ode mnie w pysk.

* * *

Z biegiem czasu robię się coraz bardziej podejrzliwa wobec zamiarów Coin.

Kręcimy i nadajemy więcej proposów. Kiedy jesteśmy w Ósemce, gdzie odwiedzamy ofiary bombardowania podobnego do tego jakie zniszczyło Dwunastkę jesteśmy kompletnie nie przygotowani to zbrojnego starcia. Kamery nadal kręcą, chociaż czuję, że nie powinny. Lepiej byłoby, gdyby ekipa po prostu się schowała, ale trochę ich podziwiam okazują się być bardziej oddani sprawie niż myślałam.

Po tamtym proposie apatia, którą do tej pory okazywała mi Coin zmieniła się w coś innego. Gale mówi, że mam przywidzenia, ale ja wiem lepiej. Jest tak zajęty tym, że rzeczywiście wybuchło powstanie, że nie przykłada uwagi do szczegółów. Nie mam mu tego za złe. Spędziłam wystarczająco dużo czasu w lesie słuchając jego tyrad przeciwko Kapitolowi, by wiedzieć jakie to wszystko jest dla niego ważne.

Kiedy po nakręceniu kolejnego proposa weszłam do Centum Dowodzenia Coin nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. Następnego dnia rano ktoś przyniósł nam pismo, z którego jasno wynikało, że wstęp to Centrum mają jedynie określone osoby. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu na liście upoważnionych zabrakło Kosogłosa i jej małżonka.

Wyjeżdżamy do Dwójki. Patrzymy jak upada Orzech a jego pracownicy atakują Strażników Pokoju. Przemawiam, chociaż wiem, że nie powinnam. Słyszę dochodzący z tłumu odgłos strzału i tracę przytomność.

Kiedy ją odzyskuję jestem w pokoju w izbie chorych i siedzi przy mnie Gale. Pochrapuje cicho na stojącym blisko łóżka krześle. Jednak, kiedy słyszy moje jęki natychmiast się budzi.

-Obudziłaś się! Potrzebujesz czegoś?

-Chciałabym, żeby ludzie przestali do mnie strzelać. - Chrypię. - Gdzie jest Peeta?

Nie podoba mi się spojrzenie Gale'a. Wiem, że Peeta byłby przy mnie, gdyby tylko mógł, więc, jeżeli nie mógł...Wbijam wzrok w siedzącego przede mną ciemnowłosego mężczyznę i wiem, że nie spodoba mi się to, co od niego usłyszę.

-Został aresztowany.

_Aresztowany?_ Wiem, że Gale widzi wzbierającą we mnie furię, więc mówi dalej nie pozwalając mi przerwać.

-Najwidoczniej Coin nie znosi, kiedy krzyczą na nią podwładni. Kiedy wróciliście Peeta niemal wyszedł z siebie. Wpadł jak burza do Centrum Dowodzenia krzycząc coś o tym, że specjalnie naraziła cię na niebezpieczeństwo. O dziwnych okolicznościach strzelaniny. Obiecałem mu, że będę przy tobie, kiedy się ockniesz. Nie chciał, żebyś była sama.

Gale odwraca ode mnie wzrok, chociaż widzę jego wahanie. Nigdy otwarcie nie zgodziłby się z Peetą, ale widzę, że jego wiara w prawość poczynań Coin również została zachwiana.

-Wyślij kogoś do Prezydent Coin z wiadomością, że Kosogłos chce się z nią rozmówić.

-Pani Mellark. - Mówi Coin stając w progu mojej sali. - Nie często zdarza się aby ktoś piastujący moje stanowisko słuchał zachcianek kogoś takiego jak ty. Nie dziwię się, im jednak.

Odwracam głowę aby na nią spojrzeć. Nadal się do mnie nie zbliża.

-Tak, cóż nie powiedziałabym, że jestem w stanie odwiedzić panią w Centrum Dowodzenia.

Przez chwile jej niemiłe spojrzenie krzyżuje się z moim, ale potem mnie unika.

-Według twojego męża jest to stan za, który jestem odpowiedzialna.

-A nie jest pani? - Pytam wprost i ona natychmiast skupia na mnie całą swoją uwagę. Po chwili wydaje z siebie prychnięcie i przekrzywia głowę jakby chciała powiedzieć 'dobrze, masz rację'.

-Bardzo łatwo mogłabym pozbyć się ciebie i twojego złego nastawienia. - Zatyka sobie kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Na szczęście, kiedy wygramy tę wojnę nie będziemy już miały ze sobą nic wspólnego.

Jej słowa mnie nie zaskakują, bardziej zaskakuje mnie dreszcz i zimno, które nagle mnie ogarnia. Nie ukrywam swojej niechęci do niej. Dlaczego miałabym to robić, skoro ona okazuje mi taką samą niechęć?

-Proszę natychmiast wypuścić mojego męża z aresztu. Jego miejsce jest teraz przy mnie. - Unoszę palec, kiedy zaczyna protestować. Trochę za bardzo bawi mnie k0nieczność przypomnienia jej o tym. - Pierwszy warunek naszej umowy. Pamięta pani?

Przez chwilę stoi w milczeniu nie patrząc na mnie i zaciskając w pięści wyciągnięte przez siebie ramiona. W końcu jednak odzywa się, nadal wpatrując się w ścianę.

-Dobrze. Pozwól mi przypomnieć ci, że, jeżeli zdarzy się kolejny wypadek, zawsze mogę cofnąć zgodę na twój drugi warunek.

Gdybym nie nienawidziła już Coin, w tym momencie na pewno bym zaczęła.

* * *

Przygotowujemy szturm na Kapitol i postanawiamy użyć proposa jako zasłony dymnej. Skoro nasze prywatne sprawy stały się sprawą wagi państwowej postanawiamy odkryć przed ludnością Panem kolejny sekret administracji rządu Prezydenta Snow'a. Postanawiamy wyjawić im, że _nikt tak naprawdę nie wygrywa_ Głodowych Igrzysk.

_Nazywam się Haymitch Abernathy. Zwyciężyłem w Pięćdziesiątych dorocznych Głodowych Igrzyskach. Z powodu tego w jaki sposób wygrałem Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia moja matka, mój młodszy brat oraz moja dziewczyna zostali zamordowani przez ludzi Prezydenta Snow'a dwa tygodnie po tym jak ogłoszono mnie zwycięzcą. Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery lata byłem mentorem czterdzieściorga ośmiorga dzieci. Widziałem jak ginie czterdzieścioro sześcioro z nich. Nadal pamiętam imiona ich wszystkich. I ich twarze._

_Nazywam się Finnick Odair. Wygrałem Sześćdziesiąte Piąte doroczne Głodowe Igrzyska, kiedy miałem, zaledwie czternaście lat. Miałem tyle samo lat, kiedy Prezydent Snow po raz pierwszy sprzedał mnie temu, kto był gotów zapłacić za mnie najwyższą cenę. Ostatnie dziesięć lat byłem zmuszany przez Kapitol do prostytucji. Tym co trzymało mnie przy życiu była myśl o tym, że jedyną osobą trzymającą mnie przy życiu jest kobieta czekająca na mnie w Czwartym Dystrykcie. Przezydent Snow starał się odebrać mi ją podczas Siedemdziesiątych Igrzysk. Gdyby mu się udało nie wiem czy stałbym teraz przed wami._

_Jestem Johanna Mason. Po Siedemdziesiątych Pierwszych Igrzyskach Prezydent Snow chciał zrobić ze mnie kolejną zabaweczkę dla elit Kapitolu. Chciał mnie sprzedawać i kontrolować poza areną tak samo, jak kontrolował mnie, kiedy byłam na arenie. Kiedy odmówiłam, rozkazał zabić całą moją rodzinę. Nie ocalał nikt kogo kiedykolwiek kochałam._

_Nazywam się Peeta Mellark. Zwycięzca Igrzysk, który nikogo nie zabił jest ostatnią rzeczą jakiej pragnie Kapitol, ale ja właśnie, nim jestem. Nie oznacza to , że zapomniałem o tych, którzy zginęli. Nadal czuję się winny, ponieważ przeżyłem a oni nie. Kiedy Prezydentowi Snow nie udało się zrobić ze mną tego, co jak sami słyszeliście przed chwilą uwielbia robić ze zwyciezcami, postanowił zranić mnie tam, gdzie zaboli mnie najbardziej. Jestem pewien, że w kuli zawierającej setki nazwisk podczas tegorocznych Dożynek, na wszystkich kawałkach papieru znajdowało się jedynie nazwisko Katniss Mellark._

Nie oglądamy proposa, kiedy zostaje nadany. Zamiast tego znajdujemy się w samym centrum strefy walki. Zaskoczyliśmy ich, ale oni mają po swojej stronie wszelkie dostępne w Kapitolu nowinki techniczne, pola siłowe i zmiechy wyprodukowane w hurtowych ilościach. Zdobycie nawet najmniejszej przewagi zajmuje nam niespodziewanie dużo czasu.

Po dwóch dniach pluton 451 nazywany Plutonem Gwiazd wyłamuje się od innych. Reszta żołnierzy ściera się z wojskami wroga, ale my powoli docieramy do posiadłości Prezydenta.

Po drodze na piersi Peety pojawia się czerwone oczko lasera naprowadzającego karabin myśliwski. Peeta odwraca się do mnie krzycząc coś przez ramię i zauważam ją w tym samym momencie do nasz dowódca, szorstki, ale sympatyczny mężczyzna o imieniu Boggs. Nagle rzuca się do przodu jednocześnie odpychając mnie do tyłu. Przewraca Peetę na ziemię na dosłownie kilka sekund przed padnięciem strzału. Snajper pozostaje niewidzialny. Jedynym dowodem jego istnienia jest kula tkwiąca w cementowej ścianie niedaleko nas.

Nie mam szans mu podziękować. Nadal leżę na ziemi z dłońmi szczypiącymi od nowych otarć, kiedy on rozglądając się za snajperem następuje na bombę, która odrywa mu obie nogi.

-Peeto, nie sądzę, że powinieneś iść ze mną.

Peeta zatrzymuje mnie kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. Kiedy się do niego odwracam, zaczynam się wahać.

-Katniss, wiesz dobrze , że nie pozwolę ci iść tam samej.  
Wyciąga rękę i kładzie ją na mojej twarzy a ja wtulam się w jego dotyk. Jestem taka zmęczona i chciałabym, żeby świat się zatrzymał, chociaż na chwilę. Peeta pochyla się i całuje mnie w czubek nosa.

Chwytam mocno dłoń którą trzyma moją twarz. Kiedy tylko zamykam oczy nadal widzę spadające z nieba srebrne spadochrony. Czuję terror jaki opanował moje ciało, kiedy zobaczyłam Prim wśród medyków śpieszących na ratunek. Czuję to sam okropny strach na widok radości na twarzach dzieci, które myślały, że dostaną prezenty.

Wiedziałam, że będzie, inaczej. Kiedy spojrzałam na Gale'a po drugiej stronie ścieżki dotarło do mnie, że on także to wiedział. Wiedział co miało się za chwilę stać. W końcu pomagał przy budowie tych bomb.

Nadal słyszę jego ochrypły krzyk; krzyk ostrzeżenia, wołanie abyśmy wszyscy uciekali. Znieruchomiała patrzyłam jak biegnie w kierunku dzieci, które nie zdążyły uciec. Spojrzał na mnie a ja zrobiłam krok w jego stronę. Gotowa mu pomóc. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i, mimo że hałas na placu był zbyt wielki abym mogła go usłyszeć zauważyłam wydobywające się z jego ust słowo [i]Uciekaj![/i]. Chciałam protestować, ale powstrzymała mnie dłoń Finnicka zaciskająca się na moim przedramieniu. Odbiegliśmy w kierunku wcześniej obranego celu.

Odwróciłam się akurat w momencie, by to zobaczyć. Strach i zdziwienie Prim na widok biegnącego ku niej Gale'a. I to, jak odepchnął ją od siebie najdalej jak tylko mógł. To była ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobił.

Peeta ściska mocniej moją dłoń przywołując mnie do chwili obecnej. Szkoda, tylko, że powietrze nadal pachnie dymem.

Rozglądam się po korytarzu, który właśnie przebyliśmy, niedaleko leży obezwładniony przez Peetę strażnik, nie wygląda na to, żeby miał wkrótce odzyskać przytomność. Mrugam kilka razy i spoglądam na niego. Peeta zatyka mi kosmyk włosów za ucho i mówi cicho i gorliwie.

-Zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja.

-Obiecujesz? - Pytam.

-Zawsze.

Przytakuję, a potem odwracam się w kierunku ciężkich, rzeźbionych drzwi przed, którymi stoję. Poprawiając zwisający mi z ramienia łuk i kołczan popycham gładkie drewno. Muszę powstrzymać odruch wymiotny, kiedy nagle otacza mnie zapach róż.


	19. Rozdział 19

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

Stoję na zimnym wietrze, który wyszarpuje włosy z mojego warkocza, jednak zupełnie go nie czuję, prawie zupełnie. Jestem całkowicie skupiona na trzymanym w dłoniach łuku. Nigdy nie wydawał mi się cięższy i bardziej obcy niż w tym momencie.

Dłoń Peety właśnie opuściła zgięcie mojego łokcia, ale nadal czuję tam jego dotyk. Odwracam głowę lekko w lewo i patrzę na niego stojącego u mojego boku. Chociaż, kiedy zauważam jego przerażone i lekko zamglone spojrzenie, z którym przygląda się otaczającym nas ludziom wydaje mi się, że jest na odwrót. Sama już nie wiem, ale teraz nie jest to dla mnie takie istotne.

Cały czas wydawało mi się, że nasze wzajemne wsparcie było swego rodzaju wymianą. Musiały minąć lata żebym zrozumiała, że nie wszystko opiera się na zasadzie spłacania długów. Trudno było mi zaakceptować to, że on był przy mnie tylko dlatego, że po prostu tego chciał. Stało się to łatwiejsze, kiedy odkryłam, że do końca życia chcę robić dla niego to samo.

Więc, kiedy łapię jego spojrzenie delikatnie ujmuję jego palce swoimi. Mam nadzieję, że łzawy pół-uśmiech pół-grymas przekaże mu to, co chcę mu powiedzieć.

_Dziękuję ci. Dziękuję ci za przywilej bycia z tobą. Dziękuję ci za to, że zawsze przy mnie jesteś. Za to, że rozumiesz co muszę zrobić._

Przełykam ślinę i mrugam aby powstrzymać zbieranie się wilgoci w moich oczach.

Po mojej prawej stronie widzę Johannę stojącą w lekkim rozkroku ze splecionymi na plecach dłońmi. Nie patrzy na mnie. Jest całkowicie skupiona na związanym mężczyźnie kilka metrów od nas, mężczyźnie, który odebrał jej wszystkich, których kochała. Bardzo stara się zachować spokój, ale widzę jej napięte mięśnie i to jak mocno zaciska szczękę.

Może ona to zrobi. Może to ona go zabije. Powinna to zrobić.

Stojący niedaleko Johanny Finnick sprawia, że zaczynam zastanawiać się nad swoją decyzją. Wojna nie odebrała ani nie zmieniła jego fizycznego piękna. Nawet brudny i spocony z włosami przyklejonymi do czoła nadal jest piękny. Jego piękno przypomina mi o życiu jakie był zmuszony wieść. Życiu, które wiódł aby ochronić ukochane osoby. Finnick Odair podobnie jak ja wie, co, to znaczy poświęcić się dla rodziny.

Może, więc to on, to zrobi. Może to on go zabije. Należy mu się.

Tłum stłoczony pod werandą składa się głównie z brudnych i zmęczonych wojowników rebelii. Wśród nich dostrzegam jednak Prim wtuloną mocno w Rory'ego Hawthorne'a. Tuż za nimi stoi wpatrujący się we mnie Haymitch. Nie mogę się jednak poddać jego spojrzeniu, nie teraz.

Nie potrafię tego zrobić, ponieważ, kiedy patrzę na moją siostrę i chłopca, w którym szuka wsparcia, widzę siebie i czternastoletniego Gale'a, którego poznałam w lesie kilka miesięcy po tym jak oboje straciliśmy ojców. Widzę chłopca z sidłami, który pomógł mi utrzymać przy życiu rodzinę. I który wyrósł na mężczyznę, który oddał życie za moją młodszą siostrę.

Primrose już nigdy nie będzie taka sama. Opatrunki kiedyś znikną z jej twarzy. Blizny, które po nich pozostaną, będą mi ciągle przypominać o tym, że ktoś kiedyś próbował mi ją odebrać.

Przełykam ślinę i staram się nie myśleć o szarych oczach i o tym jak marszczyły się ich kąciki, kiedy się śmiał. Od powrotu Peety oddaliliśmy się od siebie, ale na zawsze zapamiętam to, że Gale Hawthorne kochał mnie tak bardzo, że nie wahał się poświęcić życie dla kogoś bez kogo kompletnie bym się załamała.

Gdyby to Snow stał za atakiem bomb, sama bym to zrobiła. Z chęcią zabiłabym go własnymi rękoma.

Przez chwilę patrzę mu w oczy. To tylko chwila, ale wystarczy. On już wie, że go nie zabiję. Uśmieszek, który pojawia się na jego twarzy jest tak pewny siebie, że przez chwilę rozważam zmianę decyzji.

Przypominam sobie jego oczy świdrujące mnie, kiedy tańczyłam z Peetą podczas naszej wizyty w Kapitolu w trakcie jego zwycięskiego tournée. Naszą rozmowę w pustym korytarzu, która potwierdziła wszelkie moje obawy co do przyszłości jaką zaplanował Peecie. Kwiaty, które przysłał nam dzień po naszych zaręczynach. Myślę o moim imieniu wyciągniętym z kuli podczas Dożynek i tym jak mały skrawek papieru zniszczył nie tylko moje życie, ale także życie tych, których kochałam.

A potem myślę o tym, że, chociaż siedzącemu przede mną mężczyźnie daleko do niewinności to nie on w tej chwili jest najbardziej niebezpieczną osobą w całym Panem.

Poprawiając naramiennik nadal słyszę w swojej głowie jego głos.

_Ach, Państwo Mellark. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy tutaj dotrzecie._

Niewielki sekator do przycinania róż, który trzymał w dłoni, kiedy go znaleźliśmy sprawił, że spanikowałam i rzuciłam się przed Peetę. A on się roześmiał. Wiedział, po co tam przyszliśmy. Wiedział, że czeka go niechybna śmierć. I się roześmiał.

_Uważaj, uważaj Katniss. Zawsze tak szybko rzucasz się do obrony. Oboje wiemy, że to nie w moim stylu. I, jeśli cokolwiek miałoby się stać tobie lub panu Mellarkowi na pewno nie stałoby się to z mojej ręki._

Sięgam za plecy i wyciągam strzałę ze zwisającego tam kołczana.

_Powiedzcie mi...Ufacie jej?...Mojej przyszłej następczyni?_

Ustawiam się. Nogi w lekkim rozkroku, tak jak nauczono mnie tego przed laty. Tak jak ja uczyłam tego Gale'a w czasie lekcji jakich udzielałam mu w lesie. Pozwalam oczom unieść się odrobinę. Coin patrzy zimno na zebrany tłum i zauważam, że jej włosy ani drgną na wietrze.

_Mogę z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że twój ojciec jej nie ufał, Pani Mellark. W tym momencie to mało ważne. Słyszałem o twoim kuzynie i chciałbym złożyć ci najszczersze wyrazy współczucia._

Zakładam strzałę i owijam wokół niej palce. Leży w dobrze wyprofilowanym odcisku między moim wskazującym i środkowym palcem, myślę o tym jak dumny był ze mnie ojciec, kiedy odkrył jak podobne stają się do siebie nasze dłonie.

_Wiecie, chciałem się oficjalnie poddać, kiedy pojawiły się spadochrony._

Zamilkł patrząc na to, jak Peeta zacisnął pięści a ja kiwałam głową.

_Nie sądziliście, chyba , że to moja sprawka? Chociaż muszę przyznać, że Coin miała świetny pomysł. Kto stanąłby w mojej obronie, jeżeli wszyscy myśleliby, że kazałem zbombardować niewinnych cywili?_

Unoszę łuk i odciągam cięciwę najdalej jak się da. Cięciwa ociera trochę moją twarz. Przypominam sobie, jak Prim przypatrywała się temu jak usiłowałam znaleźć najlepsze ułożenie łuku. Kiedy zapytała mnie czy boję się trzymać łuk tak blisko twarzy, powiedziałam jej, że nie. Chwilę później ona stwierdziła, że na moim miejscu bałaby się. Wspomnienie tego, jak mówię jej, że ją rozumiem i, że jej twarz jest zbyt śliczna na zranienia wywołuje ucisk w moim sercu.

_Przegrałem, ponieważ zlekceważyłem jej plan. Pozwolić aby Dystrykty i Kapitol wyniszczyły się nawzajem podczas, kiedy jej ukochana Trzynastka nadal świetnie funkcjonowała. Zawsze chciała zająć moje miejsce. I prawie się jej udało, ponieważ pozwoliła naszej trójce rozproszyć siebie nawzajem._

Robię głęboki wdech i zamykam lewe oko. Celuję w różę wpiętą idealnie w lewą stronę jego klatki piersiowej tuż nad sercem. Znowu patrzę mu w oczy. Patrzę w oczy człowieka, który, odkąd pamiętam niszczył życie nam wszystkim, przez, którego wszyscy przeszliśmy istne piekło. Kaszle a na jego ustach pojawia się krew. Przypomina mi, że on i tak niedługo umrze, z pomocą mojej strzały lub bez.

_Ona obawia się was bardziej niż ja kiedykolwiek się was bałem. Rozkochaliście w sobie ten naród podczas, kiedy ona siedziała pod ziemią. Ma teraz o wiele więcej do stracenia. Boję się myśleć do czego posunęłaby się aby zapewnić sobie stanowisko przywódcy tego kraju._

Na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmieszek rozbawienia. Bez mrugnięcia okiem przesuwam grot strzały nieco wyżej i wypuszczam cięciwę. Patrzę jak ciało Coin upada na ziemię. Plac zamiera w głuchej ciszy. Po chwili jednak moje otoczenie pogrąża się w chaosie.

* * *

Mój proces, którego większość spędzam w pustej celi skupiona na gonitwie myśli wypełniających moją głowę, trwa dwa dni. Mam wrócić do ruin tego co pozostało z Dwunastki. Dostaję zakaz ich opuszczenia.

Kiedy wsiadam do poduszkowca, który ma za zadanie odwieźć mnie do domu, potrzebuję leków uspakajających, kiedy odkrywam, że jedyną towarzyszącą mi w tej podróży osobą jest Haymitch. Drapię go paznokciami domagając się tego aby powiedział mi, gdzie jest Peeta, gdzie są moja matka i Prim. Wkrótce mój głos cichnie i nie potrafię oprzeć się ciemności wypełniającej moje pole widzenia.

* * *

Mija tydzień, zanim dołączają do mnie Mama i Prim. Ich przybycie jest dla mnie niespodzianką, Haymitch nic o tym nie wspominał.

Oczywiście, nie odwiedzał mnie, odkąd zostawił mnie siedzącą na podłodze przed dawno wygasłym kominkiem siedem dni temu. To pierwszy tydzień, odkąd nie musimy bać się Kapitolu a ja spędziłam go całkiem sama.

Przed swoim tygodniowym zniknięciem, Haymitch wyjaśnił mi, że lekarze myśleli, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby członkowie mojej rodziny zostali dłużej w Kapitolu. Rozumiałam to ze względu na Prim. Na pewno mogli zrobić coś aby usunąć z jej twarzy blizny jakie na pewno się na niej utworzyły. Przypomniałam sobie tors mojego męża, kompletnie pozbawiony blizn pozostawionych na, nim przez jego matkę i czas jaki spędził na arenie. Może mogliby zrobić to samo dla Prim.

Jeżeli chodzi o Peetę...nadal pamiętam moment, kiedy widziałam go po raz ostatni; do jego dłoni owijającej się wokół mojego nadgarstka, kiedy ubrani w szare mundury mężczyźni starali się mnie odciągnąć. Było, wtedy głośno, tak niesamowicie głośno. Ale, mimo to widziałam jak jego usta wypowiedziały moje imię.

Czy go skrzywdzili? Co się z nim stało?

Ledwie otworzyłam usta aby go zapytać, kiedy Haymitch, bardziej trzeźwy niż zwykle, uniósł dłoń. Stwierdził, że musiałam zauważyć, że mój mąż nie jest już szesnastolatkiem, dla którego stworzono protezę, którą nosił. Potrzebne były poprawki. W Kapitolu były najlepsze szpitale a on potrzebował teraz tego co najlepsze. Kiwnęłam tylko głową nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Kilka godzin temu otworzyły się drzwi i pozwoliłam sobie się ucieszyć słysząc mamę i Prim. Chociaż usłyszałam jedynie kroki dwóch osób miałam nadzieję, że usłyszę także nierówne kroki Peety.

Przybyły same.

Mama przytuliła mnie mocno tracąc oddech, kiedy jej odwzajemniłam jej uścisk. Uścisk Prim niemal pozbawił mnie tchu. Cofnęłam się trochę aby spojrzeć na jej twarz i odetchnęłam z ulgą. Blizny były nadal widoczne, ale nie tak straszne, jak się tego spodziewałam.

* * *

Samotność robi z ludźmi dziwne rzeczy.

Spędziłam cały tydzień zastanawiając się dlaczego się ze mną nie kontaktuje. Sprawdziłam czy telefon działa i czy przypadkiem linia telefoniczna nie została zniszczona podczas bombardowania. Było to całkowicie możliwe, ale sygnał, który usłyszałam, kiedy podniosłam słuchawkę udowodnił mi, że się myliłam. Zadzwoniłam nawet do Haymitcha, ale odłożyłam słuchawkę, zanim odebrał, wiedziałam jednak , że domyślił się, że to ja.

Pierwszą noc spędziłam na podłodze w salonie owinięta w koc z naszego łóżka wyobrażając sobie, że jest ze mną. Drugiej nocy myślałam o, nim leżącym w szpitalnym łóżku i wyobrażającego sobie, że przy nim jestem. Kiedy minęło więcej dni bez jakiejkolwiek próby kontaktu. Myślałam o, nim tylko czasami zastanawiającym się co u mnie słychać. Piątej czy szóstej nocy zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy w ogóle o mnie myśli.  
Może bał się powrotu do Dwunastki pełnej wspomnień o jego rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Może jego nowa rodzina, złożona ze mnie, mojej matki, Prim i Haymitcha jednak mu nie wystarczała. Byłam pewna, że Peeta nadal mnie kochał, ale być może miłość przegrała z tymi dwoma rzeczami.

Mimo, że mama i Prim powtarzały mi, że były pewne, że on niedługo wróci, zaczęłam wątpić w ich słowa. Więc teraz siedzę skulona na kanapie, która nie wydaje się taka wielka i pusta jak łóżko w sypialni na górze. Zamykam oczy a w moim umyśle obija się jedna myśl.

Może on jednak nie wróci.

* * *

Kiedy podnoszę słuchawkę, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzam jak bardzo cieszę się słysząc w niej głos Effie Trinket. Kiedy nie marnuje czasu na bzdury odkrywam także, że ta kobieta wreszcie zorientowała się, jak należy ze mną rozmawiać. Sama myśl o tym, że zależy mi na byłej opiekunce Dwunastego Dystryktu jest czymś o czym szesnastoletnia Katniss nawet, by nie pomyślała.

-Telefony tutaj nie działały zbyt dobrze. W innym wypadku już dawno bym do ciebie zadzwoniła. Lekarze musieli naprawić kilka usterek w protezie Peety, które przeoczył poprzedni zajmujący się nim zespół. Potem oczywiście potrzebował rehabilitacji...- Informuje mnie swoim precyzyjnym głosem podczas, kiedy ja nerwowo okręcam przedramię kablem telefonicznym. - Ale radziłabym żebyś wyszła na dworzec. Dzisiaj o trzeciej przyjedzie tam pociąg z Kapitolu.

Upewnia się, że oddycham i że nadal jestem przy telefonie, zanim znowu się odzywa.

-Radzę ci włożyć coś ładnego, kochanie. Przed tobą wielki, wielki, wielki dzień.

Potem rozłącza się a ja nagle nie potrafię przestać się uśmiechać.

* * *

Stoję na peronie o całe pół godziny za wcześnie ubrana w sukienkę którą założyłam i zdjęłam z sześć razy, zanim przypomniałam sobie to, jak na mnie patrzył, kiedy ostatni raz miałam ją na sobie. Przypominam sobie to, jak jego palce rozpostarły się na moich plecach, kiedy uklękłam obok niego aby go pocałować. Nie mogę się doczekać aż znowu poczuję jego dotyk.

Czas strasznie się wlecze, ale ja jestem gotowa czekać całą wieczność, jeżeli będę musiała.

W oddali gwiżdże pociąg a ja nagle zmieniam się w dziewczynę stojącą w tym samym miejscu prawie dwa lata wcześniej. Tym razem nie ma tutaj żadnych kamerzystów ani tłumu, ale jestem tutaj ja znowu nerwowo przestępująca z nogi na nogę. Moje dłonie drżą i żebym nie wiem jak spokojnie oddychała nie potrafię uspokoić szaleńczego bicia mojego serca.

Patrzę na zwalniający pociąg i dźwięk jego hamulców sprawia, że podskakuję przerażona. Oczywiście ostatnio było tutaj zbyt wielu ludzi żebym je usłyszała. Moje mięśnie napinają się i pozostają napięte, dopóki syk otwierających się drzwi pociągu nie powoduje tego, że odruchowo robię krok do przodu.

Tym razem nikt nie zapowiada jego przybycia. Kiedy pojawia się w moim polu widzenia, przez chwilę znowu widzę chłopca wracającego do domu z Siedemdziesiątych Czwartych Głodowych Igrzysk. Widzę sine podkówki pod jego oczami i to jak bardzo schudł. Widzę jak kuleje...

Ale potem się uśmiecha, od ucha do ucha, i kiedy mrugam chłopiec znika. _Mężczyzna_ wysiadający z pociągu uśmiecha się jednak w ten sam sposób.

Czuję ból policzków i odkrywam, że ja również szeroko się uśmiecham. Teraz mamy dla siebie całą wieczność. Mimo to podbiegam do niego i rzucam mu się w ramiona, zanim mogę się powstrzymać. Owijam ramiona wokół jego szyi a on unosi mnie do góry. Nie zdolna, by wydobyć z siebie głos, chowam na chwilę twarz w zgięciu jego szyi.

Pachnie domem. Nie chodzi o budynek w Wiosce Zwycięzców. Jego zapach jest taki jak zawsze: ciepły, uspokajający i tak znajomy, że aż czuję ucisk w gardle na myśl o tym jak bardzo tęskniłam za tym zapachem.

Peeta odsuwa się na chwilę i opiera się czołem o moje czoło. Po chwili moje usta stykają się z jego ustami. Poruszają się niespiesznie przez bardzo długą chwilę, podczas, kiedy ja trzymam w dłoniach jego twarz a jego palce przeczesują moje włosy. Kiedy dotykają nagiej skóry moich pleców, czuję jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się w uśmiechu.

Przerywamy pocałunek i przesuwam palcami po jego twarzy. Patrzę jak jego szkliste i zaczerwienione oczy zamykają się na moment a jego grdyka porusza się w górę i w dół, kiedy przełyka. Pochylam się i składam pocałunek na boku jego szyi. Odsuwam się pozostając na tyle blisko , że nadal czuję jego oddech na mojej twarzy.

Zanim mogę się powstrzymać wypowiadam słowa, które pierwsze przychodzą mi na myśl.

-Już myślałam, że nie wrócisz.

Oczami wyobraźni widzę dziewczynę ubraną w wyblakłą jasnoniebieską sukienkę należącą do jej matki mówiącą te same słowa do chłopca o krzywym uśmieszku.

Peeta uśmiecha się krzywo i unosi dłonie biorąc w nie moją twarz. Przygryzam od wewnątrz policzek, kiedy wyczuwam co zaraz nastąpi. Znowu zamyka dystans między naszymi ustami i na chwilę obejmuje zębami moją dolną wargę. Sekundę później czuję jego ciepły oddech na moim uchu i nie wiem czy słyszę swoje serce, czy to jego serce bije tak głośno, kiedy on szepcze.

-W takim razie jesteś głupsza niż myślałem.

Koniec


End file.
